Blossoms of Sakura
by Windy days and daisy chains
Summary: It was her duty to protect Konoha. This was where she was born and raised. Where her memories had been built, where the foundations of her life had been set. Her, Naruto and even Sasuke had all found something in Konoha. "We'll always be with you Sakura."
1. Chapter 1: Interuptions

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto.

This is my first story so don't be too hard on me. But I do except critics and improvements will be made if you tell me.

Thank you.

Chapter 1

_She stood their motionless staring at the deep blue sky, the wind gently caressing her long pink locks. A sudden thought came to her, the sky reminded her alot of herself actually. How it often changed from the vibrant orange and red to the calm clear blue and pale pink, these colours were like her moods. _

_Smiling at the sky she turned her gaze to her surroundings, she was standing in a beautiful field which had a few of her favourite sakura trees standing firm and strong near the fence. A sudden gust of wind suddenly made a few petals from different flowers get pulled off, they gently flew around her and were soon carried out into the sky._

_They were starting a new journey, travelling through the air with the current going into the unknown. There was another gust of wind which caused some sakura petals to fall off, they were now flying around her like a tornado. One petal fell into her oustretched hand and a pink light engulfed her._

_Gently smiling she closed her eyes and accepted the pink light, it was time to wake up._

* * *

She bolted up from her bed, eyes wide open. Looking around and relaxing when she realised that she was in her room lying in her warm bed.

_I had that dream again_

**_I wonder what it means ,_** yawned inner-sakura

sakura blinked

_where have you been?_

**_i was on vacation stupid, anyways what have you been up to?_**

_nothing much, just working at the hospital and training with the rest of the gang_

**_has sasuke come back yet?_**

sakura looked down ,tears threatning to come down

**_i guess not_**

**_oi!_**

**_don't tell me you still love that teme, i thought you had gotten over him. We don't need him and besides we are probably way stronger then him._**

sakura smiled, her inner always knew how to cheer her up

_yeah, you're right, i mean while he's gone to train with that perverted snake bastard, i've been training with Tsunade-sama the Hokage herself_

**_you go girl! and we have super strength so we could beat that chicken hair anytime_**, shouted inner-sakura who was doing a little hyper dance.

Sakura chuckled at her inner's antics and went to take a shower. Today was her day off and she had promised the girls that she would go to ino's sleepover and not stay at home doing paperwork like she usually did.

Wrapping a towel around herself she opened her wardrobe.

"Hmm, what should i wear?" she said, thinking aloud.

Grabbing a long white gypsy skirt and a strappy pink top she quickly got dressed and ran a quick brush through her waist length pink hair. She soon found some white pumps and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey mom, hey dad," she said to the picture frame on the mantlepiece.

Sakura's parents had tragically died on a mission together, they had been ambushed by sound nins on their way back from delivering an important scroll. On the day of the funeral Sakura refused to cry, and was comforted by her friends. It was strange actually how close they had all ended up.

Herself, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Choji and even Lee had grown to be very close friends, and often trained together. Sakura often wondered how they all came to be such great friends, ever since sasuke left she and naruto were having a hard time coping with the loss. They were falling apart and becoming more distant. Everyone else quickly recognised this when Naruto refused a bowl of ramen and quickly took action. They invited them both for dinner at Ichiraku which ,after being persuaded by Ino and Kiba accepted.

It turned out to be very fun and sakura still gigled when she remembered Naruto accidently spilling a bowl of ramen on Neji's precious hair, Naruto ended up in hospital for a month thanks to him. But the memory of having fun with everyone and catching up on gossip with the girls, stuck in her mind. She temporarily forgot about her troubles and acted like her old self, laughing and smiling.

By the end of it, her and Naruto were all-smiles and thanked the gang for cheering them up. They both left for Sakura's house where they ended up having a talk about their behaviour recently. Thats when they decided to not mope over Sasuke and carry on with their lives, thinking about Sasuke wasn't going to bring him back and she seriously doubted that he would be thinking about them or else he wouldn't have left.

Naruto was now like a brother to her, he often stayed over at her house to keep her company, talking and laughing. He had helped her alot, to get back on her feet and encouraged her on becoming a medic-nin. After some encouraging from Sakura and his friends he finally plucked up the courage in asking Hinata out. They had now been going out for 3 years, at first Sakura thought that Hinata wouldn't be very happy with her and Naruto being so close but to her suprise she accepted that Sakura and Naruto would always be close and Sakura had assured her that they only had a brother-sister realationship, nothing else.

She grabbed an apple from the fridge and picked up her red satchel bag, munching her apple happily she lef the house with a smile on her face, occasionally greeting people she knew. She waved at Shikamaru and Ino who was watering some flowers in her parents flower shop, Ino waved back but it seemed that Shikamaru had dozed off. She could see Ino punching his arm and Shikamaru opening his eyes while rubbing his eyed muttering something which looked from his lips like "troublesome woman".

Chuckling at Ino who was now giving a lecture to him about being lazy she carried on through the village. Ignoring the lustful glances she was getting from many males, she even had her own fanclub now. It was true ,Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful 17-year old with pale skin (not the sickly pale colour) and a body all girls envied, her hair was now grown to her waist and she had grown into her forehead. But the one thing that had captured many hearts was her eyes. They were now a beautiful emerald green colour that sparkled like the stars, they showed her emotions even if the rest of herself didn't show it. You could always see how she felt through her eyes, she may sometimes look happy but her eyes betrayed her. There was always a hint of sadness and longing trapped in there.

She had finally reached her destination. It was a field that had a a lone sakura tree planted near a lake, some of its petals drifted onto the laked surface causing tiny ripples to be formed.

Sitting underneath the branches she crossed her legs and closed her eyes, she loved this spot because not alot of people came here, it was very calm and a great place to meditate and Sakura used it to strengthen herself and she sometimes used it to remember memories and think about things.

She suddenly shifted uncomfortably and opened her eyes, something wasn't right she could sense it.

What happened next caused the hairs on her neck to stand up.

A blood-curdling scream was heard in the woods which wasn't very far from where she was right now. Grabbing a kunai from her bag (you have to be prepared right?) she strapped it to her leg and gripping another one she quickly ran into the woods, to the source of the scream.

Not realising that what she found their would change her life forever.

TBC

* * *

* * *

So how was my first chappie?

i hoped you liked it, please review and i'll probably add another chapter in a few days

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Something new

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (do I have to put a disclaimer in every chapter?)

Thanx for the review **Sakura Uchhia **and read it but didn't review. I appreciate it.

Anywayz on with the story…

**Chapter 2**

"Damn it!" cursed Sakura, as she ran through the woods.

The source was further then she had expected, she could sense the victim's chakra fading and she would be too late if she didn't speed up.

Suddenly an idea appeared in her mind, how could she have been so stupid.

Focusing her chakra on her feet she made a swift jump onto a tree branch and started to jump silently from branch to branch at an incredible speed.

"Now that's more like it," grinned Sakura to herself.

Finally after a few minutes she arrived at a small clearing, cautiously she landed on the ground with a soft thump, kunai ready. Her gaze was brought to a man who was on the ground clutching his chest.

Sakura rushed towards him and placed her hands on his wound.

"No," said the man, whose breathing was fading rapidly.

Sakura looked taken back, why would this man not want her to heal him?

The man spoke again.

"Its too late for me, let me die," he rasped out.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura curiously, "how did you get wounded?"

She noticed that he wasn't dressed as a leaf ninja because he had a forehead protector with an unusual symbol etched on it.

The man chuckled despite his fading health.

"I am from a team of ninjas you will probably have never heard about; do not ask me my name for I cannot tell you. I came here to deliver something to the last remaining heir of a great clan."

"If you're looking for Sasuke Uchiha, then you won't find him here, he has joined Sound," replied Sakura dryly.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Sakura Haruno; I am a medic-nin from the Hidden Leaf.

She saw the mans eyes widen, and frowned, what was wrong with him? Why was he staring at her like that?

"The clan I am talking about is not the Uchiha clan, for there is a clan more powerful then them."

Sakura stood there numb with shock, how could there be a clan more powerful then the Uchiha clan?

"Wh-what do you mean? There cannot possibly be a clan more powerful then the Uchiha clan in Konoha?" stuttered Sakura.

The man shook his head.

"Yes there is such a clan, I came from the mountains to deliver an important scroll to the last remaining descendant, and which is you."

Sakura blinked, as she took in this news.

"I was one of your grandfather's friends; we've known each other for many years. Anyway, you're grandfather soon realised that he was dying and that when he died the secrets of this clan would be lost. Your grandfather told me to give this scroll to you; this scroll will tell you everything you need to know. But you must be very careful for there are others who seek this power."

"Who are these others?"

"A gang of ninjas who seek the power of your clan, they were the ones who attacked me, but I escaped with this wound."

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"There is only one thing I have to say," he opened his eyes and stared straight into hers.

"Go to the Village of Sand and find a man called Ryou, he will help you control your powers and train you so that you are ready."

"Wait," burst out Sakura, "what powers? Training for what? What is this clans name?"

But he was gone. Sighing she buried him and found a small chest which was decorated beautifully with sakura petals and oddly with feathers as well. In the middle was the emblem of what she guessed was of this powerful clan.

Sighing, she looked up at the sky.

"Otosan, Okasan, is this my destiny?"

Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer, she started to make her way out of the woods still in her thoughts.

_Should I really go to the Village of Sand and train with this Ryou?_

**_Hell Yeah, _**shouted inner sakura as she appeared.

_For all I know this man could be lying_

**_Oh come on, from the way he said it, it sounded the truth to me and besides it will be a new adventure for us_**

_I guess you're right and I haven't been on a mission in ages, who knows I could end up stronger then Sasuke_

_**Yeah, and the next time we meet him we'll show him what we're really made of CHA! **_

Sakura giggled at her inners famous war cry as she went charging around the place in her mind.

Landing on the soft grass she blinked and realised that she had ended up at her meditation spot while in her thoughts.

Her mind was too muddled up with the previous events that she couldn't concentrate on her meditating. Her thoughts strayed to that mysterious box which was now in her bag.

She couldn't wait any longer and gave up the meditating.

_Stupid damn box, you ruined my meditating._

Realising that she was talking to a box she got up and started to walk towards the village.

_Great I'm now talking to a box, I really am loosing it._

Her pace quickened as she reached closer to her destination.

She finally arrived at her house and quickly opened the door. Locking the door, she closed the curtains to make sure that she had no audience and sat on the floor, her back leaning against the sofa.

With a deep sigh she took the box out and started to examine it.

Running her slender fingers against the smooth surface, she gasped when she felt a slight tremor as she passed her fingers against a feather. It was a button of some sort.

Pressing down on it she gave out a gasp as the box opened. A pink light suddenly engulfed her as she shielded her eyed from the light.

_What the hell is going on!_

**TBC**

Just finished my second chappie. I know I updated very soon but I was bored at home.

Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas then please Pm me.

See you soon


	3. Chapter 3: The Sakura clan

**Now this chapter is very important and to understand the next few chapters you will have to understand this one. So read and understand.**

**Anywayz on with the show !**

**Chapter 3**

"Whats going on!" screamed Sakura

Shielding her eyes away from the light she suddenly found herself in a beautiful flower field, she suddenly felt a powerful presence and whipped around.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Grandpa!"

A tall proud man stood before her, with silver hair and bright emerald eyes, he was very handsome despite his age and possessed a very powerful almost scary aura.

"Sakura, my dear. You have grown into such a beautiful woman."

Sakura smiled, she hadn't seen her grandfather in a long time and missed him greatly. Her grandfather suddenly stared into her eyes his face looking very serious.

"Listen Sakura, from what I am going to tell you right now, is something that must never be known by any other person, understand?"

She frowned, but nodded nonetheless. He smiled and began his tale.

"Many years ago there used to be a powerful clan which lived in Konoha, now this clan could control all the elements and was the most feared clan of all time. It was said that this clan held many powerful secrets and if they were found by those evil people then the whole world could be plunged into darkness.

Now back then there used to be four leaders of our land, they were called the Elementals, Sabrina mistress of fire, Cyan master of water, Eragon master of wind and finally Mordan master of earth. They ruled fairly and brought light and hope wherever they went. But as you know all good things must come to an end.

Corruption started to cover the government, deceit and lies were overcoming the hope and light. Mordan, started to turn his back on his fellow friends, he started to have this theory that this clan was going to overthrow the leaders and soon take over the land. So, he formed a group of men who started to kill the people of this clan, this period of time was called "The Massacre", it was a dark time which even people nowdays don't talk about. Soon only a few were left of this clan, these few went into hiding, the rest of the Elementals soon realised that Mordan would soon be after them because they rebelled against him, Mordan himself had joined the dark side and was soon plotting against them.

Now you see, Mordan contained a living beast inside of him, this was the six tailed phoenix called Kaaya (**made up name, but if it is real please tell me**) this was one of the three beasts that existed in our world, there was also the Kyuubi and the three tailed dragon called the Serenity.

The Serenity was said to be contained in a member of the near extinct clan.

"Who is this powerful clan you are talking about? And why are you telling me all this?" burst out Sakura, the curiosity was killing her.

Her grandfather smiled.

"So you still haven't guessed, judging by your little outburst the clan I am talking about is the Sakura clan and you my dear are the last remaining descendant of this clan, that is why you must listen. Remember understanding is the first step to accepting, always remember that."

Sakura stood frozen in shock, it couldn't be. She was the weakest in team seven when she was younger, her family were very much normal. She had no special blood trait like the Hyuuga's did or the Uchiha's so how the hell could she be the sole heir of the most powerful clan that ever existed?

"Please," whispered Sakura her eyes meeting her grandfathers, "tell me more."

Her grandfather smiled and nodded.

"As I was saying, the Serenity was said to have been contained in someone from the Sakura clan, the container of the Kyuubi (this is a bit different from the actual Naruto series on t.v) was unknown, no-one had see his or her face. The Elementals soon realised that there lives were soon coming to an end so they stored all of there power into a locket, this locket was given to a person whom they trusted the most, Kenji Sakura, your great great grandfather, and holder of the Serenity. When Mordan found this out he went in a rage and fought with the Elementals, although they were weaker they still put up a good fight, this resulted to the Elementals sacrificing their lives and also bringing Mordan down as well. He was killed in this fight and his followers disbanded. The world was brought back to normal and there was a new set of leaders, called Hokages which we have now today. The world was back at peace and was free from Mordans reign of terror, that time was never spoken of again. The great Sakura clan was forgotten, yet a few still wondered what happened to the survivors of the massacre.

In truth they had gone into hiding in the mountains of Raine , they stayed there because they were afraid that they may be killed because of the power that they possessed. So they started a new life away from the different villages, a new beginning. A few knew where the Sakura clan lived but none dared to venture into the mountains, it was a talk that was forbidden and soon forgotten."

"So how come my family ended up in Konoha, I thought that the Sakura clan only lived in the Raine mountains?" asked Sakura.

Her grandfather smiled.

"She fell for a powerful force, probably the most powerful force in the world."

"What force?"

"Love."

"Your mother, got lost one day in the forest near the mountains while picking fruit, she was suddenly attacked by some rogue nin and was saved just in time by none other then your father, a ninja from Konoha.It was love at first sight, and your father wanted to take her back to Konoha, despite knowing that she was from a powerful clan. I at first refused but my daughter was curious and stubborn just like you, she wanted to see the outside world so I let her go."

Sakura smiled at her grandfather, he may seem a strict and proud man but on the inside he was like a soft plushie.

"Wait," said Sakura with a puzzeled look on her pretty face, "how come I'm the last reaming descendant. What happened to the rest of my family?"

Her grandfather gave her a sad smile.

"Alas ,as I said before, all good things must come to an end, the followers of Mordan started to be more active lately, and I soon realised that something was wrong but I was too late. Killings soon started, our numbers were deteriating and one thing was for sure, if we didn't do something quick we would be wiped out. Soon only your family, myself and your grandmother were left. I had started my own team of investigators and I had spys in the group of Mordans followers and from that had told me it seemed that there was a prophecy made in the times of the Elementals made by Sabrina herself. It was something like this:

_When the blood of the Sakuras is spilt and the chosen Sakura has sacrificed her blood, the great Mordan will rise once more and the world will be plunged into darkness once more. Once more history will repeat itself._

This was bad for us, because if they managed to kill all of us then Mordan would return and all hope would be lost."

"And I'm the chosen one," blurted out Sakura, it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

He nodded grimly.

"Have you ever wondered where you got that tattoo from, that's on your hip?"

Her eyes widened as she turned to lift up her shirt to take a look at the tattoo. She had, had it for as long as she could remember, a few feathers and sakura blossoms surrounding some weird markings, it wasn't too big yet not too small. Sakura hid it quite well, she hadn't even talked to her parents about it.

"Those markings are from an ancient language, they mean literally "Chosen One", you are the one who will defeat theses followers and if Mordan does come back then you must defeat him. You are the last heir of the Sakura clan, you are the last person on this Earth who can control all elements and is the holder of the great three tailed dragon, the Serenity."

"What must I do?" asked Sakura, her voice filled with determination.

"Sabrina made another prophecy which only the Sakura clan knew, it goes like this.

_The chosen angel shall be born when the moon is at its fullest. The locket of power shall be given to her and only her, only she can wield its power. She will be the daughter of the Sakuras, and contain unknown power. When Mordan shall arise she will fight him, and restore light into the world once more. She will banish all evil with her wings. _

_Angel of light_

_Daughter of Sakuras_

_Container of Serenity_

You must get rid of the darkness that plagues this world, the time of corruption has ended and the great war will soon begin. But you have to be prepared, right now you don't know how to control any elements, and the resurrection of Mordan is in 10 months according to my sources. So you have to travel to the village of hidden sand where my close friend Ryou is, he will be waiting for you there in the next week or two, but for now I want you to learn more about your clan. Inside the forbidden library there is a book that has a picture of a sakura tree on it. It is our family history book and can only be opened by a Sakura. Read as much as you can and after five days travel to Suna. That is where your journey begins."

"Grandpa," her voice was cracked, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs, "are you sure its me, I mean I'm weak." Those words stung her, how could she do all this.

Her grandfather smiled and placed his hand on her chin, emeralds clashed together one filled with sadness and confusion the other filled with hope.

"Listen to me Sakura, you are like a sakura blossom," he continued, he opened his other hand to reveal a sakura blossom, closing his hand again he turned to her, "you will soon blossom into something beautiful, never doubt yourself. For when you blossom it will all be worth it."

She gasped when he opened his hand again, the sakura blossom was no longer there and in its place was a white feather, it soon lifted up and was carried away into the sky with all the other blossoms.

She watched in amazement, as it was carried away. Turning to her grandfather she was going to ask him another question but he rased a finger to his lips as a sign for her to remain silent.

"The rest of the answers you must find on your own, remember the key is love friendship and courage. Never loose these things and never loose hope. It is time for me to leave you now."

He smiled at her and stepped back.

"But I'll always be with you as long as you never loose hope. Your whole clan is with you, make us proud Sakura."

And with that he closed his eyes. Sakura suddenly felt a whoosh and hundreds od cherry blossoms were surrounding him, like a pink shield. A sudden light engulfed him and he was gone. But the cherry blossoms weren't, they flew towards her and surrounded her like a tornado.

"W-whats going on!" she screamed and suddenly the petals started to glow. Shielding her eyes she found herself falling. Her screams were unheard to everyone as she suddenly found herself lying on the floor in her living room.

"Wow," gasped Sakura as she scrambled to her feet.

**Ditto** said inner-Sakura who for once in her life was speechless

She turned to where the Sakura box lay and gasped at what was inside.

The pendant was beautiful, it was a heart with a small pink diamond on one side. Two beautiful angel wings encrusted with tiny white jewels were on either side.

**Man, that's one hot piece of bling, **gasped inner-Sakura, her eyes as wide as saucers.

_You got that right_

**So what are you going to do now outer?**

_Well I'm going to do what grandpa told me, look in the forbidden library and- hey! If I have the Serenity in me then how come I can't feel its presense and it isn't talking to me?_

**Dunno, but wait, does that mean that I can talk to her as well?**

_Probably, can you find her?_

**Of course I can! Inner Sakura got out a magnifying glass and was dressed in a detective outfit**

**You can count on me outer! INNER-SAKURA IS ON THE CASE!**

And with that she disappeared behind a door.

_Where the hell did that door come from? Urg nevermind._

And with that Sakura let sleep claim her as she lay down on the sofa, with the pendant around her neck.

T.B.C

**Wow 4 pages, I'm so proud of myself**

**Well that's it, man that took me a long time to write.**

**Anywayz I hope ypu like it, just IM me or write any questions if you're a bit confused and I will reply to them in the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update in a long time, but my granddad just died so I'm in a bit of a daze.**

**I'll update as soon as possible**

**Thank You **

**Starryeyes22**


	4. Chapter 4: The three tailed dragon

**Thank you so much my dear reviewers**

**Wow 13 reviews already, and it's my first story **

**I'll try to update every 2 days because it's the holidays but I need to think about what is going to happen in the next chapter, although I have a vague idea**

**Ideas will be very grateful and I need to think up of an attack that only the Sakura clan can use, so if you have thought of anything then please tell me in your reviews because my hotmail isn't working properly because it has a virus.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Chapter 4**

"W-what am I doing here!"

She was standing on the bridge where team seven used to meet, dressed in her old red dress and green shorts, she observed her surroundings.

It looked normal, but she still felt a bit uneasy. There was a slight breeze, causing her hair to obstruct her sight.

"Stupid hair," she mumbled, "can't you see I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here."

She made a quick brush with her hand and froze it in mid-air.

A figure was standing only a few meters before her, he was dressed in black, his bangs shielding most of his face. Sakura squinted for a closer look, yet not stepping forward, afraid of this stranger.

_Wait a minute; I've seen that pose before. Hands in his pockets and a bored stance._

She looked up at his face, realisation dawned on her.

_Holy shit! He has chicken hair. That can only mean one thing._

"S-Sasuke, is t-that you?" her voice trembled and she felt her heart beat loudly as if it would come out of her body.

The man chuckled and lifted his head up. Yes it was him, cold onyx eyes and his trademark smirk, but something was different about him. She sensed that something was wrong; it didn't feel right to be near him.

While she was deep in thought Sasuke seemed to have moved forward, and when Sakura had come back from her thinking she found herself staring at a muscled chest.

"Er S-Sasuke, what are you doing!" something didn't feel right.

Silently his hands cupped both of her cheeks, making her eyes meet his. Emerald met onyx once more. She could feel herself get lost in those eyes, like so many other girls falling deeper and deeper.

Their faces were moving closer and closer, Sakura slowly closed her eyes. This was it, the moment that every fangirl would kill for (literally). But was she just another annoying fangirl? No, fangirls were weak and she sure as hell wasn't. But what in the world was Sasuke doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with that snaky paedophile (courtesy of Naruto). He hated anyone touching him. Maybe he had changed, maybe he had realised that his friends were more important then killing his brother.

2 inches

1.5 inches

1 inch

5cm

3cm

1cm

Just as there lips were about to touch, she suddenly felt the floor beneath her disappear, falling from his grasp, she could feel herself falling. The bridge and its scenery disappeared and so did Sasuke. All she could see was darkness and the voice of Sasuke mocking her with those oh-so familiar words.

"You're weak," it was repeated over again and again.

Sakura clasped her hands over ears, desperate to block those awful words out. Those memories that she tried to hide were slowly becoming clearer, the time he left her on the bench before whispering a useless thank you. Their team seven days, where he used to ignore her and Naruto.

She could feel tears fall down her pale cheeks.

_Shit, why am I crying again. I've cried enough for him. And besides I'm probably more powerful then him since I'm from the Sakura clan. Mark my words Sasuke I will show you, that I'm not weak!_

"I'm not," she mumbled, her eyes slowly opening.

Her sadness was soon replaced with anger. How dare Sasuke call her weak, she was stronger then him in so many ways. She could feel her body warm up and soon a pink aura surrounded her body.

"I'll show you! I'll show everyone! I'm not weak anymore!" she screamed.

Her jade orbs soon glowed pink as determination and anger flowed through her body. Her eyes widened as she felt an unbelievable surge of chakra through her veins, silver markings soon started to appear on her arms, legs and stomach. They looked like as if they were words from an ancient language. Probably from the same language that was on her tattoo. (**Like the markings that appeared on Ravens body in Teen Titans)**.

Suddenly sakura petals started to appear in the darkness. Just floating around.

"What the hell is going on?" now Sakura was confused and where the hell was inner-Sakura anyway.

**The great inner-Sakura is here!**

_Did you find the Serenity?_

**Of course I did, I can do anything, cried out inner Sakura giving a pose that looked exactly like Lee's good guy pose**

Sakura shuddered.

_Please don't do that, it gives me the creeps_

**He-he sorry, anywayz just look in front of you!**

Sakura looked up to where the sakura petals were floating idly, but to her shock they were now flying round in circles like a tornado.

Suddenly a great roar was heard inside the tornado and the petals suddenly burst apart and disappeared.

_Mother fuck!_

**You can say that again!**

Before her stood a huge Chinese-like dragon, its pink and silver scales gleamed while its three tales swished behind it. It looked so magnificent as a pink aura like Sakura's aura surrounded it.

Its silver and pink eyes met hers and Sakura gasped in disbelief.

"S-So you're the Serenity?" she asked, feeling a bit scared at the huge creature before her.

**You've been stuttering a lot lately, I think Hinata is rubbing off on you**

_Shut up, and that's mean!_

Ignoring inner-Sakura she glanced up at the Serenity

"Yes, I am the Serenity that resides in you Sakura."

"How come you've come now?"

"Your sudden burst of anger was so powerful that it woke me up from my sleep, I've been in you for quite some time and I've never felt an emotion that strong before."

"Are you related to the Kyuubi?" asked Sakura, she had always wondered this.

"Yes, Kyuubi is my brother and Kaaya is my sister," she replied.

"Will you help me?" asked Sakura, all traces of fear had disappeared.

"Of course I will, this is your destiny and I will always be there to help you," she replied, "Sakura, I see a lot of strength in you and not only because you are the Chosen Sakura, but because you have a strong and pure heart."

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now, when you wake up you must go to the forbidden library and find the book about your clan, learn as much as you can. Do not worry I will help you, I can talk to you in your mind just like inner-Sakura can."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"How did you know about my inner?"

The Serenity smiled **(if you can picture a dragon smiling).**

"All Sakura's have an inner; I can also talk to them as well."

"I can also read your thoughts as well and see inside you memories and see what you see."

"Then you know that Naruto is the holder of the Kyuubi?"

"Yes, unfortunately he is more impatient and eager to leave his container and be free. I on the other hand, don't really mind, but I will have a talk with him soon."

Sakura looked at her confused.

"How will you do that?"

"You'll see."

Before Sakura could ask anymore the Serenity beat her to it.

"It is time for you to wake up as time is too precious to waste right now. Go and look for your clan's book."

Her body soon glowed even more brightly and with a flash she was back in her living room. She quickly stood up and stretched, she glanced at the clock which read 12 o'clock.

"Man, I was asleep for a long time," she said outloud.

She went upstairs and had a quick shower, grabbing a towel she stepped out of the steamy room and made her way to her own room where she went to choose an outfit for the day.

_Now what should I wear?_

"Aha!" she said triumphantly as she picked out a dark green dress that was up to her mid thigh along with some black leggings and a pair of ninja sandals.

She quickly dried herself and took a quick glance at the mirror.

"HOLY SHIT!"

All over her right arm was what it looked like another tattoo but this one went from her wrist to her right shoulder. It was like a bunch of black patterned markings with a few words in ancient writing as well as a few sakura petals in some places. It stood out against her pale skin. (**Sorry, I'm not very good at describing the tattoo, just use your imagination)**

"Where did that come from?"

_When you woke me up, I left a marking on you; this shows that you are the holder of the Serenity._

_So is it like the whisker markings that Naruto has on his face?_

_Yes, but if you look at the back of you shoulder the words "Serenity" are written in the ancient writing._

**I think you should hide it**

_Where did you come from inner?_

**I got bored playing on my PSP so I came here to join your convo, HEY SERENITY! WHATS UP!**

Sakura mentally sweat dropped and Serenity chuckled at her antics

_Nice way in greeting a powerful dragon inner_

**Thanks**

_Anyway, how come you want me to hide it?_

**Inner-Sakura sighed, I don't think it's good if everyone finds out and what if those evil ninjas or even Itachi somehow find out? He'll probably want to take the Serenity for himself like he wants to do with Naruto.**

……

_Wow inner, that's probably the smartest things you've ever said._

**Thanks**

………………

**HEY!**

_I agree with inner-Sakura, _

**Thank you Serenity, inner-Sakura started to do the happy dance**

_Idiot, sorry Serenity, she's on crack again_

**How did you know, asked inner-Sakura suspiciously**

**Are you stalking me?**

_How the hell can I stalk you when you are me, gosh you are so dense_

Before inner-Sakura could reply, Serenity interrupted.

_Enough you two. Sakura it's time for you to find that book and make sure you hide that tattoo. Remember, we don't want anyone to know._

Sakura turned to her block of drawers and picked out a pair of black fingerless gloves that went all the way up her arm and stopped an inch away from her shoulder.

"This should do," she thought outloud and grabbed a few kunai's strapping them to various parts of her body. (She likes to be prepared)

Grabbing an apple she walked outside cautiously in case any fanboys ambushed her.

Letting out a sigh of relief she made her way to the forbidden library which was next to the Hokages Tower.

She soon found herself standing in front of the forbidden library; it was a tall tower and was guarded by two guards. The doors were obviously locked and the only way to get in was to climb up the tower without being detected and climb in through the roof. She had to do all this without being seen by anyone.

_I might as well do this at night, so I won't be seen._

_No, do it now, the guards will be put on high alert at night so it will be harder for you to break in._

_Fine then._

Sakura quickly hid her chakra and walked casually past the tower, her eyes staring straight in front of her, so that it didn't make her look suspicious.

When she had passed the tower she quickly jumped onto the oak tree which was next to the tower. Carefully she jumped onto the wall of the tower and took a kunai into it, so that she wouldn't fall.

Focusing the chakra into her feet she lifted herself up, so that her feet were on the wall, she was standing at a 90 degree angle. Noticing that her pink hair was falling down, she quickly tied it in a messy bun and started to walk up the tower with ease, moving slightly to the back of the tower.

_Nearly there._

She was a few meters away from the roof and so far she hadn't been caught. Suddenly she felt her band from her hair loosen.

_Shit_

To her horror it undid her hair and started to fall to the ground, right where the guards were standing.

She could see it fall in slow motion.

_Shit, what am I going to do? I'm so going to get caught now!_

**Whatever you do don't panic!**

……

**AAAAHHHHH!!! WE'RE GOING TO GET CAUGHT! WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET THE BOOK AND DEFEAT MORDAN AND SAVE THE WORLD AND SEE SASUKE AND GET MARRIED TO HIM AND HAVE MINI SASUKES AND SAKURAS!!!**

**Screamed inner-Sakura as she ran around everywhere, screaming her head off.**

So much for not panicking

T.B.C

**Wow my first real cliff hanger**

**Will Sakura get caught? What will she find in her clans book?**

**You'll have to wait till next time to find out!**

**I'm going to add Sasuke later on in the story, but don't worry. When they meet it will be a chapter to remember. I'll tell you that.**

**So just to say that Sasuke will probably come much later in the story but don't worry fellow SASU/SAKU fans, they will get together.**

**Anyways review review review!**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Working together

**Thnx for all the reviews **

**Cherryblossom222- Inner-sakura is on crack, I'll say no more**

**Cherryblossom418- Thnx for the compliment, truly I don't think I'm that good at writing, I've been thinking about this story for a long time now. And it's just now that I've decided to write it down.**

**Shatteredxmemories- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, you've reviewed for nearly every single chapter and I am so grateful-**

**Velvet Star- I love it as well where Sakura is the strongest and has tones of cool jutsus lol thnx for reviewing**

**Pinky101-thnx, I only put inner-Sakura I this fic to add a bit of humour to the story -**

**SoccerBlossom- thnx for the review, and if you still don't understand the instructions that I sent you please contact me again, and I'll try to explain it in an easier way **

**BuBble GuM cHeRrY- lol, don't worry, because its Easter holidays I'll be updating. You can probably be expecting at least 5 more chapters by the end of next Friday, since I have nothing better to do **

**GaaraLovesSakura- thnx for reviewing, I also love it when for once Sakura is the main character. It really annoys me, sometimes when they say that she is really weak.**

**Lauren443388- Unfortunately Sasuke won't be returning for a while, but when he does I can promise you that it will be a very interesting meeting. But he will help her once he gets over the shock that Sakura is more powerful then him lol**

**WinterXInnocence- Thnx about my grandpa, I guess it will take some time getting used to, but I'll be fine with my friends and family supporting me. Don't worry you're not rushing me -**

**Sakurablossom1993- I'm glad you're interested in my story. Honestly I feel so proud of myself that so many people have reviewed already. 18 reviews may not sound a lot to some people but it's great for me.**

**Sakura-Chan-1800- Don't worry, I'll be updating a lot. Thanx for reviewing**

**CherryBlossom016- I can't tell you what his reaction would be, but I'll say one thing, it will be interesting (I think) thnx for reviewing**

**DarkDemonicSecrets- lol, aren't you very curious, the next few chapters will be very interesting, but you have to first understand chapter 3 and 4, to understand the rest, thnx for reviewing**

**Sakura Uchhia- You're my first reviewer, - thank you. I hope you review my other chapters; I love feedback and new ideas**

**If I've missed anyone out, please tell me and I'll add you in the next chapter**

**Disclaimer (do I have to put this in every chapter?)- I don't own Naruto**

**Anyway I think its time to carry on with this chapter**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 5**

_Shit! What am I going to do!_

She could feel herself panic as the band was slowly falling to the ground as if it was mocking her.

_Allow me to help_

_Serenity!_

**We're saved!!!**

…_.. Idiot_

_I'll give you some more chakra and you can quickly escape to the roof, before they look up_

_Thanks Serenity, I owe you_

_No problem_

Sakura felt an unbelievable surge of chakra, focusing it on her legs she quickly ran up the wall at a speed which even Lee would be proud of.

She took a quick glance as she reached near the top of the roof, the guards were slowly looking but it was too late.

She had already disappeared and was hiding on the roof.

_That was a close one_

**WE'RE SAVED! THANK YOU SERENITY! Shouted inner-Sakura as she did another happy dance**

_Yeah thanks Serenity._

Sakura focused on the roof in front of her noticing that it was covered with thin slates and by knocking on it she realised that there was only a thin piece of plaster covering it for a ceiling.

**That's weird, there's only a thin piece of plaster and the slate covering it, something suspicious is up**

_It's probably because-_

**INNER SAKURA IS ON THE CASE, she shouted, dressed in her detective outfit, she quickly ran out of the door**

_-they didn't expect someone to try and come in through the roof_

…

_I'm glad she's gone_

_How do you handle it?_

_I have no idea_

With that she returned to the slate in front of her. Pumping chakra into her hands she gently gripped one slate which was 1m by 1m and with her insane strength managed to rip it off the roof with no-one hearing the ripping sound (courtesy of Naruto, who at the same time shouted, "WHAT NO RAMEN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!")

Grabbing a kunai that was strapped to her leg, she quickly made a circular hole that was small enough just to fit herself in and quickly climbed in.

She gasped at the sight of so many books and scrolls, all holding some sort of information that was in a way wrong for someone to know.

_Right, now where is it?_

_I sense some power coming from the corner on your right, but be careful_

_Ok_

Gripping a kunai with one hand she walked over to the corner where Serenity had directed her to. Staring at the huge column of books, she gave a big sigh.

_Do you know which exact book it is?_

_Yes_

_And…._

_Sorry, you have to do some things on your own. I can't do everything for you_

_Thanks a lot_

_You're welcome, now I'm going to sleep_

And with that Serenity disappeared, leaving her mind empty (**lol**), which was kind of weird because normally inner-Sakura was there, screaming her head off.

Glancing at the books she brushed a hand through her hair in irritation.

"Might as well get started."

Picking up a big book, she brushed off the layer of dust, to see if it was the right book.

It wasn't.

Seven books later and she was bored, covered in dust and very irritated.

_Here's a hint, when you find the right book, your locket starts to glow._

_You could have told me that earlier!_

_And why exactly would I do that?_

_Humph! Meanie_

But she had already gone.

Taking off the pendant she held it in front of the books slowly passing them, to see if any of them glowed.

She had tried the shelves from the highest first (which was hard for her, because she wasn't exactly tall), she was now on the bottom shelf and was just about to give up, when to her utmost joy, the pendant suddenly glowed.

She wanted to scream out with joy, but the guards would probably hear her and the books might fall onto her, causing her to get covered with dust (like as if she wasn't covered with dust already).

It seemed as if the book was in the corner of the bottom shelf, moving aside the other books she found a crack in the wall, just to make sure that she was right she moved the pendant closer which caused it to glow brighter.

_This is it._

Stretching her hand inside her felt a leathery surface, against her soft dust-covered hand. Leaping for joy inside she gripped the book and dragged it into the light.

It was an A4 sized book, with a hard leather covering and a strong spine, for a book that had been hidden in a crack for kami knows how many years. Blowing away the dust she ran her hands over the cover. In the middle was a picture of a lone Sakura tree, one of its branches in the shape of what she probably thought read "Sakura Clan"

Tiny pink gems decorated the sakura tree, to symbolise the sakura petals. The only thing that was on the cover and actually the entire cover of the book (back as well) was the sakura tree.

"I think I should open it at home, just in case something happens." As she remembered the last time she touched something of the Sakura Clan. She was transported to Kami knows where and was told a secret which had changed her life.

Grabbing the book with one hand, she carefully made her way to her escape, and climbed out silently. It was already sunset and Sakura was tired and in need desperately of a shower.

_Man, I can't believe I spent my whole day in a dusty library._

Carefully jumping off the tower, with her chakra feet, she quickly made her way to her home, by jumping from roof to roof.

She finally arrived and dragged her feet upstairs where she collapsed on the bed, leaving the book forgotten on the bedside table.

She felt her heavy eyelids droop and was soon in dreamland.

"Ummm", groaned the pink haired girl, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Standing up she let out a yawn and glanced over at her clock, it read 1:56 a.m and it was still dark outside.

Groaning she fell back onto the bed, her eyes catching something pink and shiny on her bedside table. Sitting up again she realised that it was the cover of the book and yesterdays memories started flooding in.

Looking around her room she smiled at the pictures of her, Ino and the girls and a picture of the whole group on the bridge where Team Seven used to meet. Smiling fondly she gazed at all the other pictures, her heart stopping at one of them.

It was the picture of the old Team Seven, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. How she missed those days when they were gennin and had no idea of what was going to happen in the future. Sakura sighed, as she gazed at Sasuke's smirking face, he had always looked down on her, calling her all sorts of names. She wondered if he still remembered them and if he ever thought of Naruto and her.

"I'll bring you back Sasuke, I promise," she murmured, her hand hovering over the picture.

She tried going back to sleep again but all tries were futile and she settled for having a shower and getting to work with that book.

Walking downstairs, dust-free and in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, she sat on the settee with the book in her hands.

_I just hope nothing unexpected happens._

**You won't know until you try.**

_So you've come back then, from your so-called investigation?_

**Yeah, I'm de-hypered now (is that even a word?)**

_Serenity is sleeping, so I guess it's just you and me then._

**Yep**

Taking a deep breath she opened the book.

On the first page was a picture of the Sakura Clan emblem (a sakura tree). On the next page was a load of words written in the ancient language, skimming the other pages she realised that the whole book was written in the ancient language. Her heart sank, how was she meant to read it if it was all written in the ancient language?

_I can't read this language!_

_Yes you can_

_So you've woken up then?_

_Of course, anyway all members of the Sakura Clan can read the ancient language, that are born with this gift._

_But how?_

_Just concentrate and it will all come to you._

_Ok_

Closing her eyes she focused her mind on the page before her. She slowly opened them and gasped at what she saw. The words were now in English (or Japanese it doesn't really matter), she could read everything perfectly.

_The words are in English now!_

_To you they are, but to anyone else they are in the ancient language. Congratulations, you can now understand the ancient language._

The book was quiet thick so it would take her a while, but she was also very intelligent, so she could easily remember most of it.

Three hours later, she had learnt about how the clan was formed and more about the life of the Sakura Clan's members. They had their own jutsu which only the Sakura Clan could use. It had something to do with all the elements and was extremely powerful, probably one of the most powerful jutsus in the world. She hadn't found the name yet but she was eager to find out and learn it.

She had just finished reading the twelfth page when there was a knock on the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto," Sakura smiled, she hadn't seen her best-friend in a while.

"Come on fore-head girl, open up!" screamed her other blond-haired best friend

Her eyes widened at the thought of them finding out her secret. Scrambling up she hid the book under the settee and shoved the Sakura box **(the box she found in chapter2)** in the second drawer in her living room.

"Be there in a sec guys," she shouted, as she collided with the umbrella stand.

"Owwiee!" she cried as she jumped up and down holding her right foot.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you ok?" asked Naruto form behind the door.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. Let me just get the keys."

Her eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a t-shirt so the tattoo on her arm was very visible. Grabbing a green jacket from the coat stand she put it on, hoping that they wouldn't be suspicious.

After unlocking the door successfully without causing more damage to herself she let in the two blonds, one whose face was filled with a huge smile and the other's whose face was filled with suspicion.

"Hey fore-head girl! How come you didn't come to the sleepover?" asked Ino.

"W-well, I wasn't feeling very well," she stammered.

"WHAT! SAKURA-CHAN WE HAVE TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" screamed Naruto.

"He's just had ten bowls of Ramen," whispered Ino, leaning over.

"Naruto," replied Sakura calmly, "I'm fine now, it must have been the overload of work that I had."

"But you have two weeks off," cried out Naruto, "where did the overload of work come from?"

She could feel herself shiver under Ino's gaze as she tried to think up of an excuse.

"W-well you s-see I didn't finish off some paperwork when I wasn't on holiday so I have to finish it now because it needs to be in on Monday."

"Anyway, we're all going for lunch today in the Sakura field, so you better come," announced Ino, her eyes still locked on Sakura, who was shifting uncomfortably under it.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan," said Naruto who had calmed down a bit, "you can't stay in you house all day."

Sakura felt like saying.

_But I didn't, yesterday I broke into the forbidden library and stole a book that belonged to my clan, which now that I mention it was the most powerful clan that existed. And now I have to beat this guy called Mordan and save the world. So I have been a bit busy._

How she wanted to tell her best-friends what she was going through, how scared she felt and how unsure she was. But she couldn't, she didn't want to put them in danger so she would have to keep it a secret from them.

_But for how long?_

As she waved Naruto and Ino goodbye from her front door.

_How long can I keep this a secret from my friends?_

**T.B.C**

**Ta-da **

**Chapter 5 is complete!**

**I hope you guys review!**

**The next chapter will probably be out in the next 2 days or so, because I have to come up with something.**

**Anyways sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I spent the whole day at my grans house (she lives round the corner from my house which is really cool!)**

**See you next time **


	6. Chapter 6: Some friend

**NOTE: Before I start the next chapter I would like to announce if there are any volunteers who would like to be Beta reader for this story. If you are, then please put it in your next review or send me a message.**

**Thank You**

**Chapter 6**

Five days had passed and they were all having their doubts. She would come to all their get-togethers, but she seemed out of it. Spacing off and looking more tired as each day passed were clear suspicions but no-one knew why.

Naruto and Ino kept on pestering her but soon stopped when Sakura told them to leave her alone and slammed the door in their faces. They came back with rejected looks and vowing not to give up on her.

Sakura was truly amazed at how strong their friendship was and would sometimes have arguments with Serenity and Inner-Sakura about telling them the truth, but in the end her duty held her back.

On the fifth day she started to pack, only taking things needed. She also needed to change her appearance because pink hair wasn't very common and someone would surely recognise her as the Hokages apprentice.

Gazing at the mirror she sighed at her reflection, eyes filled with loneliness and determination, pale yet prominent cheeks, pink soft lips now neither forced up or down.

She had dyed her hair black but left it long because she didn't have the heart to cut it. Taking off her old outfit she put on her new one which consisted of a long pink duster with white angel wings imprinted on the back, a black tank top, a hot pink mini skirt and black shorts complete with knee-high black boots and long pink fingerless gloves. Strapping a belt with many pouches filled with medical equipment and various weapons she grabbed her satchel bag before gazing into the mirror one last time.

Her eyes saddened as she realised her mistake, her hidden leaf forehead protector was still strapped on as if it was hoping to stay on. Smiling she gently took it off, her head feeling bare without it, feeling her fingers against the symbol she felt tears build up in her eyes.

She knew that this might be the last time she saw Konoha, Naruto and the rest of her friends. She knew that she may die but it had to be done by someone and that someone was her, whether she liked it or not.

It was like Neji always said, it was her destiny and she was going to embrace it.

_Its time_

Putting on a long cloak and pulling the hood up she quickly locked her house before giving it one last look.

"I'll come back," she whispered.

She passed the streets in a blur, not noticing the turns and twists she made, her eyes fixed in front of her. Looking up she realised that she was at the gates of Konoha.

This is it.

She had just stepped out when she heard something which made her whole body turn numb.

"Leaving Sakura-Chan?"

Turning round she faced the figure. He stared at her with his cerulean eyes and his sad face.

"Yes."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know."

"Can I come with you?" he asked sounding like a hopeful little boy.

Her heart twisted.

"You know you can't."

He let out a sigh before staring into her eyes.

"You're just like the teme, keeping everything inside and not letting anyone in," letting those words sink in, his eyes fell to the floor. Not knowing how Sakura would take it.

Narrowing her eyes, she felt angry at him. How dare he say she was like Sasuke. He of all people should know that she was know where near the same as him.

"I'm not," she said softly, causing Naruto to look up.

Her voice started to rise.

"I DON'T HATE EVERYTHING AND CARE JUST ABOUT MYSELF!" she screamed, "I DON'T CALL PEOPLE WEAK AND ANNOYING! I DON'T BREAK PEOPLES HEARTS ON PURPOSE AND ACT LIKE EVERYONE IS AGINST ME! HOW DARE YOU NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME AGAINST THAT SELF-CENTERED BASTARD WHO LEFT EVERYTHING HE HAD FOR HIS STUPID REVENGE!"

And for the first time in quiet a few years Sakura was crying.

Why couldn't she have a normal life with a normal family. Why did her parents have to die leaving her to pick up the pieces?

She fell to her nears and sobbed her heart out, all of the emotions she had hidden inside were now pouring out as she broke down in front of Naruto.

Warm strong arms encircled her as she cried on his chest; he whispered soothing words to her and stroked her hair. She buried her head into his chest, seeking comfort and warmth.

"I miss him Naruto-kun," she managed to say between sobs, "No matter how hard I try to deny it I miss him so much."

"So do I Sakura," he murmured, stroking her hair, "but you have to be strong, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," she whispered.

"I'm your friend Sakura-Chan, you can tell me anything," he whispered softly.

Suddenly Sakura-Chan remembered something. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

_Friendship, love and courage are the most important things you need in life. _

Her grandpa had once said this to her when she was younger, he had even said it when she met him in the flower field.

At first she didn't understand what it meant.

She did now.

"N-Naruto-kun, what I'm going to tell you, is important and you mustn't tell anyone."

Naruto nodded.

"And what about us forehead-girl?"

Sakura peeked over Naruto's shoulder, her eyes wide with happiness and shock.

There was Ino, and the whole gang standing at the gates, all eyes focused on her.

"You've got a lot of explaining to Sakura," said Neji. His face adorned with a smirk.

T.B.C

**I'm so sorry that this chapter isn't very long, but I promise you the next chapter will be longer.**

**Anyways please tell me if you would like to be my Beta reader, because I am in need of one.**

**YOU CAN NOW E-MAIL ME, BECAUSE MY HOTMAIL IS WORKING**

**MY ADDRESS IS but my instant messaging isn't working its just my email that is fixed so you will just have to email me.**

**Please review. **

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Attack of the instant ramen

**Thank you Shatteredxmemories for being my beta reader for this story**

**And thank you to all my reviewers for reading this story.**

**I owe you so much**

**Anyways I promised to make this chapter long and long it will be **

**Chapter 7**

Taking a deep breath she scanned the group.

They were all in the Hyuuga mansion, as Neji had suggested it.

Ten-Ten and Neji and Shino were sitting on the couch opposite her, Hinata and Naruto were sitting on either side of her. Kiba and Akamaru were both sitting on the floor next to the couch opposite them. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting on stools and Sai was leaning on the wall arms crossed. She noticed Lee sitting on the floor with a serious face on. Choji was sitting on a stool next to his team mates happily munching on some barbeque flavoured chips; at least some things never change.

_Where should I begin?_

_Tell them from the beginning_

_Serenity!_

_Yes, I'm here to help you, tell them from when you found the man who gave you the box._

_Ok, well here goes._

Taking a deep breath she began her tale.

"What I am going to tell you is something that must not go out of this room, it may cost you your life, firstly I'll start from the beginning."

Observing their faces she took it as a sign to continue.

"About a week ago I was meditating in the sakura field when I heard someone screaming. So I quickly ran over to check it out, I found this man with a weird forehead protector on the floor in the forest with a big wound. Obviously I wanted to heal him but he refused. He told me that he was looking for the last remaining descendant of a powerful clan that resides in Konoha."

After saying this, everyone's ears perked up.

"Uchhia," growled Neji, with distaste.

Sakura smiled grimly, she knew he would say this. But what would they think when they found out it was her?

"That's what I thought," she replied, causing Neji to look up in confusion.

"The clan I am talking about used to be one of the most powerful clans in the world, the members could control all the elements," she paused to see their reactions. They all had shocked faces except Hinata and Neji who exchanged knowing glances.

"Hinata and I have heard our families talk about this ancient clan before," added Neji.

"Yes, but we never heard the name," said Hinata softly, "I thought that clan was extinct?"

Sakura shook her head.

"The last remaining descendant of one of the most powerful clans," she paused before looking up, "is me."

They all looked up and stared at her.

"W-what!" stuttered Naruto.

She closed her eyes before opening them.

"I'll prove it to you."

She lifted up her shirt and showed them the tattoo, they all gasped except Sai who just widened his eyes.

"It says in the ancient language "Chosen One" according to the prophecy I have to beat this guy called Mordan and get rid of all the big threats of evil in the world."

"But that means you'll have to defeat Sound!" spluttered Naruto, the others nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled at them. She told them about the history of the land and about the four leaders and about the massacre. They all realised how much she had gone through, and all listened to what she had to say.

"So you're telling me that this Mordan guy is going to be brought back to life and you'll have to fight him," said Ino.

Sakura nodded.

"What about that tattoo on your arm?" asked Neji smirking.

Sakura looked up startled.

"How did you see that?"

"We can see everything Sakura-Chan," replied Hinata smiling.

Taking off her glove she showed them the other tattoo.

"Man Sakura, you've sure been busy," gasped Ten-Ten as she peered at her arm.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Serenity?"

Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru nodded.

"It's supposed to be a creature trapped inside a person like the Kyuubi," replied Shikamaru.

"I remember my father talking about it, right Neji-san?" said Hinata, her fixed on her cousin.

Neji nodded.

"It's supposed to be very powerful, but the holder of it is un-known," he smirked, "Until now."

Kiba gasped.

"You mean..."

"Yes," replied Sakura, "I'm the holder of the Serenity."

The whole room was silent, if you went passed it, it didn't seem like as if there were 13 people in the room. Including two of the loudest blonds in Konoha.

The air seemed tense as the news sunk in. Naruto seemed devastated, he didn't want Sakura to go through what he did, knowing he could loose control any time and actually kill someone. He felt a bit disappointed with himself as if it was his fault that she was the container of the Serenity.

But at the same time he felt a bit happy, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but feel happy that there was someone who was just like him and understood how he felt.

_Hey Kid_

**Kyuubi?**

_Yeah it's me, so this is the holder Serenity was talking about._

**You knew?**

_Of course, Serenity is my sister of course._

**How did you find out?**

_I sensed her aura of course; we had a little talk as well_

**How did you do that?**

_None of your business Kid._

**HEY!**

But he had gone. Sighing Naruto turned to Sakura, whose eyes were fixed on the carpet, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"So how come you've been in your house these days?" asked Ino, deciding to break the silence.

Without looking up she replied.

"That guy I found in the forest gave me this box which had some weird design on it. He died as soon as he gave it to me, telling me that my grandpa had wanted to give this to me before he died," her hands rolled up into fists but she carried on, "I opened the box when I went home and I was transported to this weird flower field where I met my grandpa. He told me about my clan, and told me that in the box is the pendant in which the great leaders transferred their powers into and only I can use that power."

"What is the name of your clan?" asked Shikamaru.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Obviously it's the Haruno clan, right forehead girl?" said Ino.

Sakura shook her head.

"Haruno was my father's last name and he was just a ninja from Konoha, the name of my clan is the "Sakura Clan".

"That's your first name," said Naruto.

"I know, my last name couldn't be Sakura because the someone like Orochimaru would try and take my powers for himself or use me as his next vessel. So my mother called me Sakura instead."

"My grandpa told me there was a book from my clan that told me more about it and different attacks that only a member of the Sakura Clan could use. Also there are many powerful secrets which I can't tell you because only a member of the Sakura Clan can know."

"Where did you find this book?" asked Neji.

"I stole it from the forbidden library."

She could hear small gasps from around the room and looked up. Neji and Shikamaru were smirking at her and Ten-Ten, Ino and the others had shocked looks on their faces.

"How did you do it?" asked Shikamaru curiously. It was hard to get in as there were always ANBU guards there and many jutsus were placed on the tower.

"I climbed up by using focusing my chakra on my feet," she answered. Sakura was famous for her excellent chakra control; even Neji admired her for it.

"Serenity helped me as well," she added.

"So where were you going?" asked Naruto.

"I was going to Suna where my grandpa's closest friend Ryou lives. He's waiting for me so that I can go train with him for five months. Then I'll go to face Mordan and his followers.

"Well, I'm coming with you," announced Naruto, causing heads to snap in his direction.

Sakura turned her neck so fast it seemed like she would snap it.

"What?" she snapped, she knew this was going to happen.

"I'm going with you Sakura-Chan and there's no way you're going to stop me!"

"Watch me," she growled, her eyes filled with fire. (**Not literally of course)**

"He's right Haruno," said a voice.

It turned out to be Sai, he had his arms folded and was staring straight at her with his emotionless eyes. She shivered as they reminded her too much of Sasuke.

"B-but I-,"

"No buts Sakura," warned Ten-Ten, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her.

"Someone needs to come with you just in case something happens."

Sakura was going to refuse one more time when Neji beat her to it.

"Face it Sakura," his white pupils observed her, "Even if you didn't take Naruto with you he would just leave the village anyway and follow you."

Sakura sighed in defeat, once again Neji was right. Naruto would follow her no matter what.

"Yes!" Naruto punched the air.

Sakura managed to crack a grin, she was happy she wasn't going on her own and at least it was someone who she could get along with. At least it wasn't someone like Lee or Sai. (**No offence to Sai or Lee fans)**

"We should leave as soon as possible, I'm already far behind."

It had taken her at least two hours to explain and she really wanted to get to Suna.

Neji nodded.

"But first you need a way to get in Suna, the guards aren't going to let you in without a reason and you can't tell them the truth obviously. Sai," he turned to the raven haired teen, "do you think you'll be able to make a replica of the Hokages letter telling them that Sakura and Naruto have just come back from a mission near Suna and have just come there to have a rest before returning back to Konoha."

Sai nodded.

"I'll start it now," and with that he disappeared to complete his task.

"Thank You," said Sakura looking at them all, "Thank you for understanding."

"That's what friends are for fore-head girl," said Ino smiling.

"Right Ino-pig," she said, causing Ino to puff up when she heard her old nickname.

Suddenly Ten-Ten stood up.

"I'll be right back you guys," and with that she disappeared with a poof.

"I'd better pack for the journey," said Naruto also standing up.

"I'll come with you Naruto-kun," smiled Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-Chan," he grinned as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the room.

"Idiot," muttered Neji, which caused Sakura to giggle.

He looked up.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head smiling.

"He's not that bad you know, just a bit hyper that's all," she said.

Neji nodded.

"At first I used to think that he was just an idiot who wasn't that powerful, but now he's the successor of the Hokage and one of the most powerful ninjas in the village."

"Times change ne?"

"Yeah."

Ino was now trying to wake up a sleeping Shikamaru and Shino was talking to his bugs. Kiba and Akamaru were practicing some tricks and Lee and Choji were talking about the youthfulness of food, much to Choji's delight.

Sakura closed her eyes, happily sighing.

_It wasn't that bad was it?_

_I guess it wasn't_

_True friends understand you. You're very lucky you know._

_I know_

_Hey where's inner-Sakura gone?_

_I have no idea_

**Hey guys, inner-Sakura walks in with a packet of crisp in her hand.**

_Where have you been?_

**I went to look for some crisp, man they were hard to find**

Sakura mentally sweat dropped.

**Anyway what's been happening?**

_I've just told the gang the truth and now Naruto is coming with us._

**WHAT! RAMENBOY IS COMING WITH US!**

_Hey that's not nice, Naruto's my best friend and besides I think I would go mad just having you with me. At least he'll keep me sane._

**Humph**

_They're back_

Opening her eyes she found Naruto standing there with two bags, one stuffed with kami-knows-what.

"Err Naruto-kun," said Sakura, "why do you have two bags?"

"One of them is for my clothes and all that kind of stuff, the other is for the things that I definitely need," replied Naruto grinning.

Ino rolled her eyes and walked over to where the two bags were. Ignoring Naruto's cries of protest she opened the bag which was full enough to burst.

"INO NOOO!" cried Naruto, but it was too late.

The bag burst open and packets of instant Ramen flew out, one hitting Shikamaru successfully waking up, causing him to fall on the floor, murmuring something like "how annoying and troublesome". One packet hit Kiba which caused him to fall on Akamaru, who howled loudly. Choji who had his mouth wide open to welcome a packet of chips nearly suffocated as a packet of noodles went zooming into his moth causing him to fall over, waving his arms up and down, his face slowly turning blue. Shino had shielded his hands and toppled over the couch he was sitting on.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Neji had taken refuge behind the couch that Sakura had been sitting on, afraid to come out and be attacked by the ramen packets (although Neji would never admit it). Lee was helping Choji to get the ramen packet out from his mouth.

Hinata looked up with her byakugan activated.

"The coast is clear," she whispered to the others.

Cautiously they crept out kunai's at the ready, just in case they were attacked by the evil ramen packets.

Naruto was stood their anime tears pouring down his cheeks. The packets of ramen were everywhere and it was up to their calves.

"It took me ages to pack all that stuff!" wailed Naruto, unaware of a fuming Sakura coming towards him.

"Naruto you baka!" she shouted, "Why the hell did you bring so much ramen?"

Before Naruto could reply Ten-Ten and Sai appeared.

"Hey guys we-," she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw her surroundings. A very angry Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Neji posed as if they were going into battle, Choji breathing heavily holding his neck, Lee holding a ramen packet in the air as if it was the most precious thing in the world, Shikamaru lying on the floor half covered with ramen packets muttering the words troublesome repeatedly and Shino had stood up and was very shockingly muttering curses over his breath. Kiba was stroking a frightened Akamaru muttering soothing words to him.

Ten-Ten and Sai sweat dropped at the scene before them.

"I'm not even going to ask."

T.B.C

**So how did you all like it?**

**I decided to put a funny ending to this chapter because most of the others have been really serious**

**Anyway review review review**

**Till next time **


	8. Chapter 8: A short encounter

**Thanks a lot everyone for reviewing**

**I never thought I would get so many reviews **

**Anywayz on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

"Remember, don't use your powers against anyone who attacks you on the way. We can't let them know who you are and-,"

"-and let Naruto do all the fighting, yeah yeah I know Neji," sighed Sakura as she stood at the gates of Konoha.

The whole gang had come to bid them good luck on their journey. Sakura had the fake Hokages letter safely packed in her bag and thanks to Ten-Ten, her and Naruto had some new weapons made by the weapon mistress herself as a good luck gift.

_What if I meet Sasuke on the way?_

She gazed up at the sky in thought. She knew that she had to hide her emotions but it was so hard. Just thinking about the onyx eyed teen got her heart racing. She would just have to run away if they met up with him, but knowing Naruto, a fight would definitely commence.

"Forehead girl!"

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Ino who was gazing at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ino."

Ino sighed before gazing at her with her sparkly blue eyes.

"You're thinking about Sasuke, aren't you?"

This question completely knocked her off. Since when did Ino get so smart, she was a bit dense just like Naruto but had her smart moments. Guess this was one of them.

"How did you-,"

Ino looked at her pink haired (now black haired) best friend.

"Please forehead, I've been your best friend since we were kids, how could I NOT know."

Sakura grinned back before giving Ino a hug.

"I'll miss you piggy," she whispered.

"Ditto forehead," Ino whispered back, a sincere smiled adorned her face.

"Come on Sakura-Chan," shouted Naruto, who now had only one bag with a few packets of ramen packed inside. After that little scene with the evil ramen packets, Neji made him clean up and take most of the ramen packets back. They were all put off instant ramen after that little episode, even Choji. (**Shocking isn't it OoO)**

After bidding their friends goodbye Naruto and Sakura set off on their journey, to Suna.

"Ready Sakura-Chan?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Naruto-kun."

Little did she know that she would soon regret saying those words.

"Sasuke-kun Orochimaru-sama wants to see you," a muffled voice, belonging to the silver haired medic, sounded from the wooden door of Sasuke's room.

"Hn."

Sasuke stood up from cleaning his kunai and opened the door, to face the Kabuto who was still standing there. A smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Let's go."

Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed Kabuto to where his master sat. After a few turns they soon arrived at a big wooden door, out of respect Kabuto knocked on the door.

"Come in," hissed a voice, Sasuke cringed. Even after so many years he could never get used to Orochimaru's voice.

They both entered, Sasuke sauntered to the nearest wall and leaned on it, his gaze never leaving the snake sannin.

"Ssasuke-kun," said Orochimaru, "how nice to see you."

"Cut the crap Orochimaru," hissed Sasuke.

Orochimaru smiled at him sadistically.

"There iss a man who lives in the foresst a few miles away from Ssuna, he iss called Sayoran, kill him."

"Hn."

And with that Sasuke sauntered out, ignoring the snake sannin's gaze.

"Oh and Ssassuke-kun," Sasuke paused in the doorway, "I'm sending a few sound-nins with you, to make sure the job is done."

"Whatever."

Once Sasuke had left, Kabuto turned to his master; he gave his master a confused look.

"Orochimaru-sama, why did you call me here?"

His snake-like eyes turned to the medic.

"I have heard ssome news from my spyss in the outskirts of Sound," he paused before smirking, "it seems the group of Mordans followers have gotten more active."

"The chosen one is alive."

The animals seemed oblivious to the activity around them as they carried on their day to day activities. You wouldn't think that two people were travelling through the forest, not even a rustle or snap of a twig was heard. They moved silently and swiftly through the trees, their gender was unknown because of the black capes and hoods that covered them.

The figures soon stopped when they reached a river, one of them took off their hood revealing spiky blond hair, the other soon followed suit revealing black straight hair.

"Let's rest here for a while," murmured Sakura to Naruto.

"Okay Sakura-Chan," he replied.

Fifteen minutes later they were jumping from branch to branch again, Naruto was a bit ahead of her, they were only a few miles away and Sakura could sense the chakra signals of the Sand ninjas in the town.

She saw a flash out of the corner of her eye.

"Naruto look out!"

Naruto evaded the kunai just in time and it went zooming into a tree trunk. Sakura sensed many chakra signals, one which was extremely powerful.

_That chakra is somewhat familiar._

"Sound-nin," muttered Naruto with distaste as they both jumped into a clearing, making sure that their hoods were up. Just on queue the sound-nin appeared surrounding them, Sakura inwardly cursed. How would they get out of this one? They shouldn't have stopped but then again the sound-nins would have probably started to chase them and they would have been soon surrounded anyway.

**We'll beat them up, CHA! Screamed inner-Sakura**

_But I'm not meant to fight remember_

**Oh yeah**

_Honestly, you might be in me but you're surely not as intelligent as me._

**Shut up, pouted inner-Sakura**

_I'll just have to stay back and let Naruto do the rest_

**Aww, well we can cheer on Ramenboy, right?**

_His names Naruto get it right will ya?_

She ignored the rest of inner-Sakura's rantings and focused on the powerful chakra that was coming closer. It was probably the sound-nins leader because they weren't attacking them yet. But she shifted under the gaze of the ninjas, she felt Naruto fidget behind her as their backs were against each other, kunai's at the ready.

The figure soon emerged and she felt Naruto tense up, her heart froze and her mind went completely blank.

"Sasuke," they both whispered.

Even the great Neji Hyuuga couldn't help but shiver under her gaze. Himself, Ino, Ten-Ten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai and Hinata were all in the Hokages office and things were not good at all.

He observed the other's expressions. Ten-Ten was sitting on the chair twirling a kunai around; she only did that when she was nervous. Lee was sitting on a stool, face unusually pale, his face was etched with worry and Neji prayed that he didn't open his mouth. Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba were all sitting on chairs facing the Hokage faces blank. Hinata was fiddling with her fingers, her eyes glued to the floor; Choji was, for once not eating anything and was staring at the floor. Sai was leaning on the wall arms folded looking as cool as a cucumber. How he did it Neji will never know.

"Let me ask you one more time," she pursed her lips, "Where are Sakura and Naruto?"

"We already told you Tsunade-sama," said Sai, with no emotion, "we don't know."

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, nearly breaking the desk in half. A few of them jumped.

"You know where they are," she hissed, her now icy brown eyes scanned the group before her. They all seemed adamant to tell her, so she decided to play dirty.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I might as well send some ANBU to go after them and bring them, or," she smiled slyly, "I could just send you all to the interrogating room and MAKE you tell the truth. But I can't guarantee that you won't crack first."

"You can't do that," hissed Neji as he shot up from his chair.

Tsunade glared back at him.

"I can do anything Hyuuga, I'm the Hokage remember," she retorted coolly, "Now sit."

Neji gave her one last glare before sitting down sulkily.

"Fine," all heads whipped to the voice, it was Ino.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing!" hissed Kiba.

"Look," she turned to the rest of them, "she's going to find out anyway."

Taking their silence as an acception she began her tale to Tsunade, hoping that the Hokage would take it alright.

Once she had finished her tale she sat down, Ten-Ten and Hinata sent her reassuring smiles which she returned. All eyes were on the Hokage.

Tsunade didn't look shocked at the news but she did seem troubled.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Hinata cautiously.

"I never thought she would be the chosen one," muttered Tsunade, her hand on her head as if she was deep in thought.

"You knew?" asked Sai, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course," laughed Tsunade, "I'm the Hokage, my grandfather told me about it when I was younger. But even he didn't know who the last descendant was."

She lifted her head up.

"When did they leave Konoha?"

"Last night," replied Ten-Ten, her kunai still twirling around in her hand.

"And you tell me they are going to Suna to train with someone called Ryou."

"That is youthfully correct," replied Lee.

Tsunade let out a tired sigh before sitting back down in her seat.

"I'm getting way too old for this," she muttered under her breath before looking up again.

"How are you going to keep in contact with them?"

"I'll send them letters with my hawk," replied Sai, "It can find them wherever they are and all they need to do is reply and give the letter back to it, it will return back to me and only me."

"Very well," she said running a hand through her blond hair.

"There's nothing else we can do now," she paused gazing at the blue sky outside and the birds flying freely.

"I guess it's up to Sakura and Naruto now."

"Who are you," snapped Sasuke, his onyx eyes narrowing at the two figures. He couldn't see who they were because of their cloaks and hoods but he knew they were very powerful, he could sense their chakra.

One of them had gone rigid and had frozen in one place while the other was whispering something to them.

Sasuke frowned, they seemed familiar but he just couldn't explain how. He and the sound-nins were on their way to assassinate a man called Sayoran when they sensed some powerful waves of chakra and had gone to check it out, this is what they found.

"Speak," he commanded, patience running thin.

"And why would we do that?" sneered one of the figures, obviously male. It seemed he was shielding the other figure.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Stupid teme," muttered the figure.

_Naruto_

Sasuke blinked, only Naruto ever called him that, he smirked.

"So Naruto, long time no see," he said coolly.

The figure pulled down his hood, revealing blond spikey hair, cold cerulean eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and a familiar cheeky grin.

"Sup teme!" he shouted.

The figure beside him sighed before bonking him on the head.

"You idiot! Now he knows who we are!" she hissed, sounding female.

"OW! Man Saku-Chan that hurt!" wailed Naruto as he rubbed his head, pouting slightly at the fuming figure.

Sasuke froze, Saku sounded awfully like Sakura, his gaze was fixed on the hooded figure who bonked Naruto again. Grabbing a kunai he flung it at her.

Sakura couldn't believe Naruto had already revealed their identities and it hadn't been five minutes since the encounter!

Suddenly she saw Sasuke fling a kunai at her from the corner of her eye. Dodging it with ease she turned to glare at the at the Uchhia. Because of that quick movement her hood had fallen off.

She cursed herself mentally and vowed to kill Naruto when this was over.

She felt Sasuke's eyes burn holes through her as she turned to Naruto, leaning over to whisper to him.

"Naruto, we have to get out of here," she hissed, "remember the plan."

Naruto nodded before grabbing something from a pouch strapped to his waist. They had to get out of here and fast, before Sasuke attacked them or before he lost his temper himself.

Sasuke stared at the raven-haired woman before him. No doubt she was beautiful, she reminded him of his ex-team mate Sakura. Even though he wouldn't admit it he still thought of her and her happy nature and pink hair. This woman's eyes were exactly the same as Sakura's but there was something different about them, though he couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

_She probably still has a big forehead, _he smirked to himself.

Sakura grinded her teeth, why the hell was that Uchhia smirking. She had to restrain herself from shouting to him to come back to Konoha because she knew he wouldn't come. It seemed he hadn't recognised her but she was loosing her patience with the other Sound-nins. They were all giving her lustful gazes and frankly, it was creeping her out.

"Hey sweetie," purred one of them, his hand placed on her shoulder.

And before Naruto could say the word ramen, the Sound-nin was flung over her shoulder and thrown into the trees. Too bad that Sakura had insane strength because the Sound-nin went through three trees before collapsing into the fourth.

Naruto just gaped at Sakura while the Sound-nins took a step back from the pissed off woman.

Sasuke's eyes widened but he quickly replaced it with a cold look. This girl was strong literally and it would be very interesting to fight with her. Grabbing a kunai he charged at her but Naruto stepped in the way, blocking him with his own kunai. Pushing his kunai forward Sasuke flew back but landed gracefully, it seemed Naruto had gotten stronger judging by how fast he had blocked his attack.

"Naruto," hissed Sakura, she really wanted to get out of here before a fight broke out.

"Sorry teme but I have a job to do," said Naruto. Holding one hand in the air he threw something, it looked like a tiny blue ball, to the ground. On contact it exploded causing a blue smoke to arise, a smoke bomb.

Naruto had disappeared in the blue smoke which was slowly engulfing the woman, she smirked at him.

"Later chicken-ass."

And with that she disappeared in the blue smoke. The wind soon blew away the smoke but it was too late.

The two figures had disappeared.

T.B.C

**How was that chapter?**

**I decided to add Sasuke in this chappie because you all wanted to see him. Don't worry he'll be appearing more in later chapters.**

**Till next time **


	9. Chapter 9: Suna and freaky shops

**My chapter wouldn't load so i had to export a chapter and then paster over it**

**Antyways sorry i could't update, here is chapter 9**

**I'd like to thank you all for reviewing and my beta Shatteredxmemories as well for reading my chapters and giving me advice as well even though we live in totally different countries and have different time zones **

**Anywayz on with the chapter **

**Chapter 9 **

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh," cried out Naruto for the tenth time, while rubbing his very sore head.

Sakura merely glared at him before leaning on a tree trunk. They had managed to escape from Sasuke and hidden their chakra just in case he sensed it; once they had gotten away Sakura had made sure Naruto paid for nearly revealing her identity. She didn't use her chakra enhanced fist because Hinata would kill her if she killed her boyfriend and trust me you don't want to get the Hyuuga heiress angry.

"How come Sasuke didn't recognise me?" she wondered aloud.

"You've changed you know," replied Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"You dyed your hair black so obviously he wouldn't recognise you and besides, he hasn't seen you for 5 years and believe me you really have changed."

Sakura tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"I have?"

"Of course Sakura-Chan, why else do you think you have so many fanboys?"

She grimaced when she heard the f-word.

"Come on Naruto, we have to get going," she said standing up. Quickly tying her hair up in a high ponytail she grabbed her bag and walked to Naruto who was lying on the floor staring at the sky. Blue eyes deep in thought.

"Naruto," she said waving her hands over his face. He blinked at her before sitting up and staring at her seriously.

"Hey Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto," okay now she was confused, Naruto was never this serious.

"Do you think they have ramen in Suna?"

Sakura just stared at him before scrunching her fist up.

**Somewhere in the other side of the forest. **

Sasuke stepped out of the house rubbing his bloody hands. The man had put up quiet a fight but Sasuke had managed to overpower him and with a swish slice with a kunai his neck was sliced, instantly killing him.

Remembering his short encounter with Naruto and "Saku" he remembered her jade orbs, it couldn't have been Sakura, this girl was totally different not to mention very hot "OoO" (even though Sasuke would never admit it). Also she was very powerful if she could throw a Sound-nin that far and there was no way that Sakura could be that powerful **(just wait till he finds out lol) **

Cleaning his hands in a nearby stream he got up a waked over to where the Sound-nins were sitting, waiting for his orders.

Before he could say anything a loud shriek was heard.

"OW! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

Frowning, he shrugged his shoulders before turning to the Sound-nins.

"Let's go."

Sakura was still fuming by what Naruto had just said. Honestly, they had to go and train to be stronger and all Naruto could say was, "is there ramen in Suna," she felt like killing him on the spot for making her worry. But remembered Hinatas last angry rampage. Shivering at the memory she focused on jumping from branch to branch, Naruto a bit behind rubbing his head. Sakura had healed him but not all of it; she had left it a bit sore to remind Naruto to never annoy her again.

Sakura's face lightened up as she saw a wall through the branches of the trees.

_Nearly there. _

"Naruto, we're here," she shouted behind her.

With a swift leap she landed on the ground, Naruto not far behind. They soon arrived at the gates where a guard appeared out of no where.

"Whoa dude," exclaimed Naruto, "how did you do that?"

The guard ignored this comment before turning to Sakura.

"What is your purpose in Suna?"

She handed him the fake letter, he quickly read it before looking up.

_Please let us in. _

"Very well," said the guard before handing back the letter, "You may enter."

_Note to self, remember to thank Sai _

Stepping away he allowed them through. They both breathed a sigh of relief and made their way into Suna.

"We've made it Naruto-kun," grinned Sakura.

Naruto grinned back at her.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well we'll book a room first and then tomorrow we'll start to look for Ryou," she said slowly, "besides I'm beat from all that travelling."

They soon found an inn near the market and went inside.

"Excuse me," said Sakura politely to an old woman at the desk. She looked up.

"Can we book a room please?"

The woman nodded smiling warmly.

"Is it just you two?" she asked. They both nodded.

"We'd like one room please," said Sakura. They decided to only have one room to save money.

The woman's eyes sparkled.

"One double bed?" she asked innocently.

Sakura fought down a blush, she could see Naruto's cheeks turn pink from the corner of her eye.

"No thank you," she declined politely, "do you have any rooms with two single beds?"

The woman nodded. They quickly paid for their room before going upstairs, their room was on the second floor and it was no.7.

Sakura frowned, whenever she and Naruto went on a mission together on their own people always thought they were a couple. It annoyed her to death and Naruto was annoyed as well, she only liked Naruto in a brotherly way.

They soon arrived at the room door and Naruto opened the door, it was a nice room with a dressing table, one cupboard, two single beds with a bedside table next to each bed, two single sofas opposite each other and a wooden table in the middle of them. There was a door leading to a bathroom which consisted of a toilet, shower and a sink.

"Not bad," commented Naruto, looking around.

Sakura tried to stifle an oncoming yawn but failed miserably, Naruto turned to her.

"Come on Sakura-Chan, I think we should get some shut-eye."

Smiling at Naruto she went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Letting Naruto use the bathroom next she jumped onto the bed and instantly let sleep claim her.

She squinted her eyes at the light shining through the windows, listening to the people bustling about in the market nearby. Sitting up she yawned and stretched her arms, running a hand through her messy black hair she turned to Naruto who was still fast asleep, spread-eagled and snoring.

Sakura grinned; he looked so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping, unlike when he was awake. She remembered when she once drew on his face with a black marker pen and ended up getting chased by an angry blond all over Konoha in their pyjamas. Ino even took a picture of it so that they could remember that moment.

Smiling at the memory she had a shower and got changed into a pair of ripped jeans, a pink tunic top and some pink pumps. Tying her black hair in a high ponytail she turned to Naruto who had recently opened his eyes and was spacing off.

"Naruto," she said softly. He looked up at her and grinned, she grinned back.

"Come on, get dressed and we can go look for Ryou."

Silently obeying her he got up and bounded into the bathroom.

Chuckling she strapped on her belt which was loaded with a few weapons and money, strapping a kunai on her calf she hid it under her jeans and got up to make both of the beds, since Naruto could never be bothered to do it.

Once done, she sat on her bed and started to meditate.

_Hello Sakura _

_Hello Serenity _

_I see you're in Suna _

_Yep and I'm ready to look for Ryou _

_I don't know where he is if you are going to ask _

_How come? _

_I can't sense any unusual aura except the Kazege _

_Ok but thanks for trying _

_Anytime _

_Hey, have you see Inner-Sakura? _

_I'll go look for her _

"Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura opened her eyes to face Naruto's cerulean ones.

Shrieking she fell to the floor and glared up at him.

"Naruto, don't scare me like that," she said before getting up.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan," he replied, "were you talking to Serenity?"

This question completely knocked her off, but she replied anyway.

"Yes, can you talk to Kyuubi as well?"

"Sometimes."

They made their way downstairs silently and after having a quick breakfast in a restaurant next door they set off to look for Ryou.

Three hours later and still no success, they had looked through the whole market but know one knew of a person called Ryou. Sighing Sakura leaned back on the bench, they had stopped near an eating area and had bought lunch. Naruto was happily slurping up some ramen and she had just finished a sandwich.

Gazing at the crowds of people bustling about she scanned the figures and observed their actions. Her figures fell on a red haired teen and her heart froze.

It was Gaara.

"Shit," she cursed.

Naruto looked up from his ramen.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?"

"Gaara is here."

"Well of course he's here; he is the leader of Suna you know."

Sakura felt like hitting him on the head but this would cause a scene and Gaara would come, which was not good.

To her horror he caught sight of them and started to make his way towards them.

"Quick he's coming Naruto-kun," quickly racking her brain she started to whisper to him, "we can't tell him who I really am or he'll start to ask why I dyed my hair black and I can't let him know or he may tell Tsunade-sama. I know, I'll be called Hikari and we've just come back from a mission and have come here for a quick rest."

She watched Gaara walk up to them and prayed that he would ignore her.

"Hey Gaara," greeted Naruto cheerfully, he had just finished his ramen.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked Gaara, eyes not even glancing at Sakura to her relief.

"I'm here with Hikari-Chan; we came here to rest for a while before returning to Konoha. We just came back from a mission." he lied fluently.

Sakura stared at him, since when could Naruto lie so fluently and that in front of Gaara, it must be because he used to be a great prankster in Konoha and lying was like his second language.

Gaara turned to stare at her before looking back at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?"

Sakura just gawped at him.

"Of course not!" replied Naruto indignantly, "I'm dating Hinata-Chan," he said proudly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, men... honestly.

Gaara merely nodded before looking at his watch.

"I must be going, I have a meeting in a few minutes," nodding to them both he disappeared in a tornado of sand.

Sighing in relief she turned to Naruto.

"That was a close one ne?"

Naruto nodded.

"From now on we'll have to be careful or Gaara will become suspicious."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

They kept on looking for the rest of the day but still no luck, after having dinner they returned to the room and gave it a rest for the day.

For the next two days they kept on their search but failed to find him. On the fourth day Sakura was annoyed.

"Man, how long does it take to find one guy."

She turned to Naruto; he had a serious look in his eyes and was standing rigid staring at a book shop.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked him softly.

"I can sense something strange coming from that shop," he said eyes not wavering from the building.

Sakura frowned, how come she couldn't sense anything? Shrugging she took Naruto's hand knocking him out of his little trance.

"Let's go check it out."

T.B.C

**Yes, I know this is another cliff-hanger and it's not as long as the last chapter but I promise I'll do better next time. **

**Thanks again Shatteredxmemories, your stories are great **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**I promise the next chappie will be interesting. **

**Till next time **

**Starryeyes22 **


	10. Chapter 10: Hello brother

**Thanks for reviewing**

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THIS BEING A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER **

**Chapter 10**

"Erm, hello?" called out Sakura.

She had dragged Naruto into the shop and had just closed the door.

"Whoa," whistled Naruto.

Sakura looked around the shop. It was quiet big inside, the walls were covered with books, shelves and shelves you couldn't even see the wall itself. In the middle of the room was a huge mat with a picture of a Sun and Moon. On the far side of the room was a desk which you probably paid for your goods and a door behind it.

There were also many interesting antiques, Sakura walked over to a shelf of books and was just about to pick a book out when a voice interrupted her.

"Can I help you?"

She turned around and found herself facing a very handsome man, he had reddish brown hair which was a bit long and he was staring straight at her. But what shocked her the most was that he had jade green eyes, the same shade as hers. She blinked back in shock before Naruto intervened.

"We're looking for a man called Ryou?" she mentally added to thank Naruto later.

The guy narrowed his eyes.

"What business do you have here?"

"That's between us and Ryou," it was Sakura who replied, her eyes glaring at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, this guy was getting suspicious.

"I am Sabrina and this is my best friend Matt," lied Sakura, her eyes flickering to Naruto, "who are you?"

"My name is Tatsuya, I work here," he replied, eyes never leaving them.

Sakura felt herself freeze and Naruto tense up beside her. That was the same name of her brother who disappeared on a simple mission.

Flashback

_A 5 year-old Sakura ran downstairs dressed in a dark red dress, with matching shoes. Her hair is short and spikey and she has a huge smile on her face. She runs into the kitchen where a 12-yearold boy is standing making tea._

"_Nii-chan, nii-chan," cries Sakura, pulling her brothers trouser leg._

"_Yes Saku-Chan," said her brother without looking at her._

"_Are you going on your first mission today?" she asked shyly._

_Her brother finished making his tea and picked Sakura up, holding his mug in one hand he carried Sakura balancing her on his hip. He sat down on a chair and put Sakura on the table beside him._

"_Yes, Saku-Chan, I'm going on my first big mission with my gennin team," he replied, emerald eyes gleaming with excitement._

_Sakura grinned at her older brother; she had always admired him he was her idol. They were very close no force on earth could split them apart. Or so she thought._

_She was playing with her fingers hoping that he wouldn't notice the bulge in her pocket. _

"_What's wrong Saku-Chan?" he asked, green eyes observing her now shy figure. Normally she would be really bubbly and hyper, her attitude always brought him up if he had a mood, her innocence and naivety made him want to protect her. She shouldn't loose it and he made sure she wouldn't._

"_Nothing nii-chan," she sang happily._

_Tatsuya shrugged before draining his cup and putting it in the sink._

"_Would you like some breakfast Saku-Chan?" he asked kindly to his little sister._

………

_He frowned and turned around. Sakura was sitting on the windowsill staring outside with a faraway look in her emerald orbs. He silently crept over and said in her ear._

"_Yoo hoo is anybody there?"_

_Sakura yelped and fell onto the floor and pouted at her big brother who was chuckling to himself._

"_Mou that was mean nii-chan," her eyes suddenly lit up and a mischievous grin appeared on her face._

"_Sorry Saku-Chan," he grinned turning around to get his bag from the table._

_Sakura stuck out her leg and grinned evilly as Tatsuya tripped over falling flat on his face. Standing on top of him she did a small victory dance while Tatsuya rubbed his face. _

"_Serves you right nii-chan," she grinned, sitting on his back, he didn't reply, frowning she leaned over._

"_Are you okay?"_

_He suddenly shot up causing her to fall on the floor dumbfounded, he was always really fast like a dragon, that's what her granddad always said. The name Tatsuya actually meant he was like a dragon and had all the characteristics of one as well._

"_I'm going to get you now," he hissed, eyes twinkling._

_She squealed before getting up and running to the table, she knew he was only playing with her. He was on the other side of the table, whenever she moved so did he, she was hiding behind the settee when she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist, he'd found her. Bringing her out of her hiding place he put her on the settee and started to tickle her._

"_Nii-chan please," she managed to shout out in between giggles._

"_Tatsuya," said a kind voice from the door._

_They both turned around, Hitomi Haruno smiled at them her emerald eyes gleaming, she walked over to them before picking up her daughter._

"_It's time for you to go on your mission Tatsuya," she said smiling down at him._

"_Yes Okasan," he said, "where is Otosan?"_

"_He left for a mission last night when you both went to sleep," she replied, eyes filled with worry._

"_When is he going to come back Okasan?" asked Sakura innocently._

"_Don't worry my little Sakura," she smiled, "he'll be back tonight."_

_She turned to her son._

"_He's coming back especially to hear about your first mission Tatsuya-Chan."_

_Tatsuya's eyes lit up with pride and happiness._

"_I won't let him down," he replied proudly._

_They followed him to the door to wish him good luck._

"_Make us proud my son," she whispered before giving him a kiss on the forehead, Sakura smiled at him as she watched him walk down the path._

_She suddenly realised that she had forgotten to give it to him, squirming in her mothers grip, Hitomi quickly understood and put her young daughter down._

"_Nii-chan, nii-chan!" she shouted, moving her legs as fast as she could, he slowly turned around and found something hugging his trouser leg. Looking down he was met with his sister's innocent face. Bending down to her level he gave her a curious look._

"_Umm," she stuttered, "I'd like you to have this," thrusting out her hand he looked down and saw a pretty necklace made out of dark blue, green and brown beads, it was very pretty._

"_I made it myself," she said proudly, "it's a good luck charm."_

_He took the necklace and tied it around his neck, smiling sincerely at her; he enveloped her in a hug._

"_Thanks Sakura, you don't know how much this means to me."_

_She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek._

"_Good luck," she whispered._

"_What do you mean he's gone," shouted Isamu Haruno, tears streaming down his face._

"_Calm down Isamu," murmured Hitomi, her eyes sparkling with tears, placing her hand on his shoulder._

"_How can I calm down when my son is missing," he shouted and turned to glare at the Hokage._

_Sakura sat on the chare staring at her lap, eyes in shock. Her whole body had turned numb when she heard this news, it was only meant to be a simple mission to retrieve a simple scroll. But they had been ambushed by some rogue ninja's. There was a lot of blood; the rest of the team had survived with minor wounds. Tatsuya's body was nowhere to be found. _

_She felt her heart crack and soon tears started leaking out._

"_No," she whispered, "YOU'RE LYING!"_

_They all turned around in shock at her little outburst. Sakura stood, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, she looked up at them._

"_YOU'RE LYING! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE PROMISED HE'D COME BACK!" she screamed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, "HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_Silently her mother picked her up; Sakura hugged her mother tightly afraid that she would disappear as well._

_It was all too much for her, it was only this morning that she was waving goodbye and giving him her handmade good luck charm. All of the shock and the exhaustion from her outburst were too much to handle for her small body so she fainted._

_I know you're alive, I just know it._

End Flashback

"Sakura-Chan! Wake up will ya!"

Scrunching her eyes shut she slowly opened them and saw Naruto staring straight back at her.

"You're awake!" he grinned.

Rubbing her head she sat up and found herself in a bedroom on a double bed. Leaning on the wall with arms folded was Tatsuya with a faraway look in his eyes, and on a chair beside her bed was a middle age man. He had chocolate brown eyes and black hair; he was very handsome for his age and was smiling at her.

"Hello there."

"Who are you?" asked Sakura at once, "and where am I?"

"You're in Ryou's house Saku-Chan," said Naruto cheerfully, to her surprise Tatsuya jerked back to stare at Sakura, she smiled innocently back.

"I've been waiting for you," replied Ryou, "but I didn't know you would bring a friend as well," he frowned turning to Naruto.

"Its okay, Naruto's my best friend; I can trust him with anything."

"Yeah," said Naruto puffing his chest up, "you can trust the future Hokage."

He gave her a good guy look, very similar to Lee's.

Sakura giggled as she watched Naruto's antics, he always knew how to cheer her up.

Ryou was carefully observing him.

"You're the holder of the Kyuubi right?" he asked.

Naruto and Sakura stared at him curiously.

"How did you know that?" they asked in unison.

Ryou smiled at them mysteriously.

"I know everything."

"He's creeping me out," whispered Naruto to Sakura, who sweat dropped.

"Who are you?" asked Tatsuya.

"Who are you?" retorted Sakura, eyes glaring at him.

Tatsuya gave a look at Ryou who nodded in return.

"Tatsuya Haruno," he replied proudly.

Sakura sat frozen, she felt Naruto stiffen beside her.

_Tatsuya Haruno_

_Tatsuya Haruno_

_Tatsuya Haruno_

"Nii-chan," she whispered, she could feel tears wield up in her eyes. She knew he was alive and she was right.

With a whoosh she was hugging Tatsuya tightly; Tatsuya looked down in surprise why in the world was she hugging him?

He sent a questioning look to Naruto and Ryou who both smiled in return.

"I guess you're wondering why I did that?" asked Sakura, eyes staring straight at him.

Tatsuya slowly nodded.

"My full name… is Sakura Haruno."

Tatsuya stood frozen.

"H-how?" he asked, eyed wide with disbelief.

"I don't believe you," he announced, to his shock Sakura smiled at him.

"I don't blame you," she said, "but how can I prove it?"

"What is my favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Favourite food?"

"Steak."

He paused and looked up.

"What did you give me before I left?"

Sakura stood frozen, staring straight back at him.

"A good luck necklace that I made myself."

They stood silently before Tatsuya crushed her in a hug, she could feel wetness on her shoulders and realised that Tatsuya was crying. Pulling back she wiped away his tears and smiled softly.

"Don't cry nii-chan," she whispered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Sighing she faced Ryou, who nodded.

"I guess it's time I told you both."

T.B.C

**Yay, I've finished chapter 10 **

**And I didn't end it with a cliffhanger!!!**

**So Sakura and Naruto have finally find Ryou and strangely Sakura's long lost older brother OoO, what is he doing there?**

**By the way Ryou is 24, he is 7years older than Sakura**

**Review review review!**

**Till next time**

**Starryeyes22 **


	11. Chapter 11: Training with Ryou

**Chapter 11**

"What happened to your hair?" asked Tatsuya curiously, his sister was always known for her unusual pink hair it made him wonder why she changed the colour.

"I dyed it, people would recognize me as not a lot of people have pink hair," replied Sakura as they walked through the market. After telling Ryou and Tatsuya the whole truth (although Ryou already knew) she and Tatsuya went out to catch up.

"But, did you know something?" she said frowning.

"What?" asked Tatsuya.

"When I met grandpa in the flower field he told me that I was the last remaining descendant of the Sakura Clan, but if he was friends with Ryou then obviously he knew that you were still alive."

"You're right, I never saw grandpa when I was living with Ryou-Sensei, maybe he didn't tell him that I was living with him, who knows," he replied shrugging, "I only found out about my clan when I accidentally performed a fire jutsu that I didn't even know of, after that Ryou-Sensei told me everything, so I decided to learn more about my clan and getting stronger."

They continued to walk but in silence until Tatsuya broke it.

"You've really grown," he commented, he still couldn't believe his little sister was such a beauty, but she was still his Sakura.

"You've said that so many times," grinned Sakura, peering at the stands of jewellery.

"Okasan and Otosan would be proud of you," he said making her look up in surprise.

Smiling she silently started to walk, Tatsuya following her.

"Why didn't you come back?"

They were sitting on a bench, facing the market.

"When Ryou-Sensei brought me back to health I didn't want to leave, he was really nice and quiet lonely so I decided to keep him company. I asked if he would train me so that I could become stronger."

"What is the attack that only the Sakura clan can use?" asked Sakura, she was dying to know.

"It's an attack that includes all four elements and it's very powerful, mind you it took me a long time to master it but once you are able to do it, it's very powerful."

"Can you teach me it?"

Tatsuya looked down.

"I don't know."

"Please nii-chan," begged Sakura, "if I want to beat Mordan then I have to learn my clans special attack, hey do we have a bloodline limit?"

"Yes."

Sakura sat up properly, eyes never leaving her brother's face.

"What's it called?"

"It's called Hikami, it allows you to see everything and all of your senses are heightened, it also increases your speed and your body heals faster. It's the ultimate bloodline, there maybe more uses to it, but I haven't tried them yet."

Leaning back she gave a sigh, this was just the beginning of her long journey. She wondered what Ryou would teach her. No doubt she would become powerful, maybe more powerful then Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll be there."

"What?" she opened her eyes and stared at her brother.

"I'll come with you wherever you go," not looking at her he put his hands behind his head and stared at the blue sky.

"Of course you are."

He looked at her; she was staring straight ahead eyes glassy.

"I'm not loosing you again."

"First we'll see what you can really do." Grinned Ryou.

They were standing in Ryou's back garden which turned out to be a very big training field with a sort of jutsu which made it look like a normal garden and a sound barrier as well. Sakura and Naruto were standing facing Ryou and Tatsuya on the other side of the training field.

"The first match will be Ryou-Sensei against Sakura-Chan," announced Tatsuya.

"Good luck Sakura-Chan," grinned Naruto as himself and Tatsuya walked off the field to watch on the sidelines, Tatsuya gave her a wink before joining Naruto.

"On your marks," Sakura got into her fighting stance, "GO!"

Running at full speed she charged at Ryou, he in the other hand stood calmly with his hands clasped together. Summoning some of her strength she punched Ryou straight in the face but with a poof he turned into a log.

'_Damn'_

Looking around he was no where to be seen.

'_There's only one place'._

Summoning her chakra she punched the ground with her insane strength, a huge creator was formed and to her satisfaction Ryou jumped out with only a few cuts and bruises.

She could hear Tatsuya gasp in surprise and Naruto whoop in excitement.

"Impressive."

With that he made a few hand signals.

"**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly two copies of Ryou were made out of mud, Sakura looked around, but there was no mud anywhere, so where did that mud come from?

"This technique doesn't need any mud nearby to be able to be performed," said Ryou answering her confused look.

Grabbing a kunai she saw a large pond filled with water and made a few hand signals.

"**Daibaku no Jutsu!"**

A huge vortex of water appeared heading straight for the mud clones.

"**Daibaku no Jutsu!"**

Sakura stepped back in shock; he was using the same jutsu as her? But that would cause a powerful explosion of water!

Bracing herself she watched the two attacks collide and water engulfed her.

Naruto watched with anticipation as the battle commenced, he didn't know Sakura knew water techniques, his eyes widened as Ryou performed the same technique, what in the world was he doing? He glanced at Tatsuya. He had his arms folded and was concentrating on the battle. He had been a bit shocked at Sakura's monstrous strength. He smirked; his sister was really strong for such a small girl.

"Shit," cursed Tatsuya as the two water attacks collided, this would cause a big explosion and he hoped that Sakura could withstand it, he saw her bracing herself as she was covered with water. Ryou stood face blank, arms folded as the water covered him but he just performed an easy shield technique that protected him.

There was no way that Sakura could withstand such a force and when the water cleared he gasped in surprise.

Sakura was standing drenched in water, she had a few bruises but other then that she was fine, grinning she stood up to her full height.

"Surprised?" she asked Ryou.

"How did you-," but he was caught off by Sakura.

She made a few unknown hand signals before murmuring some words, he only caught, "Sakura…..jutsu" out of no where sakura petals appeared and started to float in the air, Ryou looked up eyes narrowed with suspicion something was wrong here. Posing to jump he escaped just in time as the sakura petals turned into sharp pieces and attacked him. He only got a few scratches and landed perfectly, Sakura was very good but not good enough.

'_Time to end this.'_

Sakura gripped her kunai, she was very work since that sudden blast of water had really knocked her off, a lot of her chakra had gone and she refused to take any of Serenity's chakra because she wanted to fight on her own without anyone's help. She wanted to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak and that she could look after herself and this was a perfect start. There was no way that she could beat Ryou though, he was way too powerful and he didn't even seem out of breath.

"**Doton: Doryu Taiga,"** he muttered making a few hand signals. He made sure his clones didn't use the same attack or he might end up killing Sakura which would definitely not be good.

A river of mud burst up beneath Sakura causing her to gasp in surprise, she didn't have enough chakra to dodge it and took the full blow.

"Its over," announced Ryou, the mud clones disappeared as he walked over to where Sakura lay.

She lay there panting with exhaustion, that final attack had completely wiped her out; she felt a shadow over her and opened her eyes before painfully sitting up.

"You did well," said Ryou before offering her a hand, Naruto and Tatsuya hurried over.

"Thanks," she accepted his hand.

"Those wounds look bad Sakura-Chan," said Naruto.

"Looking down she observed the wounds and tried to heal them, but didn't have enough chakra.

'_Allow me; you can use my chakra to heal your wounds.**'**_

'_Thanks Serenity.'_

'_It's the least I could do since you wouldn't let me help you in the fight.'_

'_I wanted to do it by myself.'_

'_I understand.'_

"You did very well," said Tatsuya.

Sakura smiled at him in gratitude.

"I'll need to train you in increasing your speed and stamina. You also need to learn a range of fire, earth; water and air techniques as well as a few taijutsu for those will come in handy."

Sakura, using Serenity's chakra healed her wounds with ease, looking up she answered Ryou's and Tatsuya's questioning looks.

"I'm a medic-nin; I was the apprentice of the fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama."

"Why did you decide to become a medic?" asked Tatsuya.

"I realised that I had perfect chakra control that even rivalled Tsunade-sama herself, so I decided to put it to good use and made a decision to become a medic-nin and heal people."

Standing up she gave a stretch and looked at Ryou.

"What now?"

"Well, I would like Tatsuya to fight against Naruto to see how good the future Hokage is," he replied with his eyes staring at Naruto.

"All right!" shouted Naruto, punching a hand into the air, "I'll beat your butt Tatsuya BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura rolled her eyes before making her way to the sidelines.

"Good luck you two," she shouted over her shoulder.

Sitting against a tree she gave out a sigh and gazed at the blue sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight and it looked like as if there wasn't a cloud for miles, Shikamaru wouldn't have been very happy if he was here. She missed Konoha and its white clouds, she missed the loud children playing with each other in the streets, she missed the secure and happy feeling when she walked through the busy streets but most of all she missed the rest of Rookie Nine and Gai's team. Ino's loudness and Shikamaru's usual "troublesome" comments, Ten-Ten's and Neji's competitions and Lee's good guy poses and his claims of undying love towards her. Choji's usual munching noises and Kiba's funny tricks with his best friend Akamaru. She missed them all badly but quickly pushed it all to the back of her mind and focused on the fight before her.

Naruto had summoned his clones and they were all charging at Tatsuya, he performed a fire technique which made fire come out of his mouth, destroying half of the clones as some had dodged. Tatsuya was obviously more powerful but Naruto wouldn't give up, his determination always surprised Sakura because he never gave up no matter what. She always wished she was like him even if she would never admit it.

They both had a fair amount of wounds, Naruto especially but he was still standing with a grin on his face.

'_Typical Naruto'_

They suddenly charged at each other with their kunai's and soon were in a heated kunai fight, moving in a blur.

'_Naruto really has improved.'_

But it was Naruto were talking about here. Sakura wouldn't expect anything else from the hyperactive ninja.

10 minutes later Naruto collapsed and Sakura rushed over to heal his wounds, after healing them she healed Tatsuya's wounds.

"That Naruto put up a good fight," commented Tatsuya as he flexed his newly healed arm.

"He's Naruto!" Grinned Sakura, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Tatsuya picked up an unconscious Naruto and they as well as Ryou made their way back to the shop where Ryou locked it up for the rest of the day. It was now sunset and they were sitting in a bedroom with Naruto lying on the bed still unconscious. Sakura was perched on the windowsill gazing at the bustling crowd outside, Tatsuya had gone to get some drinks and Ryou was reading a book.

"Do I start training tomorrow?" she asked, eyes glued to the crowd outside.

"Yes, you and Naruto."

Sakura turned towards Ryou.

"Why Naruto-kun as well?"

"I decided to train Naruto as well because he will be a good help to you when you fight Mordan and because if he wants to become the next Hokage he needs to become stronger."

She nodded, before gazing at Naruto.

"You can also take some advice from him as well," said Ryou, nose still buried in his book.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, "what kind of advice could I take from Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto works with his demon that resides within him, you should also learn to work with the Serenity, you can be stronger if you work together, also you learn things faster as well, that is what you must learn to do with Naruto's help."

"I understand."

Tatsuya entered which ended their little conversation, he handed them drinks and Naruto suddenly woke up and happily accepted a drink which turned out to be Tatsuya's. Grumbling Tatsuya left to get another one (Ryou told him not to kill the future Hokage or else Tsunade wouldn't be very happy).

Looking at the darkening sky Sakura drained her cup and stood up.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we should get going."

"Okay Sakura-Chan."

"Starting tomorrow, you'll both be staying here." said Ryou, making them both jump they had forgotten he was there.

"Erm okay," said Sakura sending a questioning glance to Naruto who just shrugged.

"It's so that you don't have to travel to come here and so that I know you're safe," he replied not looking up from his book.

"How does he do that?" burst out Naruto as they walked down the stairs.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe he can read minds or…" Naruto rambled on.

Sakura ignored him as they made their way to the ground floor; she stopped as she remembered that the shop door was closed because Ryou had locked it. They had come through that way and she didn't know any other exits.

"Damn, which way is out," she murmured to herself.

"Leaving so soon," said a voice from behind her. Whipping around she found herself facing Tatsuya.

"Yeah, It's getting late and I'm tired anyway," she replied, Naruto was still rambling on about the ways on how Ryou knew what they were thinking. Tatsuya sent Naruto a questioning glance which Sakura replied with rolling her eyes.

"Ignore him, he's in his own little world," she whispered to him.

'**You can say that again'**

'_Shut up, no-one asked you'_

'**Humph!'**

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly noticing the worry in her brother's eyes, "from tomorrow we're gonna be staying here anyway."

"I wasn't worrying," he replied to which Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Anyway I was wondering what way the way out was?"

"Follow me," Tatsuya led them to another exit and they both left after waving him goodbye.

"So are you excited?" asked Naruto as they arrived at the inn, he had left his own "little world."

"Yeah, I can't wait till we start our training," yawned Sakura as they opened the room door.

"Me too," grinned Naruto.

**T.B.C**

**There I've finished the next chapter and as I promised it was longer and it's not a cliff hanger**

**Anyways I hope you review and I've got school the day after tomorrow so I won't be able to update as usual as I normally could.**

**Thank you Shatteredxmemories for checking over this chapter and making sure the grammar is correct, I couldn't have done it without you **

**Wow 101 reviews, I never thought the story would be that successful**

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**


	12. Chapter 12: Working together

**Chapter 12**

Peck Peck Peck

"God damnit!"

Lifting off the covers she shielded her eyes from the harsh sunlight that was flooding the whole room; Naruto was sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Yawning she walked over to the window where a, what-it-looked like was a bird continuously pecking on the window. It was 10'o clock and Sakura felt like strangling the bird for interrupting her sleep.

Muttering a string of colourful words that made Naruto fall off his bed in surprise she wrenched open the window and the bird flew in, but it wasn't any normal bird, it was an ink bird one of Sai's drawings. It clutched a scroll in it's beak, flying onto Sakura's bed both herself and Naruto sat on the bed as well, it dropped the scroll and sat down as if it was waiting for something.

Naruto opened the scroll to find it addressed to both of them, it read:

_Dear Sakura and Naruto_

_We hope you journey to Suna was ok, did you run into anyone?_

_Anywayz, we miss you a lot already (although Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Sai would never admit it)_ There was a few scribbles and smudges after that as if they wrote something and someone was fighting to take it off.

_Sorry about that, the guys wouldn't let us write something and they are now glaring laser eyes at us (this is Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten writing), the Hokage found out about everything, but apparently she already knew about the whole clan thing but not who the last descendant was, she's okay with it but she gave us a 2 hour lecture after she found out. Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and even Lee fell asleep halfway during the lecture which was funny because after she had finished, Tsunade poured some sake over them and Lee, Ino, Ten-Ten, Choji and Kiba had to hold Neji from attacking the Hokage because she ruined his precious hair. _After that the ink changed from a dark blue to a light pink colour.

_Hey guys it's Ino and Hinata here, Ten-Ten was writing earlier but she is now getting chased by Neji for writing that hair thing, anyway Naruto I hope you're looking after forehead girl or you'll regret it. Did you find that Ryou guy? _

_We'll send you a letter with Sai's bird every few days to make sure everything's okay but don't worry about interception because the bird only returns to Sai ,me and Hinata have got to go to a B-rank mission tomorrow so we're gonna go and pack. Hope you're okay, you have to write back because the bird waits there until you write back. _

_From_

_Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, Shino_

They all wrote their names and there was a paw print which was obviously Akamaru.

Smiling slightly, Sakura stood up and rummaged in her bag, Naruto peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking for.

"A-ha!"

In her hand was a pad of writing paper and a pen, sitting back down on the bed she started to write with Naruto resting his head on her shoulder and the bird coming closer curiously.

_Hey guys_

_Me and Naruto got to Suna fine, but_

She paused and turned her head to Naruto.

"Should we tell them about Sasuke?"

Naruto looked down in thought.

"Probably."

_Me and Naruto got to Suna fine, but on the way we met Sasuke and thanks to Naruto he recognised him but thankfully not me. We got away just in time before a fight broke out, he was with a few Sound-Nins and it seemed they were on a mission._

_We found Ryou after looking for him for a few days and you will not believe who his student is, guess…. Give up?_

_Tatsuya Haruno, my older brother. I think the girls remember me telling them, he disappeared on a normal mission when his gennin team were attacked by some rogue ninja, there was a lot of blood but no body so everyone thought he had died. It turns out Ryou found him and brought him back to health. Tatsuya didn't want to leave his saviour so Ryou began to train him, he knows about the clan and all that. _

_It's so great to finally see him again; we're going to be staying at Ryou's from now on because it's safer. Anywayz good luck on your B-rank mission, hope to see you soon._

_Love from _

_Naruto and Sakura_

"There," she announced as she finished writing their names.

"What do you think?" she said to Naruto who was reading it over her shoulder.

"It's great Sakura-Chan," he said grinning.

Satisfied with his reply she folded it up and gave it to the ink bird who took it in its beak and spreading its wings took off into the window of light, getting smaller and then completely disappearing into the sky.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we should get ready."

"Kay Sakura-Chan!"

After having a quick shower Sakura came out dressed in a pair of capris, a white t-shirt and a pair of ninja sandals with some navy arm warmers to cover her tattoo. Leaving her hair down she waited for Naruto to get ready and together they set off to get some breakfast.

"Hey babe," Sakura's eye twitched as she slowly turned around.

They were eating muffins and toast outside a café, she could see Naruto's eye's flash dangerously from the corner of her eye and smiled sweetly at the sand ninja (he had a sand headband on)

"Can I help you?" she asked her voice coated in honey.

He eyed her body before leaning forward.

"Oh yeah, in so many ways."

'_Don't loose you temper, don't-,'_

'**CHA!' screamed Inner-Sakura pumping her fist in the air, 'I'll beat the hell out of you pervert!'**

'_You're not helping'_

To her fury the guy slyly placed his hand on her butt.

'_**Oh no he didn't' screamed both herself and Inner-Sakura.**_

Before she could give him one of her chakra filled punches and send him to la la land someone beat her to it. He went flying and crashed into a plant pot where he lay dazed, his two comrades stood eyes wide with shock and fear, staring at something behind Sakura.

Turning round she found her saviour, er saviours.

Naruto and Tatsuya stood with their fists curled up, both emitting a murderous auras.

"Thanks guys," chirped Sakura, giving them a sweet smile as if a guy groped her was quiet common.

Before she could say anything else she was dragged off by an angry Tatsuya, Naruto following behind them, she didn't bother to tell him to let go of her because she could feel his anger. Obviously he hadn't met her fan club yet.

She found herself getting dragged to Ryou's shop where Ryou merely nodded knowing it was best to let Tatsuya calm down.

"Erm nii-chan, you can let go now," she said warily.

He released his grip and leaned on the wall moodily, there was an awkward silence and Sakura looked at Ryou, giving him a say-something look. Ryou quickly understood and walked over.

"I think we should get on with the training since you got here so early," he continued, "Tatsuya mind the shop."

Leaving a still angry Tatsuya, they left for the training field.

"Right, first I want you to run 10 laps around the whole area as a warm up," he announced leaving the two to start their very long warm up.

Sighing they both started to run the long laps around the field, while Ryou watched.

"Could this get any worse," moaned Sakura on the fifth lap.

"It's a good thing you're fan club aren't here," said Naruto.

"I guess."

When they had finished they lay panting on the ground, Ryou walked up to them and gave them bottles of water which they finished in one gulp.

"Have you found them yet!" snapped Yoru.

"Erm, n-no Yoru-sama," stuttered Tetsuo keeping his head down.

"I don't understand why it's so hard to find one child!" roared Yoru, grabbing a vase from a nearby stand and hurling it at the wall.

Tetsuo winced as the vase smashed into the wall, breaking into tiny pieces, he could feel his heart beat as he avoided his master's angry gaze.

He had been assigned by Yoru-sama to go hunt down the chosen one and bring them back to him because their blood was needed to bring back Mordan. Yoru told him to find them by whatever means necessary. It was hard because he didn't even know if the chosen one was a boy or a girl, he only knew that they used to live in Konoha but his resources told him that the chosen one had left. No other information was heard from after that.

He felt so ashamed, he should have been grateful that Yoru picked him out of all the other members who would be willing to help bring back their leader.

"Maybe I can help you," hissed a voice from the darkness.

Yoru merely turned an eyebrow while Tetsuo jumped in fear.

Out of the shadows stepped a pale man with long dark hair and snake like eyes, Orochimaru. From what Tetsuo had heard from the other followers, he was one of the legendary sannin and lived in Sound, even by looking at him you couldn't feel just a bit creped out.

"Ah, Orochimaru-san," greeted Yoru, "how good to see you."

Orochimaru merely nodded before turning to Tetsuo.

"Oh," said Yoru following Orochimaru's eyes, "he won't be pestering us for long. Guards!"

Two guards appeared from behind a wooden door.

"This man has failed a very important mission, so he will be punished," his cold ayes glared at a shaking Tetsuo.

"Kill him."

"NO! PLEASE MASTER HAVE MERCY!" cried out Tetsuo as he was dragged away by the two guards, his screams echoed the dark corridors until suddenly they stopped.

Satisfied Yoru turned to Orochimaru.

"You were saying?"

"So, I see you haven't found the chosen one yet?"

Yoru's eyes darkened.

"What is your purpose," he said in a dangerously low voice.

Orochimaru smirked, a dark gleam in his eyes.

"A partnership."

"What you will be learning are some more elemental jutsus and how to work with the Serenity and how to harness your bloodline limit.

You will have three teachers, myself for learning a range of elemental jutsus, Tatsuya for harnessing your bloodline limit and Naruto for working together with Serenity."

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto when he heard the last part, Sakura who already knew turned her gaze to him.

"I can't teach Sakura-Chan that, I mean I don't even know myself."

"Naruto," said Ryou calmly, "do you know how you work with the Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Well the just tell Sakura all that you know and she'll be fine."

Naruto stayed silent.

"You will learn more useful jutsus that will make you a powerful Hokage and increase your strength and chakra control, Sakura will be teaching you chakra control."

"What!" spluttered Sakura, "how will I do that?"

Ryou shrugged.

"That, you will have to work out yourselves, but now it's time for your training."

**T.B.C**

**THERE WILL BE A FIVE MONTH TIME-SKIP, SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE FIVE MONTHS LATER! **

**SO THAT MEANS SAKURA AND NARUTO WILL HAVE GOTTEN WAY STRONGER!**

**That was a hard chapter to do**

**Hope you like it,**

**I'm going on a trip tomorrow so I won't be able to update or anything, you'll have to wait for the weekend.**

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**


	13. Chapter 13: Six months difference

**Chapter 13**

Concentrating on her opponent she brought her two hands together in a praying position and closed her eyes. Concentrating on the flow of chakra and heightening her senses. Her opponent made the same gesture before muttering a few words.

"**Doton: Doryudan**."

Moving as fast as a bullet she easily dodged the mud balls thrown at her from the dragon's head, grabbing a kunai she flung it at her opponent which broke off his concentration. Smirking she performed a few hand signals in a blur.

"**Katon: Goenka.**"

Launching three giant fireballs at him, she landed on the ground as the fireballs reached their target, causing a huge explosion. Not looking back she smiled knowingly.

"Will you ever learn?"

Punching the ground a dark figure emerged, at once running to her.

'_So you want a close up?'_

Grabbing two kunai's she charged straight at him, the four kunai's collided ferociously as the opponents were thrown back at the force. Launching at each other again they soon found themselves in a heated kunai fight.

If you were watching from a distance, all you could see were blurs and hear a few clashing noises it looked like as of they were doing an elaborate dance instead of a heated ferocious fight.

'_This is taking too long! Serenity!'_

'_Use it'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_If it doesn't work, use my chakra'_

'_Right'_

Stepping away suddenly she concentrated on her chakra.

"Hikami," she whispered.

Opening her eyes she faced her opponent with pink dragon-like eyes, they glowed for a second then remained pink dragon eyes, she could feel the adreline rush in as she charged back in with immense speed, but her opponent was ready and met her two kunai's with hers in a clang.

'_Time to finish this'_

"**Doton: Doryudan**."

A dragons head was formed and started to shoot mud bullets at her opponent which he easily dodged with precision, but to his confusion she started to do some other hand signals.

"**Katon: Karyudan**."

To his horror the mud balls ignited and headed straight towards him at lightening speed.

"Bulls eye," she said smirking as the attack hit its target.

Her eyes returned to their normal state as she watched the fire burn the body, the attack stopped, the body was as black as charcoal and had no trace of life in it.

Mission accomplished.

"WELL DONE SAKURA-CHAN!"

Turning to the scream she grinned at the blue-eyed ninja who bounded towards her.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," she said grinning.

Brushing herself off, she quickly healed her wounds and waved at the two other figures approaching them.

"Well done sis," grinned Tatsuya as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey," shouted Sakura as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Well done Sakura," said Ryou smiling at her, "you have passed the test; I admit I never thought you would have done that well against my body double."

"Thank you Ryou-sensei," said Sakura bowing to him in thanks, "if it weren't for you, nii-san and Naruto-kun I wouldn't have been able to become this strong."

"But you're stronger then that," commented Tatsuya eyeing her, "you didn't even use up your chakra and the Hikami wasn't even up to half its power."

Sakura grinned sheepishly before Naruto dragged her off, shouting something bout celebrating with ramen.

They both watched the two teenagers disappear into the house.

"How was Naruto?" asked Ryou.

"He did very well and beat my clone," replied Tatsuya still not looking at his sensei, "he didn't even activate the nine tailed fox."

"Excellent, Sakura has definitely improved. She's ready."

Tatsuya snapped his head back to glance at him.

"Are you sure, I mean-,"

"Tatsuya," interrupted Ryou in a stern voice, "you can't keep protecting Sakura from everything, she is the chosen one. You've seen her power, you know what she can do she wants you to trust her and it's not that hard."

Tatsuya stayed silent looking at the ground.

"The time is near," he paused, "and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

With that he walked off leaving Ryou to ponder over his words.

"I don't know Ryou-sensei," said Tatsuya to himself, "something just doesn't feel right."

**In the ramen shop**

"Naruto-kun don't eat too much okay."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she watched her best friend consume bowl after bowl of ramen, they were in a ramen shop that herself and Naruto had found while wandering around in the streets of Suna. The ramen was nice but it wasn't as good as Ichakaru's it didn't have that homely feeling and the laughter of people.

She started to eat her bowl of pork ramen as she watched amused at Naruto's eating manners, other people watched him as well but some already knew him because he came here quiet often.

"I wonder what we'll do now?" asked Sakura aloud.

Naruto looked up from his ramen.

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?"

Her emerald eyes met his cerulean ones.

"I mean what are we going to do now because we've finished our training."

Naruto shrugged.

Dunno," his eyes suddenly lit up, "hey, do you think we'll be able to go back to Konoha?"

She never thought of that.

"Maybe."

"I can't wait to see Hinata-Chan and the rest of the gang," gushed out Naruto.

Sakura grimaced.

"Eww, Naruto-kun close your mouth, it's full of ramen."

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"He-he, sorry."

She couldn't wait till they got back to Konoha; they still received letters once a week from their friends but it still wasn't the same. So much had changed since the past five months, Ino and Shikamaru were dating, Ten-Ten and Neji both realised they liked each other but were still not dating yet, Kiba was dating a fellow ninja called Usagi (**means rabbit)** even Shino was dating a girl called Hotaru (**means firefly lol).** They had all gotten stronger and Neji had become captain of the ANBU squad which had made his clan members very proud, Hinata was learning how to rule her clan because she was the heiress. At first her father didn't think she was able to do it but after she had a heated argument in his study for 2 hours straight (with Ino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, Kiba and Shino listening ears pressed against the door) he had finally admitted defeat.

Once Naruto was full, they both paid and left the shop, stomachs full. Sakura gazed at the twinkling sky in awe, she turned to Naruto.

"I wish I could fly."

Naruto cocked up an eyebrow.

"Why?"

She giggled and twirled around before smiling at him.

"I could fly into the sky, just imagine free of everything. Feeling the wind through your hair, weightless."

Naruto watched as she twirled around skipping through the streets in such a free way, he was thankful that she was in such a happy mood. That meant she had forgotten about Sasuke, sometimes she would just sit and stare off into space and when he asked her what she was thinking about she would just smile sadly and reply 'nothing Naruto-kun'. The next time he saw the teme he promised himself he would kick is ass and make sure he retuned to Konoha unconscious or not.

They soon arrived at Ryou's house where they greeted Ryou and Tatsuya who were closing down the shop for the day.

"Hey Ryou-sensei?" asked Sakura, they were all sitting in the living room with the fire crackling, clutching warm mugs of tea.

"Yes Sakura?" asked Ryou.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well," Ryou paused for a moment, "we'll discuss it tomorrow."

She nodded, before turning to her brother and Naruto who seemed to be arguing about something.

"No way, brunettes are the best," said Tatsuya.

"Chicks with black hair are hot," argued Naruto.

"So does that mean you like Sakura?" asked Tatsuya narrowing his eyes.

'_Oh oh, this is going to get ugly'_

'**You can say that again' commented Inner-Sakura**

"Of course not Sakura's like my sister, besides," grinned Naruto, "I like Hinata-chan."

"You better," grumbled Tatsuya.

Naruto's eyes suddenly had a sly shine in them, his grin turned into a mischievous smile.

Sakura clutched her mug tighter, hoping Naruto wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Hey Tatsuya," drawled Naruto, "did you know about Sakura's fan club."

Sakura nearly dropped her mug, she hadn't told Tatsuya about her fan club, knowing he'd probably go back to Konoha and personally murder them.

Tatsuya growled, the over-protective side was kicking in.

"What the hell are you on about?"

Quickly putting her mug down, she rushed to Naruto. In a blur he had a hand over his mouth and was smiling sweetly at her suspicious brother.

"It's nothing nii-san, Naruto's just talking rubbish again," she eyed Naruto dangerously who realised that the suffix from his name was missing.

'_Oh oh, I'm in trouble' thought Naruto_

'_You got that right kid,' __chuckled the Kyuubi_

'_Thanks'_

"Well, I think it's time that we hit the hay," said Sakura briskly.

"See ya."

Giving them a quick wave she disappeared in blur, leaving a very confused Tatsuya and a very amused Ryou.

**In the bedroom**

"What the hell were you thinking Naruto!" fumed Sakura as she bonked him on the head again.

"I said I was sorry," cried out Naruto, rubbing his head.

Sakura sighed before plopping herself onto the bed.

"If nii-san found out about my fan club then he would probably go to Konoha and murder every last one of them."

"Isn't that good though," commented Naruto.

"No Naruto-kun," said Sakura, running her hands through her black hair, "he would probably go to prison for murder."

They both sat in silence.

"I wonder when I'll be able to get this dye out," moaned Naruto, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. He had to dye it because people would soon realise who he was and they would start asking questions. They had told Gaara they were staying in Suna for a few days and he would definitely be suspicious if he found out they were living there for much longer.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun; you'll be able to have your normal blond hair back soon."

Sakura glanced at the clock before standing up.

"Come on Naruto-kun, it's getting late."

Shooing him out she quickly got changed into a pink tank top and green shorts and climbed into bed. Closing the light she snuggled into the red sheets and soon fell asleep. Over the past few moths she had gotten stronger, she had learnt a whole range of new techniques and attacks and thanks to Naruto she could work together with Serenity making their bond stronger.

With Tatsuya she could harness the Hikami which also made her attacks stronger, she had read a lot more of her clan's book and was close to finishing it.

She did feel a bit uneasy about what was going to happen next, but with her family behind her she could do it. (**Family meaning her friends, brother and Ryou)**

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

"Sakura wake up!"

Opening her bleary eyes, the person stopped shaking her.

Her eyes soon came into focus and she realised that it was Tatsuya shaking her, by the door was Naruto who was in his normal clothes and had a bag in his hand, face unusually pale.

"What's wrong nii-san?" she asked yawning.

Suddenly a shout and a loud bang were heard.

"What was that?" asked Sakura, eyes filled with worry.

"Sakura, you have to get ready and pack some clothes, food and whatever else you really need," hissed Tatsuya, urging her to stand up.

Standing up she stared straight into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"Tatsuya it's 1 in the morning, what the hell is going on."

Glancing at Naruto who turned his head away, Tatsuya sighed.

"Mordan's followers have found us."

**T.B.C**

**Ohhhh! What's going to happen?**

**Well, you'll have to wait till next time.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**


	14. Chapter 14: Invasion and sacrifice

**Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 14**

"WHAT!" shouted Sakura.

Tatsuya clamped his mouth over his sister's screaming mouth, gently shushing her, downstairs another scream was heard.

He slowly let go of his hand.

"What!" hissed Sakura, "what are we going to do?"

"We have to get out of here as fast as we can; Ryou's holding them off for now. Just pack some clothes, some food and your weapons, I have a feeling we'll need them later on."

Nodding silently she rushed to her cupboard and changed into a white short skirt with blue shorts, a dark blue shirt with some long gloves and a pair of ninja sandals as well as a kunai holster tied to her leg. Stuffing some more clothes in a black backpack, she packed a few other things as well as some spare food and rushed out with Tatsuya at her heels (Naruto had gone to help Ryou). When they reached the bottom, they had to avoid some flying kunai's as they zoomed past their heads.

Ryou was holding off the ninjas by launching some mud clones and Naruto had his shadow clone jutsu active, so a dozen hyper ninjas were all attacking at the same time.

Suddenly an enemy ninja came charging at her; Sakura was just about to slash a kunai into his throat when a figure stepped in the way. The kunai went into their arm, causing them to hiss in pain.

Running to them she find herself facing Ryou's clammy, sweaty face.

"Save your energy," he rasped, "you must leave here with Naruto and Tatsuya. Get to Konoha as fast as you can and alert the Hokage. GO NOW!"

"What about you?" asked Sakura.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can, don't worry about me," he managed to give her a smile.

"Let me heal your arm," she put her glowing hand over his arm, but he stopped her.

"No, you have to save your chakra."

Ignoring him she gripped the kunai and took it out of his arm causing him to hiss in pain, just as it came out she rapidly healed it.

"Good luck," she whispered before rushing to Tatsuya who was fighting off a ninja.

"We have to get out if here," she said, just as Tatsuya finished the ninja off with a quick slash to the neck.

"Ryou said we have to get to Konoha as fast as we can and alert the Hokage that they've found us," grabbing his hand she dragged him to where the Naruto's were all fighting. The shop was now like a war zone, books were strewn everywhere, bookshelves had collapsed and many antiques were lying smashed on the floor.

"NARUTO!" she bellowed.

"YEAH!" screamed all the Naruto's, both herself and Tatsuya sweat dropped.

"ER! THE REAL NARUTO!"

Scrambling out and narrowly missing a kunai Naruto ran towards them.

"What's up?"

"We have to get out of here," she said frantically, "and go to Konoha as fast as we can to tell Tsunade-sama what happened."

"What about Ryou-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"He said he'll buy us some time," said Sakura as they made their way to the back door.

"We can't just leave him!" shouted Tatsuya, he turned back.

"Nii-san!" cried out Sakura, grabbing his arm, "it's his choice and we have to respect that."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

To their horror an enemy ninja had managed to creep up on Ryou and stab a kunai in his back. He stumbled before crashing to the floor, the mud clones carried on fighting because Ryou hadn't dismissed them yet.

"Ryou-sensei!" screamed Tatsuya as he rushed to his mentor's aid, killing anyone who came in his way.

Sakura and Naruto rushed forward as well; kneeling towards him she ran a hand over his wound while Naruto and Tatsuya covered for her.

"You should have gone by now," rasped out Ryou, his face getting paler by the second.

"Hush now," whispered Sakura, tears springing up in her eyes, "you shouldn't speak in this condition."

"NO!" he said, trying to sit up, "I swore to your grandfather that I would keep you safe and I always keep my word."

With the help of Sakura he managed to stand up and stared at her straight in the eye.

"When I say GO you must run out of here as fast as possible because I'm going to do a powerful jutsu that will get rid of all these ninjas."

"But you can't" stuttered Sakura, "you'll use up all your energy, you'll die."

"It's a risk I'll have to take," replied Ryou grimly.

Leaning over to Tatsuya she grabbed his arm, causing him to glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"When I say go, run out of here as fast as you can."

Merely nodding because he was to busy in a fight with two ninjas, she quickly turned to Naruto who was flinging kunai's at the ninjas necks, instantly killing them.

"When I say go, run out of here as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"Just do it Naruto!" she said in an annoyed tone.

She could see Ryou form a ball of chakra in his hands, getting bigger by the second.

"GO!" he shouted to her.

At once she rushed to Naruto and Tatsuya who both immediately understood and together they ran to the back door as fast as they could. The enemy ninja looking at their retreating backs with confused looks.

What was going on?

Once they made it outside Sakura let go of Naruto and Tatsuya and was about to turn run into the woods when Tatsuya held her back.

"Where's Ryou-sensei?" he asked in a serious voice.

"He, said that he would hold them of as long as he could so that we could have some time to escape," she answered not meeting his eyes.

Realisation dawned on him and he quickly turned around to go back when Sakura held him back.

"It's too late," she continued, "It was his decision."

"NO!" shouted Tatsuya struggling out of her grip.

Giving Naruto a help-me look, he helped her drag Tatsuya across the training field and they were just about to go over the fence when the house exploded.

Slamming into the fence Sakura shielded her eyes away from the blast she could feel tears stream down her face and memories flashed in her mind.

The time when they all had a water fight, Ryou included, the time when Sakura and Naruto broke an antique and hid it under the sofa and Ryou found out and made them clean the whole shop, Sakura had never realised how much dust there could exist on some bookshelves. So many memories, and to think that he was gone. Just like her parents, another loved one had been claimed, how many more?

Leaving her thoughts she lifted her head up, Naruto was standing up staring blankly at the wreckage that he once lived in, Tatsuya was kneeling with a defeated look on his face, tears slowly appearing but he furiously wiped them away. Naruto stuck his hand out for her which she gladly accepted, standing up she stared at the wreckage tears still streaming down her cheeks. The house was a wreck, walls were heaped on top of each other and blood was splattered everywhere from the ninjas who had been caught in the blast, fire was still crackling the ruins and no sign of life was seen.

Choking a sob, she saw some movement from a distance, squinting she realised what it was. More enemy ninjas.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Naruto's hand, they both lifted up Tatsuya.

"We have to get out of here," she whispered to him softly.

His eyes showed emptiness but he nodded anyway.

They jumped over the fence leaving the wreckage behind them.

They were running down a steep banking which was littered with trees, branches and old leaves. She felt a sharp branch cut her face but ignored the blood from the cut.

"Sakura watch out!" screamed a voice.

Sakura was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't realise that they had come to a cliff, a few hundred feet high, beneath it was the rest of the forest that lead out of Suna. Naruto had quickly snapped her out of her thoughts but it was too late.

In a flash she slipped over the edge and could feel herself topple over, seeing the trees and a lake below her.

"AAHHH!" she screamed flailing her arms about, trying to catch anything.

A hand shot out and grabbed her hand; looking Naruto had grabbed her hand and was grinning at her.

"Hold on Sakura-Chan," he said gritting his teeth and with a grunt hauled her up so that she was standing on the safe hard ground.

Her eyes soon caught sight of Tatsuya who was staring straight ahead, eyes frozen frowning she turned to ask Naruto what was wrong with him when she realised that Naruto was stood frozen glaring at something in front of them.

Turning around her eyes widened.

Mordans followers had surrounded them; now that she was closer to them she observed their clothing, a pair of black ninja sandals, some long red trousers that went just above their ankles, a black vest top and a ninja head band which had an unknown symbol probably the symbol of their group.

"You have no where to go now," said one of them smirking at them, "just give us the chosen one and no-one get's hurt."

Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah right."

"If you want them you'll have to go through us," growled Naruto getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine then," smirked the ninja, "if you want to do that way then so be it."

Grabbing something out of his pocket he flung it at them. It was a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

Their eyes widened and they jumped out of the way, but Sakura jumped a second too late the exhaustion was getting to her and so was the overwhelming feeling of Ryou's death.

She could feel herself being thrown off the cliff at the force of the blast, and flying through the air.

"SAKURA!"

She could hear Naruto scream her name, but there was nothing she could do.

_Let me help you_

Serenity quickly enveloped her in pink chakra as she plummeted into the lake at the bottom.

Feeling the cold water woke her up instantly as she struggled to swim up to the surface, Serenity lended her more chakra and she managed to swim up before her lungs exploded.

Taking a deep gasp she rubbed the water out of her eyes and looked around.

Trees covered the ground and there were no noises, it seemed the whole forest was on mute or something.

Looking up she heard cries and shouts and could hear the clashing of kunais and the shouts of different jutsus, it seemed Naruto and Tatsuya were involved in a fight.

Swimming to the edge she slowly stood up and wrung out her clothes, scowling to herself.

'_I'm so weak'_

'_Why do you say that?'_

'_I couldn't even dodge a stupid explosive tag, I mean I trained for five months and there's still been no difference'_

'_It's not your fault; you were just very tired, besides everyone gets tired'_

'_Yes, but not just as an explosive tag is flying towards them'_

'_Look, you have to believe in yourself and your abilities, how else will you become a powerful ninja? You could learn all the jutsus in the world, but without confidence and faith those jutsus are useless'_

'**Yeah! So suck it up and stay strong!' cried out Inner-Sakura puffing up her chest.**

'_Where did you come from?'_

'**Oh, I was making a cake when I accidentally burned it so I came to see what you lot were up to,' she replied giving them a grin.**

Sakura and Serenity both sweat dropped.

'_I shouldn't have asked'_

'_I think you should get back up that cliff and see if Naruto and Tatsuya need help'_

'_Right'_

She started to walk to the foot of the cliff when Serenity suddenly shouted in her mind.

'_Sakura watch out!'_

But it was too late; a sharp pain caused from the back of her neck caused her to black out making her fall into the arms of a dark man dressed in a black hooded cape.

He smirked as he held her in his arms.

"Che, too easy."

**T.B.C**

**There I've finished it, finally.**

**Hope you all like it, I know it's a short one but there wasn't much to write in this chapter.**

**So, who is this mystery man (guess?) some of you will have definitely worked it out by now. But why did he capture Sakura?**

**You'll have to wait till next time!**

**Starryeyes22**


	15. Chapter 15: Sakura and Sound

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**I owe you all so much! I wasn't going to actually update this soon because my exams are in THREE WEEKS (O.O) and they are in like 9 subjects but since I got so many reviews I'm posting this chapter early as a thank you present lol**

**Anywayz on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun so nice to see you."_

_Sasuke remained silent eyes glaring at the snake Sannin._

"_I want you to go and capture this girl," continued Orochimaru handing him a picture._

_Sasuke snatched it from his hand and scanned it._

_It was a picture of a black haired girl and she was sitting on a bench in a village square (what it looked like) she was with a man who seemed older then her. They both had the same jade green eyes so they were probably related and-_

_That's when it clicked; this was the same girl who he met with Naruto in the forest a few months ago. How could he forget that smirk and those eyes that reminded him of his ex-team-mate Sakura oh and not forgetting that monstrous strength._

_Shaking out of his thoughts he looked up at Orochimaru._

"_Hn."_

_With that he walked out._

"_Oh and Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke stopped but kept his back to him._

"_Make sure you don't hurt her, she's very precious to us."_

_Sasuke continued to walk out leaving Orochimaru in his thoughts._

"_You better accomplish this mission Sasuke-kun."_

_Walking past the training grounds he could see some of those other ninjas talking or whispering to each other._

_He had bits and pieces but from what he had heard was that there was a last remaining heir to a very powerful clan, and that they were in a prophecy as well. Sasuke wanted to challenge this heir he would be probably be an interesting opponent, obviously he was a boy I mean he couldn't imagine the heir of a great clan being a weak girl. Just look at Hinata (_**no offence to all you Hinata fans) **_she couldn't even say a whole sentence without stuttering and she wasn't even that strong for someone who had the byakugan._

_Focusing on his mission it seemed the girl was in Suna and judging by her looks it would be very easy to find her, she wouldn't probably be easy to capture, because he remembered their little encounter in the woods._

_But he was an Uchhia and they always get what they want._

'_This will be easy' he thought smirking to himself._

_When he reached his room he quickly packed a few weapons and some food and at once left Sound to complete his mission._

_**Few hours later**_

_It was getting dark now and Sasuke was nearly at Suna, according to Orochimaru Gaara was in Konoha discussing some important business with the Hokage. He was curious about what they were discussing but Orochimaru kept his mouth closed which was unusual._

_Deciding not to keep on pestering he left it there._

_He decided to rest in the woods outside Suna, leaning against a tree branch he closed his eyes and started to meditate. All was going well when suddenly some loud screams where heard and from what it sounded like, a loud explosion after that._

_Jumping of the tree branch he hurried to the source which was actually Suna, something unexpected had happened. It wasn't every day that an explosion in Suna occurred. He finally found the source, a house near the forest had exploded and it seemed that many people were inside. He watched from afar and realised from a few bodies that they were those ninjas from the followers of that man, what was his name again? But they were in a partnership with Sound, so what were they doing here?_

'_It seems that Orochimaru doesn't trust me' he thought gritting his teeth._

_A slight movement caught his eye, near the fence three people lay, it seemed they had just escaped from the blast but judging by their wounds they had escaped in the nick of time. _

_Silently moving closer, he realised that there were two boys and a girl, one of them had dirty blond hair and was just staring at the rubble that was once a house, the other man had his hands on the floor and was staring blankly at the floor and lastly the girl. She was curled up against the fence arms shielding her face; slowly she looked up emerald eyes blinking slowly._

_Wait, Sasuke frowned, didn't that girl that he had to kidnap have those same emerald eyes, the younger of the boys gave out his hand for her which she took gratefully. Yes it was her. She shakily stood up and stared at the rubble tears streaming down her face, he watched as she dragged the older man off into the woods. _

_Taking this as his queue he quickly took off in hot pursuit to follow them, forming a plan in his head on how to capture the girl. After all he wasn't a prodigy for nothing._

_He suddenly heard someone scream out but he wasn't close enough to hear it. Suddenly he found himself running towards the edge of the cliff, making a swift leap he found himself flying and landed softly on a branch near a lake._

_Suddenly something pink caught his eye, to his shock the same girl was falling through the air an unusual pink aura surrounding her. One thing was for sure, she wasn't very ordinary._

_He watched her land into the water and then reach the surface spluttering. That aura must have cushioned her fall. She swam back to the side and stood up shakily, looking up at the cliff where on top a fight was happening._

'_Now's my chance' he thought, crouching down in a pouncing position._

_Then suddenly he raced towards her in a blur, footsteps making no noise against the ground._

_The girl turned around and gasped as he pressed her pressure point at the back of her neck, she slumped and he caught her. Lifting her up bridal style he smirked._

"_Che, too easy."_

Groaning Sakura sat up rubbing her throbbing head.

"What the hell happened?"

"Why hello my dear."

Grabbing a kunai she turned towards the voice to find the silver haired medic-nin Kabuto smirking at her.

"Kabuto," she hissed, "what the hell?"

"Now, now," said Kabuto eyes gleaming, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why the hell am I here?" she asked, still holding a kunai.

"You'll see, but for now stay in this room until I come back for you."

Pushing up his glasses he gave her one last glance and left the room.

Sakura laid down her kunai and looked at her surroundings.

She was sitting on a plain bed; the rest of the room was bare except for a small window and a mirror.

Standing up she stretched and looked around finding her bag on the foot of her bed, before she had left Suna she had sealed it with her own chakra so no one else could open it and find out her real identity.

She looked in the mirror and found herself staring at a very dirty face with some wounds in several areas and her shirt was a bit torn.

Cleaning her face up a bit with a bottle of water from her bag she but her hands over a wound on her left arm to heal it. But nothing happened.

'_Damn it, that bastard drained my chakra'_

'_You can use mine'_

'_Wow thanks Serenity'_

'_No problem'_

With the help of Serenity she easily healed all her wounds and just in time because Kabuto came in just as she was looking at her handiwork. She could see the confusion on his face and smirked.

'**He's probably thinking how we healed our wounds if we had no chakra' said Inner-Sakura smugly.**

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to see you."

She looked at him as if waiting for him to say something else.

"So?" she asked coolly.

To her amusement Kabuto frowned, probably not expecting that answer.

"He wants to see you so I have to take you to him."

"And why would I do that?"

Kabuto sighed rubbing his head.

"So, you must follow me and I will take you to him."

"Hmmm," said Sakura in a thinking expression, "no."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, unless you have hearing problems. No," she said smugly

He sighed, his expression annoyed.

'**Well done outer' said Inner-Sakura clapping her hands, 'you've managed to piss off Kabutops'**

'_Er, Kabutops?'_

'**Oh yeah, my new nickname, you like it?'**

Sakura mentally sweat dropped

'_I'm going now'_

She suddenly felt her self getting lifted up from the ground, looking down she realised that a guard had come and lifted her up. She found herself facing his back.

"Let me down!" she shouted pounding his back, but he ignored her.

She could see Kabuto in front of them smirking. People watched as they passed corridors, she continued to scream at the guard.

"So we would also like to-," suddenly Orochimaru's voice was cut off.

"I SAID LET GO YOU RETAREDED APE!"

Orochimaru sighed and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Our guest has arrived," he said to the others, there were some members from the Mordan ninjas and Sasuke and a few other important Sound ninjas. They all looked at him in confusion and suddenly the door burst open. A very irritated Sound guard came in with Kabuto leading him, with a very annoyed expression.

"Aa Kabu-."

"I SAID LET ME DOWN YOU FREAK!"

"So nice to see you as well," drawled Orochimaru, her screaming suddenly stopped.

Kabuto nodded to the guard who gladly put her down and left the room mumbling about sore backs.

Sakura stared at them all before glaring at Orochimaru.

"So good to see you my dear," grinned Orochimaru sadistically.

"Sssup sssnakey?" replied Sakura emphasising the's' in both letters as if mocking him. She smirked at the shocked gasps.

She leaned on the wall opposite and folded her arms looking as cool as a cucumber.

'_You're gonna wish you never kidnapped me'_

'**Right' grinned Inner-Sakura evilly, 'we'll make sure of it.'**

**T.B.C**

**Yes I'm sorry this is so short but it had to be, anywayz I won't be able to update as fast as I normally can because as I said before I have exams in 3 weeks so I hope you understand.**

**Thanks Shatteredxmemories for giving me the's' idea, much appreciated**

**The next chapter will be very umm interesting; I'll just say that lol**

**Review please**

**See ya**

**Starryeyes22**


	16. Chapter 16: A new personality

**Hey!**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate feedback on my story.**

**WARNING AN OOC OROCHIMARU ALERT (WELL ONLY A BIT LOL)**

**Chapter 16**

Smirking at Orochimaru she ignored all the stares she was attracting.

'_It's time to show them what I can really do'_

'**CHEYA!' screamed Inner-Sakura waving a flag which had a picture of her on it.**

"You know why you are here," hissed Orochimaru, pretending to not hear her greeting.

Sakura blinked at him.

"Ummm, I do?"

"Of course you do," snapped one of the men.

Sakura turned to him giving him one of her evil glares.

"Was I talking to you?" she hissed.

The man shrunk back.

"Umm n-no," he stuttered.

Sasuke just stared at her; he had never seen someone talk to Orochimaru like that before.

Leaning against the wall he watched her mock the snake sannin with great amusement.

"So," said Sakura straightening up, "why has a paedophilic bastard captured me?"

Everyone sweat dropped and Orochimaru glared at her with great intensity.

"Sorry dude," replied Sakura waving a hand at him, "you can glare all you want but that ain't gonna hurt me."

She could see all the men gawp at her and waved at them.

"Haven't you ever seen someone diss a paedophile before?"

"I'm not a paedophile damnit!" yelled Orochimaru, who was clearly pissed off.

Sakura walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay," she said soothingly, "being a paedophile isn't a bad thing, you can get counselling."

A vein popped up causing Sakura to step back, she knew Orochimaru was going to blow any time soon and that was her goal.

"Its okay, I mean you can get counselling, I heard that there was a good physiatrist in the Village of Hidden Mist, oh and the massages they do there are heavenly. But if you want to get counselling for you you'll probably need to dress up as a girl which I don't think would be very hard because you already look like one anyway," rambled on Sakura.

Sasuke just watched, only letting himself raise an eyebrow.

'_This girl is seriously on crack'_

The rest of the men just gawped, mouths hanging off their hinges. They had never seen someone with that much courage talk to the snake sannin like this.

Orochimaru himself was handling it quiet well, he hadn't thrown a fit yet and had to restrain himself from strangling this girl because the partnership between Mordan's group would be broken in an instant.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, causing Sakura to stop in mid-sentence.

"Gosh, you didn't have to shout you know, we're not three miles away from you."

The rest of them sweat dropped again (**gosh they've been sweat dropping a lot haven't they?)**

"GUARDS!" yelled Orochimaru.

Two Sound guards appeared obviously afraid of their master when he was in a bad mood.

"Take this girl to her room."

The guards grabbed her arms, but she shrugged them back.

"I can walk on my own you know," she snapped at them in a bossy tone.

'_He he, hanging out with Ino does have its advantages'_

Rubbing his temple he looked up.

"You can let her walk on her own, but if she tries to escape, tie her."

"Don't worry," shouted Sakura cheerfully as they lead her away, "I'm not going anywhere."

As soon as she left Orochimaru let out a tired sigh.

"LATER YOU PERVETED PAODOFILE!"

**Back to Naruto and Tatsuya**

"You're surrounded," hissed one of the enemy ninjas.

Naruto and Tatsuya were standing back to back at the edge of the cliff surrounded by Mordans ninjas.

"So?" retorted Naruto.

The ninja growled before motioning to the other ninjas who nodded in return.

"Say your prayers," he smirked.

In a blur they all hurled the kunais at Naruto and Tatsuya. Every one of those kunais hit their mark and they both staggered as blood stared to spurt out of their wounds.

One of the ninjas frowned, something was wrong. Judging by how good they were holding up their side of the fight they should have easily been able to evade that attack. Then something from the corner of his eye made his whole body freeze with shock. He was about to shout but it was too late.

A sudden flash and they all fell down motionless.

From the trees a dozen Narutos and Tatsuyas leapt out, one of the Tatsuya clones nudged one of the fallen ninjas.

"Yep, he's dead," he called out.

"Good," smirked the real Tatsuya.

The clones all disappeared and Naruto looked around confused.

"Hey, where's Sakura-Chan?"

The memories suddenly flooded in.

"SHIT!" they both cried looking at each other.

Running over to the edge of the cliff they peered down uneasily. Fortunately there was no limp feminine body and Naruto let out a sign of relief.

"Let's get down there," said Tatsuya straightening up.

They both made a jump from the cliff and landed gracefully onto the ground a few hundred feet from the cliff.

"Split up and look for her, we'll meet up at this place," ordered Tatsuya who disappeared as soon as he said this.

Sighing Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

'_I hope you're okay Sakura-Chan'_

**Back to Sakura**

"I'm bored," whined Sakura as she fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Rolling over onto her stomach she gazed at the bare walls when suddenly an idea popped into her head.

Rushing to her back she rummaged in it until she found it.

Six different coloured permanent marker pens were clutched tightly in her hand.

"I knew these would come in handy," she grinned evilly, "time to give this room a makeover."

**2 Hours later….**

Kabuto unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Hello my-," his voice trailed off as he stared wide eyed at the sight.

"Whet the fuck," he swore as he stared at the room.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, a few coloured marks on her face and hands.

"You like it?" she ginned cheerfully, "I decided to give this room a makeover since it was very boring."

The walls were covered with doodling and pictures in different colours.

His eye caught a wall which said in Bright pink letters.

"THIS WALL IS DEDICATED TO THE PERVERTED PEADOFILE WHO DOSEN'T WANT TO TAKE COUNSELLING"

The rest of the wall was covered with random doodlings like "Orochimaru is a perverted retard" and "Counselling is great in the Village of Hidden Mist!" there was also a picture of Orochimaru that Sakura had obviously drawn herself. His mouth curved upwards at the character version of his master.

'_I must not laugh, I must not laugh'_

The other walls had other random things drawn on them and even the ceiling had doodlings on it.

'_How the hell did she write on the ceiling?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke walked in with a bored look on his face.

"It doesn't take you that long to-," his voice trailed off as he stared at the room.

"What the..." his eyes narrowed as a picture caught his eye.

On one of the walls a cartoon version of himself was drawn in black pen, arrows coming from him.

"Retarded chicken hair, must report him to farms for stealing chickens butts"

"Acts like as if he has a ten foot pole stuck up his ass must send him to hospital to remove it"

"Is probably gay from training with Orochimaru for too long"

"(Gasps) that means he's a paedophile as well, NOOOOOOO!"

His eyes trailed to the grinning girl who was obvious to the evil death looks she was receiving.

"I'd like to thank my mum, my dad and my friends. Oh and especially my brother," she said dramatically, holding a marker pen like a microphone, "I couldn't have done it without you," she continued wiping a fake tear away.

"As I was saying," said Kabuto, interrupting Sakura's dramatic speech, "Orochimaru says you have to train with Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes trailed to the Uchhia.

"Why would I want to train with chicken-ass?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"My name is Sasuke Uchhia," he said gritting his teeth.

"Really? My name is Hikari, but you can call me Kari if you want," said Sakura sweetly.

"Come on Hikari, I have to take you to the training grounds," said Kabuto who was loosing his patience.

"No," she said stubbornly, sitting on her bed and crossing her legs.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds," he said, pushing up his glasses.

**10 seconds later**

"That's it," snapped Kabuto, walking up to Sakura he grabbed her by the waist causing her to gasp.

While she was in her state of shock he hung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Sasuke following him.

"LEMME GO!" she screamed, banging her fists on his back.

Her screams could be heard through the halls and many sound ninjas stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" she screamed giving them all death glares, they all quickly turned around and went back to their own business.

After a few more screams she settled down and hung limply, messing with her hair.

They soon arrived at the training area where many sound ninjas were sparring with each other.

'_Wow, they look like as if they want to kill each other'_

They were sparring with no mercy, she watched a particularly big man beating up a poor looking young boy, the boy was no match but he still held his ground even if he knew he would loose.

Suddenly she fell to the ground, rubbing her sore backside she glared at Kabuto who ignored her and walked to the side lines.

"You are going to spar with Sasuke-kun and show us what you can really do."

Ignoring him she sat cross legged and folded her arms.

"No," she refused.

"You have to," snapped back Kabuto.

Sakura turned to give him a look.

"I don't need to do everything you want me to do," she said stubbornly.

Before he could reply a loud scream was heard. It seemed that the poor boy had been stabbed with a kunai on his thigh and the big looking man raised his kunai in the air.

"Its time for bye bye," he hissed and was just about to strike when a sudden blur of black blocked his view.

"Don't you dare," hissed Sakura, she was watching and couldn't take it anymore so she rushed to the poor boys aid. Sasuke and Kabuto watched with mild and interest but were shocked at how fast she had acted, she had been gone in a blur. Maybe there was more to her then meets the eye.

The man gritted his teeth before looking at her up and down.

"Step out of the way hunny, I'd hate to ruin a body like that."

Sakura's eyes flashed before she scrunched up her fist.

'**Cheya! Let's beat that bastard up!' cried out Inner-Sakura, punching one arm up in the air.**

'_For once I agree with you'_

Giving him a smirk she swung her fist at him and it met him square in the jaw, he went flying into a tree and smashed into it, nearly breaking it in half.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," she said before blowing her fist.

'_He's lucky I only used a tiny piece of chakra'_

Turning around she ignored all the shocked stares and smiled softly at the poor boy who was fighting that perverted man.

"Let me see your thigh please," she asked him sweetly, all the anger wiped off her face.

Nodding numbly he moved his thigh wincing, gently she moved her glowing hands over it as if inspecting it.

"Hmmm, you've not damaged any major arteries or veins, the kunai isn't lodged very deep," she said seriously, "but I'm going to take out the kunai now and it's going to hurt, but I have to because you'll get an infection if I don't."

She gripped the kunai with both hands causing the boy to wince in pain, but he nodded back at her.

"Okay, 1 2 3!"

She thrust out the kunai with all her might, the boy screamed with pain and clutched his leg.

Throwing the kunai away, she at once healed the wound with her glowing green hands.

"There," she said, giving a satisfied smile, "all done."

Standing up she put her hands on her hips and smiled at the boy who in return gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he said, voice trembling a bit.

"No problem, after all it's my job."

'_Interesting, she's a medic-nin as well and judging by how easily she healed that boys wound she's a good one as well'_ though Kabuto as he watched her heal the boys wound without breaking a sweat.

"What's your name?" asked the boy as Sakura turned around to return to her place, where she would go back and pretend to sulk.

"Hikari," lied Sakura as she held out a hand.

The boy shook it and grinned at her.

"Kazuki."

**Konoha**

Humming to herself Hinata walked past the gates of Konoha but suddenly paused to stop.

Staring at the gates she remembered the day when they waved Naruto-chan and Sakura-chan goodbye as they left for their journey. It had been five months now and she waited patiently for their return.

There was a sudden breeze causing her shoulder length hair to block her sight.

'_I'd better get going; Ino and Ten-Ten are probably waiting for me'_

Gently brushing the strands of hair that were flying around she shivered, was it her or had it gotten colder?

"H-Hinata!"

She froze, that voice belonged to only one person.

Looking up she gasped in shock.

"Naruto!"

**T.B.C**

**There all done!**

**I personally wasn't very happy with this chapter, I don't know why though.**

**Anywayz tell me what you think, I love feedback.**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible**

**Exams in TWO WEEKS!!! O.O**

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**


	17. Chapter 17: The sensei and her student

**YAY! 200 REVIEWS!!!!**

**Thanks all for reviewing, this chapter is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers who have read and reviewed this story from the start**

**Thank you so much **

**Chapter 17**

'_Where am I?'_

Naruto could feel his body lying there but couldn't move, he tried to tell his body to get up but it simply wasn't listening to his commands.

'_Don't you remember?'_

'_Kyuubi!'_

'_Yeah it's me, now back to the point. Don't you remember where you are?'_

'_Umm, the last thing I remember is arriving at Konoha with Tatsuya and seeing Hinata, wait…. HINATA'_

'_Yeah, you did make it to Konoha safely and what are you going to about saving my sister?'_

'_SHIT SAKURA-CHAN!'_

'_Calm down kid, they're probably fine, knowing my sister and besides Sakura can look after herself'_

'_Yeah but I still worry'_

'_You really do care about her don't you?'_

'_Of course! She's like my sister!'_

'_You've wasted enough time'_

'_Huh?'_

'_WAKE UP!'_

The Kyuubi suddenly let out a loud roar which jolted Naruto back to the real world.

He was just about to spring up when a voice interrupted him.

"We can't waste anymore time!"

It sounded like Ino and by the sound of it she didn't seem to be very pleased.

"Ino-san, we can't just go barging in, we don't even know the whole story," said Neji, he sounded very tired.

"I agree with Neji, this is so troublesome," commented the lazy genius.

"Everything's troublesome for you Shikamaru!" shouted Ino, Naruto winced. By the looks of it they were having a serious fight, Ino only called Shikamaru his full name when she was very annoyed with him or very upset.

"Guys stop fighting," shouted Ten-Ten, a sobbing noise could be heard and Naruto heard Ten-Ten whispering comforting words to the person.

"Come on Ino, Sakura will be fine, wherever she is," so it was Ino.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked a montonious voice.

Deciding it was time to wake up Naruto opened his eyes, but then slightly regretting that action. It turned out there was a light directly over his bed.

"AHH, MY EYES!"

Naruto waved his arms; they made contact with something solid.

He could hear some squeals and yelps and a "Holy Shit!"

Then suddenly something solid went crashing into his head.

"OWWW THAT HURT!"

His eyes soon came back to focus and grinned widely at his surroundings.

He was in a hospital room and quiet a big one because most of Rookie Nine, except Lee, Choji and Kiba. Ino was on the floor, rubbing her backside and muttering a string of colourful words. Ten-Ten was trying to lodge out a kunai from the opposite wall, Neji had his byakugan activated, the rest of the others where staring at him wide-eyed.

Something dark blue caught his eye, looking down he realised that Hinata was on the floor.

"Hinata how did you get down there?" asked Naruto confused.

"YOU IDIOT!" screeched the other blond haired loudmouth, "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF US!"

Rubbing his head, he grinned sheepishly at Ino.

"He he, well you can blame the person who put a damn light over my bed. I mean what idiot what put it right over the bed so that when I wake up I get blinded."

They all looked at him weirdly and Neji whacked him over the head.

"Idiot."

"HEY!"

Shaking his head, Neji helped Hinata up.

"Are you okay Hinata-san?"

"I'm fine Neji-kun."

"So Naruto care to tell us what you were doing at the Konoha gates wounded?" asked Ten-Ten.

Naruto was just about to open his mouth when the door opened and someone came in.

"I'll tell you."

They all turned around.

"I'll tell you what happened," repeated Tatsuya.

**Orochimaru's er crib! (Yeah lol)**

"So Kazuki, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

They were sitting in the training field leaning against a tree. After saving Kazuki Sakura had abandoned her sulking and was in a conversation with Kazuki.

"Well, when I was 3 years old my father died when he was ambushed by some rogue ninja. My mother was heartbroken but worked hard so that I could have a better life."

He paused, eyes shadowed by his brown bangs.

Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder she smiled softly at him.

"Its okay you know, you don't have to tell me everything. I understand."

"Thank you."

She could feel herself shiver and looked up at the sky.

'_The last thing that Sasuke said before he left.'_

Sighing sadly she turned to Kazuki.

"So how old are you then?"

"13, you?"

"17."

"Sometimes I wish I could just run away from here."

Sakura looked up at him in confusion.

"Why's that?"

"It's just, I feel so weak. I mean I'm no match for all the other ninjas my age. I feel so weak and useless."

'_Just like me'_

"Well don't be."

Cocking up his head he looked at her, confusion in his grey eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Standing up she brushed off her clothes and stretched before grinning at him.

"You're only weak if you think you are. I was just like you when I was your age."

"So what did you do to become stronger?"

Sakura's eyes met his grey ones.

"I trained of course, but I also had a lot of advice from my sensei as well, one of them went like this:

'_Ability is what you're capable of doing. Motivation determines what you do. Attitude determines how well you do it.'_

Kazuki stared silently at Sakura as her eyes became clouded.

'_I wish you were here Ryou-sensei'_

"Are you okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she smiled slightly at Kazuki.

"I'm fine."

There was a random silence as they both thought about what to say.

"Train me."

Sakura looked up sharply at Kazuki.

"What?"

"Train me," repeated Kazuki looking very calm.

"But, why do you want me to train you," spluttered Sakura.

"Because," he replied looking up, "I want to get stronger but I can't do it on my own. Besides no one else would train me and by the looks of it you know a lot."

"I-I don't know," she looked down in thought.

'_He is sort of right I guess'_

'_You should do it'_

'_But are you sure, I mean I've never trained someone before and he's from Sound which makes me kind of a traitor because I'm helping Sound'_

'_You're not a traitor, besides by the looks of it I don't think Kazuki actually wants to be here, you can bring him with you when you leave here for Konoha'_

'_Yeah! You're right, I could bring Kazuki back to Konoha and he can start a new better life'_

She turned around, her back facing him.

"Lesson one," she said her black bangs shadowing her eyes, "remember the two benefits of failure: Firstly if you fail you learn what doesn't work; and second failure gives you the opportunity to try a new approach."

Turning her head to the side she smirked.

"I expect you to meet me here tomorrow at dawn, ready to train."

Kazuki nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

Nodding she walked off, walking past Sasuke she smirked.

"Later."

'_Well well well, it seems she's taking this boy under her wing' _thought Kabuto pushing up his glasses, _'Orochimaru will be very interested in this.'_

**Konoha**

"So then that means that Sakura only has limited time left if what you say is true," said Neji, his white pupils staring unblinkingly at Tatsuya as he finished his tale.

The room was silent for a moment, when suddenly a blonde haired ninja interrupted it.

"Well," said Naruto sliding off his bed, "there's no use standing here."

They all looked up at him in surprise.

"But Naruto-kun you're still hurt, you haven't even recovered properly yet," said Hinata.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Hinata-Chan, I'm fine."

"You can't just leave now," said Ino, putting her hands on her hips, "you don't even know where Mordans lair is"

"Ino's right Naruto," nodded Ten-Ten, "I think we should first tell Tsunade-sama."

"No need," said a voice from the door.

Tsunade stood facing them, they all bowed in respect. Waving them off she walked in and nodded to Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya has told me everything and I know the person who is behind all this."

They all looked up in confusion.

"Its Mordans follower's right, I mean who else would kidnap Sakura-Chan," frowned Hinata.

Shaking her head she looked at them all grimly.

"Orochimaru."

They all gasped except Shikamaru who was in his thinking position.

"Of course," he said, making them all look at him, "he can use her for his own power, like a weapon. He probably struck an alliance with Mordan's followers."

"Right Nara," nodded Tsunade, "now I'm going to send some ANBU-"

"No way!"

Tsunade looked up annoyed at the three voices, Ino, Tatsuya and Naruto were all looking up confidently at her.

Sighing she rubbed her head.

'_I am getting way to old for this'_

"I am going to save my sister myself, I'm powerful enough and I'm going whether you like it or not," announced Tatsuya glaring at her as if she dared to oppose him.

"Very well, I doubt I could stop you anyway," sighed Tsunade.

"I'm going as well Baa-Chan," announced Naruto, none of them were very shocked.

"Naruto you're wounds still haven't healed yet," objected Tsunade.

"I'll be fine Baa-Chan, BELIEVE IT!" he said grinning at her.

"Well if Naruto-kun is going then so am I," said a small yet confident voice, they all turned in shock at the Hyuuga heiress.

"But Hinata-Chan-"

"No Naruto-kun," said Hinata, eyes blazing, "Sakura-Chan is my best friend, I owe her a lot."

"If Hinata-san is going then so am I," announced Neji.

Ten-Ten stood up.

"If Neji is going then I am too."

One by one they all agreed in going on the rescue mission.

'_This was unexpected but I should have known they would have wanted to save Sakura' _Tsunade smiled at them, _'You're a very lucky girl Sakura'_

"Fine," announced Tsunade, "it is agreed, You can all go on a rescue mission to save Sakura from Orochimaru, Lee, Choji and Kiba will probably want to come as well. I am appointing Neji as team leader and Shikamaru as the deputy, you will have to think of an appropriate plan and remember, don't get yourselves killed."

Both Neji and Shikamaru nodded at her.

"When will we be leaving Tsunade-sama?" asked Ino.

"Whenever you want to," she replied before standing up.

"Tatsuya," she said over her shoulder causing him to look up, "follow me."

As soon as they were out of the room she turned to him.

"Remember when you go on this mission to not let your emotions overcome you. I know she is your sister but I don't want anyone killed because of your recklessness," she said sternly, "just be patient and we will retrieve your sister back."

Tatsuya silently nodded before turning back to return to his room.

"Oh and I want you to take complete bed rest until you leave for your mission," she called after him.

When he had disappeared she sighed before rubbing her forehead.

'_I just hope he'll be okay'_

**Back to Sakura**

Sakura was making her way back to the building when she felt a whistle in the air. Her highly trained ears heard a kunai cut the air and zoom towards her.

In a blur she caught with immense speed and agility.

Scowling she whirled around to face its owner.

Sasuke stood smirking at her, gripping another kunai.

"Fight me."

It was more like he was ordering her rather then asking her.

'_That bastard'_

'**Well what are you waiting for?'**

'_What do you mean?'_

'**Honestly and you call me dense,' Inner-Sakura sighed.**

'**Fight him then'**

'_I-I can't'_

'**What do you mean you can't?'**

'_I'm not ready'_

'**Well when will you be ready? In about 10 years time? This is the perfect time to prove that you're not weak and show what all that training was worth'**

'_You think I can do it'_

'**Of course you can you idiot!'**

'_Okay,' she thought confidently, 'I'll fight him and show him what I'm really made of'_

'**That's the spirit!'**

She smirked at him causing him to look a bit confused. Why would she be smirking when she was about to get her butt kicked?

Getting into her fighting stance which was unknown to Sasuke she motioned him to come forward with her hand.

"Bring it on," she smirked, eyes glinting.

She would prove who was weak.

**T.B.C**

**Yes the most awaited chapter, Sakura and Sasuke's battle.**

**Thanks Shatteredxmemories for editing it, **

**Obviously the next chapter will be about their fight, so who will win?**

**Sakura or Sasuke?**

**You'll have to wait till next time which will probably be a long way away because of my exams but I promise you I will update, coz this story is so fun to write and I've got tones of ideas **

**Anywayz see ya**

**Starryeyes22**


	18. Chapter 18: Sasuke vs Sakura

**YAY! THE MOST AWAITED CHAPTER!!!**

**Yes i know i said that i would post this next week but that was when i realised it. DUN DUN DUN! I literally have no time to post it, since my exams are next week and i have loads of different appointments like electrolyasis and a hair appointment plus loads of other things and my cousins wedding is coming up. So i decided to post it now since you're alll begging to read it! **

**Anywayz now that i've finished ranting **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

**Chapter 18**

Closing her eyes she put her hands together and concentrated, heightening her senses. The wind was blowing to the right, brushing her black tresses. Suddenly it changed direction and she smiled.

'_He's coming'_

Swiftly moving backwards she evaded the attack that was purposely aimed for her. For a split second she found herself gazing at those onyx eyes before he disappeared again.

'_He's fast'_

At once she whipped out her gloves and slipped them on.

'_But I'm faster'_

With a roar she slammed her fist into the ground and watched the scenery change drastically. Some ninjas had to jump out of the way as the ground beneath them disappeared, just as she thought Sasuke appeared from beneath eyes filled with shock but that disappeared as soon as it came.

Landing on a tree branch he hurled a few kunais with explosive tags attached to them.

"Tsk tsk, is that the best you've got Uchiha," smirked Sakura as she shook her head.

As they were about to hit her she disappeared in a poof of Sakura petals.

Jumping off the branch he stood in the middle of the field eyes narrowed. Swiftly moving to the right he avoided her punch and caught it, smirking he tightened his grip on her small fist.

But to his shock she winked at him before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

'_Shit a shadow clone, should have known that was coming'_

"Looking for me?"

Turning around he found Sakura leaning against a tree trunk examining her nails.

"I'm tired of these games," snapped Sasuke, "you probably can't fight me yourself that's why you're sending those shadow clones."

Sakura's eyes flew up in anger; glaring at him she did a few hand signals.

"**Doton: Doryū Taiga**!"

There was a sudden rumble and a rapid river of mud shot up from beneath Sasuke. Knowing this was coming; he quickly jumped out of the way and only came out with a gash on his shoulder.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**!"

Leaning his head back his chest puffed up, putting his whole body upright he breathed out the fire.

As the fire came charging towards her Sakura stood unmoving.

'**MOVE YOU IDIOT!' screamed Inner-Sakura**

This snapped Sakura out of her trance and she quickly moved out of the way, unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and the fire caught her right shoulder as she back flipped out of the way.

Ignoring the stinging sensation and inner-Sakura's rants, she back flipped landing against a tree in a crouched position, one leg stretched out to the side the other tucked in.

Sakura lifted her head up and stared at Sasuke intensely before using her chakra to boost herself forward.

Sasuke watched her back flip against the tree, he had underestimated her. Her speed and stamina were amazing, normally his opponent would have collapsed by now but this girl seemed to have a never-ending source of energy kind of like Naruto.

Naruto, there was another thing that made him wonder. This girl seemed to have exactly the same eyes as Sakura, not to mention she did resemble the pink haired ninja close up. But this girl couldn't be Sakura, she didn't have the guts to stand up to Orochimaru and himself like this girl could. Plus this girl's ability was probably no where near as good as Sakura's, this girl; Hikari was it was definitely someone to be reckoned with. But no matter, either way he would beat her.

Snapping out of his thoughts he lifted his two kunais up and blocked her oncoming attack. The force pushed him back a bit but he held his ground, glancing up his eyes widened as he gazed at her.

'_What the hell?'_

Instead of staring at those familiar green orbs a pair of glowing pink ones stared back. A few gasps could be heard from around the field but he silently ignored them and stared back at those glowing pink eyes. Suddenly they both pushed back with the same force at the same time causing them both to fly back.

Sasuke landed on a nearby tree while Sakura skidded on the floor.

"You're not the only one with a bloodline limit," said Sakura as her eyes ceased from their glowing and returned to their normal dragon eye pink pupils.

"What clan are you from?" asked Sasuke, normally he was a man of few words but he was curious. Not ever had he seen this kind of bloodline.

"A clan you'll have never heard of," she whispered softly, but he still heard it.

Narrowing his eyes he charged towards her and activated his Sharingan.

'_Finally he's activated it'_

She felt a bit proud of herself that she had become that strong for him to use his Sharingan but a bit afraid at the same time. What if she lost, all that training with Ryou-sensei would mean nothing. If she couldn't beat Sasuke then she wouldn't have a chance against Mordan.

'_This is a test for me, if I can actually beat him then that means I'm ready'_

'_You are ready'_

'_You can't be sure'_

'_Of course you are, you've come this far and haven't even asked for my help yet'_

Smiling at Serenity's comment she charged head on at Sasuke. Adrenaline rushing into her body.

Hikami and Sharingan clashed.

**Konoha**

Panting slightly she rested her hands on her kneecaps, wiping the sweat of her brow.

"Are you tired already Hinata-Chan?"

Looking up she smiled softly at her boyfriend who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Just a bit Naruto-kun."

"Okay then let's rest for a while," he replied.

The both plopped down near a Sakura tree, Hinata closed her eyes as she listened to nature while getting her breath back.

Naruto had gotten way stronger, he hadn't broken a sweat when they trained and had learnt some new moves.

He had recovered at a high speed and was free to go the same day he woke up, Hinata took him home and the next day he practically begged her to train with him or else he would 'loose his touch'. How not training for a few days would loose his touch was beyond her.

So there they were resting against the Sakura tree, admiring nature.

She felt something curl round her waist and looked down to see Naruto's arm curled round her petit form. Smiling softly she leaned her head back on his shoulder and breathed in as they both enjoyed each others presence.

She dearly missed these times when they had quiet moments together. Normally Naruto was loud and boisterous but at times when they were alone this vanished and he turned gentle, this was one of the things she loved about him the most. A side of himself that only she knew; only he showed her. She doubted that even Sakura knew about it, it was like as if he was a different person.

It wasn't that she didn't like his loud character but the inner him appealed more to her, his true self.

"Hinata! Naruto!"

Their peace was soon shattered when Kiba came running up to them panting.

Naruto mumbled something about 'annoying dogs' and 'bad times'. Hinata smacked him playfully on the shoulder and Naruto gave her a cheeky grin. Turning to Kiba she smiled at him before releasing herself from Naruto's hold causing the blond to let out an annoyed groan.

"What's wrong Kiba-kun?"

Lifting his head up Kiba met the Hyuuga heiress's gaze.

"Neji and Shikamaru have announced that we are leaving Konoha tomorrow morning, so I came here to tell you."

"So soon?" she asked frowning slightly, "surely it won't take us that long to get to Sound?"

Kiba shrugged.

"Who knows what goes on in the minds of those genius's, anyway I've got to go. Akamaru is waiting for me, we're going to train," he said before standing up and running back out of the training field.

Waving him goodbye Hinata turned back to her boyfriend.

"See Naruto-kun, we'll be able to see Sakura-Chan in no time."

The blue eyed blond smiled at his girlfriend before wrapping his arms round her waist bringing her closer.

"Yeah," he whispered in her soft lips causing her face to turn red, "in no time."

Before she could say anything he silenced her in a kiss.

**Back to Sakura**

Letting her senses take over she matched Sasuke with his speed as they collided Sharingan and Hikami, red and pink. So alike yet so different.

It was more like an elegant dance, every move she performed was with grace and accuracy, only the sound of clashing metal and sometimes a grunt of two were heard as the other sound ninjas watched silently.

"Amazing."

Kabuto turned to his side.

This girl was obviously very good in combat if she could rival the Uchiha, but he realised Sasuke was holding back, his Sharingan wasn't to its full power and he hadn't even activated his curse seal. Why an Earth was he holding back?

Orochimaru watched the blurs of black with interest.

"This girl's ability is amazing, so powerful, I can feel the waves of power radiating of her," he hissed, eyes gleaming.

"And just to think, she hasn't even released her true power yet."

"What?" Kabuto snapped his head up in confusion, if Hikari wasn't even using her full strength then that meant she was even more powerful then she was right now. Both the opponents were holding back on each other, but why?

"Yes my dear Kabuto-kun, this girl has only shown us a fraction of her power. With that kind of power she could destroy a whole village."

'_Konoha'_

The realisation dawned on him.

"You're going to use her to destroy Konoha," said Kabuto as he stared at the snake Sannin, "but when?"

"I struck an alliance with Mordans followers; they want her for a sacrifice to bring back their leader."

Kabuto looked up in alarm.

"They're going to bring back Mordan himself!"

Orochimaru nodded.

"But if they sacrifice her then how are you going to use her to take down Konoha?"

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed, as he turned to the medic.

"We made a deal."

Kabuto gave him a questioning glance.

"Listen to me carefully; none of this should be uttered to anyone."

Before looking around to make sure they had no unwanted listeners he explained it to Kabuto. When he had finished he leaned back as if nothing had happened.

Kabuto smirked; his master always knew how to turn things around.

Breathing back slightly Sakura raised her kunais up as she blocked Sasuke's oncoming attack. Leaning forward to catch her breath she realised that she was a few centimetres away from Sasuke's face.

"What bloodline limit is that?"

Smirking slightly she lifted her leg up and swung it into his chest causing him to fall back.

"You won't know of it but I'll tell you anyway."

Jumping backwards she made a few hand signals.

"**Hyakkaryōran**!"

Out of no where, Sakura petals appeared and started to spin around Sasuke like a tornado. A blur of black caught his eye and he tried to dodge her and got away with a slice on the arm, she attacked him again but at a faster speed, narrowly dodging this he found a sharp pain on his leg and looked down to find a gash on his keg. It was like she was attacking him from all places and so fast that even his Sharingan couldn't pick it up. It was like facing Lee when they were genin all over again.

"Its called Hikami," she whispered in a small voice that only he could hear.

_'Hikami, although i've never heard of it, it does sound interesting'_

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!"

Because Sakura was moving too fast the fireballs would never hit, so instead Sasuke had another plan.

He launched the fireballs at the tornado of Sakura petals but in different places. At once the tornado dispersed and Sakura had to back down from her attacks, she was in clear view of him.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan**!"

Sasuke performed a few hand signals before letting out a stream of hot fire from his mouth, it was like** Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **but this wasn't just a ball of flame.

Instead of dodging it Sakura stood her ground, a plan formulating in her head.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**!"

She was countering his fire attack with her water attack.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

What exactly was this girl doing?

He could tell from her eyes that she was forming a plan but what it was exactly, he didn't know.

'_This girl is very interesting, how did she get so powerful? Who trained her?'_

Ignoring those questions he turned back to the battle.

As the two attacks collided Sakura performed a few hand signals.

As the two attacks collided a giant mass of steam arose, obviously the attacks were of the opposite elements and when fire met with water the water evaporated producing steam. Everyone shielded their eyes from the steam as it fogged their vision.

A perfect diversion.

Now that the place was covered with fog Sasuke had his senses on high alert, she could attack any time soon and he had to be ready.

Suddenly he was slammed into a tree and felt something wrap around him. She was so fast that his Sharingan couldn't sense her, if there was one thing that Sasuke hated it was an opponent who attacked at an amazing and untraceable speed.

Then suddenly a wave of numbness spread over his body.

The steam soon cleared up and he found Sakura grinning at him while putting something back into her pouch.

"What have you done to me?" he snapped.

"Oh, I've merely put a paralyzing fluid into your body, it was time we ended this battle anyway," she said before giving a yawn, "anywayz it'll wear off in a few hours."

She gave him a wink before skipping off back to the building; Kazuki who was standing shocked quickly snapped out of it and ran over to Sakura.

So there he was, tied around a tree with a few vines that refused to budge and a paralyzed body.

Sasuke Uchiha, a feared ninja and missing-nin, murderer and **The Great** Orochimaru's student not to mention Itachi Uchiha's younger brother and the sole survivor oh the Uchiha massacre.

Had been beaten by a 17 year old raven haired girl.

You'd expect him to be beaten by a powerful tough guy not a sweet hyper teenager.

Ironic huh?

**T.B.C**

**Hope you liked the fighting scene**

**Anywayz not much to say here**

**So later**

**Starryeyes22**


	19. Chapter 19 Green hair dye and Sasuke

**YES I AM BACK!!!**

**My exams are nearly finishing so that means I'll have more time to update which is great. **

**Oh and I would have updated sooner but my internet totally broke down so there was no way I could post my chapters , sorry it took so long but blame NTL!**

**Hope you like it**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Folding her arms she glared laser eyes at the wall opposite her.

'_You know, staring at that wall like that isn't going to burn a hole in it'_

'_But I can try'_

Falling backwards onto the double bed she stared blankly at the plain white ceiling.

'_This room needs a serious makeover with my special pens'_

"Don't even think about it."

Sakura grinned, as she watched him walk past her.

"Where've you been?"

"The footsteps paused.

"Out."

Yes, Sakura was in Sasuke's room, I bet you're wondering how she got there.

_Flashback_

"_This is going to be awesome," cackled Sakura evilly._

_Grabbing the tin, she turned to the other four clones._

"_Right we have to be unseen and silent if this is going to work."_

_Receiving four identical grins she took this as a yes and together they slipped out of the room._

_30 minutes later_

"_That rocked," laughed one of the clones as Sakura closed the door._

"_Now all we have to do is wait," whispered Sakura and the 4 clones disappeared in a poof._

_Lying down on her bed she closed her eyes in deep thought._

'**Orochimaru doesn't know what's coming', grinned Inner-Sakura**

'_You know you really should be focusing on what you're going to do when you get sacrificed'_

'_I bet rookie nine are coming for me right now'_

'_How can you be so sure?'_

'_Please, you've seen my past memories with then and knowing nii-chan, I'm surprised he's not here already'_

'_But what if they come too late?'_

'_Listen I've got a plan-,'_

'**See! I told you she would have a plan! My outer is always prepared!' shouted Inner-Sakura, pulling out her tongue**

'_Now if you'd let me finish. In case they arrive late I can just fight them off until they come; besides I can easily hold of those Sound ninjas. I'll only use my Hikami if I really need to'_

'_Fine, but if you need me just call'_

'**Yeah and me too, I've been wanting to come out for a while and kick butt!'**

'_Thank You, both of you'_

'**No problem outer'**

'_You're welcome Sakura'_

_And with that her mind drifted off as she fell into a deep slumber._

"_HIKARI!"_

_Opening one eye she smirked as she heard her name._

"_That's my name," she shouted cheerily._

_Jumping up she stretched as she strained her ears to listen to the murmurs outside._

_Orochimaru had found out and he wasn't very happy._

_Sakura cheerfully skipped to her mirror and started to comb her hair as if nothing had happened, while listening to the loud curses and yelps. She was still in her pink tank top and black shorts when the door burst open._

"_What have you done now?" groaned Kabuto, as she automatically followed him out._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked innocently._

_There was another loud scream and a deafening bang emitted from down the corridor._

"_YOU IMBECILE!"_

"_What's up with him?" asked a deep voice behind them._

"_You can ask Hikari here," replied Kabuto motioning to the smirking black haired girl._

"_I didn't do anything bad, allididwasdyeOrochimaru'shairneongreenlastnoghtandpersonallyithinkitlooksalotbetter," she finished in one breath._

_Sasuke smirked while Kabuto groaned._

"_I've never dealt with such an annoying prisoner before."_

"_Yeah, troublesome isn't it," sighed Sakura running a hand through her hair, "damn I'm turning into Shikamaru."_

_Realising her mistake her eyes widened as she cursed herself mentally._

'**You couldn't keep your mouth closed could you?'**

_Turning around she started to walk at a fast pace towards Orochimaru's door, suddenly she felt someone spin her around._

"_How do you know Shikamaru?"_

"_He's a friend of mine," she shrugged carelessly avoiding those onyx eyes._

_Slipping out of his grip she turned away before he could comment._

'_Shit,' Sasuke cursed mentally beating himself up, 'why the hell did I do that?'_

_For some reason he felt some sort of comfort with this girl as if she was somehow familiar. He just couldn't explain the sort of connection but it was there, he was sure of it._

'**Phew, that was close,' sighed Inner-Sakura breathing out a sigh of relief.**

'_Too close Sakura, you need to be careful' __said Serenity sternly._

'_Don't worry; I'll be on my guard,'_

_Plastering a smirk on her face she slammed the doors open and the whole room fell silent._

"_You called Mr.Peodofile."_

_Her eyes trailed to a few badly-beaten-up ninjas to the huge hole in the wall to a very pissed off snake sannin with neon green hair. Giggling she winked at him before skipping towards him so they were only a few meters apart._

"_Nice hair-do Oro."_

_End Flashback_

**Konoha**

"Well this is it," sighed Naruto as they all stood at the gates of Konoha, bags packed and weapons strapped on just in case.

He was leaving for the second time but this time he wasn't alone with this decision. A soft small hand slipped into his calloused one.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll save Sakura-Chan and Sasuke," a soft voice whispered into his ear.

Naruto turned his head in surprise.

"How did you …..?"

"Please Naruto-kun, winked Hinata, "I'm your girlfriend, I know everything."

"Alright listen up," called out Neji, attracting everyone's attention, "Shikamaru and I have come up with a formation for everyone when we are travelling, now this formation should not be broken unless there is a life threatening reason. Okay, so first it'll be myself, then Kiba and Akamaru after them Ten-Ten, then Shikamaru and then Naruto. Ino will be following and Shino and Lee will be after her. Lastly Hinata and Sai, we'll need the Byakugan activated front at back. Any questions?"

Taking the silence as his answer he turned towards the gates of Konoha.

"Let's get going."

**Sound**

She still grinned at the memory of Orochimaru's face.

But Haruno Sakura had one problem.

She couldn't keep her goddamn mouth shut.

Sure she may have taken it a little too far and now she had to pay the price.

Orochimaru had used her hatred against Sasuke to his advantage and now Sakura had to stay in Sasuke's room where he was supposed to keep a watchful eye on her.

Obviously she had gone on a rampage, punching holes through walls and creating craters wherever she stepped. Eventually she had clamed down and asked for some orange juice causing everyone to sweat drop. What!?! She was thirsty!

'_Great I have my own personal stalker'_

'**Hey at least he's hot!'**

'_You're supposed to be on my side'_

'**The dark side has cookies!'**

'………'

'**What! You can't blame me. Just think. Two people who hate each others guts, they get put together in the same room and eventually fall in love!'**

'_How cliché is that'_

She mentally sweat dropped as her inner ranted on about something to do with flying pigs and opened her eyes, but wished she hadn't.

Sasuke. Shirtless. Nice

She turned her gaze away, a pink blush tinting her cheeks.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction; it seemed no one could resist an Uchhia.

"What are you smirking at chicken ass!"

"Hn."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"You sure are a man of few words."

"What clan are you from?"

Blinking back she racked her mind for excuses.

'_I guess it wouldn't be that hard to tell him'_

"I've heard bits and pieces from Orochimaru."

"Tell me what you know," she said curiously.

To her surprise he didn't reply with one of his usual one word answers.

'_Maybe he really has changed'_

'_Just be on your guard'_

"The Sakura Clan is meant to be one of the most powerful clans in the world from what I've heard of, it's said to hold some sort of power that only members of the clan can harness but in a some sort of Dark Era most of the members were killed by some guy called Mordan so only a few were left. I heard Orochimaru talk about a prophecy and some chosen one and that's about it," he finished.

Sakura stared at him speechless.

"Wow, I never knew you could speak so many words."

He ignored her comment, onyx eyes never leaving her.

'**He really must be curious if he actually spoke to you properly'**

"So what does the prophecy actually say?"

'_Be careful now,'_ warned Serenity, _'__now you're treading in the minefield'_

"Obviously I can't tell you a lot because you're from Sound therefore on Orochimaru's side but I'll tell you the basics," she continued, "basically there's a prophecy about the sole survivor of the Sakura Clan and they were destined to fight the killer of their clan. Mordan. If they win then the world will be saved but if they lose, then the world will be perished."

Deciding that she had said enough Sakura hugged her legs and stared blankly at the window.

"I'm not on Orochimaru's side," he said smoothly.

Sakura scoffed causing him to look up.

"That's hard to believe considering you betrayed those who really cared for you and left the girl who actually loved on a bench out cold just so that you could go train with a perverted paedophile who's gonna use your body as his next life experiment," she spat out.

'**Nice going outer' commented Inner-Sakura sarcastically.**

"How did you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.

'_Probably another fangirl,' _he thought

"No I'm not a fangirl and I have my ways of knowing these things." she snapped, trying not to give the young Uchhia a solid well earned punch.

There was an awkward silence as both the teens were engulfed in their own thoughts.

'_You know, I've never had a proper conversation with Sasuke before'_

"So you live in Konoha," it wasn't a question more like an order.

Sakura merely nodded waiting for him to continue.

"Do you know a guy called Naruto?"

Sakura grinned as the blue eyes ramen lover surfaced into the conversation.

"Who doesn't know Naruto."

Sasuke resisted the temptation to smile and instead merely smirked at her comment. True, who didn't know Naruto. Even the thought of his blond haired rival made him smirk (**remember an ice cube never smiles or else it will crack ).** Naruto brought back the fun memories back when they were genin.

Strange actually, he did that for both his team mates.

'**Now's your chance to show him what you've achieved,' cried out Inner-Sakura giving a victory pose (like those in Pokemon)**

"Him and Sakura-Chan are probably the most powerful ninjas in Konoha," she commented watching Sasuke very carefully.

Sasuke's head snapped up.

"What?" he murmured, "Sakura?"

"Everyone knows Sakura-Chan; she's one of the most powerful ninja in Konoha. She's even got her own fan club," she added, eyes glinting.

Sasuke blinked back in confusion. Since when had Sakura become so strong, where was the weak gennin that he had left behind? And how the hell did she have a fan club.

"Confused?"

Taking his silence as a yes she grinned and Inner-Sakura cheered her on. Time to rub those insults in his face.

"After you left her she didn't sit on her butt all day and mope around Konoha. She and Naruto-kun started to train with the other two legendary sannins and now they both probably have enough power to kick your butt. Not only do they have a close-knit friendship but they've become stronger as well and it's all thanks to you really," she smirked.

"Me?"

"Yes you. You see if you hadn't left then they wouldn't have gone to train so therefore they both wouldn't have gotten stronger."

"Arigotou."

And with that she stood up and skipped out of the room in a more cheerful mood then usual, leaving Sasuke on his train of thoughts.

Mordans resurrection wasn't that far away and Sakura dearly hoped that her friends would save her just in time.

'_They'll come, I'm sure of it'_

She had been preparing for her fight with him as the world depended on it by training Kazuki up and was counting the days for him to return.

'_When he come's I'll be ready to face him'_

Pushing those thoughts to one side she plastered a true smile on her face.

"Kazuki," she sang as she skipped towards him on the training field.

The brunette turned towards his sensei who was in a happier mood then usual.

"Hey Hikari-sensei."

"Please," Sakura waved him off, "call me Hikari or Hikari-Chan. I really don't mind or you can call me Kari-Chan if you want."

"Okay then," he raised an eyebrow, "what's gotten you into such a good mood Kari-Chan.?"

"Nothing really," she shrugged, "just dissed chicken-butt again."

Kazuki sweat dropped, maybe having a hyper teenager as a sensei wasn't such a good idea.

**T.B.C**

**Not a lot happened in this chapter but the next one will be longer and will have more action included in it. I promise.**

**Anywayz my last two exams French and Science are tomorrow which totally rocks then next week I have a whole week holiday so I'll have tons of time to update. **

**I know the Sakura Sasuke relationship is going slow but having them proclaim their undying love to each other as soon as they move in and have really cliché moments isn't my kind of thing.**

**So don't worry they will be together and I'm planning on Sasuke finding out Sakura's real identity very soon (by the end of chapter 21) so never fear!**

**Anywayz later, oh and please update**

**Starryeyes22**


	20. Chapter 20: A flower unbloomed

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing.**

**FINALLY IT'S HALF TERM! So now I can update**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm dedicating this chapter to:**

**Madame Skull: Even if you reviewed only once you said more then just 'cool story' so I'd like to say thanks for reading my story and you really motivated me to update sooner. So thanks a lot and I hope you review again.**

**Clueless: Ummm, I forgot those numbers at the end of you penname but I'd like to say thank you for reviewing in most chapters if not all and for telling me your true opinion, because it's good to hear some ,well not bad but not good either reviews and I'd just like to say thanks a lot**

**Shatteredxmemories: Well obviously I'd like to thank you for helping me with my 'ubberly' good story (lol) and if it weren't for you it would probably have tons of grammar mistakes and not a very good plot. So thanks a lot for being my Beta reader and giving me tons of ideas. **

**Thanks for everyone else for reviewing as well, so on with the show!!**

**Chapter 20**

So far Kazuki had really improved his throwing technique and he was quiet handy with the kunai and shuriken but his stamina, speed and jutsu techniques needed work on. But she knew he had it in him, the courage and determination even rivalled the Kyuubi container himself.

"Okay we'll start with the usual meditation," as they sat down against a tree facing the grimy lake at the corner of the training grounds.

Crossing her legs Sakura closed her eyes and felt the wind caress her hair as she listened to nature's many wonders.

"Release your senses, feel natures gifts around you," she instructed, "in battle your senses are your greatest needs and to be able to heighten them while in battle is a great advantage."

**Back to Oro-dude**

"Time is of the essence," commented a deep voice from the shadows.

Startled slightly Orochimaru looked up from the scrolls, his hat shadowing those glinting eyes.

"When?"

"When the moon is at its fullest and the sky will turn red with his victim's blood."

"Excellent," he hissed, finally he could get rid of that annoying girl.

"Make sure she doesn't escape before the time or else the deal and our alliance is off," warned the deep voice.

Orochimaru nodded and tugged his hat a bit (**like a Hokages hat)**

"Of course."

The shadow grunted in return and stepped back.

One week, just one week until the world would plunge into darkness.

He licked his lips.

He could hardly wait.

**Back to training**

"I think that's enough for today," sighed Sakura as she whipped the sweat off her brow.

They were working on Sakura's favourite test, walking up the tree using chakra control. Kazuki's control was impressive but like Naruto, he was very easy to distract.

"I want to stay here and keep practising," panted Kazuki, "I'm gonna nail this no matter what."

Sakura merely shrugged but inside she was grinning proudly. Every single day that passed he was proving himself more powerful then he took credit for.

'_You're more like Naruto then I thought'_ she smiled sadly.

Summoning some clones this time she sat down and watched as her clones tried to knock her student off course.

Kazuki found his feet sliding down the bark as one of the clones blew a raspberry in his face and commented at how weak he was. A loud shout from one of the ninjas battling not far from him sent him tumbling down the trunk and landing flat on his back.

"You must aim above the mark to hit the mark."

Furrowing his brow he turned to his calm sensei who was lying on the grass, arms under her head.

Wondering about his sensei's latest piece of advice Kazuki stood up with a new found determination as he walked back to the tree.

"I am not going to loose to a damn tree," he muttered to himself.

Putting his hands together he could feel the chakra surging through his body, focusing it on his feet he stepped forward and once again started to make his way up the tree trunk.

Ignoring the sounds that swirled around him Kazuki effortlessly channels his chakra through his feet and with every step he made it brought him closer to his goal.

Sakura watched in awe as her student made his way up the tree ignoring her clone's attempts to throw his off course and all signs of fatigue whipped off clean.

"Come on, that's it," she murmured.

She bit her lip anxiously as he slid a few centimetres as one of her clones taunted him but quickly regained control and ignored her snide comments.

"Just a few more meters."

Now she was standing up in anticipation urging him on loudly.

_Concentration is the ability to think about absolutely nothing when it is absolutely necessary_.

"I knew you could do it," shrieked Sakura as she jumped up and down in excitement.

Kazuki had managed to reach the top of the tree and was sitting on it proudly.

"Thanks sensei," grinned Kazuki but suddenly frowned as a sudden thought came to him, "umm… how do I get down?"

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Sasuke watched with distaste from his room as the brunette pouted while Hikari was laughing on the ground below him.

Sure his courage and determination reminded him of Naruto but Naruto was also a weak blonde haired idiot who wouldn't stop trying to bring him back to Konoha. But from what Hikari had said, Sakura and Naruto had gotten stronger. Maybe as strong as him…

"No matter," he smirked; all those in Konoha are weak idiots who didn't stand a chance against him.

The door burst open and Hikari skipped in.

"Hey Uchiha."

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes she jumped onto their bed. Yes their bed.

To her utter dismay Orochimaru hadn't mentioned to her that she would have to share a bed with the Uchiha and it had come to a shock but she quickly didn't reveal it to the ego filled teen.

Thankfully there had been no awkward moments where she would wake up in his arms and they would have a staring contest and then eventually kiss (she knew watching all those romance movies at Ino's were bad). They both so far managed to stay at their own sides of the bed. But there were those two horrible words in that sentence that made her cringe.

'So far'

Scrunching her eyes shut Sakura tried to convince her self that nothing would happen between them.

'**But you can't be sure' said Inner-Sakura slyly**

'_Hey! I promised not to fall in love with that ego maniac again. I mean look what happened last time'_

'**Just face it outer. No matter how hard you try, how hard you ignore and avoid him your love for him is still there'**

'_I know and I hate myself for it'_

Sighing she sat up and opened her bag. Sasuke was sharpening his kunai but his eyes kept trailing to her every once in a while.

"A-ha!"

Taking it out of the bag she grinned proudly, Sasuke's eyes lingered on the object in confusion and curiosity.

It was a wooden box with feathers and cherry blossoms decorating it and when she opened it he shifted uncomfortably. For some strange reason that box rung alarm bells in his mind, something didn't seem right about it. Like for instance how it possessed a strange forbidden aura and he swore it had chakra waves emitting from it.

'_There's something about it which tells me it's not an ordinary box'_

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise Sakura had got up and walked out of the room. Blinking back slightly his gaze was glued to an object sat in the place where Sakura was sat a few minutes ago.

His eyes widened in shock and alarm as he lifted it up.

It was his old scratched Konoha headband.

'_How did she get this?'_

Tightening his grip on the headband Sasuke sped off after her.

A few minutes later he found her sitting on a branch staring unblinkingly at the opaque lake deep in thought.

"How did you get this?"

Without turning her head she replied softly.

"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called scum, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than scum."

**Somewhere in ninja world**

Pushing up his dark glasses further up his nose Shino stifled a sigh as they continued moving swiftly through the dense forest. The constant pace was tiring him out and he could see it in everyone else as well.

'_If we keep moving at this speed we won't even be able to stand when we reach Sound'_

No one was complaining but you could see Kiba and Ino slowly cracking.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Neji," whined Ino, "can we please take a break!"

The rest halted as they all silently agreed.

"We can't waste time," replied Neji.

"Who knows what they're doing to my sister," growled Tatsuya.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto, "and I'm not tired."

It was true, everyone mirrored the same exhausted look and even the Hyuuga prodigy had a bit of fatigue reflected in his eyes. But the loud Kyuubi container hadn't broken a sweat and Tatsuya didn't seem tired and had a look of determination in his eyes.

'_And just to think,' _smirked Shikamaru, _'Naruto was at the bottom of the class a few years ago.'_

"You guys might not be tired but the rest of us seriously need to rest," said Ino, flicking back her long blond hair, "this is so not good for my skin."

"Let's have a vote Neji," said the weapon mistress.

"Fine," nodded her partner, "who wants a break?"

A flurry of hands shot up.

"Well I guess we'll be staying here for a while," sighed Neji, "Kiba and Akamaru, there's a stream nearby to you left and I want you to catch some fish for us."

"Yes sir," saluted Kiba and Akamaru barked happily as they disappeared once again into the trees.

"Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, we need a fire so I want you to find some firewood."

"The rest of us need to set camp."

At once they all set off to their appointed tasks while Neji watched with his byakugan activated.

As his partner walked past him he grabbed her arm and pulled the startled girl behind a nearby tree.

"N-Neji?"

He stared straight into her chocolate brown eyes as if searching for something.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Looking down as if ashamed at his action he felt her lift his head back up with her hand.

"It's nothing," he said shaking his head.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just, well I was wondering if you thought that I was a good leader," eyes purposely avoiding hers.

She chuckled to herself and he scowled.

"I mean, I know you would tell me the truth so I thought I would ask," he fumbled.

Now it was rare for the Hyuuga to play with his words and to look this nervous so she decided to put his mind at ease.

"Neji," she said firmly, looking at him straight in the eye, "truthfully you have been a great leader."

Before he could protest she cut him off.

"No I'm not just saying that because you're my friend or because I pity you but because it's the truth. You could ask any other person on the team and they would fully agree with me. Not once have we met up with any enemy ninja or lost a comrade and as a leader you've listened to what everyone thought and instead of doing what you wanted you've taken into account what they've wanted. So as a leader you're very understanding and I think you've been great."

After she finished her little monologue she gave him a smile and with a quick peck on the cheek returned to camp.

His white eyes widened has she left a kiss on his cheek, her orange scent floating around him.

'_You've no idea what you've done to me Ten-Ten'_

**Sound**

Staring straight at the ceiling Sakura let out a worried sigh. She was getting nervous now, the sacrifice was on Saturday and it was Thursday night and there had been no word from her friends. Of course they hadn't forgotten about her she pushed that thought back and closed her apple green eyes.

Something was really bugging Sasuke. It was very rare for him to come across such a problem but unfortunately it kept on coming up in his mind.

Over the past week Hikari had managed to have some conversations with him and to his utmost horror he had enjoyed it.

Yes as scary as it seems that ice cube was actually enjoying conversations with an annoying girl. But he was getting suspicious.

Her eyes were identical to Sakura's and as much as he didn't want to think of it, she was just as annoying as his team-mate and he swore that he once saw some pink strands in her hair.

'_I'm probably just imagining that'_

But still, how did she know all about his life in Konoha and where did she get that headband from? All he got were riddles instead of answers.

'_There's no point thinking about this, besides I won't be able to figure it out now. I'll need to find out more first'_

And with that he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

**1 hour later**

All was silent in the room. The moonlight shone through the glass windows as the trees shivered slightly.

The Luna rays reflected off her soft pale skin as she shifted slightly.

Suddenly there was a slight glow from her bag and the scenery outside changed dramatically. A powerful aura surrounded Sakura as the wind outside increased, causing the trees to tremble and shake.

The clouds shifted a bit causing a fraction of moonlight to hit the centre of the opaque lake, ripples started to appear where the light hit the water and pink cherry blossoms appeared floating everywhere on the surface.

Back inside the pink glow from her bag increased as she shifted again uncomfortably.

The breeze swept around her and when the trees stopped swaying her eyes slowly opened.

They weren't her normal apple green but glowing pink orbs.

_Its time_

**T.B.C**

**Ooooh what's happened to Sakura?**

**Will Tatsuya and the rest get there in time?**

**You'll have to wait till next time to find out.**

**Oh and thanks alot to my beta reader for checking over this chapter, good luck with your project **

**Anywayz exams are over so that means more updating and its also half term holiday so that means more time to update!!!**

**Please review coz I love to hear from you guys! **

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**


	21. Chapter 21: Dance of the Sakura clan

**Thank You all for reviewing!!!**

**Ummm not much to say here except this chapter is for my sister hypermonkey431428, happy birthday sis!!**

**Anywayz ur probably dying to know what happens next so I'll stop talking now**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Chapter 21**

Slowly opening his eyes Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. A sudden movement caught his eye and he quickly turned to his right, kunai at the ready.

Lowering it he watched in confusion as Hikari got up from the bed and walked to the door, her footsteps making no noise.

Something was up, her back was facing him but he could sense another presence. And it was powerful.

As she opened the door his gaze met her face and his onyx eyes narrowed.

Obsidian met glowing pink.

'_What's going on?'_

Silently he watched her leave the room and bolted up. The room had gotten colder and a bright light emitted from outside, catching his eye.

Sasuke inhaled sharply in astonishment as he scanned the scenery set before him.

The trees stood still yet the wind raged around them, it was like they were making a stand to the strong current. But the lake was a different story.

Never in his life had he seen such a scene before. Ripples appeared from the centre of the lake as pink petals decorated the surface, their pink glow making all objects appear pink.

'_There's so much pink, this had definitely got something to do with Hikari'_

Rushing out of the room a slight movement from the corner of his eye sent him rushing to the right. Sasuke followed her outside and watched as she silently walked to the lake, she was in some sort of trance and he watched. Curious in what she was about to do next.

**_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_**_  
_**_Chikau koto wa: kore ga saigo no heartbreak_**_  
_**_Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete_**_  
_**_Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_**

Sasuke stood transfixed; the sound was so mystical and alluring that he stood rooted to the spot, his gaze never leaving her glowing form.

**_Doushite onaji you na panchi_**_**  
**_**_Nandomo kuracchaunda_**_**  
**_**_Soredemo mata tatakau n darou_**_**  
**_**_Sore ga inochi no fushigi_**

One step at a time she made her way across the lake, each step her form glowed brighter and with every barefoot a ripple emerged from beneath it.

As she reached the centre the sakura petals arose from the surface and spun around her form like a tornado. The power radiating off her was amazing and the breeze increased as it whipped around his black locks as he walked closer to the lake.

Suddenly the tornado of petals burst apart and revealed something which even the ice block couldn't gasp from surprise.

**

* * *

**

Naruto gave a stretch as he landed on a branch.

They had finally arrived in Sound and it was about time as well.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan we're here."

"Okay," whispered Neji as they all gathered around, "we'll need to be on our guard for now because this is Sound territory and the chances of running into Sound ninjas is high so mask your chakra and stay in the trees unseen. Understood?"

They all nodded in response and quickly split up amongst the trees in groups.

Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee jumped into the branches of a tree on the left.

Naruto, Sai and Tatsuya hid amongst the dense leaves in the tree opposite Team Gai's.

Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino hid in the tree next to Neji's so the two Hyuugas could keep close contact.

And Ino, Shikamaru and Choji jumped onto the branches of the tree next to where Naruto and co. were hidden.

A few minutes later they all watched a tall burly figure jump past the branches below sporting a Sound headband. As soon as he disappeared they all lowered their weapons in relief.

"Good thing we arrived earlier, right Neji," whispered Ten-Ten to the Hyuuga but it seemed he wasn't paying attention to her.

He was staring transfixed at something to the right, byakugan eyes wide with astonishment.

Ten-Ten shook him, "Neji what can you see?"

Quickly breaking out of his trance-like state he raked his hands through his coffee coloured hair.

Turning to his right, Neji made a hand signal to the tree where Team 10 was situated.

A slight rustle was heard and the Hyuuga heiress appeared byakugan eyes wide in alarm.

"Neji-nii-san have you seen it!?!" she burst out in a very un-Hinata way.

Her cousin nodded gravely as Ten-Ten looked at them both in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Naruto and his group had joined them and Lee had arrived looking curious.

Ten-Ten scowled and put her hands on her hips, "That's what I'd like to know!"

Hinata and Neji glanced at each other before Hinata uttered one single word which sent them running like the wind to the east, hearts filled with hope.

'_Sakura'_

**_Koi wo shite subete sasage_**_**  
**_**_Negau koto wa: kore ga saigo no heartbreak_**_**  
**_**_Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete_**_**  
**_**_Yagate hana wo sakasu yo_**

Her body moved to the rhythm of her voice as the petals floated around her like confetti. The tanktop and t-shirt had been replaced by a white kimono with pink vines decorating it as she continued.

**_Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de_**_**  
**_**_Kutsu ga surihetteku_**

**"She truly is the chosen Sakura."**

Turning his head Sasuke found Orochimaru standing right next to him as Kabuto stood at his master's side.

"Chosen Sakura?" Sasuke repeated eyes narrowed.

Orochimaru merely nodded, his eyes flashing menacingly.

At once the image of his team-mates popped into his made, quickly pushing them out again he sighed mentally.

'_I have to stop thinking about them; it won't help me get powerful.'_

* * *

Hidden in the trees opposite the lake with their chakra hidden, 12 pairs of eyes watched her. Each pair displaying a range of emotions, but there was one which was portrayed in every pair. Shock.

"Amazing," gasped Ten-Ten.

"How is she doing that?" even Konoha's genius was curious.

They all turned to Naruto and Tatsuya.

Naruto shrugged, "don't ask me."

They all looked at the older Haruno who sighed.

"It's a sort of dance that Sakura does, like a sort of power up preparation. It's kinda hard to explain."

"But we're going to Sakura-Chan before she sacrifices herself for Mordan. And by the means of sacrificing doesn't that mean she dies?" Hinata asked.

He shook his head.

"Remember the prophecy, besides Sakura knows it must be fulfilled. Why do you think she hasn't escaped already? She knows it must happen and besides, Mordans followers will probably only cut her arm or something minor like that, besides," he paused before glancing at his sister, "they'll probably let her survive for a fight with Mordan and watch her get killed as entertainment."

* * *

"Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto looked up at his master as if looking for an explanation.

The snake-sannin grinned menacingly.

"There's a reason why they're called the Sakura clan."

**

* * *

**

"What's the reason?"

All eyes were focused on the red head as he continued.

"What does 'Sakura' mean?" he asked them.

"Cherry blossom trees," replied Lee at once.

"So therefore what does 'Sakura Clan' stand for?" he asked, eyes twinkling

* * *

"Cherry blossom clan? It sounds weak," interrupted Sasuke before Kabuto could reply.

Orochimaru chuckled.

"It's far from weak," his eyes fell upon the two of them, "so what does cherry blossom clan mean?"

* * *

They all fell silent at his question.

"What do you mean Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya suppressed a groan.

'_I thought they were intelligent'_

"What does it mean, '_cherry blossom clan_," he repeated.

That's when it all clicked for the Hyuuga prodigy.

Tatsuya smirked to himself as he caught the understanding soon replacing the confusion in the Hyuugas eyes.

'_Finally'_

* * *

"They can control Sakura trees," burst out Kabuto.

Orochimaru smirked.

"You are half right Kabuto-Kun; the Sakura Clan has the will to control sakura blossoms."

Sasuke tore his eyes away from Hikari.

* * *

"What!"

"No way!"

"Get out!"

"Sakura can control cherry blossoms!"

After they had all calmed down Sai added.

"But aren't cherry blossoms supposed to be weak."

Naruto and Tatsuya gave each other knowing glances.

"You're lucky Sakura-Chan isn't here right now or else you'd be 6 foot under," Tatsuya nodded looking mildly amused.

"Is my sister weak?" asked Tatsuya in a dangerously calm voice.

Sai remained expressionless but shook his head nonetheless; he could tell Tatsuya had a temper and just like that ugly hag.

Tatsuya nodded with a satisfied expression.

"So what does that tell you?"

* * *

"Cherry blossom petals are powerful?" Sasuke asked doubtfully.

Even Kabuto was sceptical at the thought.

"The Sakura Clan represents the power of cherry blossoms, therefore the cherry blossoms are as powerful maybe more powerful then this girl."

* * *

"But this is cherry blossoms we're talking about, small dainty flowers which yeah, sure they're pretty to look at put you could rip them in half with ease," commented Ten-Ten, Ino clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Cheery blossoms are one of nature's beauties like Sakura. So many people underestimated the cherry blossom and look at her now!" huffed Ino in defence of a flower and her best friend.

"They show pure innocence, nature, life and purity. Sakura carries her name with pride and never lets it get rubbed in the mud. She's proved that even though she's named after a 'dainty girly flower' she can really pack a punch."

"That's what a member of the Sakura Clan is. They are born into that clan to prove that even a cherry blossom has power and can kick ass! "

"The power deep within, the power to not give up, the power to prove themselves. In every single one of those clan members there's a flower waiting to bloom and show what it can really do!"

The whole group fell into a hushed silence; even the loud mouth Naruto was speechless.

"I'm impressed," nodded Tatsuya to her, "what you've just said makes so much sense."

"Wow Ino," gasped Ten-Ten, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"It just all well came out," shrugged Ino smiling sheepishly.

"That's probably the most intelligent thing that I've ever heard come out of your mouth," yawned Shikamaru, earning himself a bonk on the head by his very pissed off female team-mate.

"Troublesome wom-OW, stop it woman!"

* * *

Sakura's movements halted to a stand, eyes still closed. The two groups stopped their conversations and watched in anticipation.

**_Motto kata no chikara nuite_**_**  
**_**_Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke_**_**  
**_**_Koko kara sou tookunai darou_**_**  
**_**_Mita koto mo nai keshiki_**

Raising her hands a few cherry blossoms rose above her, their glow increasing as a shape slowly formed as another cherry blossom joined its companions.

It seemed like a long staff, when the shape was complete it glowed white which caused everyone to squint from the brightness.

Instead of petals a white staff hung in its place, a few meters long the top of it had the sign of 'Sakura' in the ancient language with a feather entwined with it.

_  
**Tomaranai mune no itami koete**__  
**Motto kimi ni chikadzukitai yo**__  
**Hitomawari shite wa modori**__  
**Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri**_

As she sang Sakura swung the staff around and continued to move across the water with it, the cherry blossoms danced around her in perfect sync.

_When the blood of the Sakuras is spilt and the chosen Sakura has sacrificed her blood, the great Mordan will rise once more and the world will be plunged into darkness once more. Once more history will repeat itself._

Standing still she twirled the staff around herself before a fountain of water burst up below her.

Sasuke looked taken back as he watched her spin the staff around her while spinning around on a fountain of water. It seemed so unreal yet here he was watching a girl do the impossible. A drop of moisture on his nose caused him to look up.

'_It's raining.'_

* * *

"It's raining," muttered Sai, feeling the droplets of water cascade down his pale skin.

After Sakura had summoned her staff she had their undivided attention. Naruto's stance tensed as Hinata observed him with worry.

"Naruto-Kun are you okay?"

"Sasuke."

Following his gaze she inhaled sharply as the sight of the snake sannin, his accomplice and Konoha's traitor.

"Neji-nii-san!" she urgently whispered.

"I know Hinata-san," her cousin nodded, "so far they haven't seen us but we cannot linger here for long."

"Kuso!"

Neji and Hinata turned to the blond haired boy in alarm.

"What is it Naruto? Have they seen us!?!" hissed Neji.

Naruto shook his head and pointed towards the lake.

"Look!"

**

* * *

**

"What the," Sasuke's obsidian eyes darkened.

Around Sakura the cherry blossoms had formed five human shapes, each at an equal distance around the fountain of water. They were in the shape of a human and were standing around her.

The rain came in torrents as it drenched the parched ground.

And this was bad.

Sasuke's sights of pink hair was correct. It seemed the hair dye was slowly fading and now it was running down her body. Slowly revealing her true colour.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered dazedly.

Now it all made sense, the knowledge of his genin days, her friendship with Rookie Nine, the headband.

'_How could I have been so stupid to not realise.'_

Now the hair dye had fully come off to reveal his familiar pink haired team-mate.

Swiftly the forms of people knelt down as pink waves of chakra literally emitted from Sakura's body.

"She has become one with the cherry blossoms," muttered Orochimaru more to himself, "interesting."

**_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge _**_**  
**_**_Chikau koto wa: kyou ga saisho no good day_**_**  
**_**_Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete_**_**  
**_**_Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo_**

Her movements came to a sudden stop and she flung the staff high into the clouds, they watched as it came back down and halfway burst into cherry blossom petals.

The fountain of water resided and the petals of five figures burst apart.

**_Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai_**_**  
**_**_Sore to kore to wa kankei nai_**

Still in a trance she walked back to the shore as the raindrops stopped and the wind calmed down.

Once back onto solid ground glowing pink eyes returned to familiar apple green and her outfit returned back to normal.

She stared at him with a dazed expression.

"Sasuke?"

He quickly caught her as she fainted and carrying her bridal style returned back to the building without a word.

* * *

They watched the two forms before at once disappearing into the forest once more.

After they had travelled a considerable distance Neji motioned for them to hide in a giant oak tree that stood surrounded by a few ever greens, where they resumed their conversation.

"Looks like Sasuke knows," Choji said grimly.

"I hope forehead girl will be okay," muttered Ino.

"That dance," Neji looked up at Tatsuya who was lounging on a branch, "those cherry blossoms."

"Sakura was asking the cherry blossoms for their help and power because she needs to fulfil the prophecy and she is from the Sakura Clan," he paused for a moment a smile gracing his lips, "and they accepted."

"Is there a name?" enquired Sai.

The redhead nodded.

"Dance of the Cherry blossoms, Blossoms of Sakura."

* * *

Orochimaru watched Sasuke carry back his comrade back to the building and smiled slyly.

"Orochimaru-Sama, don't you think Sasuke-Kun will get too attached to the girl?"

Orochimaru shook his head and smirked at the medic.

"He won't get too attached, besides she'll be gone by tomorrow (**remember it's now Friday early morning!!)**."

"I see," he pushed up his glasses and followed his master back to the building.

A slight movement from the corner of his eye caused Orochimaru to whip around, eyes focused on the shrubbery opposite the lake.

"What's wrong master?" Kabuto looked up at the snake sannin, confused on why he had abruptly stopped.

Orochimaru shook his head.

"Nothing Kabuto-Kun," although his eyes still were suspicious.

'_My senses tell me we had company, but whom? And why?'_

**T.B.C**

**Yay finally,**

**My fingers feel like they're gonna fall off. I didn't realise I wrote so much! How's that for a long chappie **

**I must admit this chapter was really hard to write and I spent so long on it so I hope you all like it.**

**Oh yeah and the song in this chapter is called 'Sakura Drops' by Utada Hikaru, I found it went really well with story and I actually love this song, you should try it out!**

**Anywayz hope you understood all that. For the dance thingy just picture Yuna's summoning dance and for the human forms made of cherry blossoms well, it's kinda obvious. A person made of pink petals basically.**

**Anywayz please please please review and I hoped you liked it.**

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**

_**  
**_


	22. Chapter 22: Her confession and his reply

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been so busy with school and other stuff that I completely forgot about updating. **

**Summer Vacation is in two weeks and I cannot wait!!!**

**My granddad is coming from Africa and I'm going on holiday to Istanbul in August so I'm hyped up for that!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing and without further delay….**

**Chapter 22**

"_How could an Angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard. Maybe I wished our love apart."_

Her eyes gazed at the pink and orange shapes above her as they took over the dark velvet, morning dew covered the grass as she hummed quietly to herself.

Glassy emerald eyes observed a few cherry blossom petals floating idly on the lakes surface, a slight rustle of leaves caused her to snap out of her daze as a quite sigh escaped her dry lips.

She could remember everything.

Dancing on the fountain of water.

Uniting with the Sakura's.

Sasuke carrying her back to their room when she had fainted.

His confused face with a hint of anger as she lay unconscious in the bed.

But she wasn't afraid of him.

After all Sakura knew he was bound to find out at sometime and whenever it would have been she knew that she wouldn't be ready.

She knew that.

And the pink haired girl didn't like it one bit.

**Somewhere in the woods.**

The sunlight peeked through the leaf canopy as Hinata stretched out her limbs. Gently lifting Narutos arm from her shoulder the Hyuuga heiress stood up silently and left her makeshift bed.

Naruto's and Kiba's snores occasionally punctuated the silence as her white eyes found their lookout leaning against a tree trunk not far off from her.

Hyuuga Neji leaned against the bark, senses on high alert yet mind drifting off every few minutes. The leaves and himself were drenched with the morning dew and the early mornings shower as small smile graced his lips as he enjoyed the silence around him.

A crackle of leaves to the right made him turn his head in its direction but his relaxed stance didn't change.

After all the byakugan can see everything.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Sleeping in a tree with wet leaves surrounding you while making sure you don't slip off your branch isn't exactly what you would call a good sleep Neji-nii-san," she smiled pleasantly at him.

"And I guess sleeping with that snoring boyfriend of yours doesn't exactly help either," Neji still wasn't very happy about Konoha's idiot going out with his cousin.

Deciding to ignore her cousins comment Hinata merely shook her head.

They stood together in silence, both admiring the scenery and wildlife about them.

"You should ask her before someone beats you to it," her abrupt advice knocked him out of his thoughts as his opaque eyes scanned her.

"What are you talking about Hinata-san?"

Hinata smiled at him knowingly.

"You should ask Ten-Ten-chan first before someone else does."

"Ask Ten-Ten what?" now he was utterly confused, what would someone ask his team-mate and why should he be bothered?

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

'_Honestly for a Hyuuga prodigy he does seem dense when it comes to his feelings.'_

"Neji-nii-san you cannot hide it from me," she paused, "your feelings for Ten-Ten-chan are obvious."

Her cousin stayed silent.

"You love her," his head snapped up, "don't let this chance pass by or you might regret it later."

She turned to stare at him but he was watching a red squirrel leaping from branch to branch carefully avoiding her eyes.

Neji felt Hinatas eyes burn into the side of his head and abruptly answered back.

"I don't like Ten-Ten."

And with that he disappeared back into the leaf canopy leaving the Hyuuga heiress alone listening to Narutos and Kiba's uneven snores.

Hinata didn't need to use her byakugan eyes to see what her stoic cousin was doing.

"No Neji, you don't like her."

'_You love her'_

**At the lake**

He arrived when she was playing with her wet hair; tiny droplets decorated her pink tresses like miniature jewels glittering like the rising sun.

She stayed sat down ignoring his presence for a while until he was a few meters away and called her name.

"Sakura."

She stood up and stared.

They stood in silence with the morning breeze playing with their hair, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me," his face remained blank yet his eyes betrayed him.

Confusion

Anger

Regret

Cocking her head to one side her emotionless mask returned.

"And why would I tell you? I mean you betrayed Konoha once so who's to say you won't do it again?"

He remained silent.

"You betrayed those who loved and cared for you. You tried to kill your best friend who only wanted to help and you left another heartbroken on a damn bench," she clenched her fists.

Now Sasuke never had any regrets, what was done was done and you couldn't change that. But right here, right now seeing her like this he wished he had left her in some other way, said something other then a meaningless 'thank you'. Why he had said that was still unknown even to him. It was just in the spur of the moment.

Without thinking he said another spur-of-the-moment comment.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she echoed, her eyes shadowed in her bags.

"Sorry?!?" her head lifted up, those clam apple orbs had disappeared and were replaced with sharp fierce emerald, "Why the hell are you sorry?!?"

The raven haired teen met her eyes in confusion.

'_What does she want me to say?'_

Sadness and frustration filled her body as all those thoughts and memories came tumbling out.

"All through my life I've been misjudged," her eyes trailed to the sky, "when we were gennin I was always shunned by everyone. It was always about you and Naruto. Even Kakashi-sensei didn't bother to train me; I was always the weak annoying girl in Team Seven. The odd one out," her body began to shake, "not once, not once did anyone take notice of me, even though I tried so hard, so hard but it didn't matter."

She chuckled quietly.

"No matter how hard I trained, how hard I studied it was still about you two."

"But now…"

Taking a breath she glared at Sasuke.

"You don't need to tell me you're sorry," she paused before adding.

"I know you don't really mean it."

**Somewhere in the forest**

Walking up to her sleeping boyfriend Hinata smiled.

Crouching down she gently shook his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, you have to wake up," getting a grunt in reply the Hyuuga heiress sighed.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you have to get up."

Still no reply.

Shaking her head disapprovingly Hinata was brought to her last resort.

"Hey Naruto, they're selling free ramen at Ichakaru's!"

It was a good thing Hinata had fast reflexes because at one Naruto sat up eyes wide with excitement.

"Really!?!"

Giggling she dragged her boyfriend to where everyone else was standing.

"About time," yawned Kiba as Naruto shot him a glare.

"Guys," Ten-Ten had seen that look on Naruto's face, "its way too early to be arguing right now so please shut up."

The two ninjas shut up and turned to Neji who was looking at them with a disapproving look.

"Look," he began, "we won't stay here for much longer because we're going to save Sakura tonight."

Now he had everyone's undivided attention.

"Tonight?" repeated Naruto, a smile growing on his face.

Neji nodded, "and this is how we're going to do it."

**At the lake**

_I know you don't mean it._

He couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't the Sakura he knew.

"You're not Sakura," Sasuke said flatly

She laughed.

"What's wrong Sasuke, just because I've changed and lost my fangirly weak status doesn't mean I'm not Sakura, I've just changed."

"Did you actually think I'd sit on my butt all day morning for you?"

She laughed again.

"But what else can I expect from you. We've all changed Sasuke, it's been five years! Five bloody years and we've all moved on."

That heavy feeling weighed down in his stomach as his eyes glared at her.

Guilt.

That feeling of hate and anger vibrating towards himself made him feel guilty.

It was his fault.

He was the cause of her sadness and pain; he had made her suffer all these years.

'_But why should I care now?'_

That question echoed in his head.

Why should he care? Was it because she was one of the people who had truly cared for him and made him feel wanted? Was it because she was the only girl who got close to him and could sacrifice anything for him?

"You know I don't see why you couldn't have gained power in Konoha."

"Konoha is a weak village," he snapped.

"If it's a weak village then how did I beat you?" she shot back.

Now Sasuke was hardly left speechless.

But now he was thrown back.

Sakura was right; if she had gotten stronger staying in Konoha then there was no reason why he couldn't have either.

He mentally shook his head.

This girl was making him doubt all the decisions he had made, his goals and beliefs were eroding.

A very small part of him was slowly melting but another remained adamant.

Sakura carried on.

"You said you wanted to become stronger." She paused.

"Do you feel strong now?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Is it worth it? Handing over your body to Orochimaru?"

"I'll do as I please," he snapped, the cold exterior coming back again, "I've told you and Naruto, it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I kill Itachi and avenge my clan."

Sakura remained silent, the pink and orange in the sky was soon being replaced by a light fluffy blue. Sakura's pink hair shined as her eyes continued to stare at him sadly.

"You didn't answer my question," she murmured before raising her voice, "do you feel strong now?"

_Silence_

"Why are you asking these questions, you don't know the true meaning of power," his patience was running thin.

That hit nerve.

Before he registered it a hand collided with his cheek.

The slap cracked the air like a whip as all that sadness was gone in her eyes.

Only rage was left.

"You said you couldn't get stronger in Konoha, but how much stronger have you gotten here in Sound if I have managed to beat you," she snarled, "you have no idea what true power really is."

"Shut up."

But she didn't.

"True power is being able to never give up in what you truly believe in, true power is to know what is right and what is wrong," by now tears were trailing down her cheeks but she didn't stop, "true power is to be able to stand up for yourself and other people. To be able to realise your mistakes, to be able to believe in yourself and push back that pride when you know you're wrong."

An image of her grandfather appeared in her mind as she repeated his wise words.

"Love."

"Friendship."

"And courage."

"Make a person strong."

The cherry blossom let out a sigh as she wiped away her tears.

Staring tearfully into the dark onyx depths she shook her head.

"You might think that love is a weakness," she could tell, after all he was still the same old Sasuke.

"But love it contains an unknown power which is far beyond our own understanding, where there is love there are miracles."

She continued staring at him, lost in her world of thoughts.

He opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"Wake up Sasuke and stop being a drama queen."

'**Isn't that you,' smirked Inner-Sakura, **but Sakura ignored her.

Suddenly out of the blue Sasuke Uchiha did the unforgivable.

He kissed her.

**T.B.C**

**Wow that took me a long time to write and it was very hard to think of. **

**I know the ending was a bit shocking and abrupt but this is one more small step into the saku-sasu relationship. But hey! Whats life without a few unexpected turns here and there.**

**I hope you review coz I tried very hard on it and I think I managed to keep the characters in check.**

**Anywayz hope you like it **

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**


	23. Chapter 23: Emotions returning

**Chapter 23**

"_I'm going to marry someone who's very handsome and loves me very much!"_

_The woman looked at the little girl that sat next to her._

"_Really?" she asked teasingly._

_Her daughter nodded her head, replying with a dazzling smile._

"_Yep and he's going to kiss me and tell me he loves me and we'll live happily ever after!" the girl giggled._

_Her tresses sparkled in the sunlight and her bright orbs glittered innocently._

_The mother smiled at the girl and stared at the green lush grass around her._

'_I hope you live happily ever after'_

Her senses where going haywire as she tried to grasp the gravity of the situation.

They were arguing.

And Sasuke kissed her.

Simple.

Widening her eyes as the Uchiha wrapped his arms round her waist she could feel herself melting to those long lost emotions.

'_I can't'_

'_I can't let myself go through that heartbreak again.'_

Using all the strength she could muster her right hand went swinging into his jaw.

She watched him fly back with his black eyes in a daze.

Millions of thoughts were swimming in her head right now as she tried to stay afloat.

Her voice came out hollow and empty.

"Never do that again."

And she ran.

**Back to the forest**

"Does everyone understand?"

They all nodded as Neji finished explaining.

"Rest up for now and we leave at sunset."

After the dismission some stayed and discussed quietly while others returned to their makeshift beds in an attempt to get some more shut-eye.

"Hey Ino-chan."

The said girl raised her head and greeted Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan," she grinned.

Smiling at the perky blond the Hyuuga leaned back against a tree trunk and sighed.

Her silence was soon destroyed by a high pitched squeal.

"Shika-kun, you're drooling over my shirt!"

Obviously the lazy jounin had dozed off on his girlfriend and was now paying the price.

Opening her eyes she watched amused as Ino and Shikamaru argued like an old married couple.

"Man, those two argue all the time. You wouldn't think they were a couple."

Ten-Ten joined her as they watched the two arguing.

"Some people say that when people fight with each other it's a sign of love," her comment was thoughtful but Ten-Ten had her doubts.

"Not with these two," she nodded to the two who were oblivious to the surroundings around them.

Suddenly Ino got up and stormed off into the trees, her blond ponytail bobbing after her.

Groaning Shikamaru glanced around before following her.

"So much for signs of love."

-

"Ino wait up!"

The blond stopped as she silently waited for him to catch up.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"You don't mean anything," her voice was choked with tears as watery blue met dark brown.

"Shikamaru I don't want us to fight- hell sometimes I wish we could just get along!"

Her voice dripped with unshed tears and pain.

_Why couldn't they get along?_

_Was it so hard to actually not argue for at least one hour?_

_Why couldn't they be like other couples? No problems?_

_Maybe..._

_They weren't meant to be?_

"Maybe we're not meant to be?"

At once he was by her side.

"Ino," he said quietly, "you know that's not true."

"Maybe it is," she sniffled, "I mean we're total opposites and our fights have started from the first day we've met."

Her hushed sobs filled the area as her body started to tremble.

"Ino," Shikamaru said quietly. He wasn't touching her but his voice was very close, and very soft. "It's okay. Don't cry."

He hated it when she cried.

That spark in her eyes disappeared and his heart dropped when those glistening tears started to come out. To see her in this state only made him feel worse, normally Ino was the perky loud girl in the team who always tried to lighten up the mood.

But now.

Enveloping her petite frame Shikamaru whispered a few words which made Ino's day.

"It doesn't matter if we're total opposites. I love you and that's all that matters."

**Back to Sakura**

Her body racked with sobs as she tried to command herself to stop crying.

But it was no use.

Kneeling on the floor in her room she regretted everything.

'_Why does it have to be this way?'_

'_Why can't I just shut out my feelings?_

'_WHY CAN'T I NOT LOVE HIM'_

Hastily wiping her tears away the pink haired girl tensed as the door slowly creaked open revealing someone who she desperately did not want to see.

Her muscles relaxed.

Right now she didn't really care.

Ignorant of the footsteps towards her crouched form fresh tears wielded up into her watery eyes. Why was it so hard to let go? She knew deep inside that even through all these years she promised to forget about all him and just let go, it was now she realised it.

She couldn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his deep voice.

"Why did you do that?"

His voice came out in a calm tone but she knew he was trying to hide his anger.

"You kissed me that's why," the pink haired girl was too tired to argue, she had already done enough shouting for one day.

"To make you shut up," he retorted coldly.

The tears stopped.

Shooting up she gave him a cold glare, enough was enough.

"I've just about had it with your cold-ass attitude. Do you want to know why I punched you back there? Well let me enlighten you then."

"All my life all you've done is ignore, insult and put me down and now you think you can just come up and kiss me to shut me up. Well I'm sorry Uchiha but it doesn't work like that. You could have just _told_ me to shut up, heck-you could have thrown a kunai at me for all I care but no you just had to bloody kiss me!"

Her body was heaving with anger as she continued.

"Look, I've not got much time left so I'd like to stay as far away as possible away from you-"

"Why?"

She stepped back startled, what did he mean?

"Why do you want to stay away from me?"

She winced at the coldness in his voice but could feel something coming up from inside.

"I don't want to be hurt again."

Silence

Sasuke looked down knowing too well what she meant by that.

"When you left I promised to forget you and move on, but," she paused, "seeing you now only complicates things more."

"I can't just forget all the things you've done to me and Naruto-kun because those kinds of things don't heal so easily. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I don't want my heart broken again by someone who simply doesn't care."

He was left wordless as he watched her weep to herself.

Blinking slowly Sasuke walked up to his ex-team-mate and enveloped her in his strong arms; neither said a word as he silently let her sob into his chest.

Sakura relaxed in his arms even though her mind was telling her it was wrong.

And under the early morning rays, while some people were just waking up from their sleepy slumber and others snuggling under the sheets hoping that it wasn't time to wake up, two souls were unknowingly beginning something which would change their situation entirely.

Slowly by slowly the cherry blossoms were chipping the hard surface.

And slowly by slowly the ice block was breaking.

**The next day (Saturday)**

**In the forest**

Neji rubbed his hands nervously as he watched everyone getting ready.

"Neji?"

Turning around he found the weapon mistress giving him an amused look.

"Don't worry everything will go fine."

Neji nodded.

"There's so much at stake this time though, it's not just a scroll we have to obtain."

Ten-Ten smiled and shook her head.

"Look as long as we work together everything will be alright, Ok?"

And with a wink she disappeared into the trees as Ino gave her a frantic wave.

Neji sighed.

"I hope so."

Strapping a few kunais to his leg the Hyuuga signalled to Kiba who trotted up to him with Akamaru at his heels.

"Kiba round up everyone its time to go."

"Right," the brunette saluted.

-

Once everyone had arrived Neji started to give instructions.

"Okay, when I give the signal everyone will go to their posts and wait for Hinata-san, now group 1 should remain unseen as you are needed to retrieve the target. Now wh-"

"HOLY RAMEN!"

Glaring daggers at Naruto Neji's forced himself to whack the boy unconscious for interrupting him.

"Naruto-kun?"

Said boy pointed to the sky, eyes wide with awe and fear.

They all looked up and gasped.

The sky had turned from calm blue to crimson red; it reminded them of blood as the bright full moon stood proudly in the blood.

"This is bad."

**Back in Sound**

Flipping the kunai in the air Sakura let out a nervous sigh as she laid stomach-side on the bed.

Sasuke had just come back from training and he was now sitting near the window staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

She wanted to say something but ever since that little hugging scenario, things had become a little awkward and she hated it.

Today was the day and Sakura was nervous, it was like there were dozens of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as each minute ticked by. There had been no sign of Rookie Nine but she could have sworn a paper eagle had passed her window a few hours ago.

Placing her head on the bed the apple eyed girl closed her eyes and concentrated on the chakra signs around her, there was a particular powerful chakra signal coming from the east.

She frowned.

It wasn't Orochimaru.

Before she could investigate further the door opened revealing Kabuto. He smirked at her.

"Its time to go my little cherry blossom."

-

-

Slipping through the trees wiped a nervous hand through his hair as perspiration dripped down his face. Along with Kiba, Akamaru and Choji they remained unseen among the vegetation watching a few Sound ninjas talk amongst themselves who were oblivious towards the chaos that would soon unfold.

Gazing opposite him he could see those pale byakugan eyes of Hinata, suddenly she winked at him and he nodded to his team.

At once they jumped out from their hiding place and charged headlong towards the sound ninjas, their feet making only quiet patters.

After the first enemy had fallen down dead only kunais clanging and shouting could be heard in the area as another group of leaf ninja crept past them.

Smirking Naruto flexed his muscled as he dodged an oncoming attack, his body was aching for a good battle and this was a great time to test his new range of jutsus.

Charging headlong towards three ninjas the blond teen let out a roar.

"Let's get this party started!"

-

**TBC**

**That's it for now**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Anywayz please review**

**Later**

**Starryeyes22**


	24. Chapter 24: Resurection of a ruler

**Okay now I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but school was getting hectic and I was slowly by slowly adding bits and pieces to this chapter.**

**Well summer vacation has arrived and I'm going London tonight (only a 3 hour car journey, yippee) so that's why I've finished it now**

**My Beta-reader has not checked this chapter because she's on holiday so sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 24**

Walking past the corridors Sakuras eyes stuck to the ground as she contemplated all the reasons why Rookie Nine wouldn't be here.

'_Where are they?'_

'_Patience Sakura'_

'_The wait is killing me!'_

'_They will be here, just trust them'_

Heeding Serenity's words Sakura let out deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

Turning the last corner they walked further towards a big oak door, which from behind was emitting loud noises.

'_Just calm down'_

The door opened to reveal a huge hall with an open roof, showing the crimson sky and white ghostly moon. Hundreds of followers and Sound ninjas filled the area as they jeered, mocked and cat-called her as she walked past them.

'**I swear, if we weren't tied up I'd come out myself and kick their butts,' shouted Inner-Sakura**

Finally she reached the end of the hall and was tied up to a wooden board with her legs and arms spread apart.

In the centre of the room a large cauldron stood and was emitting a strange blue smoke as a man in velvet green robes stood beside it. He turned towards her and whispered something to a pale small man who stood next to him, the pale man nodded and disappeared within the crowd as the strange man walked towards her.

A hushed silence filled the hall as only his steps echoed around them.

"So," his voice was deep, "you are the last Sakura."

Lifting his hand up and placing it under her chin it seemed he was examining her.

Sasuke tensed beside her as Sakura pulled her face away in disgust.

The man smirked and turned towards the crowd.

"My friends!" his voice boomed across the huge area, "You are all here to witness a marking in history. Tonight under the blood sky we shall resurrect the most powerful ruler there had ever been. Yes, Lord Mordan shall once more come back to this Earth and rule our era. Once more shall we rule over all villages and destroy all those who oppose."

A great applause filled the hall, whoever this man was he seemed to have a lot of influence and power among everyone else.

Sakura was so busy staring at the cauldron that she didn't realise Kabuto moving closer with a syringe and bottle.

It was only when the needle punctured her skin that she realised what he was doing.

"I thought I was going to be sacrificed," she said more to herself, oblivious to the blood after all she wasn't a medic for nothing.

"Oh no Sakura-chan, that would be a waste of a body and besides, Lord Mordan is waiting for you," the silver haired medic smirked as he walked to the mystery man.

The bottle of blood was handed to the man and he strode to the cauldron and made a few hand signals.

Fear overcame her as she watched him perform _that _jutsu.

That same jutsu which was mentioned in her clan book, the same one which had murdered quiet a few people from her family.

Serenity let out an angry growl as the man started to throw a few objects into the spitting cauldron, soon it would start.

'_It's now or never'_

Clenching her fists Sakura started to concentrate on her chakra, focusing it on her hands. Soon she would be able to break out of here and escape.

Oblivious to everything around her she didn't realise two dark shapes emerge from behind her.

3

2

"Forehead girl!"

Emerald eyes snapped open in disbelief.

'_Told you'_

"Ino-pig?"

Those familiar blue eyes stared back at her with happiness as Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

Her best friend was clad in Sound uniform as her partner was dressed in identical clothes.

"Sai-kun," said man nodded in return.

"Okay," Ino looked around nervously, "we have to get you out of here."

Sakura nodded as she gave a quick glance in the Uchhia's direction and was glad to see he was staring intently at the centre of the room, so was everyone else.

"But how?"

Ino and Sai exchanged glances before Sai replied.

"We have a plan."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dozens of blond clones dotted the area as their owner watched them bring down ninja after ninja from above.

Their enemy had clearly not expected a sudden attack but reinforcements were slowly trickling in, slowly.

Jumping off the branch and landing gracefully on the hard moist ground his confident steps never wavered as he successfully weaved in and out of the chaos. Cerulean eyes covered with hard ice glared at the rookie ninjas as his kunais pierced their bare throats.

Summoning a few more shadow clones as a few more perished the Kyuubi boy quickly glanced at the rest of his team-mates to see how they were doing.

Kiba and his faithful canine were successfully bringing down ninja after ninja with their combined attacks and Choji was flattening his foes with his human bullet tank technique.

_So far so good…_

His face was grim as more Sound ninjas poured out of the building.

Sending one more glance at his team-mates Naruto faced his enemies with determination set on his face. Getting into an unknown stance the young ninja made a few hand signals.

"_**Suiton: Suishouha!"**_

…_I just hope we can hold it up …_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ten-Tens keen eye caught Narutos movements and she let out a low whistle.

"Looks like Naruto has a few tricks up his sleeve," her pearly eyes friend nodded as she watched the sudden burst of water collide with their unexpecting enemies, slamming them down with the strong current as the Naruto clones applauded with glee at their sudden victory.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Neji standing deathly still, byakugan eyes trained in one place. Following his gaze the young Hyuuga let out a low sigh as more Sound ninjas streamed out of the entrance.

Things were going according to plan.

Sliding next to her bun-haired friend she muttered a few words.

"They're taking the bait."

On cue her partner wordlessly aimed a kunai to the opposite tree and with impressive accuracy sent it flying to its goal. As she did that the Hyuuga heiress let out a loud whistle, as unusual as it was and although hardly any person could hear it from the loud shouts among the dieing ninjas, it was a sign.

Two pairs of ears pricked up at the familiar sound.

Kiba whipped of the beads of sweat from his brow as he patted Akumarus head.

"Come on boy."

The canine seemed to understand as he started to bark loudly as if in agreement. But the two had another motive. Akumarus bark quickly caught Naruto and Choji's attention as the duo gave a quick nod and disappeared in a puff if smoke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiding in the shadows they soundlessly avoided the mans piercing gaze as he trudged past them.

After passing through a few corridors they finally arrived at the door which they slipped through.

Once the door was closed a blond ponytail came hurtling towards her.

"Oh Saku-chan, I've missed you so much!"

But the pink haired maiden was in too much of a daze to reply.

Only a few minutes ago was she tied up in that godforsaken hall ready to face her ill-fated fate. And now she was being embraced by her best friend safe from danger.

Arriving back at the present Sakura returned the hug.

"Same here Ino, same here."

A quiet cough broke them apart as they found Sai staring at them with a slight smile on his face.

"Lets go, we're meeting Shikamaru on the roof."

Opening the only window in the room Sakura managed to squeeze out of the gap and smiled.

It felt nice to breath in the fresh air.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quickly healing her comrades fresh wounds Hinata slid down the branch as she closed her eyes as if blocking off the chaos around her.

Letting out a low sigh she opened her eyes as her byakugan eyes gazed at the land below.

The enemy ninjas were now just walking around aimlessly, not knowing what to do. Some were returning to the building while others were squinting their gazes at the surrounding trees.

Back upon the trees camouflaged from view Ten-Ten and Naruto grinned at each other as they watched a red ladybird crawl over a thin branch, its five black dots upon its shell stand out from the rose red background.

It was the bug masters turn now.

In a blur a flash of green came propelling out of the opposite tree which Ten-Ten had previously aimed her kunai at.

Knocking off some oblivious enemies Lee stood up and gave his nice guy pose to his startled foes. A tall hood covered figure stood beside him hands stuffed in his pockets, the figure merely glanced at them before hundreds of beetles suddenly appeared out of nowhere by his feet.

"Everything is going according to plan," Ten-Ten sighed in relief, Kiba sent her a reassuring smile while Choji leaned against the tree trunk apparently deep in thought. "It's up to Ino and her team now."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Staring blankly at the strange cauldron the young Uchiha stuffed his hands into his pockets as his eyes broke away from the strange scene.

Instead onyx eyes caught pink and soon the Sharingan user was staring intently at his pink haired ex-team-mate.

Suddenly a strange look crossed his face.

Something wasn't right here.

Edging a bit closer Sasuke observed the apple eyed girl's actions. She was just staring calmly straight ahead as if it wasn't very frightening that she was going to die very soon. Her eyes met his and a pleasant smile graced her lips.

Sasuke stood still, mind whizzing for a suitable explanation for her strange behaviour.

After arriving at one reason he activated his Sharingan to prove it.

'_So it's true'_

The Uchiha couldn't resist the temptation to smirk.

'_Jut wait till Orochimaru finds out. His reaction will be very interesting'_

His thoughts were cut off by the sudden slamming of wood. A scrawly red headed ninja stood panting, one hand leaning on the wall for support while the other grasped his abdomen.

"Intruders…breached….East side," he rasped before collapsing.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Moving swiftly all four crossed the rooftops finally arriving at their destination, Sakura suddenly stopped.

And stared.

The area before her was covered with many ninjas both dead and alive and strangely drenched with water.

Her green eyes spotted Lee and Shino joined with Ten-Ten, Hinata, Naruto and Neji battling against the enemy with a sense of strength and determination.

They've managed to keep it up," Shikamaru studied Sakura's face before adding; "let's get down there."

And one by one they slowly descended down the building with chakra implanted into their feet.

Once her feet felt the firmness of the earth Sakura quickly got into action.

-

Landing on the floor Ten-Ten quickly put her scroll back as she began to fight hand to hand combat with the many ninjas that were coming her way.

After giving them a flying kick she found herself back to back with Hinata.

"Man where is Sai and the rest," she hissed through gritted teeth, "There's too many of them."

"Ten-Ten-chan," Hinatas voice seemed suddenly very happy, "you don't have to wait anymore, she's here!"

And just on que a scream was heard.

"SHANNARO!"

A loud explosion was heard followed by many screams.

Both females turned towards the sound and smiled.

Instead of normal ground a pile of rubble lay in its place as the person who caused it stood proudly on top.

Winking at them the pink haired girl jumped down and smirked.

"Missed me?"

Before they could reply a loud war cry was heard as a mass of Sound-Mordans ninjas came pouring out of the entrance.

"There's too many," mumbled Shikamaru as they found themselves surrounded.

"You are surrounded," one of them announced.

Both Tatsuya and his sister rolled their eyes.

'_No shit'_

"Surrender or die," another shouted.

Suddenly an idea popped into Shikamaru's head and he quickly whispered it to Sakura. Who at once grinned and nodded.

She leaned to her right and whispered something into Ino's ear, the blond gave a small nod and quickly passed on the message

_3_

_2_

_1_

"NOW!"

All together everyone except Sakura jumped into the air as the pink haired girl winked at her confused foes with Hikami eyes.

At once a small fist came plunging into the ground.

Her roar echoed around the area as they all stood terrified at her action.

Running away was too late.

The ground crumbled around her but she stood proudly, pink hair flying around her sweaty face.

It was over, all of them had been crushed, all but one.

A flash of chicken hair activated her attention to the left.

A blond figure at once appeared by her side, both of them feeling the same heavy weight of déjà vu.

The dust and smoke from her previous attack had cleared and the view was electrifying.

Three people stood on the battleground or what was left of it.

Their comrades rested on the sidelines, feeling the tense atmosphere descend. As they watched in anticipation and hope.

Her strong shield covered her emotions as with Naruto she stood proudly staring at her childhood friend and enemy.

The wind blew about them as the hairs on her neck stood up.

This was one of the things Sakura dreaded the most. Team Sevens reunion. After all that happened about these few months all thoughts about Team Seven had been completely wiped out.

Five years later.

Red

Blue

Pink

Different Destiny's

Revenge

Acknowledgement

Death

But one thing was the same.

_Friendship_

-

"What do you want?"

Narutos voice came out cold and demanding.

_Silence_

"Answer me!"

_Silence_

"He can't." She felt the need to step in. "He doesn't even know himself."

Naruto silently agreed with her as Sasuke remained emotionless.

"Tell me Sasuke," the blond spat out bitterly, "is this the life you want to lead?"

"What would your parents think of their son?"

At the mention of his parents Sasuke glared murderously at the two who were slowly reducing the gap between them.

"You leave them out of this!"

"Why should we? Sometimes the truth is something you don't want to hear but you have to deal with it," Naruto retorted.

"Narutos right, stop running away from your troubles."

"Your parents wouldn't want you to lead this kind of life; they would be ashamed of what their son had become!"

"Shut up!"

They easily dodged the oncoming kunais knowing that with every word they were getting closer. Sakura continued.

"Revenge is a dirty thing, the further your hate increases for your bother."

"He's not my brother!"

"The further you become more like him." Her voice was a soft whisper but it was heard.

She was too slow to react as a large fireball came speeding towards her, shouts of her name screamed out as they told her to move out of the way.

The two friends stared deeply into each others eyes as they silently came to an agreement.

_Let me handle this_

_Are you sure?_

_Do you trust me?_

_More than anyone_

_-_

For now she let him take charge and watch on the sidelines.

"Sakuras right," a blue sphere appeared in his hand, "you are truly turning into your enemy."

Sasuke remained silent but powered his own chidori.

This time she wouldn't hold them back and tell them to stop. Let them attack; it was time for them to commit their own mistakes without Sakura intervening every time. If this was what the path they both wanted to take then so be it.

She would be there to help them _both _to get back up again.

'_You've truly grown'_

'_In more ways then you think'_

She turned to her friends and gave their captain a nod.

Neji nodded back uncertainly as he wondered why Sakura was letting Naruto and Sasuke battle against each other when they all fully knew it would get out of hand.

"What is she doing?" he asked more to himself.

"What am I doing? Why Neji I'm disappointed in the great Hyuuga prodigy."

Ten-Ten smiled.

He turned towards those pink eyes and scowled.

The young woman folded her arms and faced the spectacle.

"I think its time for Naruto and Sasuke to make their own decisions and make up their minds without me telling them what is right and wrong."

That was all she said to make him understand.

The crackling of chidori filled the air as the two rivals charged at each other with their own attacks.

-

'_Sakura!"_

Serenity's warning came too late as a green light came shooting out of the building, the string of green cut through the crimson sky as the dragon inside let out a roar.

The attacksdisappitated as the duo's concentration vanished and focused on the light behind them.

There was a shocked silence for a second or two then it all broke out. Whispers of questions twisted around her as Sakura's gaze locked onto the mysterious beam of light, she knew the reason. Terror filled her body; she didn't have the power to move.

Her blood had been sacrificed and the prophecy was in motion.

Without another thought her hand grabbed the ancient chain around her neck.

_The chosen angel shall be born when the moon is at its fullest. The locket of power shall be given to her and only her, only she can wield its power. She will be the daughter of the Sakuras, and contain unknown power. When Mordan shall arise she will fight him, and restore light into the world once more. She will banish all evil with her wings. _

The heart pendant started to glow as if trying to tell her something.

'_It's a warning'_

Slowly one foot after the other her legs started to carry her towards the green light.

Her mind ignored the frightened shouts for her return as Sasuke and Naruto sent her strange looks as she passed them.

Her heart was screaming for her to go back and stop this stupid thing but her mind wasn't listening. Inside Serenity was telling her to stop, it was too dangerous to go forward, she knew what lay in that building and it wasn't very nice.

But for some reason her eyes were stuck to that light and she moved in a trance like poise. She was only a few meters away from the entrance when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist knocking the pink haired girl out of her trance.

At first she attempted to squirm out of the strangers grip but his voice calmed her senses down as her eyes returned back to their normal green.

"Sakura we have to get out of here, it's too dangerous to linger," Tatsuya was right.

Sprinting back to the group she was shocked to see Sasuke bound up with chakra strings unconscious on Lees back.

"Knocked him out when he was busy staring at that strange light," Neji smirked. Shikamaru and the girls rolled their eyes at their seemingly proud captain.

"Lets get out of here," Sakura glanced at the building, "we're not strong enough to face _him _right now."

Neji nodded and the rest started to get ready for their long journey back.

"Sakura-sensei."

Her foot stopped in mid air as another thought appeared in her head.

'_Shit Kazuki!'_

"You're leaving?" he seemed sad at her departure and even she couldn't deny that she had a certain attachment to the boy.

"Sakura we have to go," Tatsuya urged her as he grabbed her hand.

Seeing those lonely eyes she came to a conclusion, Kazuki would come back to Konoha with them after all that was what she intended to do.

Letting go of her brother's hand she quickly rushed to her student and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me."

He didn't have time to reply as the green beam of light increased and a large explosion from the ground was heard within the four walls.

'_You have to leave NOW!'_

Heeding her words Sakura quickly dragged the boy off his feet and onto her back where he clung onto dear life.

Tatsuya stood waiting for her as thunder and explosions rung in her ears.

The two rushed into the woods and through the trees, desperate to make a good distance between them and the raging chaos. Soon they caught up with the rest of the group but continued to move at a rapid speed afraid that if they stopped _he _would get them.

And through all this time not once did Sakura look back.

**T.B.C**

**Okay I wrote a longer chapter this time and I hope you all like it.**

**Sorry there wasn't no fluff in this chapter but it had to be done, don't worry there will be fluff in the next chapters. I promise!!**

**Please review! **

**Later **

**Starryeyes22**


	25. Chapter 25: There's no place like home

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, hope you all like it!**

**Oh and about the poem at the beginning I just felt like putting it there, just to say...**

**Oh yes and for all of those who got an e-mail saying i had posted chapter 25 some time ago i'm really sorry about that, it was only when my Beta pointed that out that i had to check myself if i had posted another chapter. I don't know why it did that when actually i HADN'T posted anything! So apologies agin for that but it wasn't my fault!**

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy!**

**Oh yes and for all those who actually noticed i've named all my chapters because i was bored! Hey i'm on holiday, what do you expect!**

**Thanks for reviewing; this chappy isn't as long as the last one but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Again apologies for the delay!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 25**

_Grace, hope and happiness are you_

_All the things that is good and true_

_Wings of love, wings of light_

_Guide me through this time of night._

_When I've almost lost my faith_

_Come to shower me with your grace_

_For on the day you will come to see_

_My fears will have almost shrouded me_

_I'm drowning in the midst of doubt_

_My beliefs and ambitions are crying out_

_Will you come?_

_Has my trust gone numb?_

_No_

_The darkness has not overcome me_

_For I believe and you will see_

_That there is something good in me_

_So come and spread your soft white wings_

_And take me to a place where grace and love exceeds_

* * *

Yoru smoothed down his clothes as he confidently strode past the two guards and into the eerie lit room.

Standing in front of the throne he bowed, "my Lord."

His figure was cast in the shadows but his eyes visibly gleamed menacingly.

"Now that I have returned there will be a few changes around here."

Yoru nodded uncertainly.

"For one thing, that snake sannin…Orochimaru."

"What of him my Lord?"

"I can see the deceit in his eyes and it proves a problem," he paused and stared at Yoru.

Slightly intimidated by his masters unwavering gaze he gathered up the courage to speak.

"What do you intend to do my Lord?"

Said man leaned forward, the light catching his gaunt face.

"Well," jade green eyes glinted evilly, "I want you to get rid of this problem."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ember flames hungrily licked the newly thrown log as the ash and clouds made desperate attempts to reach the crimson sky.

A welcoming smile graced her lips as she felt the log creak with the new weight.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Sakura-chan."

She hesitated, "do you think we did the right thing?"

"I mean…" she motioned to the tied up Uchiha a few feet away.

He considered it, really thinking about it, and then said, "I think we did. We're bringing him home to where he truly belongs."

Sakura felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now she felt like she was doing the right thing, Sasuke wouldn't be very happy about it but it was for his own good. No matter how harsh the young Uchiha would treat her, how far he would drag her broken heart in the mud as long as she had her team-mates by her side she would bear it all with a smile

* * *

Stretching their aching muscles Ten-Ten and Hinata stepped out of the tent and into the busy night.

Shivering slightly Hinata refused to look up at the crimson blood that stuck to the once blue sky.

Ten-Ten noticed her strange behaviour and gently nudged her. "What's wrong Hinata?"

The petite girl pointed above, "the sky….."

"I know," She shuddered, "it freaks me out as well."

They arrived at the idle of the camp and looked around. Neji was guarding the Uchiha, Sai was busy sketching something in the corner, Kiba, Akamaru, Kazuki, Ino and Choji were still asleep and the rest were having a quiet conversation around the fire.

The girls joined the group around the fire and quietly listened to what Tatsuya was talking about.

"Mordan won't come after us so it's safe to rest here for a while."

Lee raised a thick eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because he's getting his army ready."

"Army?" Ten-Ten echoed.

Shikamaru nodded, "yes, his army that will destroy Konoha."

Hinata shuddered, "how many will he be leading?"

Sakura looked up from the fire, "a lot, their numbers are far more greater then ours."

"But how has he got so many on his side?"

Tatsuya threw another log in the fire, "over the years they've been collecting followers, knowing that soon the day would come when their leader would once more roam the earth."

They all sat in silence, another problem weighing down on each shoulder. Konoha did have talented ninjas but they would be no match for the large amount of Sound and Mordan combined.

Abruptly standing up the jade eyes girl look up at her brother straight in the eye.

"Maybe….I should just go back to Sound."

At once they all objected.

"No way!"

"You can't do that!"

"That would be like committing suicide!"

"You'd be walking right into the enemies clutches!"

She ignored all their comments, stoic face set.

"Maybe if I go there his army won't come and destroy Konoha. I could have saved a village from destruction."

"No."

They all turned round to a voice behind them.

Neji walked up to them and turned to the pink haired girl.

"You are _not _going to Sound and that's an order."

She scowled and stamped her foot stubbornly.

"But Neji! Konoha could be saved-"

"He's right Sakura."

She stared at her brother. "Tatsuya!"

"Don't you Tatsuya me," his green eyes stared indefinitely at hers, "you know as well as I do that Mordan and Orochimaru won't sit nicely. They'll attack Konoha no matter what, regardless of you or not."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, "and you know Orochimaru, he won't let Sasuke go and not be able to destroy Konoha as well."

Even though it was hard to say it, what they were saying was true. Mordan wouldn't just settle for her, he wanted to take over the other villages.

"And," she glanced at Neji, "if you still want to go to Sound you'll have to go through all of us."

"Yeah!" grinned Naruto.

Sakura let out a defeated sigh, she could probably get through a few of them but getting past Neji, Naruto and Tatsuya would be a no-go. Hikami and Byakugan together would be unstoppable.

"Fine, I'll stay," Lee and Naruto cheered loudly as Neji let out a small smile.

A sudden thought came to the weapon mistress, "Neji, I thought you were guarding Sasuke?"

They all froze and turned to their captain.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "don't worry Sai is keeping an eye on him."

They all sighed in relief and Naruto playfully punched Neji's shoulder.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack."

Neji glared.

Naruto stepped away.

The rest sweat dropped.

"So," Sakura grinned, "I'm gonna check up on our captive."

And with that she left the weird scene and walked over to her silent team-mate.

"Hey Sai-kun."

"Hey ugly."

Sakura raised her fist, "watch it."

The ravenhead gave her a sceptical look before resuming to his painting.

Rolling her eyes she plopped down next to him, watching Sasuke slowly open his eyes and look around.

"He's awake," she muttered to Sai.

"There's nothing he can do," he replied not looking up from his drawing, "his chakra has been drained and he has been tied to a tree with chakra strings. He's powerless."

Sakura leaned against the tree for a few minutes listening to Sai's pencil scratching against the paper, making its mark.

"What are you drawing?" she moved closer.

"I've finished, look." He flipped it over.

She gasped, "It's wonderful."

It was a painting of everyone sitting around the fire discussing something, there faces showed so much emotion and it looked so real, from Narutos twinkling eyes to Shikamaru's thinking face.

* * *

Deep in thought while watching the group by the fire, Sasuke failed to notice a certain pink haired girl coming towards him until she stood next to him.

"Hey," came the greeting as Sakura sat on the ground beside him, he glanced at the girl eyebrow slightly raised.

"What do you want?"

Sakura looked at the Uchiha eyebrow raised, "I don't need to have a reason to sit next to you."

Both teens sat in silence each in their own thoughts.

"Why have you brought me with you?" for once he broke the silence.

Surely he knew the reason "We're taking you back to Konoha, it's where you belong."

"I don't belong in Konoha anymore, I broke all ties with that village 5 years ago," he snapped bitterly.

She didn't find his comment hurtful; she understood where he was coming from.

"_I'm_ taking you home."

Sasuke jolted in surprise.

_Home_

"I don't have a home'," he began.

"You do, where all your memories lie in wait for your return, where the people who truly care about you remain," her voice sounded serious.

Silence

Her eyes stuck to the ground as she spoke again.

"I know you're probably wondering why the hell I'm talking to you when before all I did was act like I hated everything about you."

He didn't look at her but she could tell he was listening.

"But now…. I have a confession."

"At first I couldn't forget what happened, the pain you caused me wouldn't go away so I chose to stay away and ignore it."

She shook her head.

"But then I realised, should I hold my self apart because I was too scared that something might not be forever?"

He remained silent, eyes staring blankly at the sky as if deep in thought. And then he said.

"But if you keep yourself away from others you're safe, you can do whatever you want."

She considered this, really thinking about it then said, "What you said is true, but it's also true that I have loved and have been loved. And that carries a weight of its own, a greater weight in my opinion."

"In the end I'll look back on my life and see the greatest thing _was _love. The problems, arguments, sadness… those will be there too but just in smaller silvers, tiny pieces."

Sasuke was silent for a while, "without love you can protect yourself, you're a stronger person."

She smiled, "you know that's exactly what I used to think but soon I realised. Holding people away from you and denying yourself love, that doesn't make you strong. If anything it makes you weaker. Because you're doing it out of fear."

"Fear of what?" he asked.

"Of taking that chance," she said simply, "of letting go and giving into it that's what makes us what we are. Risks. That's living Sasuke. Being too scared for second chances or to even try it- that's just a waste. I know I made a lot of mistakes but after a while I think that at least I didn't spend life standing outside, wondering what living would be like."

They both sat in silence, thinking about Sakuras words.

After what she had just said Sakura realised, she had been lying to herself. She was denying love and was afraid to take a chance. Suddenly a small memory struck her.

_Let it come, let it come. I'm ready for it._

That was her mothers motto, at first she hadn't understood what her mother meant. When questioned the older Haruno would reply, '_You'll know when the time comes_'

Now she understood.

* * *

"Hey guys," both of them raised their heads and Sakura smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun."

Sasuke noticed the –Kun added onto his name and the –Kun knocked off his own.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"I told you teme."

Sakura and Sasuke sent him confusing looks.

"I told you I'd bring you back."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled while Sasuke remained the same.

Naruto sat down so he was facing Sasuke and Sakura and peered curiously at the Uchiha.

Sasuke, finding the blond dobes gaze quiet annoying after a few minutes stared icily back at him.

"What?"

At first he looked down then snapped his head back up looking straight at Sasuke.

"Nothing," and for the first time in a while Naruto smiled, "nothing at all."

And under the moon lit sky three souls relaxed in each others company occasionally conversing quietly with each other.

Naruto smiled, sitting with Sakura and Sasuke was something he hadn't thought of happening…… but he was here.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Ten-Ten packed the last scroll and crawled over to where a sleeping cherry blossom lay.

"Sakura," at once said girl bolted awake.

"Time to go," she smiled.

She rubbed her tired eyes, the sleep still lingering, "now?"

The bun haired girl rolled her eyes, "yes now, everyone's waiting for you outside, and we plan on reaching Konoha by nightfall."

Sakura heaved a sigh, "let's go."

It was hard to travel at such a fast pace when your hands are tied up, Sasuke scowled at the captains back.

'_Bloody Hyuuga'_

Behind him Naruto smirked, "c'mon Uchiha, keep up the pace."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Naruto shut up!" she was already tired as it was and couldn't bear the thought of listening to those two argue.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the pair the emerald eyed girl jumped ahead so she was side to side with her student.

"You okay Kazu-kun?"

He seemed to be in a daze but he managed a small nod.

"You're doing great, keep up the pace and we'll be there in no time," giving him a reassuring smile she fell back.

He was mostly silent for the journey, Sakura after an hour arguing with her captain managed to persuade him to allow Kazuki. She was sure Kazuki would be safer and happier in Konoha and how else was she going to continue training her student if they were miles apart from each other.

The sun was no where to be seen so it was hard to tell what time it was, they had to rely on those who had brought watches with them and that wasn't many. Still the red sky continued to blanket them but the trees covered most of it up with their long twisted branches.

The hours ticked by and with another break they were on their way again, wordlessly pouncing from tree to tree.

It was only until the seventeenth hour (5p.m) that the trees started to thin out and echoed voices could be heard.

Sighs of relief passed through the group and even Akumarus had the strength to let out a happy bark.

The gates of Konoha soon came into view and Naruto could see three figures tense up immediately.

'_They've either not stepped foot in Konoha for a long time or never been to the village which has been carved in their minds as an enemy village'_

After talking to the guards Neji returned with a passive face.

"We've got to go immediately to the Hokages office," he's eyes ran over Sasuke, Kazuki and Tatsuya, "she's waiting for us."

Grabbing her brother's hand and Kazuki's hand with the other Sakura smiled at both reassuringly to tell them that everything would be okay.

Taking a deep breath all of them stepped into the place they called home.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha they could all see the hatefilled eyes directed to the Uchiha, his face remained blank but both of his team-mates could see how uncomfortable he was with the constant whispers and snide remarks.

"Just ignore them," Naruto muttered under his breath to Sasuke.

Sakura sent a worried glance at Sasuke, he looked up at her and she quickly turned away.

Soon they arrived at the Hokages tower and were directed to Tsunade's office. Shizune met them at the door and hurriedly invited them in, once all of them were comfortably seated Tsunade walked in.

Standing up in respect Sakura smiled at her former sensei who sent a small smile back.

"Sit," they silently obeyed.

* * *

"Well that didn't go too bad."

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, Tatsuya-san and Kazuki were accepted and…"

Sakura knew she was about to mention Sasuke so she finished off the sentence.

"And Sasuke got 6 months probation which isn't that bad."

Naruto nodded as he continued to slurp up ramen.

"Say, where are those three anyway?"

"Onii-san and Kazuki-kun are at my house recuperating," Sakura paused as she rolled up the noodles with her chop sticks, "and Sasuke has gone to the Uchiha estate with ANBU surrounding his house."

Naruto stopped slurping his ramen and turned his head to the window of the steamy ramen shop.

Sakura and Hinata sent each other quizzical glances and Hinata reached over and took his hand.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

Shaking his head to himself he turned back to his two companions.

"I was just thinking about….. Sasuke- it's been a long time since he stepped in that house- I was just thinking if he would be okay."

Sakura reached over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about him, besides Tsunade-sama said he's in our responsibility so you can see him later anyway."

Naruto smiled and grinned at them both.

"Thanks," he said before returning to his beloved ramen.

Hinata turned to Sakura.

"But there's one thing I don't understand, how come Tsunade-sama didn't give Uchiha-san a trial? I mean isn't that what usually happens when you give a missing-nin his sentence?"

Sakura sipped her cup of water before replying, "We don't have time for a trial, a war is starting soon and Tsunade-sama knows there are better things to do then give a trial for Sasuke."

"Has she told the elders about Mordan?"

Sakura shook her head and gazed at the still-blue sky. In the distance she could see the redness slowly moving in; it would only be a matter of time before the whole sky would be engulfed in blood.

"She'll have to tell them soon," her eyes shifted nervously from the sky to the steaming bowl of ramen set before her to Hinata, "before they find out by themselves."

The two girls let out a shiver at the very thought.

"And that won't be good."

**T.B.C**

**Just to say that have of this chapter hasn't been checked by my Beta because she's gone on vacation and I only managed to finish have if this before she went so sorry if there are any mistakes in it.**

**I've made it extra long as an apology for the delay **

**Okay so they've finally arrived at Konoha and a great war is going to come.**

**How will Konoha be able to beat a great earth ruler and his huge army?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Starryeyes22**


	26. Chapter 26: A new mission

Hey guys! Okay so I know I haven't updated in ages but I've been really busy plus I experienced a bit of writers block but I'm back on track now! But on the 8th August I'm going on holiday for a week so this will be my last post for a while. I won't stall any longer. Enjoy! Chapter 26

'_And I saw a river over which every soul must pass to reach the kingdom of heaven and the name of that river was "suffering". And then I saw a boat which carries souls across the river and the name of that boat was "love."'_

-

Yawning a little Sakura gave the slumbering Kazuki one last look before pecking him on the cheek and shutting the light. Gently closing the door she padded silently towards her room when something caught her eye.

'**It's nothing, just go to sleep.' Grumbled Inner-Sakura.**

But her eyes travelled back to it.

It was her parent's room and the door was slightly ajar.

Wondering why it was open she walked over and grabbed the handle.

Her stomach jumped as she felt the hairs on her neck tingle. Ever since her parent's death it seemed her mind wanted to avoid that room, like as if the room was producing a repugnant smell to keep her away. But now that smell was seemingly gone.

It was strange how fast these 2 years had gone without them. He loneliness was so strong she had decided to hide. Away from her friends, away from everyone, away from herself. But that was in the past.

Peering cautiously into the dusty room her eyes caught a male figure hunched up at the end of her parent's bed.

"Nii-san."

His hands covered his face and he refused to look at her.

Taking her shaking hands she slowly pulled them away from his face and bit her lip. His emerald eyes were watery and glued to the floor and he refused to look at his sibling. Tears wielded in her eyes but Sakura refused to let them fall, chocking back a sob her lips parted to speak.

"I know you miss them, it's hard to let go– I know that. For so long I refused to acknowledge their death occupied myself with other things… its hard to know they're gone but its harder to let go."

After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"I wasn't there when they died; I wasn't there at the funeral but what kills me the most was I wasn't there for you."

At once Sakura squeezed his hand hard, forcing him to look straight at her.

"_No _nii-san please don't think that! I managed to go through it didn't I? And even if you weren't there I had my friends. No matter how deep I sank they were always there for me. Anyway what's gone is gone, you cannot change the past."

'_No matter how much I wish I could'_

Tatsuya took a deep breathe before giving her a small smile. She knew he was only showing he was okay when really the regret still lingered, but for now she would let him pretend.

"You haven't been here in a while?"

Sakura flushed, "it's been 6 months since I've been in Konoha."

"That's not what I meant."

She could feel those familiar eyes burn into her and stood up as well.

"I couldn't," she tried to find the right words, "this place brought back so many memories of them and you," she added, "I just couldn't forget what they'd done and now they're gone forever… I just couldn't."

She hadn't realised she was crying or that Tatsuya was hugging her tightly.

"It's okay to cry Sakura."

That's when she saw the two people and knew everything would be alright. They were watching them with a mixture of happiness, sadness and understanding. The man was very handsome, dressed in black with a solid serious face though his grey eyes betrayed his tough appearance. He looked very much like Tatsuya. The woman standing next to him was smaller and seemed much more vulnerable. She had pink hair tumbling down her back and those emerald eyes which both her children had inherited.

The woman looked sad and squeezed the mans hand as if she was asking him something. In return the man gave her one of his secret smiles which Sakura knew too well–after all she had been given those too.

They both turned their heads back to their children; the woman looked straight at Sakura. Her gaze was so penetrating and powerful it was like she was reading Sakura's mind.

Then for some reason Sakura smiled at them and buried herself in Tatsuyas arms.

Hard times were coming and Sakura knew she would have to rely on family. The foundations of trust and love would need to be strengthened and both siblings would need to look out for each other, to protect the respect and existence of their clan. If they didn't then who would?

Before her parents vanished they left her one last message.

"Never forget who you are."

-

One look outside and they all knew where to go. Walking through the streets of Konoha for the first time in 6 months Sakura inhaled the crisp morning air and grinned; it felt good to be home.

Tatsuya and Kazuki walked by her sides each in their own thoughts. The shops were open but their owners and other villagers were busy conversing intimately among themselves, huddled in small groups giving occasional feared glances at the crimson sky.

The medic's smile turned into a frown as she gazed at what had everyone's attention, she was used to seeing it before so it came to no shock. They all didn't know what she knew; what the crimson sky _really _meant.

"Mordan will be arriving soon."

She snapped her head towards the speaker and Kazuki let out a shiver at the sound of _his _name.

Elbowing him sharply in the gut she hissed in his ear.

"Not here nii-san! The public doesn't know yet!"

The trio could sense the suspicious looks they were attracting and quickened their pace towards the Hokages tower.

-

"Tsunade-sama will be with you shortly," Shizune gave them a weary smile before scurrying off.

"_She's probably going to clear all those sake bottles and attempt to wake up shishou from her hangover_," Sakura mused, Inner-Sakura sniggered.

She was busy talking to Sai about various sneak attacks when Naruto and Sasuke arrived, obviously Naruto wanted a big entrance and catapulting into Shikamaru was a good idea.

"The Future Hokage graces you with his presence." He grinned down at them as he proudly stood on top of Shikamaru who merely sighed as though it was everyday he was tackled by Naruto; frankly Sakura didn't think that was unrealistic.

"Dobe," Sasuke stepped out from behind Naruto and slouched over to a corner where he leaned against the wall moodily.

"What's up his ass?!

"He's just sulking because I came to wake him up."

Sakura looked amused, "What did you do?"

Naruto raised his hands in self defence and that's when Sakura caught a few bur marks etched on his arms, "I didn't do anything!"

Sai and Sakura looked at each other. Sai said, "You always do something Naruto."

The spikey blond looked desperately back and forth from his two blank faced friends before giving a defeated sigh and focusing on his chipped fingernail.

"Okay… I woke him up at 6-I mean it's good to wake up early, you feel more refreshed and all…–I guess he wasn't expecting me to be at his house–in his room."

Sai chuckled while Sakura raised up a fist at the retreating boy.

"You should have let him sleep you baka–we didn't have to be here until 9!"

"I was excited!" exclaimed Naruto.

Shaking her head she stole a glance at the brooding Uchiha, "How was he anyways– was he okay?"

"When I arrive he was having a nightmare, shouting something about not hurting someone or something like that," whispered Naruto, "when I asked him what it was about he wouldn't tell me–but I could guess."

They both stared at Sasuke with pity filled eyes but quickly turned away as he met their gaze.

"It must be hard coming back to the place in which your while family died," said Sakura miserably who new too well that feeling.

Naruto gave her a un-Naruto-ish look, "If you're that worried about him then why didn't you come visit him yesterday with me?"

"I-,"

"Tsunade-sama is ready to see you," Shizune nodded to them and beckoned them forward.

"You can tell me later," Naruto murmured as Kiba and Ino brushed past.

Once seated Tsunade spoke.

"As you can see from outside our time is running out. We need to find out when Mordan is going to attack and how exactly we are going to fight back."

She paused, amber eyes setting on the Haruno duo, "Would you two like to enlighten us on any important information."

Sakura and Tatsuya exchanged significant looks before Tatsuya spoke.

"Mordan will be leading his army to Konoha–his number far more superior then this village."

Tsunade who on closer inspection looked very strained said in a dignified voice, "Well then we'll die trying to protect our home then won't we."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement but the Hokage seemed unaware of it.

On the contrary she seemed quiet the opposite of what the everyone else was feeling. Either she had just come up with a fabulous idea or the sake had finally seeped into her brain. At a glance at the ever-growing stack of sake bottles stuffed behind her desk Sakura was leaning into the second option.

"Of course," she muttered seemingly to herself, and then looked up at the quizzical faces.

"An alliance."

"We can ask the other villages if they will help, it won't be long until Mordan will come after them as well."

"You'll need to send them the message quiet quickly if you want them to co-operate Tsunade-sama," Neji said briskly.

Tsunade nodded and gave a broad smile.

'_This isn't good,' _Sakura thought, Inner-Sakura couldn't agree more.

"You have a new mission."

-

"Well I guess this is goodbye."

"Ino stop being so overdramatic, we'll see you again!"

"I know Ten-chan! But it might be in different circumstances, we might be in a battlefield!"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Ino-pig, we'll meet again _in peace _and that's a promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"_INO_!"

"Okay okay–sheesh you don't _all _need to shout."

"You two better get going, your teams are waiting for you and Kiba isn't very patent Hina-chan."

The four girls embraced each other before Hinata and Ino separated and joined their allocated teams. Once they had disappeared Ten-Ten and Sakura stopped waving and started to walk back to Konoha.

"I hope they'll be okay."

The weapon mistress put a comforting arm over her friends shoulder.

"They'll be fine Sakura-chan and don't worry about them," she added brightly, "everything will be okay."

Nodding absent mindedly the emerald eyes girl forced a small smile as they reached the cluttered streets. "Well I'd better get going; we're leaving for Mist in an hour."

"Ooooh yes," Ten-Ten winked, "I'm sure that will be very fun with _you-know-who."_

"Oh _Tenny _stop!" Sakura let out a satisfied smirk as Ten-Tens face crumpled with distaste at her nickname.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Rolling her eyes Sakura gave the bun haired girl one last hug before immersing herself in the bustling crowd, winding her way through the busy bodies.

-

"Kazuki for heavens sake," said Sakura half-stern, half-amused, "how many times do I have to tell you!"

The young boy crossed his arms and scowled.

"Sakura's right," Tatsuya carefully avoided Kazuki's accusing look, "you're too young to travel with them to Mist–its too dangerous."

"I told you I can take care of myself!"

"No. We don't know for sure if Mist is on our side or not and if that is so then an ambush is evident."

"So I'm a burden then!"

"Of course not Kazuki," Sakura looked helplessly at her brother as if asking him to end the argument.

"Look," Tatsuya held Kazuki's angry gaze, "all we want is for you to be safe."

"But isn't this what being a ninja is all about!" retorted Kazuki hotly, "I mean what's the point of all this training with you if I can't even help you guys! So are you telling me Sakura-sensei that all those lessons you taught me about standing up for what you believe in were just a game or something-,"

"_Kazuki Please!"_

Sakuras voice echoed round the room as Sakura herself looked on the verge of tears. Sinking into a chair with a defeated expression Kazuki knew he had lost this time sue to the firmness in his sensei's voice.

"Look…" Tatsuya started softly, "we both care for you very much and don't want you to get hurt–you're like the little brother we never had…. We just don't want to loose the family we have left."

Standing up Kazuki sent Sakura one last glare before stalking out of the room.

The older Haruno sat down next to his sister but didn't turn her way.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She didn't reply.

"Sakura?" he asked again, "What is it?"

This time she lowered her hands and looked over at him.

Her eyes were masked with a silent steadiness, but he knew her well enough to see through it now and when she smiled and shook her head and told him it was nothing he knew she was lying. There was more to it then that.

She forward and grasped the bottle of water from the coffee table, taking a few sips she held out the bottle to him. He took it and leaned back, taking a small sip. The mask had slipped from her eyes and he could see she was about to tell him something. He though she was going to explain why she had just lied to him but when she spoke her reason wasn't what he had expected.

"The prophecy."

"What about it," Tatsuya asked frowning slightly.

"Once more history will repeat itself," she whispered in a ghostly-like manner.

His eyebrows knitted together as his green eyes observed her carefully, "its part of the prophecy–so what of it?"

She lowered her eyes unable to look at him. When she spoke her voice was barely audible.

"It means I'm going to die."

-

"It is done my Lord," the first voice stated, by the tone it was obviously a male speaking.

"Good," said the second voice, this too belonged to a man- but it was strangely low pitched and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind.

There was a shuffling noise as the first man fidgeted nervously before gathering the courage to speak.

"My Lord when do we head for Konoha?"

The second man's lip curled as he tapped his fingers lightly on the chair.

"Who says my goal is Konoha?"

There was a loud clattering sound like something had dropped onto a solid surface and then a shuffling noise.

"What?!–you mean we're not going to Konoha!?!" the first voice spluttered.

"No," his pale face lifted up and his emerald eyes flashed malevolently,

"We're not."

**T.B.C**

**So what is Mordans plan then? Well you'll have to wait till next time to find out!**

**Sorry there wasn't a lot of action this, for all those who were hoping for some great fabulous exciting chapter after the long wait I'm sorry but you shouldn't get your hopes up.**

**But the next chapter will have action in it I promise.**

**Anywayz yes the prophecy states in a hidden sorta way that Sakura will die, kinda cheesy I know but don't worry, it won't be some thing when Sasuke and everyone are sobbing over Sakuras dead body and by the power of love she miraculously comes back to life! That isn't my style anywayz **

**Well please review!**

**See you in a few weeks!**

**Later**

_**W.D.D.C**_


	27. Chapter 27: Under a vermillion sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, whoopee for me!**

**Chapter 28**

The sun was rising slowly behind them, catching the glints off the water. The small curved strip of beach wasn't likely to appeal to even the most hardiest sun-bathers being lined with weather-beaten rocks the size of large dogs and strewn with splintered driftwood and the occasional piles of seaweed. But the group of figures trekking through the grimy sand weren't there for the sun. They had a more important priority.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Sakura stifled a yawn and glanced at her team-mates.

Identical stoic faces.

Not an ounce of tiredness visible.

'_Tsunade might as well have sent me with two rocks instead.'_

'**Rocks can't move'**

'_But I can throw them'_

After four days of hard core hiking and silent dinners Sakura nearly screamed 'Hallelujah' when Neji announced they were approaching a small town off the coast. At last she would have human contact on her radar but that fantasy came to a rough halt. Alas the townspeople didn't seem to appreciate outsiders. In fact for the next 4 hours they skilfully avoided the trio like the plague. Yep things were not looking up for our pink haired princess.

Not good at all.

Finally Sakura stumbled upon an old inn and after further researching found out it belonged to Team Sevens old friend Tazuna the master bridge builder. Of course Tazuna was more then happy to help an old friend and the trio set off after him to what would lead them safely to Mist.

The Naruto Bridge.

"Ah here we are."

Looking up Sakura nearly tripped over a large boulder as she gaped at the bridge.

"Wow, it looks better then the last time I saw it."

"It is quiet impressive," Neji admitted.

"Well let's not just stand here," Tazuna gave them a crinkly smile, "you have a job to do if I'm not mistaken."

Sakura nodded, "that we do, but are you sure you want to take us to Mist yourself. No offence or anything Tazuna-san but you're not getting any younger."

Tazuna chuckled, "nonsense my dear, after I moved from Mist I have been exercising daily! I'm as fit as a fiddle."

Sakura shrugged, "if you say so."

Walking in step with the old man Sakura smiled at him, "so Tazuna-san, how are Tsunami and Inani?"

"They are both doing well, Inani is training to become a ninja and Tsunami is well," he replied, "and what about Naruto and Kakashi?"

"Oh they're fine."

-

-

-

The grass felt moist under her feet.

A faint crashing sound in the distance perked her ears.

The trees seemed to decrease in numbers and in size, the further and deeper they went.

All was well.

Planting her feet firmly on the ground the chocolate eyed girl whipped off perspiration off her face, the humidity making her clothes cling to her like a second skin.

Another leap, avoid that branch, execute a perfect front-flip over a vertical tree trunk- then with a running jump she was smothered in sunlight.

Twisting her head to the right she waited for Choji to appear a few seconds later and turned back to the amazing landscape set before her.

A towering mountain cascading with natural clean water into a large pit of shimmering aqua. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

Standing up Lee faced his two comrades with a blinding smile. Of course the green beast had arrived far earlier then the other two. Bulleting past the trees dodging two and fro from one branch to the next was his forte.

His calling.

His metier.

Gai would be proud.

"Alright my youthful team we have arrived at the Land of waterfall entrance. Now all we need to do is find the entrance and converse with their leader. Yosh! We shall prevail!"

"But first," Ten-Ten wrinkled her nose as she tugged her soggy attire, "can we have a quick break. I need to change my clothes."

-

-

-

"I'm whipped out," Kiba rasped, collapsing against a boulder with Akamaru toppling on top of him.

Hinata smiled fondly at the pair and leaned back against the tree trunk, gently massaging her burning limbs. The non-stop journeying was taking its toll on the heiresses' dainty body and the boys weren't doing any better.

Sprawled across the floor and inhaling slowly Shikamaru's eyes surveyed the ruby sky, slightly miffed at the sudden removal of the white visible tufts of water vapour which was usually clustered around in assorted contours.

The trio had not so long ago been travelling with Lee, Ten-Ten and Choji but a day or so ago had parted their own ways leaving Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba with an elongated trip to the Rock country. So far the threesome had managed to evade and tumult, but with their luck; Lets just say Hinata isn't counting her eggs until _after_ they hatch.

Taking a sip out of her water container the sole female leaned forward and rested her palms onto her legs. Before long green chakra consumed her hands slowly immersing into her tired limbs. According to what Sakura had taught her this would somewhat relieve the burning feeling thus making the rest of her travelling a bit more comfortable.

In silence Hinata stood up and stretched her exhausted muscles, strolling over to the canine master she crouched at his side and meekly shook his shoulder.

"Come on Kiba-kun, we'd better get going."

Felling his reply good enough she wandered over to the Nara genius whom catching her oncoming pace sat up and yawned.

"Let's get this troublesome thing over and done with."

With one last perturbed regard towards the familiar vermillion sky the young heiress slipped back into the thicket.

-

-

-

"Do you think Mist will co-operate?" Sakura asked frowning slightly.

Neji tore his eyes away from the ocean and observed the rosette girl for a moment.

"Hopefully yes." He replied flatly.

"And if they don't?"

She caught Sasuke staring at her from the corner of her eye.

Neji turned away, "we'll have to convince them then."

Rolling her eyes the emerald eyed girl brushed away stray pink strands from her face and fell in step to Sasuke's pace, behind the rest of the group.

"Hello Sasuke."

Said boy nodded at her in acknowledgment.

"You've been very silent."

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes the young medic jabbed him in the arm with her elbow earning the famous Uchiha glare.

"You can glare all you want Uchiha but that ain't gonna hurt me."

"Hn."

"How come you don't try widening your vocabulary?"

"………"

"I see."

Putting her hands behind her back Sakura stared ahead, scanning the long route ahead of them, while looking across the railings of the bridge. They had been walking for quiet a while now, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against each other and inhaling lungfuls of fresh salty air. She liked it -only water surrounding them, one of her elements. It was a nice change of scenery. But the ruby sky still hung overhead, like an ever-reminding sign telling her that she had a job to do.

She still hadn't told anyone about what would happen to her in the end, Tatsuya remained silent though she could tell he was in shock, ("we'll change the rules Saku-chan, I won't let you die, and I promise I'll change the rules.") But neither he nor anyone could really change the prophecy, it was written hundreds of years before she was born. Her death would bring the world at peace, just one sacrifice to save millions of lives.

But still.

There was a tiny selfish part of her that wanted to survive; she didn't want to die at such a young age. She had a whole life and loving family and friends with her, who would want to give all that away?

'_I would'_

"I don't want to die."

"What?"

Looking up she met the Uchhia's eyes and smiled at him in an attempt to cover up her mistake.

"Nothing Sasuke."

The two walked in silence for a while listening to Tazuna chatter on about life in the village and how helpful Naruto bridge was to the Water Country.

A sudden thought struck her. What would happen when all this was over? Would Konoha go back to the way it was? Would everyone survive the war? How would everyone cope without her? Would they forget her?

'_Of course not. Don't be silly Sakura; no one could ever forget you'_

And what about Sasuke?

Would he stay in Konoha?

'_But where else would he go? I mean Sound will be destroyed so no more Orochimaru to train him. Maybe he'll train in Konoha, I mean Naruto stayed in Konoha and he became stronger. Even though he went to train for a while he didn't betray his village did he? Maybe Sasuke could do the same.'_

'**Hey, you should ask him then'**

'_What if he just hns' me?'_

'**You won't know until you try'**

'_I guess asking won't hurt'_

"Um Sasuke?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"Hn?"

"After all this is over," she paused, "would you- I mean what I'm saying," taking a deep breath the young kunoichi met his gaze, "will you stay in Konoha?"

He stayed silent for a while onyx eyes deep in thought then looked up at the nervous girl, "if those who were weak before now become stronger staying in Konoha then I suppose I could become stronger staying in Konoha as well."

Sakura smiled, happy that he had actually answered and sad that she wouldn't be here to see it. Too bad Naruto wasn't here, but she guessed Sasuke wouldn't have answered her question if the blond was there.

"Well, I'm glad you will," she said seriously but ended up smiling, "together me and Naruto will help you. You're never on your own."

'_Never on my own'_

Sasuke liked the sound of that.

-

-

-

Tossing the apple core into a nearby bush Ten-Ten rejoined her team-mates by the edge of the lake.

"So what's the plan?" she said.

Choji cast a look at the waterfall. "We go in, ask them for aid and leave. End of story."

"Yes! What a youthful idea!" shouted Lee punching the air.

"Wait a second," Ten-Ten eyed the water, then her clothes, then back to the water. Finally narrowing them at the two males.

"I'm not getting wet," she said finally.

Choji frowned and glanced over his shoulder, a towering waterfall was all that stood out. His eyes darted to the sides and suddenly brightened.

"You won't have to."

The weapon mistress folded her arms with an unconvinced look.

Following his pudgy finger to the large chunks of rock at the foot of the waterfall Ten-Ten let out a satisfied nod to show she approved.

"Hey Choji?"

"Yes."

"Where's Lee?"

They didn't notice the green beast make a leap towards the clean, untouched lake, until it was too late.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAIL!"

_SPLASH_

Brushing his soaking hair aside Choji turned to an equally wet Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten?"

"Yes."

"How do you handle him?"

"I have no idea Choji, no idea."

-

-

-

"No way!"

Kiba's yell was accompanied by Akumarus angry bark as the canine's partner stubbornly dug his feet in the ground.

"Please Kiba-kun, it's the only way," Hinatas voice pleaded, as the young heiress leaned against a large boulder.

But Kiba remained adamant.

Shikamaru sighed, "kami this whole thing is troublesome, but Hinata is right," he added hastily at the glare the young heiress managed to send him. "Come on Kiba suck it up and let's get going, we're nearly there anyway."

"B-but," he spluttered, staring at the large mountains blocking their route, "we have to climb _these _mountains?"

"Yes Kiba-kun," Hinata heaved a sigh before trudging towards the towering rocks and heaved herself onto of the first boulder, using her hands as leverage.

"Look, this is the only way to get into the village didn't you know that theses mountains act as a natural border for the Earth village?" Shikamaru's eyes trailed to the summit, "besides we can use out chakra to climb, it shouldn't be so hard for a jounin-in-training like yourself."

And with that the Nara genius brushed past him and joined Hinata.

"I can't believe this," Kiba sighed, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well Akamaru," Kiba addressed his canine friend, "looks like we've got a long road ahead of us."

As a reply the young dog bounded up to the first large boulder, waiting for his partner to join him.

"Yeah, yeah," the young brown haired teen rubbed his marked cheeks before joining his friends in the steep climb.

The others were probably doing better.

-

-

-

"Ten-Ten? Ten-Ten! _Ten-Ten!_"

"I'm here," she called. "What's happened?"

A loud splash echoed around inside the cave and Choji appeared.

"We didn't know where you had disappeared to," he said breathlessly. He turned and shouted over his shoulder, "Lee! I've found her!"

Lee's distant voice echoed back, "good. I'll be right there!"

"We were wondering where you had gone, there was no sound of you. Neji would have killed us if something would have happened to you! Why did you come down here anyway?" He gazed around the smooth rocks and dark waters. "Have you found the entrance?"

Ten-Ten nodded. "I think so."

A distant sprinkle of water was heard and a few moments later Lee appeared next to Choji his face looking hopeful.

"You've found the entrance my dear Ten-Ten?"

"Yep," she raised her hand out of the water and pointed it downwards, "it's underwater."

There was silence for a minute, then Choji hit himself on the head, "damn why didn't I think of that, it was so obvious."

Ten-Ten nodded gleefully, "now all we have to do is dive under and swim through, it seems like a tunnel and we'll finally arrive."

Lee however looked apprehensive, "how long is this tunnel Ten-Ten-san?"

The weapon mistress shrugged carelessly, "probably not that long."

"But what if it's _very _long! We won't be able to hold out breathes for a long time," Lee carried on.

Choji put his hand on Lees shoulder, nearly dunking him in the water in the process, "hey, we're ninja's we're trained for situations like these."

The green clad teen paused for a moment considering this remark then gave a toothy grin, "you are right my dear Choji, you're youthfulness is strong!"

Ten-Ten clapped her hands, grasping the duo's attention, "okay then, let's get going."

"Right," the pair nodded following Ten-Tens actions and dived into the water.

The cold was ferocious, like a hammer blow to her head. The pounded around her head, swirling round her nose and eyes, her fingers ran across the smooth wall searching for the entrance. The rocks curve further below and switching on her torchlight Ten-Ten opened her eyes.

A rush of water collided with chocolate brown blurring their vision, the fresh water stung her eyes, but regardless she forcing them open twisted around and motioned to her friends behind, pointing downwards.

Once the two males nodded in understanding she turned around and kicked off.

Keeping a steady stroke the young weapon mistress shone her torch over the darkened cracks and sides of the tunnel. She didn't know how long the tunnel actually was, all she could do was pull and kick and hope for the best. The water was clear around them, with not an inch of life, only solid stone encircled them; no sea-life brushed past them or tingled their senses. It felt quiet unusual to not have any life at all in these waters, something she hadn't experienced before.

Ten-Ten could feel the pressure on her ears now, time was running out. Breaking into a frantic swim her body felt the rush of water behind her and a green blob went shooting past, narrowly missing her ear.

She didn't have time to think of what went past her; her lungs were running out of air now, how long had it been now? 1 minute? 3 minutes?

She could feel her organs screaming for oxygen, soon the water would rush into her body, then unconscious would drift in and finally death by drowning. Ten-Ten forced herself to not think of that gruesome thought.

Then the tunnel started to change, it was turning upwards now, shining her torch forward a distant light glimmered ahead.

'_Finally'_

Turning to Choji who wasn't far behind Ten-Ten pointed upwards, a few bubbles escaping her mouth and then crouching on the ground she stretched her arms and pushed off.

The water rushed past her streamlined figure as with a new found strength she effortlessly shot up the tunnel, with Choji not far behind. The shape of light was getting bigger now with every kick. Then with one last thrust forward her head broke the surface and her mouth was wrenched open, gasping for air as it tumbled into her lungs and she knew she had just made it, perhaps with only seconds to spare.

Rubbing her stinging eyes the room suddenly became focused again, it was another cave very much like the one they had previously been in but unlike the other one, it only had one opening, a large dark hole indented into one of the walls with a sign hung over the opening.

The Waterfall sign.

Using a weak doggy paddle motion the ground fell under her feet again and she staggered out of the water collapsing, breathing heavily.

A large figure collapsed next to her as another thought passed her mind.

Where was Lee?

Now thinking about it, she recalled the sudden rush of green swim past her while they were back in the tunnel and with her last ounce of strength lifted her head up.

"Ten-Ten-san!"

A green blob obscured her vision for a second then stepped back.

"Lee," the weapon mistress choked.

"Yosh it's me, I arrived a bit earlier then you guys, I felt a rush of youthful energy overcome me and like a shark raced to my prey, thus arriving to the surface!"

Staring at him for a second Ten-Ten only had the energy to utter a weak grunt before collapsing her head back onto the ground.

Panting she closed her eyes as the footsteps echoed around the cave, soon the footsteps and voices increased. On one side a sight of Lee stand up and draw out his kunai in defence while on her other side a peek of Choji sit abruptly upright. Slightly cursing the fact that the journey had drained most of the chakra the female stumbled up with her remaining strength as the unknown bodies and voices burst in.

Already she heard them shouting to each other, cutting of her thoughts. Kunais and shurikens whizzed past her head. Lightly evading the sharp objects they had only gone a few paces when the short blade of a kunai flickered in front of him. The figure who wielded it glared at her as he barked orders to the rest of the group. To Ten-Ten it seemed like a mixture of jumbled up words, everything was becoming in and out of focus slightly dizzying her thoughts. More sharp objects pointing accusingly in her direction, their expressionless faces twinkling in and out of her half lidded orbs. There was no escape. The kunai pressed into her throat, just above the breastbone. Stepping back Ten-Ten closed her eyes and welcomed the comforting darkness.

-

-

-

"The Mizukage is currently in a meeting so he is not available at the moment."

Sakura offered a smile at the woman, "oh that's okay we can wait, its urgent that we talk to him as soon as possible."

The assistant gave a mechanic-like bow, "as you wish."

And with one last look she disappeared down the corridor.

Wiping the smile off her face Sakura scowled at the disappearing figure, "that woman is annoying."

Neji chuckled lightly from the seat opposite while Sasuke remained as silent as usual. Once the Naruto Bridge had ended the trio and Tazuna exchanged farewells and parted their ways, soon arriving at the Mizukage's office, only to find he was in a un-interruptive meeting therefore forcing the group to wait patiently in the corridor.

"I wonder how the others are doing," wondered Sakura outloud.

"Well Naruto shouldn't have any problems, Suna will be more then happy to lend a hand."

"The lightening country may not be too hard to handle, I mean with Sai and Shino not to mention Ino I reckon we've got nothing to worry about that. Though Konoha and Kumogakure were at war long ago, let's just hope they've gotten over the killing of their head leader" Sakura ticked off the countries with her fingers, "and that leaves us with Waterfall and Rock."

"Waterfall keeps to itself though it does hold powerful ninjas; with Ten-Ten and Lee I'm positive my team will be successful."

"Let's just hope Waterfall will actually want to go into war," Sakura added.

"They'll have to," said Neji grimly, "not even their waterfall will be able to protect them against Mordan and Orochimaru."

"I guess so," Sakura continued, staring with a bored look out of the window, "the hardest nut to crack will be Rock. Konoha and Iwagakure don't exactly have a good history together, not to mention even now Rock doesn't particularly like Leaf. Well I'm just hoping Rock won't team up with Sound."

"Hn."

Impatience had now taken over our pink haired medic and she had now resorted to pacing back and forth round the corridor, glancing every few times out the window and at the two large black doors ahead.

"Sakura," shockingly Sasuke broke the silence.

"What?" was her reply.

Onyx clashed with green, "stop that."

Sakura glared at the emotionless Uchiha, "or what?" she snapped folding her arms childishly.

'_God I'm starting to act like Naruto.'_

"Uchiha is right Sakura," Neji stared at her with his pearly eyes; the kunochi stared at her captain like as if she was talking to an alien.

Neji actually _agreeing _with Sasuke?

What was the world coming to?

"Sakura," he added sternly, "as your captain I order you to sit down and wait patiently with us, we'll get our chance to talk to the Mizukage."

With a distinct grunt her body soundlessly collapsed into a chair and focused at the sea front view of the large window.

Emerald eyes trailed to the large waves rolling onto the dark shaded sand as some crashed challengingly against each other, looking quiet unusual with a red tint on its surface from the heavens above. Beneath the vermillion sky hung the Naruto Bridge in all its concrete glory, presently deserted with only the waves clashing at its feet. A breath-taking yet worrisome vision.

Staring more intensely out at the Naruto Bridge a fleck of slowly increasing darkness caught highly trained eyes, finding that squinting wasn't much of a help Sakura activated her bloodline trait to satisfy her curiosity.

"Shit."

Sakura sat up straight, wide-eyed.

Both heads snapped up straight in her direction both coming out with the same question.

"What is it?"

Dragon-shaped pink pupils met narrowed onyx with a mixture of unease and terror. He asked again.

"Shit," was her reply.

Her stare returned back to the window as the two men exchanged similar looks, silently wondering what had gotten Sakura into such a state.

"Sakura," said Neji frowning at her, "what do you see?"

She slowly raised her hand, and ran her fingers through her hair, quickly standing up but never tearing her eyes away from the window.

"See for yourself," she said breathlessly.

Neji remained fixed in his chair, gazing at Sakura with those pearly mysterious eyes. At last he cleared his throat, got to his feet and walked to Sakura's side, making the needed hand signals.

"**Byakugan**."

And similarly the Hyuuga captain let out a low mutter of a curse and looked unblinkingly out of the window. Sasuke feeling oddly left out made an action to stand up but Neji had already turned around and was marching to the two black doors.

"Neji where are you going?" called Sakura after him.

"We cannot wait any longer," Neji hollered back, "you've seen what's happening, we don't have time."

"What's going on?"

Giving the Hyuuga one last exasperated look Sakura attended to Sasuke, "it seems there's a change of plan on our enemies' schedule. Mordan isn't directing his army to Konoha."

Sasuke at once got the gist, "his army is here, on the Naruto Bridge."

Sakura nodded, "but it's only part of his army, other portions have probably been sent to other countries."

"Hn."

Sakura cursed again, "I should have known it wasn't that simple, what a stupid mistake."

"It's no point scolding yourself;" Sasuke added plainly, "what's done is done."

Sakura gave him a hollow smile before grabbing his arm and dragging him off into the direction which Neji went, "come on, we have to catch up with Neji."

Once having caught up with the Hyuugas rapid pace the two met their captains determined face.

Slamming the doors open forcefully the trio faced the gasping faces with hard looks and stormed in.

**T.B.C**

**Hello me faithful readers!**

**Well sorry you haven't heard from me in quiet a while but I have been a busy girl, with school having arrived I'm back into High School, coursework and wonderful homework (ah the joys).**

**This especially long chapter is an act of repentance for my sins, I hope you have enjoyed it, there was some action in some places and I hope you worked out who's in which group travelling to which country.**

**Oh yes before I forget. Please check out my other new story "Rebound"- **_**An era destroyed. A new evil begun. The modern world pulled them apart, forcing them to lead their own lives. Now fives year later a revolt is leading against the government and once more Konoha 11 is needed. But can they put their differences aside or has time apart changed too much?**_

**So tell me what you think of that and please leave reviews.**

**I might not be able to update this chapter as fast as I used to because now is an important year academically for me but once a month is a definite. Thanks for waiting so long **

**Later**

**W.D.D.C**


	28. Chapter 28: Together we stand

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

**Chapter 28**

_You will make all kinds of mistakes; but as long as you are generous and true and also fierce you cannot hurt the world or even seriously distress her._

_Winston Churchill_

-

-

"Okay not- OI SHIKAMARU WATCH OUT!"

The young genius grimaced at the shower of boulders tumbling his way; swinging his body to one side he manoeuvred his feet across the nooks and crannies then flattening his body against the cliff itself, dark calculating eyes darting round his surroundings the crashing boulders narrowly missing his body.

"Are you okay Shikamaru-san?" Hinata's distant voice echoed above.

"I'm fine," came the reply, Shikamaru quickly grasped another part of jutting out rock and hoisted himself upwards, slightly cursing when his foot met plain air. As a jounin stamina was not the problem although the journeying had had tested it profoundly, this part of the mission was less enduring physically however psychologically his mind could not rest as calculating where to manoeuvre his body using the right points of the mountain was a problem in its own right. Thankfully the team only had to work horizontally at times when the path seemed to fade away, however now as they were increasing height this was getting more common.

Shikamaru had to admit, having these towering mountains surrounding a village were an excellent natural defence source. The mountains kept enemies out with its soaring height and size not to mention the perilous climb which awaited them.

Raising himself onto a larger part of the cliff, big enough to fit one person the young adult crossed his legs and rested his elbows onto his knees, staring outwards to the vast landscape of green vegetation. A flash of silver caught his eye in the distant trees tensing his muscles and automatically drawing out a kunai.

'_Calm down'_

Shikamaru wasn't very fond of this. Now that they had to put all their focus into climbing they were easy targets to enemy ninja. To be suspended defenceless from such an elevated height for all to see constantly bothered his mind. You didn't have to be a genius to conclude that this was a problem.

A slight scuffle noise followed by barking above shifted the Nara's gaze upwards. Kiba and Akamaru were a few feet above and a few feet above them lay the young Hyuuga heiress, whom had surprised both her team-mates. Not only had she approached the mountain with a new sense of energy and enthusiasm but had flown past the other two with confidence and grace. Her petite light figure seemed to dance across the surface, swiftly moving to and fro. Like a talented trapeze artist she skilfully placed her limbs in the correct positions whilst pumping chakra into her hands and feet at correct intervals.

Currently the young heiress was perched at the edge of an alcove she had just found, patiently waiting for her team-mates to join her. Peering down her observant eyes watched her best friend and team-mate grudgingly hoist himself upwards, seemingly muttering a few words under his ragged breath as his faithful canine inserted a few agreeing barks here and there.

Gently tapping her feet against the rough rock Hinata felt her body relax as the wind gently caressed her face sending strands of hair to escape the tight bun they had been bound to. Another part of Hinatas personality had been uncovered today, her apparent love for climbing. Her flexible figure seemed to twist and turn according to natures obstacles and the earth didn't seemed to mind the additional weight as she accurately positioned her limbs and like a professional trapezed higher and higher into the white hovering clouds.

"Oie."

Shifting her body to one side Hinata let the aggravated Shikamaru pass by and silently watched him lean back and sigh deeply. A few minutes later she was nudged to the opening of the alcove as both her team-mates recovered their energy and gathered back their breath.

"As long as we keep climbing at this rate we'll reach Rock before sunset."

"What!" Kiba looked horrified at this prospect, "at this rate I don't think I'll last _till_ sunset!"

Shikamaru looked suspicious, "and exactly how did you pass the jounin exam again?"

"Hey I passed the jounin exam fine thank you very much," replied Kiba indignantly.

"Whatever," Shikamaru still wasn't convinced.

Stretching her limbs for the hundredth time the young heiress deactivated her byakugan having been satisfied with her surroundings and stood up.

"Hey Hinata," called Kiba, "I didn't know you were good at climbing."

Said girl merely smiled and bent down to scratch Akumarus ears.

"It's a talent I guess."

-

-

-

Ino's hands tightened around the cup of steaming tea, the teashop was nice and warm with the waft of incense and tealeaves floating around idly. However the uneasiness still wouldn't leave her back, she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her but whenever she turned her head the eyes seemed to wander away.

"What's wrong?"

Her blue eyes fixed on Sai's black orbs, "someone's watching me," she replied through gritted teeth as though her stalker had super keen hearing as well.

Sai peered over her shoulder then shrugged at Ino, "you're worrying too much."

Turning to her left she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Shino who seemed to be muttering to himself.

"What are you doing Shino?"

"Instructing my informants to scout the area," he replied emotionlessly.

Slowly nodding uneasily Ino leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, the shuffling of feet and low buzz of voices filled her ears. They had arrived at the borders of the Lightening country a few hours ago with a signed letter from the Hokage and firstly resorted to collapsing into the nearest shop which so happened to be a small comfy teashop fitted snugly in a corner.

However the trio couldn't help but feel a stiff silence wherever they stepped and looked. The streets were mostly empty and the houses seemed to be bound and locked as though its occupants were hiding from something. It was obvious to see that something was not right.

Draining her cup in one gulp Ino fixed her eyes on the dark dregs stuck at the bottom of the cup, wondering what her friends were doing at this very moment. Shikamaru – she smiled inwardly at the thought of her boyfriend- was probably muttering something on the lines of his favourite word 'troublesome', Sakura had no doubt somehow gotten herself into a fight knowing her pink haired friend she had recently acquired a knack of getting into trouble. Ten-Ten like her pink haired friend was probably doing some major ass-kicking. Strangely her thoughts whirred to the loudmouth ninja with the same hair colour as herself. Naruto –now she was definitely sure about this- was probably skipping to Suna if he wasn't already there singing about his beloved ramen and annoying the Kazekage and ransacking his whole office.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send the hyperactive ramen-high ninja on his own to Suna.

_Konoha_

Blue eyes flashed open, she could have sworn she had heard her village name uttered by someone around them; it was too realistic to be a figment of her imagination. The sound seemed to have come from the left of where they sat. Leaning forward so that it seemed she was staring at her cup the teenage ninja peered through her bangs stealthy scrutinising every citizen, after a few minutes she finally came to a conclusion. That soft whisper seemed to have come from the corner area of the room, her suspicions were confirmed when she glimpsed a sudden movement in the shadows, a flash of purple. Then nothing.

There was something clearly unordinary going on around here.

Keeping her figure hunched Ino's mouth barely moved under her bangs as the words softly fell out.

"Shino, what do you think of the corner near the painting?"

Shino remained silent for a few minutes before replying. "A group of Lightening ninjas from their attire, yet that statement is to be questioned."

"Enemy-nin?" inquired Sai, with a calm glance in their direction.

Shino gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Possibly, my informants sense no abnormal chakra waves so I see no threat from them if they attempt a confrontation."

Loosening her grasp from the ceramic mug Ino glanced at the clock before leaning back in her chair.

"We should get moving."

Ignoring the stares she received when her chair made quite a ruckus as its rough ends sharply scraped against the wooden floor her pace fastened behind Sai's cool and collected stride. Once the cool air greeted them her rigid body automatically relaxed from the hot heavily incensed atmosphere of the tea-shop.

She turned towards Shino and Sai with an apprehensive look, "there's something strange going on." Tugging her cloak closer she quickly looked down the street, "everyone's behaviour and the whole atmosphere…" her voice trailed off, failing to suppress a shiver as the winds whipped around her face. "Do you think Sound is already here?"

"If Mordan was here the guards would not allow us to pass," the artist responded, with an empty smile, "the only way we will truly know is if we go see the Raikage."

-

-

-

The waves crashed against each other gently, emitting soft splashes accompanied with the occasional fleets of birds gently skimming its surface. Above the tumbling ocean lay a bridge stretched across and joining two solid parts of ground. On top of that and marching continuously were a large army of men dressed and armed as though they were marching into a battle, with the similar metal headbands tied securely on their heads.

The musical note etched on the metal gleamed through the light.

The first foot stepped off the artificial ground and onto solid earth. A devious smirk curled his lips while he glanced at his comrades.

"Group one and two mark your places, the rest follow me." With a brief nod the two groups disappeared and the man turned his heard to glare at the tower. "Phase one is complete."

The row of houses seemed strangely empty while the streets deserted of any life. The tall dark tower of the Mizukage stood proudly in the centre with a cluster of jagged snow capped mountains stretched out in the background.

He hadn't made more then three steps before a dark clad figure blocked the pathway.

"Hn."

Collected gasps rippled through the group of men while their leader smirked menacingly and walked forwards.

"It's a pleasure to see you Uchiha Sasuke."

The figure merely smirked. "Aa."

For a fraction of a second a piercing look of annoyance flashed across the leaders face before returning to its usual smirk. "I received no orders from my superiors that you would be here?"

The Uchiha shrugged nonchalantly, "you were not supposed to. I was ordered to stay unknown until Mordans army arrived."

"Now," he turned the opposite way and started to walk to the tower. "Follow me, the Mizukage is waiting."

The older man frowned, this had not been part of the plan, nor had he been informed of the Uchhia's appearance. Apparently he had oddly disappeared at the same time when Lord Mordan had been resurrected.

The same time when Sound had been invaded by those Hidden Leaf ninjas.

And the Sakura girl had escaped.

This sudden insight brought a sense of hesitance and mistrust towards the Uchiha. There was a possibility that the Uchhia's loyalties had changed, perhaps they were walking into a very trap this very moment.

The Uchiha stopped, his voice floating out behind him.

"I do not like to be kept waiting Sadao," a red eye glanced at him. "You should know that."

Unclenching his fist the older man jerked his head significantly to the soldiers before following the Uchhia's steps. "Let's go."

Unknown to them a pair of dark calculating eyes watched the group before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A flash of silver reflected somewhere off the large towering mountains of white while a slight tremor shuffled on the ground below it.

The wheels where turning.

-

"All in position?"

"Hai," came the collected replies.

Sliding out to kunais his hand made its way to his earpiece one again. "Remember, on Sadao-sama's call we attack."

"Hai."

With one more glance at the tall mountain they were positioned near the foot of he peered out of the corner, the streets were empty with the occasional banging of shutters or the clashing of faraway waves. An empty silence had now descended as many hidden soldiers held their breath, readily waiting for their leaders signal.

"Excuse me."

His body seemed to freeze over when a sweet voice reached his ears. For a moment he mused on whether to turn around or to escape but finally decided it was better to not disappear as this girl – judging by the voice – might raise the alarms, ruining the whole procedure and probably placing them in an inescapable dilemma.

The first thing he saw were bright green eyes that face suddenly registered in his mind and he quickly pressed his hand to the earpiece.

"The Sakura girl is here, alert Sadao-sama _now_!" he hissed the last word frantically and flung the two kunais at the girl who swiftly dodged them and hurled her own.

Sakura pouted. "Now that was not a very nice thing to do." She caught the two kunai's and playfully twirled them with her fore-finger.

Smirking at the ninja's horrified expression Sakura jumped back to the roof she was previously perched upon and made a few hand signals.

"Time to wash you all out."

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**"

With a deafening roar the large water dragon plunged below, snaking its way through the streets and promptly catching the concealed ninjas in its current.

Her feet touched the damp ground as the water dragon disappitated leaving her enemies lying drenched on the floor in its wake.

"Now that wasn't too hard."

"She's over here!"

Stealing a glance at the approaching ninjas Sakura turned her back and took off. Her destination-

-the peak of what portrayed the natural surroundings of Kirigakure.

-

"Sakura what's you position?"

The reply cackled in a few minutes later.

"On my way to the mountains right now Neji. They're falling for the bait!"

Back-flipping from the barrage of shuriken the Hyuuga cast a few kunais with explosive tags attached to them, in a flash disappearing and reappearing on a window ledge.

"Uchiha get ready," he muttered through the earpiece before the explosive tags met their targets.

-

The explosion echoed towards them, their steps halted in shock as a rush of wind swept mercilessly past them. Holding a hand up Sadao stopped walking and tilted his head in the direction of where the explosion was emitted.

"What was that?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He knew what had happened and cursed himself. The signs were so obvious yet they had blindly ignored them, unconsciously walking into a trap.

"Separate _now_!" he roared before jumping to the side and flinging a few kunais with explosive tags towards the Uchhia's head.

A loud boom commenced and the dust from the ground lifted up, shrouding and obscuring their sight. Landing on the ground Sadao unsheathed another kunai and got into a defensive stance, watching silently as the dust rolled and unfolded before him.

"You think some explosive tags can beat me?" He managed to catch a glimpse of black before he felt something smash into him and found himself once more in mid air.

"Che, pathetic."

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**"

Out of the dust burst out balls of flames firing straight at Sadao. Smirking he slid a long dark instrument, looking similarly to a horn out of his pockets and blew hard. At once a deafening sound came out, sweeping up more dust around them and meeting the balls of fire head on.

The battle had begun.

-

"Oh come on! Is that the best you can do?"

Laughing to herself Sakura sprung her chakra filled legs forward, increasing height as she lured her enemies higher and higher up the mountain. Their plan was sure to be a success now that Sound had taken the hook, line and sinker.

'_Nearly there'_

Looking behind her she caught sight of the enemy ninja coming closer and she slowed down.

A voice cackled in her earpiece. "Alright Sakura, they're in position."

"Kay' Neji."

'_Time to let it rip!'_

Now Sakura was at an advantage. Here they were suspended hundreds of meters up a mountain, caked in snow might I mention. And this was when one of Sakura's natural talents came in. There was a delicate balance up in the snowy mountains and even the slightest wrong move could set off something big. Like an avalanche for example.

"_**SHANNARO**_"

And Sakura's chakra infused fist met the ground.

An avalanche was what she intended.

A thunderous roar followed her war cry as the snow started to break apart and tumble forwards. Slowly increasing speed as it travelled. The Sound ninja's cries fell on deaf ears as they too were swept away into the inundation of snow, green eyes watched as the snowfall slowly decreased speed as the mountains steepness declined yet it made no sign of fully stopping. Meeting yet another group of startled ninjas above the foot of the mountain, the avalanche mercilessly swept past them as it continued its way towards the city of Kirigakure.

However a few dozen figures stood assembled and unmoving at the bottom, looking like they were waiting of something.

Hyuuga Neji walked forwards and smirked.

"Just in time Sakura."

At those very words dozens of a pink hared girls materialised around them, the genuine of them arriving beside him, she smiled. "Of course."

Turning his face into concentration he stared head on at the tumbling snowfall dangerously approaching and cleared his throat.

"On my call!"

The other figures got into their prepared stances. He could hear Sakura mutter a few words under her breath before performing a few hand signals with her shadow clones replicating her movements.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_NOW!_"

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**"

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**"

At once the mixtures of fire and water clashed with the stampeding snow, a loud hiss commenced as the powerful flames combined with numerous pillars of water melted the snow, causing huge amounts of water vapour to follow.

Silence fell over the group of shinobi as they each mutely watched the large increasing steam rise higher and slowly encase the area around it. Gradually dribbles of lucid liquid started to filter from the gray haze. The steam was condensing now and vaporising back into water, gushes of water started to stream out of the fog and as time passed more and more water started to trickle downhill, forming a miniature river down the mountainside.

A satisfied smile rose up the young kunochi's face and the many pink haired clones vanished in a poof of smoke. The other mist ninjas lowered their hands and turned towards each other with reassured faces, Neji turned towards them and nodded.

"Arigato for your help."

A dark haired ninja, most likely their leader stepped forward and bowed, followed by his companions, "it is us who should be thanking you."

Sakura stepped forward and bent over with respect before straightening and replying courteously, "we could not have done it without each other and so on behalf of Konohagakure we express our gratitude for Kirigakure's assistance."

"And so we express our own gratitude for Konoha's impressive shinobi." A voice boomed behind them. Turning around they found the Mizukage standing before them and smiling serenely.

"Hidden Mist would be honoured to lend their services to the Fire Country."

-

Neatly placing the pillows on the bed Sakura smoothed the bedspread before grabbing her bag. They had all hit the hay after the surprise attack against Sound and it was time to go. With one more momentary look at the empty room, Sakura quietly closed the door behind her and nearly shrieked in surprise when she found herself facing a toned chest.

"Hyuuga says it's time to go."

Regaining her composure Sakura looked up, "ok then, thank you Sasuke."

"Aa." The Uchiha nodded with his usual one word replies.

Together they started to walk down the corridor in silence. Occasionally Sakura having a quick peek at the Uchiha before redirecting her eyes to the desolate passageway.

'**This is your chance'**

Sakura blinked in disbelief as that familiar voice popped up in her head.

'_What are you talking about?'_

She could feel her inner huff in irritation, **'your chance to tell Sasuke about the prophecy!'**

Sakura felt her heart drop at the mentioning of such a depressing topic.

'**Its better he finds out from you rather then someone else' **her inner chided.

'_I'll tell him when the time is right'_

'**And when will that be?'**

'_Just be patient'_

Her inner didn't respond and Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, she had momentarily forgotten all about the whole prophecy declaration and wanted to keep it that way. Nevertheless she couldn't hold back the revelation from her friends any longer, in particular from Naruto and Sasuke. True Naruto had nearly made her profess it when they were back in Konoha and judging by the way Tatsuya struggled to not worry about it, it was obvious the whole affair would be out into the light sooner then she would have hoped.

They were getting closer to the entrance now; Sakura could see Neji's back and his distant voice discussing matters with the Mizukage.

'**Now's your chance!'**

Sakura's brow wrinkled in vexation, why couldn't her inner just stay silence for once, particularly at times when she was right.

"Hey Sasuke?"

'_If it stops you from bugging me'_

"Hn?" Black eyes turned towards her in question, Sakura felt her heart stop and her throat dry up. She didn't know if he knew yet, but judging by the strange glances he sent her sometimes she knew he was suspecting something. But still, if he actually cared was another mystery all together.

'_Just take a deep breath'_

"Promise me something."

His eyes silently instructed her to continue while his expression remained passive.

She took a deep breath before her eyes wavered slightly, a sudden idea developed in her mind as she contemplated on the correct wording to use. Then suddenly without thinking she blurted out something which even astonished herself.

"Promise me you'll wear white when I go."

She could see the crease lines appear on his flawless face, as he silently studies her with his eyes. As though trying to confess the truth out of her.

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura inhaled slowly before turning to the side.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to be with you and Naruto after all this happens." She didn't let him comment and continued on, "I'm sorry for keeping all those fake promises, I'm sorry for leaving both of you," she could feel tears swelling up but refused to let them fall. She would be strong, "I'm just so sorry."

Dropping her head down her fists clenched hard, she just about to let the gates of emotion open when a hand on her chin lifted her head up to meet smouldering onyx.

She could tell from his eyes he still had questions, but for now she knew he would leave her be, until she was ready to confess the whole thing. In spite of this Sakura still wondered if Sasuke had figured it out from the jumbled up riddle that she had blurted out, that was one thing he managed to hide.

"Someone once told me," he spoke slowly and meaningfully, "nothing lasts forever. So why waste the time you have wallowing in self-pity?"

And with that he let go of her chin and strode off down the corridor.

Sakura stood there for a while, recovering from what had just taken place and considered Sasuke's words. Then she smiled and gripped the family heirloom strung round her neck.

"Let it come let it come," she whispered softly. "I'm ready for it."

-

-

-

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the sharp light; it seemed to be emanating from a very strong light bulb flashing directly at her flushed face. Automatically her hands when straight to her head, cradling it gently as she struggled to develop the feeling back into her numb legs. The fuzziness was slowly disappearing, returning back into its dark abode as the breath of reality swept back in, smacking against each other in hurtling snapshots and sweeping in all too fast.

The room was dirty. Very dirty on second thought. It was very bare with only the harsh light and a blank door. No windows or any other décor surrounded her as she gently adjusted her position on the dusty floor, slowly bringing her legs up to her chest in a protective manner. It was then that she realised how cold she felt, her garments clung to her tightly like a second skin as her hair dripped silently down her nape.

A few minutes later the door opened, she observed the blond man under her dark lashes. The man walked forward and nudged her thigh with his foot.

"Oie," his voice was rough and harsh; she looked up and stared defiantly. He seemed to scoff at her resistance and nudged her again, this time with a bit more force.

"Get up.

With a deflated sigh she stood up shakily, her limbs trembling under the sudden influence of gravity urging her to stay back on the ground. Lifting one leg up and then the other she painfully limped out of the room and into a blank corridor. Blindly following him a few people walked past, muttering a few hushed words and receiving the same replies. She didn't- couldn't listen, the pain on her legs was searing and the light-headedness refused to leave her be.

"Takigakure-sama, the last detainee." He bowed then stepped sideways to reveal young looking man yet his face looked more mature and beyond his years. Hesitantly walking forward she collapsed into the chair in front of her, leaning back and resting her hands on the smooth armchair.

Taking a deep shuddering breath she re-opened her eyes to see the man smiling at her, his dark eyes shining.

"I apologise for my companions hostile behaviour," he started, his voice surprisingly young. "Now tell me what your team was doing at the entrance of Hidden Waterfall?"

"We were on a mission."

Startled slightly she leaned a bit forward to see her other two team-mates sitting next to her looking quite woozy.

The Taigakure laced his fingers together his eyes brushing over each of them before resting on the middle chair.

"Which village do you originate from?"

Choji seemed to shake of his dizziness at being addressed by him and replied in a composed voice, "Konohagakure Taigakure-sama."

Dark eyes seemed to widen for a moment, "Konoha? But I received no message from the Hokage?"

This time she chose to speak up. "It was quite abrupt; Hokage-sama did not have time to send you a message so she sent us instead. It is a matter of great emergency." She added to emphasise how substantial the issue was.

The Taigakure's face morphed into a well-demeaned frown, "a matter of great emergency?"

Lee finally spoke up, "Hai Taigakure-sama," then he brought out a scroll, looking a bit damp and handed it to him. "This is the letter which Hokage-sama wanted us to deliver to you."

After a few silenced minutes the Taigakure lowered the letter from his face, more creases seemed to have appeared on his facial features as his eyes narrowed before placing the letter down and looking from Lee, Ten-Ten and Choji.

"I see," his voice sounded serious, "I will have to discuss this with my advisors firstly. But for now Hideo-sama will escort you out so you can recover while we discuss."

On cue the door opened revealing Hideo a man with dark red hair and dark green eyes. With one short affirmative nod the three lead out in an orderly fashion and followed Hideo outside where a young woman lay collecting what looked like flowers.

She looked up and smiled. "Ah Hideo-san, what can I do for you?"

Hideo smiled and stepped aside revealing the three injured ninjas. Brown eyes travelled to the huge tree surrounded by sparkling water, she now knew Naruto was right for saying Waterfall was a beautiful village, with sparkling blue water and a breath-taking landscape who wouldn't agree. Her gaze travelled to the young woman, who on further inspection seemed to be holding a basket of herbs, a medic maybe?

After further more discussion the woman bid Hideo goodbye and turned to the other three.

"Well from what Hideo and from what I can see, it seems you three need to be restored back to health before you return back to your village," motioning them to come forward they each sat down as the woman tended to their wounds.

"What is your name fair maiden?" Lee asked his usual energetic attitude returning as time passed.

The woman smiled softly and dabbed some dark ointment on Choji's arm. "Ayaka and yours?"

Lee puffed his chest up and raised his arm up in a salute, "Rock Lee! The youthful Green beast of Konoha! Yosh!"

Ayaka giggled, a dark green chakra seeping out of her hands as it slowly repaired the deep gash in Ten-Ten's side. "It's nice to meet you Lee-san." She finished healing the kunochi and started to work on the cuts on Choji's arms.

Lee pointed towards Ten-Ten who raised her eyebrows, "my youthful female team-mate is called Ten-Ten while my other companion is named Akimichi Choji."

Ayaka nodded, clearly amused by this strange ninja's behaviour. She continued healing and wiping ointment on their injuries when slowly, enhanced voices could be picked up from the building. Sharing confused glances Ten-Ten and Choji both stood up, ignoring Lee mindless chatter as Ayaka listened while healing his leg and noiselessly crept over to the open window as the conversation tumbled out.

"But our army is minute compared to that of the other ruling countries!"

"Yes, just think of the aftermath Taigakure-sama! Who will protect the village if our army perish?"

A pregnant silence followed with a low hum of mumbled words. Then a clear voice spoke.

"Konohagakure is our ally, what is the point of preserving this bond if we do not intend to help them in their time of need?"

"Yes we know that, but first we have to think of the welfare of the village first!"

Beside him he could hear Ten-Ten growl, "that son of a…."

"I agree, what about the existence of Hidden Waterfall!"

And before he knew Ten-Ten made a scramble to the window. "Oie," she screeched her voice octaves higher then it usually was. Choji gripped her waist and tried to bring her down, yet all attempts remained fruitless as the weapon mistress remained stubbornly half-hoisted on the window sill.

The voices abruptly stopped as a few gasps were heard.

"Who are you?"

"How dare you listen to a private conversation!"

"Why you should be punished for this young girl!"

"Hey!" Ten-Ten's shout overcame all the comments as they all gaped at her with shock.

"Well you shouldn't have left the window open then should you," she retorted, "very clever of you wasn't it!"

"Who are you?" an infuriated voice asked from the back.

Ten-Ten scowled and looked down at Choji, "hey Choji give me a boost would you."

Grumbling to himself Choji lifted his team-mate up and she hoisted herself over the window sill and into the room. Watching as the kunochi scrambled in he turned to Lee and Ayaka who hurried over, faces filled with worry.

"There is an important meeting going in there, what happened?" Ayaka asked in an apprehensive tone.

Lee turned to Choji with his bushy brows joined together. "What happened to Ten-Ten-san?"

Choji sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "the damage has already been done now."

And following this statement Ten-Ten's voice suddenly spoke, well more like growled really.

"What about the welfare of your village!?!" she barked. "You all need to consider one fact and one fact only. Mordans army will not only destroy Konoha, he will come and wreck destruction over _all _the countries. No matter how small," she added eyeing dangerously the group of men who had previously told her off. "So we need to all work together if we are going to survive this war." She turned to the speechless Takigakure, "as Takigakure-sama said before. An alliance is when you grow a bond with the other country and help them in their time of need. What is the use of striking the alliance if you do not extend your own hands in friendship?"

Her breathes were ragged and her eyes were flaming with anger. She didn't care what those stupid advisors said next, she had made her point and stood up for her village with uncontrolled loyalty. Something had just burst inside of her when those so-called advisors had said those atrocious things and expressed their own selfish views.

And with one last disgusted look at the older men she turned towards the Takigakure and bowed, "make the right decision Takigakure-sama."

Ignoring the rest of their glances she slammed open the door and stormed out, leaving the rest filled with anger and awe in her wake.

After a few minutes she stormed back outside into the fresh air, finally collapsing onto the grass emerged in her own thoughts. And also coming to the shocking outcome of her actions.

"Damnit," she clenched her fists, after her disgraceful acts they were sure to not lend their aide to Konoha. Because of her short-tempered actions Konoha would loose assistance with Hidden Waterfall and it was all her fault.

'_I'll just have to apologise then.'_

Swallowing her pride she stood up but stopped in her tracks when she saw the man who she wanted to desperately talk to make his way towards her. With slow footsteps she walked up to him and bowed, his face was unreadable but she could see the hint of astonishment etched on.

"I apologise for my rash actions, my behaviour was out of order and I hope you still consider your alliance after my insolence."

After hearing no reply Ten-Ten peeped a glimpse of what was happening and nearly fell over when she saw the Takigakure bow as well.

"It is I who should be apologising for my advisors inexcusable words; I am deeply ashamed of what they have said and would like to apologies on their behalf and also mine."

"N-no please," Ten-Ten flushed at his actins and stuttered considerably, "please don't bow to someone like me, it would not be right for someone in such a high position as yourself."

He straightened his back and smiled at her.

"You remind me of someone I met quite a while ago, he was just like you. Expressing his own views and teaching me a few things as well even though he was younger then I his bravery and actions changed my life."

His eyes seemed to glaze over and Ten-Ten waited for him to continue. "He taught me a lesson and will never forget. And that is you never stop learning. Knowledge is something anyone can posses, no matter what your age. I know that now. Knowledge isn't about how high you are in society, nor if you posses more power than others but if you know who you are and acknowledge that learning can be received by anyone. Because that is how you can get through life, not by acting ignorant and thinking that other people are inferior compared to yourself but by keeping an open mind and being kind and compassionate."

There was a moment of silence before the Takigakure's attention reverted back to Ten-Ten, he raised a hand and smiled. "And so Hidden Waterfall would be proud to fight side by side with Konohagakure."

The weapon mistress beamed and accepted his hand.

-

_He who has learned to disagree without being disagreeable has discovered the most valuable secret of a diplomat._

_Robert Estabrook_

-

**T.B.C**

**Okay so firstly I would like to apologise for my lateness in updating. I blame my chemistry teacher! Damn you and your stupid intermolecular forces! Burn in hell evil villain! Burnnnnn!!!**

**Anywayz moving swiftly on, yes very swiftly I would like to thank all my readers who have been patiently waiting. **

_**Shatteredxmemories **_**– Ah my darling beta-reader where would I be without you. Clearly lost somewhere in the Sahara desert that's where! Thank you for your guidance throughout the fic, World domination shall be mine!!! (Cue evil laughter) not forgetting the cookies!**

EDIT: _Shatteredxmemories here_.** (YOU BETTER NOT DELETE THIS OR I'M GUNNA–) **She lies I tell you. World domination will never be hers, and the cookies will FOREVER be mine. Mhm, Oreos. –Drool-

**The next chapter shall be in December before Christmas, so sorry to all those who are also reading my other fic Rebound but I want to complete this fic first as sadly it is coming to an end. **

**Anyhoo that is bye for me, I'll see you next month! (Or maybe faster if I have time to update, note the **_**maybe)**_

**Later**

**W.D.D.C**


	29. Chapter 29: Last piece of the puzzle

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

**Chapter 29**

_Be kind to thy father, for when thou wert young/Who loved thee so fondly as he/He caught the first accents that fell from thy tongue/And joined in thy innocent glee._

-

-

Among the mountain of white, Shizune looked quite lost and distressed. Her hair thrust out rebelliously in unsystematic directions, she ran a clammy hand over one of the unruly spikes currently pointing to the north-west, and if she hadn't been in such a hurry she would have noticed her black locks had been drastically changed into a three-dimensional compass.

"Tsunade-sama... Tsunade-sama!" She was afraid to shout and merely spoke a tone higher then usual, it was better not to disturb the mountains of white–from experience–she would rather not be engulfed in the deathly torrents of the snowy shade.

Sidling past a particularly tall stack she finally emerged and collapsed panting heavily into a chair waiting for her and tossed the file onto the desk. The file landed onto a cluster of chaotic empty sake bottles, the unmoving form moaned, muttering a few vulgar words and grasped the mass of blond protruding out in similar compass-like directions. Dark hazel eyes blinked groggily then lifting her head up and leaning against her robe covered elbows the Fifth Hokage sat up properly and eyed her similarly exhausted apprentice.

"What is it Shizune?"

The medic eyed the older woman for a moment then motioned to the cramped area around them, Tsunade followed her action, a grimace overcoming her features, she rubbed her head, pushing back the blond strands fallen over her face. "You really need to sort out this paperwork Tsunade-sama; before you know it it'll be tumbling out the windows and squeezing under the doors!"

"Hai hai," Tsunade grumbled and picked up the papers on her desk, her brow creased as she pushed away the empty alcohol bottles into a nearby overflowing bin, "….. Damnit."

Pushing another irritating strand of hair away from her pale face Shizune peered cautiously over the bottle infested desk, one hand resting on the smeared wood she blinked back worriedly, "what's wrong?"

Tsunade rubbed a grubby hand through her hair, she looked weary, recently she'd been feeling quite under the weather, probably due to the mountain of paperwork drained down with copious bottles of sake at the local pub, nonetheless the whole ordeal was taking it's toll on her aging body, true she may come across as a young woman with an overly large bust but inside…. –that was another story.

"It's the Elders….. you know throughout my time as Hokage I've never found any use for them," she shrugged at her apprentices appalled look, "it's true Shizune–even now they won't rest, they keep pressurising me with the war, giving me 'so called' ideas and plans to protect the village and frankly its driving me mad!"

Shizune patted her arm with a sympathising smile, "just ignore them Tsunade-sama, you're the Hokage and you're in charge, now come on it's time to clear out all this paperwork"

It was customary for Tsunade to sit up, re-tie her hair into the usual two pig-tails, then pick up all the sake bottles, toss them in a bag and hail the whole thing out of the window–insert both of the apprentice's wince and sending an ANBU to make sure to passers–by have not been hit by the falling bag, note–keep a medic team on hold just in case–then she would dust her hands in a satisfied manner, turn on the lights, whip out a pen, holler for some 'bloody cheese and crackers' and get straight into work under the joyful and watchful eye of her two wonderful apprentices.

Shizune was worried.

She rested her other arm on the sticky desk. Her eyes analysing her teacher's unmoving form, she lay slumped over the document, her eyes unfocused as though in some sort of daze, Shizune knew it wasn't the contents of the document, more likely something else. And she was determined to get it out of her long-time friend.

"What's wrong?"

For a split second her blond hair shuddered then with a rush of the wind and the uplifting of dusty papers Tsunade smiled, a pen in one hand and a dark bag in the other, with one swift move it was filled with the empty sake bottles and the door open wide accepting the flying bag, a low crash was heard followed by a screech. Both women winced and Tsunade smiled sheepishly at Shizune, she started to gather up the paperwork, Shizune watching her silently.

She cleared her throat, "now will you tell me?" She inwardly smirked at the surprised look sweeping over her companions face, of course when she acted in the usual rejoinder which Shizune expected she could tell the veil which stayed. It wasn't through her eyes Shizune knew Tsunade could easily master her emotions as any shinobi could nor her actions which gave her away. In fact Shizune didn't even know what gave Tsunade away, perhaps it was all those features, all fastened together to make a full circle, it was an instinct, grown from years of travelling with her emotions, actions, voices, atmosphere–all of these things.

"Is it Sakura?"

Surprised, the Hokage turned to face her. She sank down in her seat, releasing the papers. Letting them flutter down at their feet, looking more vulnerable then she'd ever seen her. "Is it that obvious?"

Walking around the desk her student squeezed her arm, her lips curving into a fond smile, "to me, yes."

Tsunade straightened, both hands placed flat onto the desk, she didn't look up, "it's the elders of course! Sakura's true identity has set off many rumours and gossips. It's like the whole stigma with Naruto," her left hand curled into a fist, "now we have two Jinchuuriki residing in Konoha, danger for Konoha not only safety wise but also two magnets for the Akatsuki."

"Not to mention our two immigrants, Sakura's brother may not have a problem, as a survivor of one of the most famous clans existing in our world but that boy–Kazuki," she rubbed her head but continued on, "he's a problem, as Sound has waged war he is technically speaking an enemy."

Shizune didn't let go, "and what else?"

If Shizune's previous words hadn't shocked Tsunade her persistent prompts blew her away, she wondered for a split second if a highly skilled assassin had replaced her apprentice but quickly waved that off, the alcohol was clearly getting into her brain. Propping her elbows onto the sticky table she raised her eyebrows at the raven-haired woman, "someone's very intrigued aren't they?" She remarked her eyes dancing with brief amusement.

Her apprentice shrugged, "it's not wrong to see what's worrying a friend now is it?"

In spite of the ever growing fatigue Tsunade managed a crooked smile, "You're right there," she sighed.

Tsunade cut the silence short, "they're blaming her for all this, the war, our new enemy, obviously. It's so hard, so hard to control my anger, whenever they speak their tone…" she trails off suggestively, before beginning again. "'She's nothing but a menace, ever since she's returned, bringing her dangerous brother and that boy– hiding an enemy in our own home–it's a disgrace," she mimicked their words with disgust, Shizune contained to watch, eyes unemotional, "they're blind…."

Shizune contained to watch her, Tsunade caught her speculative look and couldn't help the smile, "I'm glad I let that out," she heaved another sigh, "I just want it all to end."

Shizune squeezed her arm tight, "don't worry, before you know it we'll be back to normal," then with the most comforting smile she could muster she sat up and swept out of the room.

Amber eyes followed the black head as it disappeared, lost in thought. Would it all end? Could they ever get through this ugly storm, evading the sharp lightening, wincing as the torrents of rain punctured their skin, burning into their very bones. Would it ever end, this mass of new sin waiting to foray the clean grassy meadows and hundreds of lives?

Another heavy sigh as Tsunade brought both hands to cradle her heavy temple, eventually the aftermath would arrive, but at which consequences? A destroyed village? Hundreds of lives tossed away into the welcoming mother earth? What right did she have to bring this obvious danger onto her innocent people? Millions of questions assaulted her mind one after the other, until finally she found the strength to push them back.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she pushed the chair back, ignoring it's squeals of protest she allowed it to clatter to the floor, the deep honey had disappeared only to be replaced with a dark treacle shade, hands moved furiously opening and slamming the drawers ignoring their trembles and shrieks. Finally, the noise stopped, allowing her to succumb to the hard surface of the muddled flooring. She cradled the object with atypical delicacy, rough hands sweeping over its glassy surface, dark treacle gazing meaningfully at it, filled with anger and dejection.

Her mouth had a funny taste in it, she hissed distastefully arm raised in mid-air, the object flew across, cutting the dusty particles, landing roughly near an untouched cabinet, shards of glass pierced the floor but she didn't seem too bothered, blinking back the moisture from her eyes she bent her head staring down at her unmarked hands.

She couldn't think, her energy drained, she glanced back up at the silver frame, cracked and indented from her forceful throw of fury. Her mind blanched, all the questions seemed to have glided away just like the silver frame, effortlessly sweeping away, and she'd pushed them away just like she's pushed her questions away, swiftly and without another thought.

Then, she stood up and stared wistfully at the fallen frame, walking over her fingers hovered over it hesitantly, then with fluid movement dark treacle stared down at the three faces, absorbing each and every detail, moving her lips quietly to herself she watched as it tumbled away into the black bag followed by various other pieces of rubbish.

-

-

-

Hinata watched the gentle glow of the object in Shikamaru's hand, their eyes met and he raised his hand to his face, letting the orange glow reflect off his dark eyes. He smirked at her and she could tell he saw her distasteful glare at the cigarette.

They had camped at a small inlet not far from the village but far enough to keep them away from prying eyes. It was late in the night when they had finally arrived from their deathly exhausting climb from the towering mountains which encircled the Rock Village.

Leaning back comfortably against the wall the young Nara released his breath, watching blankly the dark rings of smoke drifting away into the darkness, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the young Hyuuga heiress' repulsed look and smirked, a flash of his blond girlfriend appeared in his mind, he vaguely wondered what she was up to right now and then remembered his own situation. The cigarette fell to the floor, squashed by a booted foot, its owner leaned off the wall catching his team-mates attention. They both silently nodded. The small fire was instantly put out by a sudden rush of wind, a wandering deer nearby raised its head in alarm, its ears twitching and straining for danger. Satisfied, it continued walking finally stopping and sniffing the recently put out fire, abruptly its legs folded in so it was sitting comfortably. Everything had returned back to normal.

-

Hinata let out a breath, feeling her tension leave with it, and quickly twisted in the Nara's direction ready for the order. A shift in the darkness and she quickly moved, she paid no attention to the body beside her, letting her body freefall allowing gravity to coil it's way through her torso. Landing on her feet, she straightened her legs feeling two soft thumps beside her.

The room was very large, she looked up to the large domed ceiling she had just leapt from, it seemed such a long way standing from below and gazing at the carved stone intricate details. The walls were painted a dark green colour and in some places bathed in gold. A few large portraits hung on the large walls, their detail shying from the dim lights.

Softly smoothing his hands over the kunai tucked in his shirt Kiba strained his eyes forward. Twitching his nose the faint usual human scent filled his nostrils and he quickly flicked his wrist. Two pairs of eyes were on him at once and he quickly stared straight at the darkness ahead, both of them quickly understood. Hinata slightly widened her stance keeping her hands by her sides, her clan ability activated she saw the group of figures stand motionless, their faces swilled in their direction. Shikamaru watched with feign interest, his hands tucked in his pockets fingering a shuriken, he had already scanned the area and couldn't help and overwhelming sense of buoyancy, the whole room was covered with shade, filling the corners rolling over the floor, a room filled to his advantage, sending his mind reeling with idea's–if anything went wrong which he hoped wouldn't happen–all which would hold success. The sudden swift movement caught Shikamaru's eye, his two comrades tensed beside him, however he remained unruffled.

The light revealed two men, one very bulky and of middle height, shrewd grey eyes with a curled mouth, not to mention the posture of overconfidence- something Shikamaru kept in mind- the second man was taller. More gangly with careless floppy hair and bright blue eyes, -wide with excitement- the only thing which made him look similar to the first man was a long thin scar trailing from the side of his hairline right across the bridge of his nose and ending near the corner of his lip, giving him a constant smirking expression.

"Welcome to Iwagakure!"

Hinata's face remained emotionless, byakugan eyes examining the room, forcing herself not to tremble she reminded herself to be strong, for Sakura. None of them spoke, the silence blaring in their ears with only the tension banging across the room clashing with the malicious auras of the two men in front of them.

The shorter of the two seemed to sizing them all up, his beady eyes running across Shikamaru's relaxed posture and lingering on Hinata's eyes, Hinata soon realised what he was doing. He was observing them, contemplating their power and if he could defeat them or not. Her jaw tightened, they would not be defeated.

The silence broke off with Shikamaru's lazy voice, "we are here to see the Tsuchikage, it's a matter of emergency," he added.

The shorter man let out a laugh, or in Hinata's opinion a raspy cough, she could hear a distinct growl from Kiba's side and Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

The man stopped laughing and turned to the taller man, "you hear that Jun," he let out a low sneering laugh, "these kids want to see the Tsuchikage, say it's a _matter of emergency_," he said mocking Shikamaru's voice.

Jun nodded, his eyes were shining malevolently, "shall we give them a reply?" His voice was low and breathless; the Hyuuga heiress suppressed a shiver. Something about him made her mind tell her to high tail it out of there, his voice was more like a hiss then anything else and the way his face gleamed with his blue eyes wide and feral made her insides squirm. But she refused to step back.

"Jun… Kenji…." The voice echoed around the room, out of the shadows stepped a man dressed in dark coloured robes, his whole attire suggested him as the Tsuchikage. The hat shaded his eyes making it unknown as to if he was a friend or foe however one look at his unconcealed face and Hinata's heart sank.

It was all over now.

"Can we master?" Jun asked excitedly, Kenji remained silent his eyes struck on the young Nara bloodlust dancing in his eyes, he licked his lips.

Before the Tsuchikage could reply another pair of footsteps echoed around the room. This time more slower and forceful, Hinata focused her eyes into the darkness, her heart fell further down, the ground seemed to vibrate beneath them, trembling with the rhythm oh the footsteps.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Oh no_

Hinata's pupil-less eyes widened considerably and Kiba cursed. Shikamaru however remained silent his eyes wandered over the new figure then stuck on the shadows. They didn't have much time left now that Iwagakure had revealed their true colours, their main priority now was to get out and inform the Hokage as soon as possible, showing panic in the face of the enemy instantly made them victorious.

He observed them with composed emerald eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "If the fire village wishes to go against me," the smile curled, "then I will crush it with my earth." It was the last thing he said before turning around retreating back into the darkness.

Just as Hinata and Kiba were about to launch themselves his rough voice spoke once more from the growing shadows.

"Kill them."

And the room was sent into chaos.

-

-

-

On her guard Ino took a step forward, her eyes trained only on the Raikage sitting a few feet away from her on the raised platform she cleared her throat ready to speak.

"Raikage-sama," she bowed in respect, "Konohagakure wishes to strike an alliance with Kumogakure in order that we can come together and defeat Otagakure."

Once she's finished she quickly stepped back in line with her companions, Sai remained impassive as ever and she couldn't really see Shino's expression under the coat and glasses.

Some team-mates they were.

The girls blue eyes wandered across the dimly lit room her gaze stopping on the Lightening guards, there were six of them in total stationed strategically around the room. Her hand lightly patted her thigh, hovering over the kunai pouch, from the corner of her eye spotted one of the guards finger the katana on his back eyeing them. She quickly looked away, not wanting to catch his eye, they were in unknown territory now, outnumbered and alone it wasn't safe to provoke, whatever they did they had to do it with a cool hand.

Easier said then done.

No matter how hard she tried to pacify her instincts she couldn't help that sensation of dread. The minute she had set foot in the village the hairs at the back of her neck had prickled, all the signs were their staring at them in the face waiting for the realisation to set in. The immediate shortage of civilians and ninja, the strange behaviour of the people they had see and even the terrifying eeriness of the streets sent the impression that they were wandering in a ghost town.

Sai shifted next to her and immediately her eyes were on him concentrating on his face. He didn't look at her, his eyes were trained on the Raikage, dark black narrowed and for a fraction of a second Ino could have sworn shed seen a flicker of panic in them before they settled back to midnight.

She continued watching him, her face strained in concentration, waiting for it.

It came quicker then expected, ending as fast as it came but enough for her and this time her hand fully clasped the kunai.

'_It's a trap'_

"Well, well well….. If it isn't Konoha's shinobi."

The pronouncement ricocheted around the room, unsure as to where it was coming from Ino twisted her head trying to catch the source.

The loud footsteps brought her back to the front, blocking the Raikage from view a tall lithe woman stood, her hair was short and cropped, dark purple bangs covering one eye while the revealed amber pupil stared down at them, a confident smirk playing on her face with a striking confident posture to go with it.

The only girl observed the woman with distaste, her eyes were bewildered at her clothing, black tight pants with dark purple spiked boots with only a purple half cut jacket exposing a flat stomach, the blond sniffed distastefully, eyeing her lack of clothing, _'god, talk about a fashion mistake'. _Her eyes wandered down her dark high heeled boots, _'and how an earth can you battle in those heels?'_

"Sorry to burst your bubble but…" she gave a mean smile, "Lightening has already sided with Sound."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Behind the tall columns, behind the large desk ninja's were materialising. All of them hooded and armed with various weapons. And one by one they moved to the centre…. Slowly, menacingly, as though they were waiting for something. The three Leaf shinobi quickly got into their positions, covering each others backs as the hooded figures encircled them. Standing behind the group the woman sneered at the three Konoha shinobi. The plan was going smoothly and those idiots hadn't suspected a thing, she turned back to stare at the Raikage, laughing slightly as he struggled under the binds, his eyes wide with fear while his shouts remained muffled by the gag.

Turning back on the task in hand she cleared her throat catching their attention and speaking with authority, "get rid of them," before stepping back until she was in the Raikage's line. Bending close to his ear her whisper was low and nearly inaudible but the venom in it dripped off the words, "you _will _watch them fall."

Before the whole room was turned upside down Sai quickly bent down to Ino's height whispering a few quick words before disappearing into the fight "save the Raikage."

Ino didn't even have time to react to the words as two shinobi ran head on at her, pumping chakra through her legs she quickly evaded their attack and landed roughly on the floor, scanning the maddened area. Shino's bugs were rushing into the room covering a quarter of the space while Sai had summoned an array of inked animals expectedly dodging and striking the ninja with his quick attacks. Gritting her teeth Ino used her agility to dodge the kunai's and shurikens thrown her way, pulling up her defence she collided her own kunai and shuriken with theirs while in between popping her head above the chaos as though looking for something. With a sigh she turned back to the battle summoning a few clones and catapulted herself over the battlefield.

Their hoods had fallen off revealing music noted headbands; it appeared Sound had beaten them to it. Ino cursed as she slashed their necks, it was the easiest way to get rid of them but no matter how many times she striked another one seems to replace the fallen.

"Where the hell do you keep coming _from_?" The blond roared the last word as she tore away two ninja's with force. Only to face another two enemy-nin running straight at her, katana's raised. Her breathing was laboured after continuous attacks, and before she could react, the katana's were on either side, closing her eyes Ino prepared for the excruciating pain only to be deafened by two loud animalistic roars on either of her sides. Her hair billowed forwards as she re-opened her eyes to see two large forms standing in front of her. Two large ink tigers.

He appeared by her side only leaving her one careless glance, "we'll take it from here," before taking out a brush and summoning a few more hand drawn animals. Slightly taken aback but nonetheless Ino charged head on through the cleared path, four quick heavy steps followed behind her and before she could strike out at the enemy a dark form appeared by her side. Even through the heavy battle and even though they were losing Ino twisted her head back a gracious smile on her face at the artists direction, the tiger followed her faithfully by her side clearing her pathway. And even though he couldn't hear her Ino thanked him.

"_Thank you."_

They were nearly there now, with a burst of strength Ino hauled herself onto the platform where the Raikage sat, now she understood why Sai had wanted her to save him. The binds and gag said it all and finally the last piece of the puzzle had been found.

The Raikage saw her and struggled in his chair his eyes wild as he tried to say something through his gag, lowering her weapons Ino walked over to him, undoing the binds and taking off the gag. He breathed heavily for a minute and dark grey eyes met her own, frightened with fear and defeat he stared past her mouth open as though he had lost the ability of speech.

Hesitantly Ino shook his shoulder, totally ignoring that she was shaking one of the powerful leaders of the shinobi nations. "Are you okay? Hello?"

Her anxious gaze locked on his panic-stricken eyes, he wasn't looking at her, whatever he was staring at had frozen him, and his whole body seemed to have paralysed, _'gone into shock' _as Sakura would have said. A heavy feeling in her stomach urged her to turn around while her mind told her not to. Ignoring the debate Ino followed her instinct twisting around to see _her_ standing there, hands on thin hips a smirk playing on her thin lips. Her lone amber eye gleamed in the light as she disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. Cursing herself for not paying attention she was brought out of her shock by the sneering words as a sharp pain struck her at the side of her head.

"Careless kuniochi."

-

-

-

It was cold on the high rooftops, but pretty.

She liked the cold wind. She liked the sharpness of the current that cut through her clothes and swept up her messy pink locks. She liked the heaviness of it in her nostrils and against her forehead.

The crimsons sky hung over the trees. Droplets of cold water clung to the long pink strands of wavy hair protruding from under her cap. The wind gusted past her, then calmed.

The view, to her, was wonderful. The tall building overlooked the acres of woodland and she could see the river not far off, a faint cold trickling sound carried by the wind whipping past her ears and carrying on. Pulling her legs to her chest her gloved hands wrapped around her calves. The wind swirled and dipped into the trees below, ruffling the leaves producing a crackling sound getting louder and louder as it carried.

She pulled off the cap and jammed it into her pocket. It was keeping her warm and she wanted to feel cold. Especially on her face. She felt so unbearably hot and she wanted to feel the cooling sensation of nature's lips pressing against her flushed skin, cleansing her mind.

Standing up she started walking through the wind, across the roof-tiles until only fresh air stretched out. Wriggling her toes she shuffled forwards until she was on the very edge. The wind rushed past her with sudden force knocking her tresses back and clearing her view. The cooling sensation reached the roots of her hair clawing the knots of her long tresses, shoving her clothes back but she stood her ground.

Rocking back on her heels her palms raised frontward's she closed here eyes, breathing slowly. Tipping over on her tiptoes the creaking sound abruptly re-opened her eyes, but she kept on moving rocking back on her heels and nearly falling forwards, but never doing so, on the tips of her toes.

"Tsunade-sama's calling for you." It was brisk and professional.

Her eyes lingered on the glistening river; soon it would be full of dark red, blood. He shuffled forwards, and then there was a creak as he stood beside her, "well?" It wasn't a demand nor a question, merely a statement as though he was clarifying something.

She smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She could see him look ahead, his eyes sweeping past and resting on her. "Hn." A sign showing his lack of interest in the scenery.

Quickly changing the topic, "I wonder if Naruto is alright."

He scoffs this time, "the dobes probably gotten lost in the desert."

She giggled picturing her blond friend wandering blindly in the desert and eventually being found by a none-too-impressed Kazekage, "you're probably right," her smile disappears, "but I hope that doesn't delay him, we can't afford help to come late."

He nods, only replying with one word. "Aa."

Silence lies down between them, stepping back she twists her head to look up at him, running over his flawless features and straight lips, he meets her gaze with his own deep coal eyes, she suppresses a shiver at the intensity and weakly smiles, "well lets get going shall we?"

He nods. "Hn."

And together the two shinobi leap off the edge leaving the rooftop empty with only the wind whistling it's own lonely tune reaching its hands to the bloody red. Soon….. soon the sky won't be the only thing bathed in blood.

-

-

-

The footsteps were quick. People walking by in the corridors quickly flattened themselves, allowing them to pass by in short time. Finally the door came through and they burst in unceremoniously, eyes controlled and serious. A dozen pairs of eyes turned to them briefly as they sat down. The first one smiled apologetically at Tsunade.

"Sorry we're late Shishou."

Tsunade nodded, accepting the apology and began to speak.

"Shikamaru's team have returned from Rock with not-so-good news," she glanced around the room, meeting briefly with the older Haruno, "Mordan has already persuaded the Tsuchikage to join him."

No one spoke.

Tsunade continued, "we have had no contact so far with our groups from Lightening or Sand so our numbers are limited. Citizens are already being evacuated through the underground passages by Genin teams and ANBU and Jounin have been stationed at Konoha's gates. I want Aburame and Kurenai stationed at the West Gate," the two mentioned nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the Hokage turned to Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee, "I want you three to situate yourselves at the South Gate," the three quickly disappeared leaving Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura and Tatsuya in the room.

"Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke and Chouji I want you to guard the Valley of the End," Sasuke and Kakashi noticeably tensed, memories of Sasuke and Naruto's battle flashed simultaneously in their minds. With a nod the four vanished leaving Sakura, Tatsuya and Asuma in the room. "Asuma and Tatsuya I want you to assist the ANBU in the East," the two nodded, Asuma disappeared while Tatsuya's and Sakura's eyes met for a brief moment before he disappeared as well, a silent message exchanged between them.

"_Be careful."_

Sakura realised she was the only one left and looked over suspiciously at her mentor, "Shishou? What's my job?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, a tired sigh escaping her lips, "you'll be staying in the hospital." She raised a hand to silence the pink haired girl's shouts, "Sakura I don't think it's good for you to be running around a battlefield when you could get hurt and ruin our chances of beating Mordan."

Folding her arms Sakura's face morphed into a well demeaned frown, "can I help in the hospital?"

Tsunade lifted her chin, "a bit."

Slowly the rosette girl smiled and bounded out of the room. She stopped through the doorway her hand on the wall as her teachers voice called out to her.

"Don't overwork yourself Sakura; you need to be at your strongest point when you battle him."

Twisting her head, pink tresses tumbling over her shoulder Sakura beamed at her, eyes sparkling with determination she replied whole heartedly, "don't worry I won't." Before disappearing down the corridor.

-

_Of the thirty-six ways of avoiding disaster, running away is the best._

_Anonymous_

-

**No I am not dead. I have merely been busy with work and what-not and this fic was really not my first priority. But now I am back and determined to finish this soon. So please forgive my lateness and I hope you enjoyed this not-so-interesting chapter. But not to worry! The action will be in the next chapter when the battle FINALLY starts!**

**To my Beta reader–Thank you Mish-potato(Shellzonfire) for constantly reminding me to UPDATE, and never giving up on me when my inspiration was on holiday in Hawaii. I can't thank you enough!!!**

**And thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers, keep on reviewing people! They really help me continue this fic ******

**Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**W.D.D.C**


	30. Chapter 30: Protect Konoha!

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

**Chapter 30**

–

_"The only thing we have to fear is fear it'self - nameless, unreasoning, unjustified, terror which paralyzes needed efforts to convert retreat into advance."_

-

"LOOK OUT!"

Launching her whole body to the right Ten-Ten curled her legs together, wrapping them tightly with her arms. With a muted _boom, _flames broke through the windows at the front of the building as the front rooms flashed over. Shards of glass exploded into the streets, and sparks rained down on her head.

"_Ten-Ten_!"

A pair of warm hands enclosed her waist turning her body over so that she was facing the crimson sky, tufts of grey floated past her curling up to the red blanket, she tried to focus on the one voice among the loud screams and mixtures of sound through the battlefield. She hadn't seen the rock ninja throw the bomb until it was too late; to stay alive she had to use quick thinking and a small desperate prayer to the Gods.

"_Ten-Ten! Are you hurt?"_

She stared into Hyuuga Neji's colourless eyes, opening her mouth.

"I'm fine Neji," she croaked and with his aid stood up.

His eyes stayed on her, she caught is look and sighed, if they weren't in the middle of a battle she would have hit him, "I told you I'm–"

Now Hyuuga Neji was a very quiet man, who had been taught from a young age not to show any emotion, especially in life threatening occasions. So when his comrade disappeared right in front of his eyes while in mid conversation he couldn't help but feel a little bit confused and uneasy.

And then like nothing happened she reappeared holding a crimson stained kunai, her brown eyes scrunched a pretty scowl lining her mouth. _Pretty_? Neji blinked, shaking off the thought and returning back to the present.

Pulling out a katana the weapon mistress gave a brief smile to the Hyuuga before sprinting past him, not before leaving a quick message and a brush of the lips.

"Thank you."

The first casualties of the battle were already arriving in. Broken bones, fractured limbs and weapon inflicted wounds were pouring into the hospital. Hurrying through the array of patients Haruno Sakura rushed through the nurses and doctors, leaving her long white coat billowing behind her.

"Shizune!"

Catching the black head bopping through the crowds the pink haired medic ducked under one of the doctor's arms and performed an uncharacteristic leap over a patient's bed, earning a few catcalls and hoots from amused bystanders.

Catching up to the older woman she found her attending to a large burly man wit a long katana protruding from his thigh. The two women exchanged smiles before getting to work.

"The katana hasn't gone all the way through. No contact with the bone but we need to take it out as soon as possible."

"Hai."

Gripping the end of the weapon tightly Sakura sent a reassuring smile to the man, silently applauding his control over the pain.

Locking eyes with Shizune who was bent over the body green hands ready she gave a quick nod and with one swift movement hauled out the weapon.

Holding the stained katana in one hand, Sakura placed her other hand onto the man's temple, sending a small surge of calming charka through his head. She looked down to Shizune.

"You okay now?"

Shizune nodded, not looking up, "thanks Sakura-chan."

The pink haired woman nodded and without another glance walked over to where the wounded were being admitted.

Walking up to the receptionist she caught the eye of one of her colleagues.

"How many?"

The older woman sighed, wiping her hands against her overalls, "a steady number, so far nothing we cannot handle Sakura-san."

"So far?"

The woman leaned against the wall, looking pointedly to Sakura, "I don't know how we'll hold when the battle really gets into motion," she motioned to the wounded lying in the beds, "there are only so many beds and medics we have."

Sakura's face softened at her obvious worry, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and a "we'll manage."

The other woman nodded, smiling weakly, "I hope so."

"Sakura-san!"

The two women turned to the entrance of the hospital where two medic-nins appeared, between them a wounded shinobi, they stumbled forward leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

"We found him outside; he's got a large wound in his side!" Cried one of them.

Sakura strode up to them, her face loosing its softness, eyes calculating, "why haven't you stopped the bleeding? The first thing you should have done is stopped the bloody bleeding!"

The second woman spoke, her voice hysterical "I tried but it wouldn't stop!" She blubbered, tears trailing down her cheeks, "please help him!"

Pushing down her anger at the two rookie nurses Sakura reached for the elastic band on her wrist, binding it round her hair she ordered the two women to carry the casualty to the next room, while they did that Sakura pulled out the radio clipped to her shorts, turning on the switch she spoke clearly through the static.

"Hinata I need you."

The reply came back almost immediately.

"Right away Sakura-chan."

–

–  
–

Leaning against the tree, bathed in shadow, Uchiha Sasuke observed the ninja's. Unknown to them they were walking past Konoha and Mist shinobi.

Drawing out a few kunai he slid down the cold bark, staying hidden within the shade and slinking through the branches soundlessly sweeping over the enemies heads.

_Snap_

He suddenly stopped at the noise, immediately shrinking back to the trees. Tightening his grip he looked around, trying to find the source.

_Snap_

Something moved to the far right and Sasuke couldn't help but curse at the idiot who had destroyed their cover. Below him the Sound-nin had stopped, grouped and poised for battle, crouching low he peered through the leaves, a static cackle bringing him out of his reverie, the voice of Hatake Kakashi drifting through.

"_Now Sasuke_."

Without replying Sasuke stood up, unsheathed his katana and launched himself from the trees.

Flicking the kunai with his fingers at three unexpecting heads he was soon joined by Kakashi who with a flash of hand signals summoned a large water dragon. With the enemy distracted Sasuke took this moment to launch a few swift stabs using his katana, bringing a few enemy-nin down and allowing Kakashi's dragon to take care of the rest.

A loud war cry swept away chances of a quick rest, behind them dozens of Sound-nin rushed out of the trees. Dodging the storm of shuriken and kunai's Sasuke readied his katana and with a burst of sightless speed charged forward, slashing his way through the countless number of ninja.

Sheathing back his sword he began to perform the familiar hand signals.

"**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Ignoring the agonised shrieks and the venomous smell of burning flesh Sasuke disappeared from the scene, only reappearing a few moments later, his katana unsheathed again.

"They're pouring into Konoha through all gates; we need to push them back out." The voice floated through his senses, followed from the puff of smoke.

Back to back the two Sharingan wielders stood motionless for a moment, occasionally throwing a few aimed kunai's and shuriken in their enemies' way. But no matter how many they brought down it seemed three shinobi took the place of one of their fallen comrades.

Finally, the two shinobi switched places and simultaneously summoned the crackling element of electricity.

The singing of birds echoed throughout the Valley of the End.

-

-

-

Sakura didn't have time to have her coffee as three figures burst through the doors of the hospital entrance. A flicker of blond caught her eye and she nearly dropped her cooling beverage.

"Ino!"

Running forward to catch the girl just in time she quickly barked orders to two other nurses, lifting her friend up she quickly placed her onto the nearest vacant bed. Hovering her glowing hands across the blond kunoichi's body Sakura concluded that her friend had merely collapsed out of exhaustion. Healing the minor scrapes and bruises and closing up the large gash on her leg the medic was quickly joined by an anxious Hinata.

"She's fine, just tired," she told her, "just give her a soldier pill and she'll be fine."

"Umm Sakura-chan?" Hinata was fidgeting; not a good sign.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"They were carrying the Raikage with them."

Emerald eyes widened, her mouth fell open soundlessly moving. She whirled over to the Hyuuga heiress, eyes wild and gleaming.

"_What!"_

Hinata nodded, pointing a shaking finger to the door, "he's in room 289. Passed out."

With a whirl of papers Sakura was out the door, calling over her shoulder, "inform the Hokage Hinata."

"Already done Sakura-chan."

But she was already gone.

-

-

–

Tuning the corner Tatsuya only took a few steps down the new street before a loud whistle whipped past him, turning round he caught sight of the crumpled body, a sound insignia gleaming on the dead ninja's forehead.

But his attention was quickly taken up by the figure standing on the rooftops, standing tall with a few kunai's between his fingers Tatsuya had to squint to recognise him.

The figure stepped forward and Tatsuya couldn't help but bellow out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Leaping off the edge of the building and landing a few yards away Kazuki shrugged sheepishly at the older Haruno's enraged face. "I just wanted to help."

Before Tatsuya had time to retort the window to his left broke open with a deafening, shattering crash. Turning around he was forced to deflect several sharp weapons, facing the newcomers heading their way the red-head raised his hands, in a blur performing various hand signals.

"**Katon Ryuuka no ****Jutsu****!"**

Large ember flames engulfed the older Haruno, the heat waves radiating off him hit Kazuki hard on. Stepping back slightly the young teen shielded his eyes from the bright flames, linking Tatsuya's body. Then suddenly a powerful beam of light shot out from the rolling flames. Blasting through the Sound-nin at once then disappearing as soon as it came.

The flames evaporated revealing a calm Tatsuya with dozes of smoked lumps curled on the floor around him. Dusting his clothes the red-head walked up to the younger boy.

"Let's go."

He caught the teen's eye and sighed, "It's too late to take you to the safe houses." He smirked at the excited look sweeping over his sisters student. "I'll just have to take you with me."

'_Sakura is definitely going to kill me.'_

"Don't worry about sensei," Kazuki smiled, as though he had read Tatsuya's mind, "I'll cover for you."

Pushing his bangs aside Tatsuya glanced up to the sky, it wouldn't be long now till _**He**_ arrived. Tatsuya could only hope Konoha was strong enough to withstand the beating the village and its shinobi were about to be given.

"Come on," he indicated to the rooftops, "we're not that far off from one of the gates."

–

–  
–

Shikamaru had lost count of the times the wall surrounding Konoha had shook. He had gotten used to the loud tremors and deafening explosions thundering on the other side. Konoha forces were holding up but the Nara genius doubted they could hold any longer. Rock ninja had already broken into the other gates, followed by their allies they had swarmed through the village, tackling head on with Mist-nin combined with Leaf-nin. Shikamaru was currently battling with Rock-nin while on the other side of the wall more enemy forces were trying to enter Konoha.

The young Jounin grimaced as a flurry of kunai's flew his way. Dropping to the ground he rolled over, avoiding their sharp tips. Throwing his own in retaliation Shikamaru was never overthrown by the tremors, now increasing and getting louder by the minute.

Dodging two enemy-nin he sprinted to the battlements. As he got closer so the tremors got stronger.

With charka encased feet Shikamaru launched up the wall, landing a few seconds later on the battlements.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he realised things were much worse then they seemed. The walls were severely shaking with large cracks appearing all over the place. Dust filled the air as enemy-nin below pounded the walls, using various attacks.

"Come on you morons! Where's the blood!?"

Turning his head he saw Anko bark out orders to the ninja on the battlements.

"Fire anything you got! For kami's sake stop those bastards from getting in here!"

Anko joined him, the two observed the battle, staring into the raving sea of Sound and Rock-nin covering the land beyond Konoha's walls. Hundreds of them as far as the eye could see. Charging head on, slowly weakening Konoha's walls.

"We need more forces." Shikamaru glanced at Anko, "this wall ain't gonna hold for long."

Shikamaru nodded tightly, "Hidden Sand."

"Right Nara."

"We have to–"

But he broke off as yells and shouts and unmistakeable chants of voices filled the atmosphere. Shikamaru looked around and his heart seemed to fail.

Outside the walls the enemy-nin seemed to have moved out of the way, forming a pathway to the foot of the wall.

'_Shit'_

And running down the path was a single sound ninja. But he wasn't what Shikamaru was worried about.

"Stop him!" He bellowed, gaining a few peoples attention, "He's got a bomb! He's going to destroy the wall!"

Anko and Asuma followed him, running forward to help. However no matter how many kunai's pieced him he continued to run. Encouraged by his comrades screams and shouts Shikamaru could only watch with dismay as he got closer to the wall.

Bringing his hands together Shikamaru used his trademark shadow possession Jutsu, biting his lip hard he concentrated his charka, urging the shadowed hand to move faster.

'_Come on'_

The clawed hand was only a few centimetres away from him now. With a smirk Shikamaru lunged, catching the sound ninja's foot.

The shouts increased and the smirk was wiped off. Of course Shikamaru had caught the Sound-nin–

–But he hadn't stopped him.

With a strangled shout that echoed around the battlefield the Sound ninja with one final lunge hit the wall.

"_Evacuate the wall! Evacuate–"_

The air exploded. They had been standing together, Shikamaru, Asuma and Anko, hundreds of shinobi surrounding them, enemy-nin and allies alike: and in that fragment of a second, when the danger seemed to have slipped away, the world was torn apart. Shikamaru felt himself flying through the air and all he could do was hold on tightly as possible to anything he could reach, and shield his head in his arms: he heard the screams and the yells of his fellow ninja without a hope of knowing what had happened to them.

And then the world returned back into pain and darkness. He was buried in the wreckage of the wall that had finally keeled over from the hard jabs of abuse it had received on both sides. Cold air told him the side of the wall was completely destroyed and the muted screams and shouts above told him enemy-nin had finally breached this side of Konoha.

Pushing off the rubble Shikamaru quickly stood, he was quickly tackled back down by two enemy-nin. Struggling against their vice–like grips the young Nara was just about to reach for his kunai pouch when the two bodies shuddered. Wincing slightly as they fell, he pushed them away, taking the hand held out for him, he thanked the red-head whom he realised was Sakura's older brother.

The two quickly got into a defensive stance, wordlessly defeating as many enemy-nin as possible. The whole area was filled with shouts and bloody shrieks. Using his shadow possession technique the Nara genius wiped out a few more Sound-nin only to be pushed back again.

"Damnit!" Tatsuya roared, slashing another sound-nin back with his katana. All around them enemy-nin were rushing in, taking down any Konoha, Waterfall and Mist ninja they saw, flooding into the city like a colossal Goliath.

Leaping out of the way of a storm of shuriken Tatsuya raised his hands shouting out, "**Hikami!" **and at once glaring down with dark pink hues. With a burst of speed he charged towards the opening of the wall. Pieces of rock were still crumbling away as their enemies tried to enter, forming the appropriate hand seals the Haruno shouted out loudly **"****Doton Doryuuheki!"**

Dark dense liquid spewed out from his mouth, heading straight for the broken wall it attached itself to the two broken edges, stretching from one tip to the other, forming a barrier.

"That should hold them off."

"For a while." Anko managed to say, landing next to him, giving a ferocious uppercut to a Sound-nin who had thrown a kunai at them. She patted the red-head's shoulder, giving him a feral grin, "good job Haruno."

"Anko-san! Anko-san!"

Turning her head towards the battlements the purple haired woman scowled, "WHAT!"

The shinobi flinched slightly but nonetheless pointed past the wall, to the other side, "Look!"

Anko looked back to the older Haruno, "now what do those morons want?"

Tatsuya flashed her a grim smile, "Let's go look shall we."

Joining the shinobi on the battlements Anko scowled at him, "this better be good!"

The terrified shinobi pointed to the hills, "look!"

Following his finger the two scrutinised at the horizon, "I can't see anything!"

"I swear I saw something!" The shinobi persisted.

"Yeah you saw something," Anko growled holding her fist up, "your fucking–"

"–Wait!"

Sighing the purple haired woman pulled her fist away from the petrified shinobi's nose, "what is it Haruno? You see something?"

Tatsuya's magenta eyes glinted with satisfaction, he continued to stare out into the distance as though pondering something, and then, he smiled.

"Help has arrived."

Before Anko could reply a large shout, much more louder then any of the shinobi rung around Konoha and its habitants. For a brief second the whole scene stopped, sweaty faces filled with determination and fear froze and stared, unwanted faces filled with malice and victory turned and lowered their weapons. All of Konoha seemed to hold it's breath in anticipation, waiting for the single shout to finish its echo. From the busy Konoha hospital to the dark depths of the Valley of the End, Sakura Haruno stopped and rushed out of the hospital doors, a bright smile on her face. Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi lowered their weapons, Sharingan eyes blazing as they wordlessly sprinted off back into Konoha.

They knew what it was.

They realised what they had to do.

And nothing was going to get in their way.

Finishing his loud war-cry Uzumaki Naruto stared down at his home village. Standing next to him Gaara stepped forward, face impassive as ever, arms folded he mutely uncorked the large gourd on his back. Sand spread across the floor, collecting itself around the young Kazekage feet it's manipulator turned to the blond.

"Ready?"

Naruto grinned, raising his arms in the air, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

A loud rumbling sound was heard around the area, the ground shook as a hundreds of identical replica's of himself joined the original.

**"KONOHA HERE WE COME!" **

And with that Sunakagure joined with Uzumaki Naruto charged to Konoha.

-

-

-

Sprinting through the streets of her hometown Sakura ran past enemy and allies alike, pumping chakra through her legs she quickly launched herself onto the rooftops, continuing her journey. Two shadows raced behind her, leaping off a particularly tall building Sakura managed to speak out, "Naruto finally came."

"Hn, stupid Dobe," she caught his smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto does like to make an entrance," the other mused loudly causing the pink haired girl to chuckle.

"Understatement of the year," she muttered under her breathe as they made the final leap, landing in the midst of the battle.

Performing hand signals Sakura and Sasuke shouted at the same time, **"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" **large fireballs engulfed the area, pulling out her gloves Sakura quickly rushed through the heat, catching sight of a large group of Sound-nin running towards them she raised her fist in the air.

"Take this bastards!" She roared, dissolving the ground beneath them and producing large tremors pulsating throughout the area. Using her taijutsu skills the rosette girl performed a spinning kick knocking away an oncoming enemy-nin. Spreading her legs apart she quickly slipped into a taijutsu stance, using her punches and kicks to push away the waves of enemy-nin. She knew using taijutsu was the only way to preserve her charka while taking down enemy-nin, it annoyed her greatly that she couldn't just use one charka filled punch to bring them all down.

Edging back Sakura found herself back to back with the rest of her team.

"There are too many of them," she gritted her teeth, blocking half a dozen kunai's with her own; "we need to find a way to push them back for good."

"How? Even with Sand our numbers don't match," Sasuke spoke quietly.

"I have an idea!"

"All your ideas turn out stupid dobe."

Sakura fought down a scowl as Naruto quickly retaliated. Now was clearly not the time nor place to be having such a trivial argument.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Emo!"

"Idiot."

"Guys! Now's _not_ the time to be arguing!" Sakura's voice screamed, as she just in time dodged a flurry of weapons thrown her way, escaping with a nick on her face.

"She's right. Settle your fight till later," Kakashi added, "we need to come up with some sort of attack plan."

"Oie can I tell you my idea _now_?"

"Fine," Sakura said, Sasuke remained silent, only responding with a grunt.

Summoning a few dozen shadow clones to watch his back the blond shinobi faced his team-mates eyes gleaming, "Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei will cause a distraction while me and teme finish them off with our combined attacks!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "you think that will work?"

"Simple yet effective," Kakashi nodded approvingly. "Not bad Naruto."

"Hn, we might as well hurry up," Sasuke grunted taking a pause to exhale a large fireball.

"Okay," Sakura turned to glance at Kakashi, "ready sensei?"

She could see Kakashi smile at her from under his mask, lone Sharingan eye twinkling. "Aa." And together the two disappeared in a blur.

"Right teme," Sasuke, catching Naruto's tone of voice smirked, "let's show those bastards what a real fight is!"

Gazing down at the battle from the rooftops Sakura pulled out a few kunai balancing them within her fingers she swiftly attached explosive tags to each of them. Once done she twisted her head to the silver haired jounin standing beside her. "So you come from the left and I'll come from the right?"

Kakashi nodded crouching down low, "you can go first, I'll follow."

Sakura laughed. "Right sensei."

Before she disappeared Kakashi called after her, "remember Sakura no excess use of chakra!"

Swinging her long main of hair over her shoulder Sakura winked at him before disappearing in a hurricane of sakura petals.

Now standing on his own Kakashi could only sigh as a pink petal floated into his open hand, '_Sakura,' _he looked up at the deep vermillion sky, _'I can only hope…..'_Tucking the sakura petal in his pocket the silver haired man disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Slouched behind a nearby half-destroyed building Sakura peered past her camouflage, pivoting on her right foot she whirled around and flicked away the kunais latched onto her right hand. They spun through the air, whistling serenely then overturned with a deafening bang, exploding right there in mid-air. Her distraction.

With her left leg she leaned back, pressing hard against the stone wall then with one final push accelerate herself into the battle area like an elastic band. Switching one of the two knives gripped in her left hand to her right the kunoichi sped through the crowds of fighters, stretching her arms from her sides, blindly running past groups of shinobi.

Her plan was working. Smirking as she ran she could hear the grunts and shocked shouts as Sound and Rock-nin grasped their newly inflicted wounds caused by her pair of sharp edged knives Ten-Ten had presented her on her sixteenth birthday. _'They'll slash through anything!' _The weapon mistress had chirped.

Heading straight towards the wall Sakura readied herself, increasing her speed she turned to the right, but it seemed she had misjudged the distance between herself and the wall and the speed she was running. A plan quickly formed in her mind and she raised her feet up, in a quick flash twisting her upper body to one side and pumping a wisp of chakra into the soles of her feet her whole world turned sideways as empowering her feet with short bursts of chakra the pink haired teen ran across Konoha's almighty walls.

She caught sight of Kakashi's trademark silver hair appear or a moment between the short spaces where blood and corpses hadn't tainted the area before vanishing from her sight.

Powering some more chakra through her feet Sakura twisted her upper body upwards, with a burst of chakra she used the wall as leverage and propelled herself into the air. For a brief second she could only see deep full red before her reverie returned back to the ground. Taking this moment or two to take a short breath she caught Naruto's eye for a brief second before gathering her bearings and pulling out two kunais. The message had been sent.

Concentrating on the task in hand the rosette teen ran around the perimeter of the area, urging her legs to move faster she sprinted forward curving with the crowd, slowly moving closer to the edge yet never getting close enough to make contact. Emerald eyes darkened as a flash of silver sped past the opposite way.

Finally she stopped running. Skidding to a halt her eyes ran across the length of the almost transparent strings attached to both kunais. Holding onto the handles with both hands the Haruno girl took one deep breath and pulled. Hard.

It happened so fast Sakura didn't really know if it had even happened. She had tugged as hard as she could have and without another thought pulled herself away. Loud shouts of declaration seeped through her senses and the unmistakable explosive sound of the ground ripping and the great wall groaning pounded her ears. Her rose tresses picked up by the waves of the aftermath covered her face like a mask. Pushing them irritably behind her ear, emerald eyes searched desperately for them, finally finding them in the middle, standing at arms length facing opposite directions, arms stretched out and crackling with chakra.

"Not bad Dobe."

Naruto's whisker markings stretched as he grinned to his team-mate, straightening his legs he caught sight of the colour of pink getting closer and closer, flailing his arms about he shouted in its direction, "We did it Sakura-chan!"

Joining the two Sakura offered them a smile, looking around she gazed at the wreckage and rubble, wondering how long it would take for Konoha to be fully repaired back to its glorious self.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yo." Followed by his trademark poof.

"You're late!" Two voices echoed followed by burst of laughter, vibrating around the empty streets.

_Sakura._

The air around her froze. Sakura's breathe caught and solidified in her chest. Shapes moved out from the darkness, swirling figures satiated with blackness, moving in great waves towards her, their faces unknown and empty. Their forms continued to drift around her, like sharp shards of glass, transparent yet even the slightest movement could send you into a world of pain.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" said Naruto's voice, from a very long way, "Sakura?" That was Sasuke's, or so she thought it was.

"_Sakura,"_

"_I'm here."_

And that was when she saw him. Standing near collapsed building arms by his sides. She knew it wasn't really him, his whole body moulded and shaped like a case from soil, an Earth clone. A messenger.

Announcing its summoner's words.

Announcing her imminent death, coming closer and closer.

Her eyes seemed to be pulled to his face, sharp chin, prominent cheekbones, and long nose. But the one feature which captivated her, where his eyes. Deep dark emeralds so similar to her own yet they couldn't be any more different. He mirrored the deep greed known to man, evil, lust, the craving for power.

Her stomach seemed to churn and roll, feelings of nausea rushed through her body, rising up her throat until she was forced to break away and push away the callings of her body. That feeling, the deep stomach-overturning emotion which had been present when she had spoken to her brother about the prophecy. That same feeling was there again. Reaching to her body and holding her in its iron grasp, refusing to let go as she weakened and crippled.

She knew what it was.

Fear.

The fear of the darkness, consuming her, grabbing her from the ground and dragging her beneath. The coiling sensation in the pit of her stomach seeping into her heart and mind, tainting her thoughts and actions until she was powerless.

His dark curling smirk sent shivers down her spine, she could vaguely hear shouts and pressure on her shoulders but remained motionless, staring at him, neither of them wanting to break the connection.

"_I'll be waiting"_

And he crashed to the ground, merging with the Earth until his form was no more and just as he went so the Haruno girl blinked back to life. She felt herself slam flat onto the ground; her face was pressed into the ground; the smell of flesh filler her nostrils. Sakura hadn't realised that she had closed her eyes, and she kept them shut now. She didn't move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of her; her head was spinning so badly she felt like the ground beneath her was swaying like a boat in a storm. To hold herself steady she tightened her hold on the one thing she realised she was clutching–the smooth warm object felt like balm on her own cold sweaty fingers. She felt as though she would slide away into the darkness gathering at the corners of her mind if she let go of it.

Shock and fear kept her on the ground, breathing in the repugnant smell of flesh, waiting…… waiting for someone to save her….. someone to tear away the darkness intruding on her mind…. She tightened her grip on the warm object….. the warm source squeezed back, as though reassuring her that everything would be alright…… the dark would pass…..

An inundation of sound deafened and confused her, there were voices everywhere, loud and faint, footsteps, yelling…. She remained where she was, her eyes scrunched up against the din, as though staying and hoping that it was a nightmare, praying it would go…

Then a pair of hands grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and turned her over.

"Sakura! _Sakura-chan!"_

Glistening jade eyes opened.

She was looking up at the blood-filled sky, and Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were crouching over her. The dark shapes disappeared from the corner of her eyes, allowing full light to pass through. She could see the dark silhouettes of people pressed around her, not near enough for her to recognise them but she felt safe.

She had come back from her experience with Mordan. She knew where he was, knew he was waiting for their encounter. She knew where her duty lay.

Sakura let go of the warm object, curling it away from her fingers, a pang of yearning as the warmth escaped her fingertips. She tried to lift her head up, her eyes travelled down to the warm source, catching the hand pulling away, running up the arm, reaching the long neck, gazing into those dark unfathomable onyx eyes.

Sasuke was staring straight back at her, a twisted frown flitted on his face for a moment, dark eyes stretched with a furrowed brow. His direct stare made her insides squirm, the strange look on his face was picked up by her brain, registering curiosity and confusion as to why he was looking at her like _that._

"I saw him," Sakura choked out, "I saw him."

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

The face of Tatsuya appeared at her feet, looking down at her with fretful viridian eyes and pale skin, scared.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

The words were repeated, the figures pressing in on her….. the other shouts screamed, like glass shattering. Thousands of them flooding her ears, running constantly through her mind, she closed her eyes again to try and get rid of the noise… to escape the hard beating.

"Please….. make it stop…" she murmured to herself, wishing for Sasuke's hand once more to be tucked safely in hers.

"Sakura."

Then Sasuke's face, pale and handsome came closer. "Sakura its okay," he said, his voice tight and constricted, it wasn't loud like Naruto's and the rest but gentler and powerful in more ways then she could fully comprehend.

Looking down she grabbed his hand feeling the sweet safety almost at once wash over her body. Loosening the restraint on her throat, permitting her to gasp for air.

"I saw him," her voice trembled and broke, he didn't let go of her hand, keeping hold of it he only tightened the grip, running his other hand in soothing circles at the side of her face. "Mordan–actually his messenger," she stumbled, just about managing to get the words out taking a few gulps of air she carried on in a stronger voice, "he told me he was here…. Told me he would be waiting for me."

He continued rubbing her head in circular motions, Sakura closed her eyes for a moment taking in a deep breath as though pulling in strength to pull herself together and with Sasuke's hand still locked in her iron hold pulled herself up. Sakura swayed. Her head was pounding. She stumbled slightly bumping into something solid, finding pressure on both of her upper arms she opened her eyes to find the Uchiha avengers hands steadying her.

"Calm down," his hot breath tickled her skin, shivering as he let go she looked around as the figures shuffled closer, noticing the faces of Naruto, Tatsuya, Kazuki, Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"What happened Sakura?" Tatsuya asked, pressing away the blurred edges and solidifying reality.

She repeated what she had told Sasuke, they stood in silence for a moment registering the information. Finally Shikamaru spoke.

"Where is he then?"

Rotating on her heels Sakura stretched out her arm, pointing eastwards.

"That way."

She moved in the direction, the wind picked up, sending her pink tresses into a dance, spinning and twisting reaching for the sky. She watched the orange and green leaves, probably having been picked up by the current earlier on float and drift down the street she was facing. A sign, a charisma whispering to her in a sultry voice to come and follow.

She made another step only to be pulled back by a hard force.

"And where do you think you're going?" the voice hissed in an angry tone.

Turning around emerald eyes blinked innocently at deep black. Looking away from her eyes as she felt a red blush coming up from their closeness Sakura simply replied, "I've got to go….. –to meet him."

"Sakura-chan!" the two turned to Naruto who looked suddenly unsure, "you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"

"No."

Emerald eyes widened as their voices simultaneously shouted out. Sakura's relaxed with a tinge of incredulity while on the other hand fury and irritation on Sasuke's side.

"Why an earth would you think that for!" Sakura slapped her forehead to demonstrate her feelings, "of course I'm not going to hand myself over. I didn't train hard for six months in Suna just to hand myself over!"

Naruto shrugged shamefaced, "it was just a thought."

"Anyway," wriggling out of Sasuke's grip–she was sure if she stayed like that any longer someone would make out her blush– "I need to go _now._"

"All right Sakura. You are OK right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

But Kazuki seized her wrist as Sakura made to move forwards.

"We're all going to keep fighting, sensei. You know that right?"

"Yes I–"

The suffocating feeling extinguished what she was about to say. With no warning the pink haired medic threw her arms around the younger boy, pressing him against her she wrapped her arms around him tight, burying her head in his mop of brown hair.

"Oh Kazu-kun," she murmured, affectionately playing with her students hair, "be careful okay?"

She pulled away from the stunned boy, giving him a swift kiss on the forehead before swinging the cloak over herself and walking on.

"Sakura-chan wait up!"

Stopping in mid-step the young teen whirled around, hair flying out, face filled with unshielded questioning. What was wrong now?

Sakura turned back and started walking slowly on, waiting for them to catch up, which they did in a matter of seconds.

There was a long silence. The street was empty, a collapsed building on the right while the large windows of her once-used to be favourite clothes shop smashed and the inside of the shop destroyed beyond recognition.

"We'll be with you Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"What?"

"When you face Mordan."

"No–" Sakura said quickly; she hadn't counted on this, she had thought they had understood that she was undertaking something of great importance and danger. She was fulfilling an ancient prophecy, it was destiny, decided before she was even born.

"You said to us once," Sasuke spoke quietly, "that we were a team–"

"Team 7!" Naruto interjected.

" We are a team Sakura and teams stick together," the Uchiha heir lifted his head up, he smirked at her, "no matter what."

"Yeah we're with you Sakura-chan whatever happens," Naruto agreed.

Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke, desperation lingering in her eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt on my account–"

"–We won't," Sasuke objected.

"–You have to let me battle him on my own okay? Remember this is my battle–"

"We promise Sakura-chan." Naruto said reassuringly.

For a moment Sakura felt like she was going to cry. Putting on a strong face for the two men beside her gaze drifted to their hands. Slowly, she reached for both of them, slipping into their lax holds she held on tight. This was her anchor, her solid rope tying her to the ground. This was probably the last time she would ever get to hold their hands, she hadn't truthfully told them she wasn't coming back after this fight. But she didn't think they needed to know…. Not now anyway.

"Okay then," she finally said, "let's go."

She followed her senses, looked for the wind to guide her. Through the twisting streets, past the ongoing battle Konoha still faced Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto kept on walking. The two boys remaining silent for the period of the journey, either enjoying this time together or unsure as to what they should say.

They were getting closer now, near the outer parts of Konoha. Ripples of cold rolled over Sakura's skin. She wanted to shout into the night, she wanted to tell her team-mates what was going on, that she was going to die after this. She wanted for them to stop her, to be dragged back, to be forced back home….

But she _was_ home. Konoha was her home village. Where she was born and raised. Where her memories had been built, where the foundations of her life had been set. Her, Naruto and even Sasuke had all found something in Konoha…..

She moved on, and now she reached the edge of Konoha, but she kept on going. Past the wall, skimming the trees, and she stopped.

She closed her eyes, feeling the soft calloused points of her boy's hands. Then re-opened them.

She knew what had happened, because she felt the stirring of the Shizukesa within her. Whispering in her mind what was going on, she had felt the vibration of the family heirloom strung around her neck. She had also heard the slight movements, the shifting of their footing, their hushed murmurs getting louder as they moved closer.

She knew they weren't ghost, nor accurately flesh, that she was certain. They resembled the image of her grandfather when he had appeared to her in order to reveal the family secret so many months ago. A far-away memory, solid-looking yet transparent and shifty then the usual human body, but the way they moved was more like ghosts, and on their faces were features of reassurance and love.

Her mother was only an inch or two taller then Sakura. She was wearing a white gown –like the rest of the women- and her hair was similar to her daughters; waist-length and rosette pink. She was smiling.

Her father was tall and handsome with dark brown hair and stiff grey eyes. He looked stern and commanding in the pale outfit but when he smiled at her, that secret smile only reserved for her, she could only smile back.

She skimmed past unknown faces, aunts, uncles, cousins all her related family. A family she had never had the chance to know. Running over their faces she soon realised where her pink hair had come from, stopping briefly on the old woman with the palest shade of pink hair she had ever seen. Her grandmother.

That's when she saw them both. Standing side by side, identical soft smiles on their aged faces Sakura stared back into the eyes of her grandfather and sensei. And so the great weight lifted, the one which Sakura had been carrying for a long time now, she heard what they said to her, their combined voices running over her torso.

"We're proud of you Sakura."

Her mother was the one to come forward first. She pushed her long mane of hair back as she drew close, and her jade eyes, symmetrical to hers ran over her body and face, as though drinking in her image, like she was trying to remember every little detail of her daughter.

"Oh you've been very brave darling."

She couldn't speak. Her eyes glued to her and she thought that if her team-mates hadn't been there she would have thrown her whole self straight at her mother.

"You're so close," her father joined his wife, searching Sakura's eyes with his own deep grey. "Not long to go now."

"I miss you both… a lot."

As soon as she had said it Sakura felt childish. She berated herself for allowing this to show her weakness, reveal her inner-deep feelings to her whole family.

"I know honey, I know," her mother reached out to stroke her hair, "you'll be with us soon now."

"Just be patient," her father said softly.

A chilly breeze that seemed to be radiated from the far distance, behind a large cluster of trees raised goosebumps on Sakura's skin. She knew they would tell her to go, and that was what she wanted.

"You're not leaving right?"

"We'll be by your side the whole way," her father said, his wife running her delicate hands over his daughter's arms, as though fascinated by their growth.

"Your team-mates can't see us though," her mother added, "nobody but you can see us."

Sakura looked at both her parents.

"Please stay near okay?" she said.

And so they set off. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto followed by Sakura's entire clan, they passed through the trees marching through the branches and gnarled tree-roots. Sakura clutched her two comrade's hands tightly as they travelled further and further, trekking into the darkness before finally jumping into the light.

Her body and mind felt oddly disconnected, now her limbs moved on their own without her mind putting any aid into it. She felt an odd sense of security striding with the two men she loved the most with her whole family marching with her to the devils den itself. She wasn't scared, glancing back at her marching parents she felt a feeling of pride and happiness bubble inside her. Except for her brother all her loved ones were here, all the people she couldn't live without, the people who actually mattered, who had actually made a difference in her life and made her who she was today.

Taking the final steps into the clearing the three of them stopped. Emerald eyes trained to the middle as identical jade glared back, daring her to step forward and make her move.

Releasing her team-mates hands Sakura turned to Naruto first.

"Promise me you'll marry Hinata."

The blond looked taken aback, before slowly coming around and nodding weakly. Looking torn between embarrassment and apprehension.

"Don't die okay Sakura-chan?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Sakura managed to give him a playful smile, "okay Naruto."

Next was Sasuke, much more harder then Naruto. She turned to gaze into his dark eyes, making sure not to get too deep into them the pink haired medic managed to give him a smile before drawing him closer.

"Arigotou Sasuke," and gently pressed her lips against his for a brief second.

Pulling away Sakura avoided all their eyes, flushing down the embarrassment as the quiet hum of conversation burst out behind her.

"So we finally meet."

Locking down eyes Sakura answered back in the same tone.

"Aa. For the first and last time."

**T.B.C**

_So how do you guys like it? Hope the action and length was enough!_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my schedule has been so hectic I really haven't had time. _

_Anyhoo check out my other fic **Rebound **i've just updated it and hope you enjoy that as well._

_I have no idea when the next time i'll update but it will definitely be before April is over._

_Review and thanks for reading!_

_W.D.D.C_


	31. Chapter 31: Blossoms of Sakura

Standard Disclaimer applied

**Standard Disclaimer applied**

**Chapter 31**

-

-

_Many people will walk in and __**out **__of your __life_

But only **true friends **_leave footprints in your __**heart**_

_To handle yourself, use your _head

_**To handle others, use your **__heart_

**Anger **_is only __one letter _short of **danger**

_**If someone betrays you once, **__it is their __fault_

_If they betray you twice, __it is your __fault_

Great minds discuss ideas;

Average minds discuss events;

_Small minds discuss __**people.**_

_**He, who loses **__**money,**____loses _much;

_He, who loses a friend, __loses__ much more;_

He, who loses faith, _loses all._

_**Learn from the **__**mistakes **_**of others.**

You can't live long enough to make them all yourself

-

-

Sakura said it as loudly as she could, with all the power and might she could muster; she didn't want to sound afraid. She didn't want him to see how terrified she really was, how she deeply wanted to run back through the woods, all the way back to Konoha and hide under her bed. Reaching out for the pendant hung around her neck the young girl's shaking hands ran over the cold metal, running over the deep grooves of the wings to the single pink gem encrusted on the side of the silver shaped heart and out of the corner of her eye she saw her parents, her grandfather and the rest of her family vanish towards the new light and only leaving her two team-mates behind. But that was okay: they weren't truly gone.

Slipping out her glassy exterior the background noise appeared as soon as it had vanished. The shouts and screams of Konoha shinobi as they gathered together to fight off the enemy-ninja pouring into Hidden Leafs' collapsing barriers and there were many cries, tears and even gasps.

Deep emerald focused on dark jade eyes, tracing past the gaunt face and twisted smirk, past the fiery red hair billowing past his shoulders. As the wind picked up once again, scratching both their faces and lifting their hair like capes.

She watched him step forward, eyes wide and alert. There was no time to back out now. This was her destiny, and she would fulfil it.

"Haruno Sakura," he said very softly sending shivers down her spine, but she refused to show her fear. "The chosen Sakura."

Her eyes darted away from his, hands slowly reaching for the hilt of her katana; resting one hand on the metallic blade she stopped her gaze on his throat.

"Konoha gives you one chance to withdraw your forces and surrender," Sakura announced.

"Oh really?" He asked, amused and with a tinge of malice.

"You decline the offer?"

She caught the smirk and unsheathed her sword. "Assume I turned down Konoha's _generous_ offer?" Pulling on her gloves the Haruno girl chuckled, meeting her own glare with his.

"Then it would only be my duty to destroy the threat." And with that her foot contacted with the ground, erupting earth and dust everywhere.

-

-

-

Tearing his eyes away from the sharp cracks of earth and sprouts of dust concealing the two Naruto turned around.

"Someone's coming."

The Uchiha beside him merely grunted and the blond whiskered ninja observed the brooding boy from the corner of his eye, a small smirk growing on his lips. Naruto was happy for his two friends but he couldn't unwind the knot of apprehension ever so tightening as he tried to squint past the clouds for that flash of pink.

'_Be careful Sakura-chan'_

Bursting through the trees, red hair rustling in the waves of dust, deep magenta eyes ran over the two men standing side by side, watching a storm of soil and dirt lift up from the ground.

_Shit._

He was afraid, he was afraid something was going to happen. Something unexpected, something she hadn't prepared for. He was worried that the six months in training wasn't enough because even though he knew Sakura was a fast learner to cram that much knowledge in so little time was really asking for too much.

'_This is what you've worked for Sakura-chan.' _A small smirk graced his lips as the ground trembled once gain, _'make the family proud.'_

-

-

-

Balancing on the tips of her toes before pivoting her pulsing body she shot off like a bullet, the wind rushing past her hair and the clang of metal ringing painfully in her ears. Gripping the kunai, teeth bared in a snarl she glared hatefully into amused ruby eyes as his katana pushed forward, sending her body backwards.

She tried to keep the connection but he was too strong. In a blink of an eye he had pushed her back and kicked her sharply in the abdomen driving her small body back and through the settling dust.

A light poof was heard as her shadow clone body disappeared in smoke followed by another poof. The two sounds echoing around the barren land.

"Shall we stop playing games now?" A feminine voice echoed around the wasteland.

She appeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms, her feet barely touched the ground before he also made an appearance, his muddy shape solidifying before colour seeped through it, followed by a pale face and a cold smile.

"Interesting," he licked his bloody lips, "you and I share many similar attributes. Why not join me and I will give you what you seek."

She shook her head, "we are not alike." Unsheathing her katana she said simply, "you cannot give me what I seek."

Mordan smirked and looked past her to where Tatsuya and the rest were standing, "Konoha shinobi," he realised quickly, "so these worthless beings are who you choose?"

"Leave them out of this," Sakura snapped dangerously before charging forward, katana raised and face fierce.

He chuckled, shaking his crimson locks, raising his arm, hand stretched out, "so be it," he said softly as a mixture of mud and rock sprouted from the ground in front of him, blocking himself off from the young cherry blossom. But she had other ideas.

Never faltering the rosette girl launched herself into the air a fraction of a second before she collided with the wall. Sending her body straight up she flew past the top of the wall and headed straight for the Earth leader.

Just as the distance closed between them the young girls lithe form burst into sakura petals. Catching the earth ruler off guard as a torrent of pink petals hit his face Mordan stumbled back, swatting away the dainty petals from his vision. Opening his eye he found himself standing alone on the battle field. Then he smiled in a cocky manner, folding his arms.

"Your little disappearing act is irritating now," he said to the empty area, "come out come out my little cherry blossom. You cannot hide forever."

"No, you're right," said a quiet voice behind him.

He only had enough time to dodge as a stream of hot fire shot past him, charring a bit of his clothes as it continued through the air and eventually disappitated. Standing a few feet behind him Sakura lowered her hands to her sides, however her eyes widened as a fist came flying to her gut. Knocking the wind out of her she tried to contain the burning bile rising in her throat. She tried to activate her Hikami but he was somehow beside her in an instant. She caught a flash of emerald before a kick in the middle of her back and she crashed to the ground. Coughing out the taste of copper she dragged a hand to the hilt of her katana, only to have it trapped under a black boot.

'_It's time.'_

Sharp jade eyes narrowed as his foot met mid-air. He watched with furrowed brow as his opponents body dissolved into furls of cherry blossoms. A wave of irritancy washing over him as he waited for the girl to finish with her vanishing act.

However that was not what Sakura intended. Hundreds and very quickly thousands of sakura petals surrounded the battlefield. Spinning like a cyclone against the thrashing winds, eyes watched as the cyclone of petals broke apart.

She was Sakura.

Haruno Sakura did not exist.

There was no need to hold back.

She stood in all her glory, her long hair flying wildly around her, the familiar emerald green gone and replaced with deep magenta. She turned to where her team stood.

"The battle is ending; I am going to unleash my full power."

"Sakura are you sure?" Tatsuya asked her.

"I am," she replied, "I want you all to do something for me though."

"What can we do?" Naruto said.

"Leave," she said simply.

"What!" Tatsuya and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Leave," she repeated without hesitance, "when I unleash all of my power this whole area will be destroyed," she looked at them pointedly, "and I don't want you to be caught in it all as well."

"We're not leaving you Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, cerulean blue gleaming with determination he stood tall, "Team 7 always sticks together."

Sighing slightly she caught sight of Mordan at the corner of her eye, in desperation she looked to the most silent of the three, "please Sasuke, please leave."

The young Uchiha heir folded his arms and looked up, Sharingan eyes blazing magenta eyes widened at the smirking knowing look on his perfect face, and she at once understood his decision.

She signed again, defeated.

"Fine," she said before turning back to her opponent. "But ready yourselves."

-

-

-

Breathing deeply deep rose eyes re-opened slowly, looking back directly jade eyes narrowed. Spreading her legs she brought her hands together before her.

Concentrating only on the battle before her, she blocked out the voices and shouts of the ongoing battles around them. Claming herself so her mind was completely empty she closed her eyes, delving deep into her inner self until she finally reached the place.

'_Are you ready?'_

'_For the last time…'_

'_Of course.'_

Because she knew what she had to do.

She'd known for a long time, but that didn't stop the hurt from growing. She felt the warmth surround her entire self, encircling her hands and spreading to her fingers and toes.

'_But I won't ever be truly gone' _she thought and that made her smile as she felt the warmth fade and move to her hands.

She could see him summon his own attack, fusing all his chakra together into one full force attack. She watched him steady his posture before releasing all the power.

Without looking at her audience standing on the sidelines she did too.

She raised the pink pulsating sphere above her head, the mere power of it sent vibrations through her body, even the ground was trembling under the increasing pressure as the orb steadily increased in size. Sweat poured down her face as her body struggled to hold itself against the sheer power of the concentrated chakra she was controlling.

Her eyes glowed a deep pink, the dragon-like pupils becoming more prominent as she prepared to unleash her attack. Mordan charged forward, the ground trembling as he brought down the largest earth tsunami to ever be witnessed.

And so she charged forward as well. Bringing her arms down she hurtled forward, bringing the vibrating sphere towards her chest where to many eyes it disappeared within her only to spark out once again around her body.

A loud feral roar echoed around them, the pink energy surrounding her grew like fire, surrounding her tiny body and forming a distinct shape of a three tailed dragon.

The dragon roared once more and began to stampede straight at the huge tsunami and from within her attack the magenta in the cherry blossoms eyes changed.

From the top of the powerful wave jade eyes widened, catching him off guard.

"But how–?" He muttered before the two attacks collided.

'_Let it come, let it come. I'm ready for it'_

Deep emerald shimmered before closing under thick lashes.

-

-

-

She was tired.

And she knew it.

Breathing hard and closing her eyes as her kneecaps hit the dusty earth hard she felt the wisps of the aftermath of her attack leave her hands, not knowing whether it had fully disappeared or merely disintegrated. She didn't really care.

She was just so tired.

"Sakura!"

A flood of voices smothered her ears and amongst the clatter a warm feeling of pressure grazed her shoulder blades and arms.

"Lie me down," her voice came out hoarse and almost too changed for her own self to recognise.

Whoever they were (she had a vague idea) complied with her request, laying her on the floor so that she was facing the faded crimson abyss. Mouth parted she could only stare to the sky, her heart still trying to escape out of her ribcage, three dark shapes hovered above her, obscuring her vision of the (pretty) sky.

"Oie move will you, I can't see the pretty sky."

One of the dark shapes moved closer, and to the pink haired girls shock a very cold sensation overcame her head. Gasping slightly through dry lips she felt her body rise before deflating back down.

The cold awareness disappeared and she moaned in disappointment, as the heavy weight crashed back down onto her throbbing forehead, blanketing her eyes as she struggled to keep the red colour in sight.

"She's burning up," another black object murmured, "one of you go get the Hokage."

There was a shuffle and a black block suddenly vanished and to her joy revealed a new piece of red oblivion.

"Brother?" Her broken voice called out weakly, "brother where are you?"

His sea-green eyes focused and she tried to make out the rest of his face. Lifting a trembling hand, long fingers grazed a sharp angle of his face, running over his cheeks and resting on the bridge of his nose.

She coughed, struggling to keep her line of vision, "I just want you to know that I love you and I want you lead a happy life okay?"

She felt him nod under her hand, "I will," he whispered.

She smiled, "good, oh and you will get married."

"Hai," he rasped.

"And have hundreds of children," she added.

Tatsuya snorted, his tears choking up his voice, "of course."

She might have smiled, her hand falling limply from his face, summoning the last ounce of strength to lift the other she reached out for _him._

"Sasuke-kun….."

It seemed an eternity since she had called him that. But she wanted to for the last time.

'_For the last time,' _she thought abstractedly, _'that sounds so strange.'_

So _**strange**_

He was still the same as ever. Wearing the same clothes owning the same face, possessing the same eyes. The same dark smouldering orbs which made her shiver and giggle as a child when he looked her way. _And still make her shiver and giggle inside now._

She touched his cold skin, the pads of her fingers brushing his perfect lips and gently holding his cheek. She felt so cold and clammy, her clothes probably reeked with the scent of sweat and mixed blood but her conscience didn't seem to process this information. It was only her.

And him.

"Sasuke-kun," she began, holding onto every inch of strength in her body, "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done for me. All those times you've saved from and protected me when we were younger," she seemed to struggle as the numbness climbed her throat, I-I…."

"Sakura," he murmured, his voice seeming to her as constricted and rough, a hand covered hers as her eyes met his. His hold on her shoulders tightened as he gritted his teeth, "you idiot," he hissed. "Why the hell did you do that?"

She coughed a mix between a splutter and a laugh escaping her mouth, "you know why I did that. I had to."

His nose skimmed her forehead, she blinked back. She hadn't realised how close they had become but she was too deep in attempts to fight off the drowsiness pushing her eyelids to notice.

Sakura parted her mouth, her breathing becoming more laboured before slowly decreasing. The feeling in her hand slowly disappearing as she finally inhaled, ready to speak those last few words.

"Sasuke-kun…."

She closed her eyes, allowing the white to finally cloud over, and smiling for the last time.

"… The Sakura blossoms are pretty today ne?"

Behind them the sun began to rise.

-

-

-

She sat on the branch, feet dangling a few meters in the air as she watched in silence. Nobody else was there she was sure about that, actually nobody had appeared for a long time so she just sat there, waiting. For what she didn't know.

A while later or maybe a long time later (she seemed to have lost track of the hours, months, years and whatnot) they came. She didn't understand how but in a blink of an eye they were there, and she accepted the hand, pulling herself of the branch and landing on the grassy field below.

Tugging the white dress she studied them all under half-lidded eyes, she turned slowly on the spot, acres of green stretched before her as far as the eye could see, masses and masses of different coloured flowers covered the ground, tickling her toes and wrapping around her legs.

She turned back sharply to them, "who are you?"

One of them stepped forward from the rest, a white beard covering his strong jaw with a mop of crimson hair covering his eyes, he smiled warmly at her, "we're you family Sakura."

She didn't know why but she felt at great ease with the man, "Sakura?" She mused loudly, "that is my name?"

"Yes," they separated revealing two other individuals, a man and a woman linked by their hands walking towards her. "We are you parents Sakura-hime, we've come to take you home."

"Home," she lighted up at the sound, a familiar word registering in her confused brain. "I like the sound of that," she smiled and skipped forward readily accepting the hand of the woman who said was her mother.

She had only taken a few steps when a sudden thought struck her mind and made her glance around for the second time to her surroundings.

Her mother seemed to have realised her hesitance and gave her a heart warming smile, "something the matter Sakura-hime?"

She balled her free hand in a fist, shaking off the wave of anxiety creeping up her back the cherry blossom replied back with a smile, "no I'm fine. I just want to go home."

The older woman nodded, sending her hair in a twist of cherry blossoms, flailing into the breeze and lifting off into the sky. Sakura watched in fascination as they continued to walk across the fields. Green field after green field, sheets and sheets of variously coloured flowers, pink, blue, yellow…

'_What is this heavy feeling in my chest?'_

…purple, green, orange, white….

'_Why do I find it so hard to breath?'_

…..black, brown, beige, grey…..

'_I just want to go home'_

…red

'**But you are home silly!'**

Her breathing stop, her grip on her mothers hand loosened and fell to her side; she could feel her feet stop but that all didn't matter. She could feel herself falling into the depths of her subconscious where there was nothing and nobody but herself.

'_I'm… home?' _she asked almost afraid.

The voice laughed a shrilly laugh, **'Of course you are silly! Konoha is your home!'**

'_Konoha? What's Konoha?'_

'**Konoha! Where you were born and raised… where you became a member of Team 7, where you grew up and learnt to protect with your life!'**

'_I-I… I'm so confused'_

'**Come on! Just remember cha!'**

She tried, she really did but all she found was nothing but smudged faces and muted voices, _'I can't'_

'**Sure you can! Just try harder!'**

'_Harder?' _Sighing the pink haired girl dove again once more into the pensive of her mind, fighting the large waves trying to drown her and taking deep gulps of breath as she once again dove under the surface.

'_Team 7'_ she mused and it happened so fast she didn't have time to react. With a great roar the waves came crashing down, hitting her head-on and sending her flying into darkness.

"_**Alright Sakura. You are okay right?"**_

"_**I'm fine thanks."**_

_-_

""_**Oie big forehead!"**_

"_**I told you to stop calling me that piggy!"**_

_-_

"_**Sakura-chan why is the sky blue?"**_

"_**No idea."**_

"_**Oh... why is the grass green?"**_

"_**Naruto?"**_

_**...**_

"_**Yes Sakura-chan?"**_

…

"_**Just shut up okay."**_

-

"Sasuke-kun?"

…

"The Sakura blossoms are pretty today ne?"

-

She stepped back, breathing deeply clutching her chest. They had all turned, staring at her, her mother watching her with a strange look on her face, for a moment Sakura thought she saw sadness in those eyes.

"I have to go home."

The man with the beard nodded as though understanding her distress, walking forward and speaking in a consoling voice, telling her he was taking her home and that she didn't need to be scared.

"I need to go back to _Konoha_," she repeated, emphasising the last word.

He stopped talking, lifted his eyebrows and frowned. Sakura stepped forward, back straight and face set, her voice coming out firmly, sounding harsh against the calm serenity of the breeze.

"Konoha still needs me."

The old man took a step forward, behind him a slight hum of chatter broke out; she caught little snippets of their conversation but concentrated on the frowning man before her.

"How?" He seemed to whisper to himself before meeting the emerald eyed girls gaze, "well this is unfortunate."

"Send me home please."

The man sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid we cannot do that."

Her heart sank, "but why? Why can't you send me home!?"

"Because the prophecy clearly states that once the Chosen Sakura has fulfilled the prophecy they shall move on to the next life where they shall live on for eternity," a voice recited and its speaker emerged from the ground.

"Ryou-sensei," the three syllable word rolled off her tongue, she searched his eyes in vain, "can't you make an allowance for me? Find a loophole of some sort?"

Her teacher shook his head, "I'm afraid not Sakura, destiny hasn't intended for you to go back."

"B-but… I-I-"

"Sakura."

She stared blankly at the outstretched hand of her mother, refusing to accept it she felt tears begin to gather at the back of her eyes, "okaa-san," she whispered through her tears, "please..."

'_I'll never see Sasuke again…'_

The rosette woman merely beamed at her, enveloping her hand in her own, "we're so close my cherry blossom, you'll live for the rest of you life happy, with us."

Blinking back Sakura wiped away her salty tears, tugging their linked hands closer to her chest, "_please _okaa-san, can't you send me back to Konoha. I'll do anything!" She shouted sobbing.

'…_I have to see him'_

"Anything?" A voice said behind them.

Turning around the pink haired girl gasped, teary eyes wide as she stared at the newcomers.

He stood with the other two by his side, light blond hair, almost white, a young looking face with sparkling crystal blue eyes dressed in long sky blue robes.

"Is there a problem here?" A soft voice said by his side.

The woman was tall and slim, with dark crimson eyes looking very similar to the Uchiha Clans Sharingan; to Sakura she seemed to exceed all beauty that existed with a face that looked like it had been carved by the angels.

On the other side a tall man stood, his physiques broader and larger then the man next to him, with a blank face a deep grey eyes wandering around, he looked bored.

"Oh not at all Sabrina-sama," she seemed to have forgotten her clan was still there, turning away from the trio she was shocked to find them bowing in front of the three obviously powerful beings, something clicked in her mind and a feeling of recognition sparked somewhere.

It was them.

Immortal beings from the most ancient and forgotten times of ninja history.

Three of the four clan leaders.

"This must be Sakura," turning her head she realised the blond man must be Eragon, master of wind.

'_Naruto's element is wind'_

Sakura could only nod, managing out a tiny "hai."

"The prophecy is complete. Mordan has been defeated and the world is safe. Your purpose has been filled–"

"_**NO!**_"

Sabrina's voice was silenced as Sakura stamped her foot angrily on the ground. With all the anger she could muster she glared at the trio, her inner wilder side being unleashed.

"My purpose has _not _been filled and you _will _send me back to Konoha. I didn't ask for any of this so why should _I _pay the price for the mess that _you _left?"

The mistress of fire regarded Sakura monotonously and raised an eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…"

All eyes's turned to the blond leader as he laughed.

The man standing next to him who she labelled as Cyan, muttered something inaudible to the chortling man. The master of wind straightened up and smiled at him before gliding towards the silent cherry blossom.

He floated closer and Sakura believed he meant his expression to be comforting. But the aura he emitted and the practically god-like features were too foreign and frightening for her to feel reassured. He stopped right in front of her and smiled.

"You are right my dear about one thing," the immortal sighed, "We did leave a mess behind and it was selfish of us to deposit our troubles onto you."

'**Damn straight!'**

"So does that mean you'll take me back?" Sakura choked out hoarsely.

Eragon exchanged glances with his partners and turned back to Sakura, a small smile on his face, "it is possible–"

"–but with a price." A different voice finished.

Shifting his steel grey eyes onto the rosette girl Cyan looked pointedly at his blond companion before clearing his throat and proceeding on, "you may be granted another chance of life but you must sacrifice something else in return."

No one moved. Cloudy grey crashed with emerald green. Time seemed to have taken a brief hiatus for her; she grew more stressed and anxious as the seconds came to pass. Another agonising moment passed, and then Cyan's voice broke the silence.

"For another chance to life we ask for the Shizukesa in return."

-

-

-

She had never seen such a clearer blue in her whole life.

Gazing at the sky with a faint smile on her lips, she sat up and brushed the soil off her clothes, twisting her body she gazed distantly at the chalk white stone perched upright behind her, a single name encarved into the stone.

_Haruno Sakura_

Standing up and flexing her lazy muscles she brushed a strand of hair off her eyes. She looked down at the heart shaped necklace, running slender fingers across the angel wings covering the sides of the jewel encrusted pendant.

_Cherry Blossom of the Village of Hidden Leaves_

'_Naruto, nee-chan, Kazu-kun' _she caressed the chain before tucking it into her shirt, _'Sasuke-kun.'_

_May her soul rest in peace_

She smiled, emerald eyes glistening with the sun's rays.

'_I'm back.'_

-

She could hear them all, their voices laughing and shouting. The scene had never felt so tranquil as she walked further, steeper up the hill until the rise stopped and began to fall.

She stopped.

Everything felt so right. Like it was the way it should be.

Her eyes ran over the rooftops of the many buildings, catching glimpses of villagers and ninja's alike, her posture relaxed and she ran a hand through her long tresses. For a moment she gazed thoughtfully at the large open gates ahead of her before shaking her head and leaping off the hill.

-

-

-

**The End**

-

-

-

_**Okay so that is the end of Blossoms of Sakura, a big thank you to my readers and beta because without you guys I wouldn't have had the push to keep on writing. **_

_**And so that is the end of my story….**_

…

_**Or is it?**_

_**I decided to add a little epilogue-thing(y) at the end as an apology for my long updates.**_

_**And so here it is, enjoy!**_

-

-

-

_So, I'm sorry I haven't been here for ages. A lot has happened but I guess you probably know that. I'm still unsure as to how it works._

_Like you can see me all the time?_

_Like my own personal guardian angel?_

_Or not_

_Since we last met there have been a lot of new changes, bends and loops. Old friends making the sacred promises at the alter, making fresh ties with new friends and jumping up a few places in the ninja ranks._

_The war is over now and Konoha is taking it in it's stride to build a newer more stronger Konoha and from what Naruto has told me it's looking better then ever._

_Oh–did I forget to tell you. I'm not in Konoha anymore._

_In fact I'm travelling._

_With a certain Uchiha_

_(insert a certain red-head glare)_

_My goal is simple really._

_Try and rid the world of evil._

_Easier said then done but as long as I have my friends and family behind me I think I could actually manage it. (__**Maybekindasorta**__)_

_I have dreams about you. I've had a lot of dreams about you lately. Good dreams. I don't know what they mean, what the significance of your presence is trying to tell me but when I wake up the pain is there. But this pain, I don't want it to disappear because that means that you've disappeared as well._

_(but)_

_You're not really gone. I know that now._

_Everyone said I'd carry a part of you within me and they were right. And that tiny corner of my heart that's solely for you glows so bright that its turned all those terrifying dreams and reminiscences into dust and all that's left are the good things._

_I see you everywhere. I see you in Tatsuya when he's concentrating on his paperwork and he chews his tongue, just like you. I feel you in the way my hand grips the mixing spoon when I make chocolate chipped and banana cookies- your speciality. I hear you every time Ino whines that I'm working too hard, the way you used to complain to my father. A million moments in a million different ways, you're close in my heart._

_Don't stop. Don't leave._

_I love you always Okaa-san._

-

-

- Windy Days and Daisy Chains

-

**Learn the past, watch the present and create the future**

-


End file.
